Halloween
by Titipo
Summary: Tu es un auteur de fanfic, membre de la grande famille des fans du Web Show français ? Tu es la depuis un moment où tu es un p'tit nouveau ? Ton truc, c'est la guimauve, le gore, les sentiments, le What the fuck ? Ma chère Kali et moi, on te propose un p'tit défi en toute amitié !
1. Introduction

Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! \o/

Je poste cette intro suite à une idée de Kalincka et de moi-même (bon, ok, une idée de moi et un développement avec Kali ^^'), celle d'une collection d'OS écrits par des membres du fandom !

L'idée : Chaque personne souhaitant participer écrit un OS sur le thème d'**Halloween** (thème choisi par Kali ;)) et, une fois celui-ci terminé, me l'envoie en format Docx via Fan-fic. net(Pour ceux qui pensent que je viens de parler de l'elfique, **n'hésitez pas à me questionner sur ce sujet**). Je les regroupe alors et les poste ici, à raison d'un OS par « chapitre »… et vous pourrez alors découvrir ce que les autres auteurs ont écrit sur le thème !

Comment que ça se passe : Si tu es intéressé(e), il suffit de laisser une review sur cette intro en précisant que tu veux participer ( **C'est TRES important !** J'ai besoin de connaître ton pseudo pour de mon côté pouvoir recevoir le texte !) et/ou pour poser d'éventuelles questions. Je rappelle également qu'il faut m'ajouter dans la rubrique « Connection » - Pen Name - Titipo (**Encore une fois, ceux qui ne comprennent pas, demandez ! ;)**) pour être en mesure de me l'envoyer grâce à l'Outbox.

Je réca-pèpète : On demande un OS basé sur le thème de « Halloween » faisant évoluer des personnages du Web Show français (Salut les Geeks, What The Cut?!, Minute Papillon et compagnie, Le Point Culture et compagnie, Le Fossoyeur de Film, Le Joueur du Grenier, InThePanda, Le Visiteur du Futur,… je vais pas tous les citer, quand même ! xD) **TOUS LES PAIRINGS, RATINGS ET GENRES SONT ACCEPTÉS AINSI QUE LES CROSSOVERS !**

Attention : Accompagné de l'OS, j'ai justement besoin d'un message indiquant son titre, la ou les série(s) sur laquelle (lesquels) il se base, du/des pairing(s) éventuel(s) et **SURTOUT** de son rated !

Date limite: Evidemment... le jour de noë... euh non, le jour d'Halloween ! (traduction: le soir du 31 octobre, je poste tout !) ^^

Voilà, voilà ! En espérant avoir inspiré ! (J'espère tellement ne pas faire un bide… Bon, au pire y'aura le mien, c'est déjà pas si mal… non ? xD)  
>A vos claviers pour ceux que cela intéresse, et je suis toute disposée à répondre aux questionsparticipations ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien, j'aurais voulu écrire un message, très pro et réfléchis, maiiiiiiiiiiiis... Comme je suis incapable de m'organiser, je vais me contenter de troisquatre pauvres lignes gribouillées à la dernière minute (- admirez le professionnalisme de la chose)**_

_**C'est cliché, c'est évident, c'est prévisible, c'est chiant (nan, je plaisante... si ?), mais je remercie tout le monde. Je ne pensais ABSOLUMENT PAS attirer l'attention d'autant d'auteurs en si peu de temps. Quand je dis que je remercie tout le monde, c'est bien TOUT LE MONDE, autant ceux qui ont envoyé leur histoire que ceux qui ont essayé sans trouver l'inspiration ou encore ceux qui ont commencer sans pouvoir être dans les temps.**_

_**Je voudrais aussi m'excuser à genoux en cas d'oublie de barres horizontales (ces maudites barres qui refuse de passer de Word à Ff), ou tout autre zap de passage en gras/souligné/italique. J'ai fais de mon mieux, mais je suis absolument persuadée que ça n'a pas été suffisant pour la visibilité de certains OS... que ce soit des oublis ou des problèmes techniques (Ka-Al la Patronne, j'ai découverts ce soir qu'il était tout simplement impossible de raturer ! J'ai mis des parenthèses à la place :S)**_

_**Mais bref ^^'**_

_**So, let's go pour la partie indispensable que personne ne lie jamais, j'ai nommé le disclaimer collectif: Les personnages (à l'exception des OC dont la mention est faite à chaque début de chapitre) présentés ici n'appartiennent à aucun auteur ayant contribué à la construction de cet édifice qu'est ce recueil. Les textes ont été écris par plaisir (bien que parfois malsain (Oui, Dépo, je parle notamment de toit xD)) et non pour des raisons lucratives ^^**_

_**Concernant les reviews: les auteurs sont priés de passer faire un petit tour de temps en temps pour répondre aux éventuels commentaires par MP (puisque c'est malheureusement la seule solution que j'ai trouvé ^^')**_

_**Sommaire (actualisé à chaque nouvel OS (parce que oui, je rappelle quand même que je peux toujours en recevoir ;)):**_

_**\o/**_

1 - Sanglante soirée (ThePandAmarila)

2 - Douce Folie (GeekandGamer59)

3 - Innocence (JuliaLutecia)

4 - Trop de sang sur les murs (Aria On The Planete)

5 - Des larmes de sang (Titipo)

6 - S.O.S Youtubers (Ka-Al la Patronne)

7 - Les esprits se rencontrent (WoorEnergy)

8 - La traversée de Paris (version Youtubers) (Myastiriana)

9 - Candy and Hell (Lauraceae)

10 - L'Attrapeur de Rêves (Elena Carreira)

11 - Frankenstein (Déponia)

12 - Un bonbon ou un meurtre (Kalincka)

13 - Sang (Hizerielle)

14 - Minuit Six (Siffly)

15 - Par cette nuit d'Halloween (Mitakashika)

16 - Qui a peur du noir (Nagetive)

17 - Le Tryptique des Célébrations (LaSuccube)

18 - Halloween (Gaelle)

19 - Entendre les portes claquer (Ranne)

20 - Le dédale des catacombes (Ayumi Fubuki)

21 - Léthé (Anotherstep)

22 - Petite frayeur (Leze-G)

23 - Coeur de goulu (TheInsaneJane)

24 - Au milieu des citrouilles (SunWings)

25 - Une soirée Halloween plus que festive (Nanishimie)

26 - Alien (CrisalisNara)

27 - Bonbons et faux sang (Margot)

28 - Cucurbitacée sur fond de Limoncello (Pamplelune d'Agrume)


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre:**** Sanglante soirée**

**Auteur:**** ThePandAmarilla**

**Rated:**** T**

**Personnages:**** Mathieu Sommet (et ses personnalités) – Antoine Daniel – Alexis Breut/LinksTheSun – Victor/InThePanda – Kriss – Bob Lennon !**

**Bêta-lectrice:**** Kalincka**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Salut tout le monde ! Sur ce chapitre c'est moi, ThePandAmarila, qui vous propose son OS pour ''Halloween''<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sanglante Soirée<span>**

31 Octobre ! J'attendais ce jour depuis longtemps ! L'une de mes fêtes préférés, en partie parce que Mathieu est heureux et distribue des bonbons ce soir-là. Mais surtout je l'attendais parce qu'il avait invité pleins de gens à venir passer la soirée à la maison : Antoine, Alexis Breut, Victor, Bob Lennon (il me fait peur, il crie beaucoup pour rien…) et Kriss (mais ses personnalités, Plectrum et Ouki ne sont pas invités, ça prendrait trop de place selon Mathieu).

Mathieu nous cria de descendre manger : les effusions ont commencé, chacun retrouvait les autres dans un concert de cris et de câlins. Mon créateur s'était surpassé, le repas était excellent et beaucoup plus varié que d'habitude, sans parler du fait qu'il avait tenu compte du thème de la soirée spéciale de ce jour : des bonbons dans de petits bols étaient placés sur la table décorée de faux sang et le repas était constitué de viande saignante et de pommes de terre en formes de petits monstres qu'il s'était visiblement beaucoup amusé à découper. De plus, des citrouilles étaient éparpillées un peu partout dans la maison, elles aussi couvertes de faux sang, accompagnées de toiles d'araignées en coton, de squelettes et de morceaux de cadavres/zombies disposés çà et là. Il s'était vraiment donné à fond ! À table, alors que je remarquais l'absence du Patron, Maître Panda m'interpella :

"Geek, tu n'es pas déguisé cette année ?"

Tout le monde y était allé de son déguisement : Mathieu en zombie, la Fille en diablesse, Maître Panda en MadPanda tout comme dans l'épisode 86, le Hippie en vampire, le Prof en loup-garou grâce à une drôle de potion qui fait pousser des poils et une queue, Kriss en fou avec sa camisole, Antoine en elfe avec de grandes oreilles et un costume vert, Bob Lennon en… Lui-même… Alexis en Maître Gims et Victor en le psychopathe de son émission.

"Je… Non je n'ai pas trouvé…", bégayais-je un peu confus et surpris que l'on m'adresse la parole.

La Fille se leva d'un bond, m'agrippa la bras en criant presque un merveilleux :

"Je sais ce que je peux faire !"

Et elle m'entraina dans sa chambre où elle atteint un de ses costumes d'elfe (qu'elle avait acheté quelques années plus tôt pour le même genre de fête) qu'elle me força à mettre, utilisant son ciseau pour le recouper de manière plus masculine. Elle m'arma d'une épée en plastique et me mit un bonnet vert. Lorsque nous redescendions, presque tout le monde applaudit et Victor s'écria :

"Bravo à la Fille ! Faire un costume de Link en moins de douze minutes c'est pas donné à tout le monde !

— Je plussoie", murmura le Prof en riant.

C'était lui qui avait soufflé à la Fille de me créer un déguisement, je l'avais compris à son regard.

Nous avions fini de manger assez tard, discutant tous les uns avec les autres, sauf moi qui écoutais distraitement en fouillant mes souvenirs pour essayer de déterminer où le Patron avait bien pu aller. Il était environs 23 heures lorsque Victor lança l'idée de raconter des histoires d'horreur, nous avons donc tous formé un cercle, je suis parti chercher ma caméra histoire de garder un souvenir de la soirée et nous avons commencé à conter ce qui nous passait par la tête, certains -ceux qui le pouvaient- cherchant l'inspiration sur internet grâce à leurs téléphones. Il y eut d'abord toutes les histoires les plus connues comme ''Jeff The Killer'' ou '' '' mais fort heureusement, lorsque vint mon tour, l'histoire que j'avais en tête n'avait pas été racontée. J'entamais donc mon récit :

"C'est l'histoire d'un homme qui vivait seul chez lui avec son chien. Avant de se coucher il entend aux informations qu'un fou s'est échappé de l'asile près de chez lui. Il se glisse dans ses draps et, pour se rassurer, glisse la main sous son lit où son chien a l'habitude de dormir : comme tous les soirs, le chien lui lèche la main. Cependant il n'arrive pas à dormir, un bruit de goutte à goutte résonne dans toute la maison… L'homme se lève… Il vérifie tous les robinets de la maison… Ne trouve rien et retourne se coucher en se promettant d'appeler un PLOMBIER le lendemain. Au matin il se lève en ayant très peu et mal dormi et part prendre une douche, dans la salle de bain le rideau de la baignoire était fermé : Il l'ouvrit alors et découvrit son chien, pendu et égorgé dont le sang qui coulait dans la baignoire était le fameux goutte à goutte qu'entendait l'homme durant la nuit. Et derrière le cadavre du canidé, sur le mur, était écrit avec du sang : Il n'y a pas que les chiens qui savent lécher."

La Fille cria et se précipita dans les bras de Victor en tremblant, le Prof se blottit en tremblant un peu contre Maître Panda et Mathieu ramassa le joint que le Hippie avait fait tomber en fuyant se cacher sous la table et le lui tendit comme un appât pour un animal sauvage. Bob Lennon allait entamer son histoire lorsque la pièce fut plongée dans le noir :

"Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, bégaya Maître Panda en serrant le Prof contre lui.

— Sûrement un problème au disjoncteur, qui se propose d'aller jeter un œil ? lança la voix de Mathieu.

"Le Geek ! Il a une caméra, il pourra s'éclairer ! En plus il connaît bien la cave !" fut approximativement la réponse générale.

Tremblant, je me levais alors pour exécuter la mission qui venait de m'être léguée. J'avançais dans les couloirs noirs de la maison qui ne m'avait jamais parue aussi grande et effrayante. J'entendais à peine le murmure des conversations des autres qui étaient restés tranquillement au salon quand j'atteignis enfin la porte de la cave. Elle était banale cette porte. Beige. En bois de médiocre qualité. La porte qui est donnée avec la maison quoi. Je la poussais, elle s'ouvrit en grinçant, l'escalier s'offrait à moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me fallut pour descendre les douze marches qui menaient à la cave mais il me semblait que plus je m'enfonçais dans l'obscurité et plus le temps se suspendait, je n'entendais plus les conversations. À peine avais-je posé un pied au sol que j'entendis un bruit sourd, comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un était tombé, il y eu quelques cris, des pleurs de frayeur. Moi aussi je pleurais. Et je tremblais aussi. Mais je devais avancer, trouver le disjoncteur pour remettre le courant et retrouver la lumière. La lumière de ma caméra n'éclairait presque rien, j'avançais plus à l'instinct qu'autre chose. Il y eu encore trois hurlements et pas mal de bruits sourds, comme si tout le salon était en train d'être retourné. En reportant mon attention sur ma caméra je VIS quelque chose qui ne me fit pas, mais alors pas du tout plaisir : je n'avais plus de batterie. Elle allait s'éteindre et me laisser dans le noir dans la cave ! Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Je récapitule ma situation : Je suis seul, sans lumière, dans la cave à la recherche d'un disjoncteur alors que des bruits très effrayants résonnent là où doivent se trouver mes amis et avec pour seul compagnie l'écho des histoires horribles qu'ont racontés Victor, Mathieu et les autres.

Prenant le peu de courage qu'il me reste à deux mains, j'avance très lentement, m'arrêtant à chaque bruit suspect, écoutant, le cœur battant, chaque murmure du vent qui siffle dans une brèche en haut du mur. Je sursautais violement lorsque la porte claqua, des bruits de pas descendirent l'escalier à ma suite, peut-être que quelqu'un était venu me chercher ? Des pas résonnèrent puis cessèrent. Recommencèrent, accélèrent, courant parfois. Des rires rauques et sourds rebondirent sur les murs sans que je puisse identifier leur origine ou leur propriétaire. Une voix chanta une comptine que je ne connaissais pas et qui était très certainement inventée sur le moment :

"Il est perdu, il ne trouve plus son chemin… Que fait-il ici ce jeune gamin ? Dans mon antre il est venu, dans mon antre il s'est perdu… Dis-moi jeune imprudent, dis-moi pourquoi tu descends…"

Un nouveau rire clos cette comptine dérangeante. Une main effleura mon dos dans le sens de la largeur, je sursautais en hurlant.

"Allons gamin, on ne reconnait plus papa ?" murmura la voix dans mon oreille.

J'étais pétrifié sur place, prêt à détaler au premier signe d'agression, mais une lumière s'alluma, éclairant le Patron qui tenait une lampe torche à la main. J'allais lui faire un câlin tellement j'étais soulagé mais il y avait le sang. Tout ce sang. Je ne voulais pas me blottir dans tout ce sang.

"Tu… Tu es blessé ?! M'écriais-je, paniqué de ne pas savoir comment l'aider.

— T'inquiète gamin, c'est pas mon sang."

Il avait ce sourire en coin dangereux qui indique qu'il vaut mieux ne pas chercher à comprendre au risque de perdre au mieux sa virginité anale et au pire sa vie.

"Patron, tu ne sais pas où est le disjoncteur par hasard ?"

D'un mouvement de tête il m'indiqua un coin de la cave avant de faire demi-tour et de remonter en riant, me laissant à nouveau dans le noir. Je couru presque, à l'aveuglette jusqu'au disjoncteur où mes yeux qui s'étaient enfin habitués à la nuit complète purent repérer le bouton de contrôle des lumières qui avait en effet été abaissé. Soulagé, je le remis dans une position convenable et appuya sur l'interrupteur qui se trouvait à côté du panneau de contrôle. Heureux comme jamais, je traversai à nouveau la cave et remontai l'escalier sans même remarquer que je n'avais pas entendu d'effusions de joie suite au rétablissement du courant, sans même remarquer que le silence le plus total avait imposé son règne dans la maison.

Pas un murmure.

Pas une respiration.

Pas le moindre signe de vie.

Je baissai les yeux une fois sorti de la cave : un sillon de sang conduisait vers le salon.

En retenant un haut-le-cœur, je suivis les traces auxquelles se mêlaient des empreintes de pas sanglantes. Je traversai une pièce. Deux. Trois. L'entrée du salon. Je lève les yeux. L'horreur. L'enfer. Ils étaient tous là, éparpillés dans la pièce, morts. Certains avaient les yeux ouverts, d'autres la bouche, figés dans un cri muet et éternel. Égorgés. Sauvagement assassinés. Le cadavre du Prof était entre deux pièces, il avait été rattrapé dans sa fuite. Bob Lennon était affalé contre le canapé à côté d'Antoine. Alexis Breut était avec Mathieu et Maître Panda sur le tapis, ils avaient sûrement été tués en premiers, avant que les autres n'aient le temps de comprendre. Le cadavre du Hippie gisait sous la table qu'il n'avait pas quittée. Le corps de la Fille était contre un mur au fond de la pièce. Celui de Victor était à côté de moi, contre le cadre de la porte.

La pièce sentait le sang, la peur. Un goût métallique avait empli ma bouche. Je lâchais ma caméra que je venais de rallumer, ayant profité de passer par la cuisine pour changer les piles. D'horreur, je commençais à reculer, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait pu se passer. Des larmes brouillaient ma vue, mais je compris mon erreur en sentant mon dos heurter quelque chose. Il était derrière moi. Comment avais-je pu oublier que le Patron n'était pas dans la pièce ? Comment avais-je pu oublier qu'il était maculé de sang frais ?

Il m'avait fallu du temps pour comprendre. Peut-être trop de temps. Je fermais les yeux, je ne voulais pas que la dernière image que je garde de ce monde soit une pièce remplie des cadavres de ceux que j'aime. Quelque chose de froid vint à la RENCONTRE de ma gorge. Je poussais un dernier soupir.

La caméra filmait. Depuis que le Geek l'avait lâchée elle filmait. Elle avait filmé le recul de l'adolescent. Elle avait filmé l'arrivée du Patron, souriant, dans son dos. Elle avait filmé la lame qui appuyait sur cette gorge tendre, presque offerte. Elle avait filmé le dernier soupir. Elle avait filmé le rire du Patron et son mouvement de poignet. Et maintenant elle filmait le sang. Tout ce sang qui maculait son objectif. Elle filmait et elle filmerait jusqu'à ce que les piles soient usées à nouveau. Elle filmerait la fin de cette soirée. La fin de cette sanglante soirée.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, c'est tout pour moi ! Je vous souhaite de faire pleins de cauchemars après cette lecture :D Merci à ma bêta : Kalincka ! Qui fait un travail remarquable ! À Titipo et Kalincka pour l'idée du défi et… JOYEUX HALLOWEEN À TOUTES ET A TOUS ! *cœur*<strong>_


	3. Chapter 2

**Titre:**** Douce Folie...**

**Auteur:**** GeekandGamer59**

**Rated :**** T**

**Personnages :**** Mathieu Sommet – Ses personnalités**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Douce Folie<span>**

Je m'appelle Mathieu Sommet. Le Youtubeur qui animait la célèbre émission Salut les Geeks, et qui était l'idole de plus de deux millions de fans. Je dit "était", car tout ça n'est plus : un événement est arrivé il y a un an. Nous l'avions appelé La Folie. Elle s'infiltrait tel un virus dans le cerveau des gens et les rendaient fous à lier. En quelques mois, toute la planète fut infectée par ces Fous, puis ravagée. Heureusement, certaines personnes étaient immunisés contre cette maladie psychologique. Je faisais partie de ces chanceux. Par contre, je n'étais pas immunisé contre la mort, et je faisais tout pour ne pas l'oublier. Le Patron, le Hippie, le Geek et toutes mes autres personnalités avaient disparues sans laisser de traces, et après plusieurs jours de recherches, j'avais perdu espoir. Les survivants de la Folie s'étaient réfugiés dans de grandes maisons dans les capitales.

J'errais dans les rues de Paris, vêtu de vêtements chauds. Il faisait nuit noire. Seul le petit écran bleu devant mon œil droit relié à une oreillette me permettait de voir distinctement ce qu'il y avait devant moi. Arthur, l'homme qui m'accompagnait, dirigea son doigt vers son oreillette et dit :

- Début de notre tour de guet. 31 Octobre 2030 à 23h54.

J'étais très inquiet à l'idée de devoir surveiller Paris. Je sortis mon Beretta 92 (merci Wikipédia) de son étui, le pointa devant moi en tremblant légèrement. Arthur me regarda en souriant :

- T'inquiète, mec, c'est plus trop dangereux ici, il n'y a rien à craindre.

Je restai tout de même sur mes gardes. Mon camarade avait le défaut d'être trop sûr de lui, et ça le tuera sûrement. Je me retournais au moindre bruit, que ce soit un chat passant dans la rue où un bruissement de feuilles. Un bruit plus suspect que les autres retentit. Comme le bruit d'une sorte machine. Je levai mon arme à feu, en panique. Tout à coup, je sentis que l'on me poussait. Je tombai et je vis mon ami Arthur, plaqué à terre par une créature cyborg. Le robot avait de grandes ailes de démon couleur corbeau, ainsi qu'une longue queue de diable. Il portait des vêtements noirs, déchirés par endroit. Un costard noir familier... trop familier... ma panique augmenta en voyant la paire de lunettes de soleil noire sur le nez du cyborg, cachant de grands yeux rouges. Un ricanement métallique sortit de la bouche de la créature, me faisant grimacer.

- Alors, gamin, on se ballade tout seul? Dit le cyborg d'une voix tout aussi métallique et grave. Ca tombe bien, le Grand Méchant Loup avait un petit creux...

Profitant du fait que le Cyber-Patron ne m'avait pas remarqué, je sautai sur mes deux pieds tremblants et courut dans une rue au hasard, laissant seul mon ami aux griffes du Patron. J'entendis un hurlement de douleur, ainsi qu'un autre ricanement du cyborg, ainsi qu'un bruit de pas métallique. J'entendais le métal résonner sur le sol. J'accélérais encore. Le pas du Cyber-Patron accéléra aussi, on pouvait même dire qu'il courait, vu la fréquence des bruits de pas. J'entendis la voix chantonner un air que je reconnu et qui me fis frissonner :

- A la pêche aux moules, moules, moules, je suis allé, maman...

Je sentais qu'il me rattrapait, et je commençais à fatiguer, alors j'entrai dans une maison au hasard, et bloqua la porte avec tout ce que je pouvais. Je sentis le Patron essayer de forcer plusieurs fois la porte, mais il arrêta au bout d'un moment. Je soupirais de soulagement et me laisser glisser contre le mur. J'eu soudain un pincement de coeur : le Patron, ma toute première personnalité, la plus forte, avait été atteint par la Folie... et malheureusement, nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé de remède contre ce fléau. Je faillis tomber dans les bras de Morphée, quand j'entendis des pleurs et des sanglots. Je partis dans la direction des bruits : un long couloir sombre... génial... je mis la vision nocturne sur mon petit écran bleu, me permettant de voir nettement devant moi. J'avança tout de même prudemment, conscient du danger. Je remarquai alors que je n'avais plus mon pistolet sur moi, et je recommençais à paniquer. Je me tendis quand je vis un corps en position fœtale au fond du couloir, en train de pleurer, le front appuyé sur les avant-bras. Il était entouré de disques de jeux-vidéos, de cartouches de DS, Gameboy et d'autres consoles de toutes sortes, et je vis deux manettes de Xbox accrochées à son pantalon. Je reconnu alors le Geek, grâce à sa casquette grise vissée à l'envers sur sa tête. Je m'accroupis et mis une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

- Ça va, Geek? Demandais-je au garçon.

A l'entente de son nom, le petit tiqua légèrement. J'essuyais les larmes du garçon à la casquette, quand je sentis mes doigts me faire mal. Je les regardais : ils se rongeaient comme si ils avaient touché un produit corrosif. Le petit me regarda avec un regard de fou et souria. Je sursautai quand je vis ses yeux rouges, et surtout l'état de ses joues : elles étaient très abîmées, comme mes doigts, à l'endroit où ses larmes coulaient. Je compris le danger et courus, encore une fois. Soudain, un cri suraigu d'une puissance inimaginable perça mes tympans. J'hurlais de douleur en me bouchant les oreilles, mais je continuais de courir. Je sentais un liquide sortir de mes oreilles se répandant sur mes doigts. Je sortis en trombe de la maison et m'arrêtait quand je vis le Hippie. Il semblait normal. Il avait juste, comme les deux précédents, les vêtements abîmés.

- Hippie! Criais-je à l'attention du camé. Suis-moi, on va trouver un endroit sûr!

- Non... dit le drogué d'une voix glaciale qui ne lui allait pas. C'est toi qui va me suivre...

Je le vis enlever ses lunettes, dévoilant des yeux totalement noir, vides d'expressions. Il me fixa, et je sentis alors partir, comme hypnotisé par son regard. Je me repris et secouai le tête, pour me réveiller de cette étrange transe, et je recommençais à courir, bousculant le Hippie qui se mit à marcher après moi. Je me retournais et mon cœur loupa un battement : le Cyber-Patron, le Geek, et le Hippie étaient derrière moi, un sourire fou aux lèvres.

- Faites que je rêve... faites que je rêve... murmurais-je.

Je continuais à courir, sans destination précise. J'avais pour le moment un seul but : survivre. J'étais à la sortie de la ville quand j'entendis derrière moi la voix métallique du Cyber-Patron :

- Maître, vas-y!

En comprenant ce qui allait arriver, j'écarquillais les yeux. Je commençais à ralentir, à être essoufflé.

- C'est la fin... songeai-je, imaginant toutes les morts possibles et inimaginables. Brûlé, décapité, torturé, dépecé...

J'étais maintenant sur l'autoroute quand j'entendis un grognement animal venant d'à côté de moi. J'eu suffisamment de courage pour tourner la tête, et là, une masse s'appuya sur moi, et m'arrêta dans mon élan, me faisant tomber à terre : Maître Panda me plaquait à terre, qui gardait fermement mes bras coincés dans mon dos, me faisant souffrir. Je regardais derrière mon épaule : le chanteur de l'émission avait la fourrure hirsute, du sang sur le visage et sur son kigurumi, ainsi que des yeux ambrés d'animaux. Il grogna et montra les dents, dévoilant deux grandes canines. Je sentais les griffes du Panda m'écorcher les bras :

- Alors, Mathieu, dit Maître Panda. On est perdu? Tu sais, j'ai faim... mais j'ai envie de jouer un peu d'abord...

Bizarrement, il me lâcha. Je ne réfléchis pas deux fois et m'enfuyais à toutes jambes. Je sentis un poids dans mon dos me faisant trébucher, l'animal m'avait rattrapé, et me faisait trébucher en me poussant et me griffant. Cela dura plusieurs minutes.

- A-arrête! Dis-je essoufflé, à l'attention du Panda. Pourquoi fais-tu ça?

Le Panda sauta dans mon dos, et me plaqua à nouveau à terre, me recouvrant de bleus et d'écorchures. Je le vis sourire, puis il fut pris d'un fou rire suraigu désagréable et hystérique qui dura pendant une minute :

- Tu sais, répondit-il. J'aime bien jouer avec mes proies...

J'eu un déclic et je lui donnais un coup de pied dans la jambe, le faisant crier de douleur. Je sortis de l'autoroute, m'enfonçant dans la verdure. Je courais, courais, sans jamais m'arrêter et sans regard en arrière. Je freinais brusquement : il y avait un trou béant dans le sol, très profond.

- Après tout, ça abrégerais tout... songeais-je en fermant les yeux.

J'entendis le Panda dans les fourrés, et je rouvris les yeux. Je m'étais décidé. Je m'élançais vers le trou, et je sautais sans hésitation. Je vis Maître Panda se pencher au bord du trou en grognant qui essayait de m'attraper. Il me rata. De très peu : je sentis ses griffes frôler ma jambe. Je le vis alors siffler, et j'entendis un autre sifflement plus aigu. Je vis alors une silhouette plonger dans le trou avec moi. Il fondit sur moi, et me happa en plein piqué. Je fermais les yeux, près à m'écraser avec l'autre personne. Je sentis que je tournais sur moi-même, puis je sentis que ma chute ralentissait, puis je sentis qu'on montait. Je rouvris les yeux : je croisais le regard bleu froid de cette personne. Elle portait des lunettes de vue aux verres fissurés, ainsi qu'une blouse blanche déchiré et tâchée de sang par endroit. Ainsi qu'un nœud papillon, avant bicolore, maintenant imbibé de sang. Je remarquais les larges ailes blanches tâchées de rouge dans son dos. Je soupirais de soulagement quand nous sortîmes du trou. Mais je vis qu'il m'emmenait dans Paris, dans une rue particulière. Je le regardais d'un air effrayé, et il me rendit un sourire rempli de folie. Je commençais à me débattre, mais le scientifique me bloqua les bras avec l'un des siens, me serrant avec une force que je ne connaissais pas de lui. Il piqua légèrement et atterrit. J'en profitait pour tenter de m'échapper, mais il me bloqua et mit son bras contre ma gorge, la serrant :

- Calme-toi... murmura-t-il à mon oreille. Tout va bien se passer...

Je sentais l'hypocrisie de ses paroles, mais je le laissais m'emmener dans une des maisons. Il laissa son bras autour de mon cou, me laissant à peine de quoi respirer. Je vis alors le Cyber-Patron, le Hippie hypnotiseur, le Geek aux hurlements mortels, ainsi que Maître Panda l'animal. Ils me regardaient tous avec le même regard de fou. Je sentis alors une lame contre ma gorge : le Prof tenait fermement un couteau et l'appuyait sur ma gorge, faisant couler le sang.

- PeeKa, dit le savant (vraiment) fou, ligote-le.

Je vis alors les yeux rouges du Geek s'illuminer d'une étrange lumière, et les deux manettes de Xbox accrochées à son pantalon commencèrent à léviter au-dessus du sol et vinrent se serrer autour de mes poignets et de mes chevilles. Je sentis alors les fins fils rentrer dans ma peau. Je grimaçais, essayant de ne pas crier. Je sentais le faible courant me traverser le corps.

- Tu sais que tu es la première personne que l'on voulait tuer? Dit le Patron.

- Bien sûr, ça se voit... murmurais-je.

- On va enfin pouvoir accomplir notre dernière mission : tuer le dernier immunisé contre la Folie, et nous aurons enlevé toute trace d'humanité de la Terre! Continua le Geek.

- Non! Si vous étiez ce que vous étiez avant, vous n'auriez jamais dit ça! Je croyais qu'on était amis, frères...

- Ca a changé maintenant, reprit le Panda. Tue le, Prof, avant qu'il ne se rebelle!

- Où vois-tu quelqu'un qui s'appelle Prof? Dit le concerné. Je ne connais pas de personne s'appelant ainsi...

Je sentis la lame s'enfoncer dans ma gorge, étouffant mon cri de douleur. Je m'écroulais à terre, ma vue se brouillait. Mes yeux se fermèrent définitivement, et la dernière chose que j'entendis étaient les rires de folies de mes anciens amis, ainsi qu'un murmure imperceptible : Douce Folie...

C'était Mathieu Sommet de la Toile, pour vous servir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PS : A la fin de la fic, le Prof dit : "PeeKa, ligote-le". En fait, c'est moi qui ai donné des surnoms aux personnalités folles. PeeKa, est le surnom du Geek. En Anglais, PK veut dire Player Killer (Tueur de Joueur), et si on a un peu d'imagination, ça peut donner Pika (une partie du cri du Pikachu). Ça donne donc le meilleur jeu de mots de tous les temps! C'était la parenthèse : explication!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 3

**Titre:**** Innocence**

**Auteur:**** Julia Lutecia**

**Rated:**** K+**

**Personnages:**** Viktor (Unknow Movies) – OC**

* * *

><p><strong><span>In<span>****nocence**

Tous ses membres le faisaient souffrir. Il avançait sans trop savoir vers où, vers qui, mais il avançait tout de même, droit devant lui. Enfin… presque droit. Le sang ruisselait sur son visage et ses poings. Il faisait vraiment peur, avec ses yeux vides et son visage neutre. La nuit noire et froide rajoutait encore au sentiment d'effroi qu'il dégageait. Viktor était effrayant. Il l'était toujours, certes, mais la lueur de folie qui faisait briller ses yeux amplifiait le phénomène. Considérablement. Sa démarche aussi. Sa silhouette aussi. Son arme au poing. Ses cheveux fous. Sa barbe de quelques jours. Ses vêtements de vagabond, sales et déchirés par les ronces.

Au loin, il distinguait une lueur. Une ville. Une ville en pleine effervescence. Lorsqu'il y entra, il se sentit invisible. L'artère principale était bondée de gens, mais personne ne faisait attention à lui. Pourtant… pourtant il faisait peur. Pourtant il portait un flingue au bout du bras. Pourtant il sentait le meurtre, le crime… Pourtant du sang lui rougissait la peau. Il marcha, hagard, au milieu de l'agitation ambiante. Les gens semblaient… heureux. Les magasins étaient éclairés, les gens souriaient, les enfants mangeaient des bonbons… Toute cette agitation, toute cette joie lui tournait la tête.

Epuisé, il finit par s'échouer devant une maison à peine éclairée. Se hissant sur le palier, il parvint à sonner à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit presque instantanément, mais… elle s'ouvrit sur… personne. Il n'y avait personne. Enfin… personne à sa hauteur. Son attention fut attirée par une petite voix fluette qui disait :

- Waaaaaaah Monsieur, tu fais peur !

Viktor baissa les yeux pour découvrir une étrange petite créature, habillée en sorcière, avec des couettes roses, des grands yeux verts, des joues roses et un immense sourire. Sans oublier le saladier remplis de bonbons colorés. Le tueur leva un sourcil intrigué.

- Il est trop bien fait ton déguisement, Monsieur ! Tu ressembles au méchant qui passe à la télé !

- Mais…

- Et puis waaah le faux sang ! On dirait tellement du vrai !

- Euh…

- Tu veux des bonbons ? T'as pas dit la phrase magique d'halloween !

- Je…

- Allez Monsieur, sois pas timide ! Je vais te dire un secret…

La petite créature se pencha vers lui et dit, sur le ton du mystère :

- En fait je suis pas une vraie sorcière, j'ai pas de pouvoir magique… mais j'ai un vrai crapaud ! Tu veux le voir, Monsieur ?

- Et ben…

- Oui, oui, monsieur, tu es là pour les bonbons, hein ? Je sais ! Allez, dis la phrase !

- Euh…

- Oh attends ! Je veux que ma mânman te voie ! MÂNMAN ! Viens voir le Monsieur comment il fait peeeeeeur !

Une femme brune entra dans l'encadrement de la porte, et, pendant un instant, Viktor cru voir de la peur dans son regard, mais bien vite, elle lui sourit.

- Très beau déguisement jeune homme ! Marie, donne donc les bonbons au Monsieur.

- Mais mânman, il a pas dit la phrase magique d'halloween !

- Et bien, monsieur l'assassin, dites donc cette phrase !

Mais Viktor ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer la femme, s'imaginant déjà serrer sa gorge entre ses mains, entendre le bruit d'une balle pour enfin avoir son sang sur les mains, voir la vie quitter son corps, sentir son dernier souffle… il ne voyait plus que la carotide qui battait sous la peau fine de son cou, il ne voyait plus que la lueur faiblissante de peur qu'il imaginait dans ses yeux…

Mais il fut bien vite ramené sur terre par la voix de la petite fille qui se rappela à son attention :

- Allez, dis la phrase ! Je t'aide si tu veux !

Viktor la fixa. De l'innocence à l'état brut. De l'innocence dans ces grands yeux verts qui le fixaient. Il oublia tout. Le sang, la peur, la mort… il ne voyait plus que cette petite créature au grand sourire ravi. Pour la première fois de sa vie, un sourire, timide certes, mais bien présent, vint éclairer son visage sombre. Mais pas un sourire sadique, non, un vrai sourire. Il soupira.

- Vas-y, aide-moi.

C'était pour ça que personne n'avait fait attention à lui, c'était normal, ce soir. Ce soir il respirait l'innocence à deux kilomètres, personnes n'aurait pu le soupçonner de quoi que ce soit…

- Ok ! Répète après moi, Monsieur : Des bonbons…

- Des bonbons.

- Ou des farces !

- Ou des farces.

La petite fille émit un son qu'il n'avait jamais entendu : elle rit. Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller et jamais Viktor n'avait vu si beau tableau : la mère s'était accroupie près de sa fille et riait avec elle. Elles riaient. A cause de lui. Non. Grace à lui. C'était lui qui les avait fait rire.

Le regardant de nouveau, la petite fille aux yeux brillants lui tendit le saladier.

- Vas-y Monsieur, tu peux en prendre !

Il avança une main hésitante et saisit une poignée de bonbons avant de la fourrer dans sa poche. La femme lui tendit un grand sourire en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille. Viktor lui rendit son sourire. Sans dire un mot il recula sur le perron et descendit les escaliers.

- Et Joyeux Halloween Monsieur ! lui dit la petite créature en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Sa mère, la fit rentrer doucement et clôt la porte. Viktor resta là un moment, à fixer cette porte. Il soupira et se retourna vers la rue en effervescence dont il avait presque oublié la présence. Il regarda le ciel. Toutes ces étoiles qui brillaient… comme les yeux de la petite sorcière. Il eut un sourire attendri. Il pensait n'avoir plus de cœur, ni de morale. Il pensait pouvoir faire de mal à tout le monde. Mais comment être cruel face à une créature si innocente ?

Il plongea ses mains dans ses poches et y sentit les papillotes de plastiques sous ses doigts. Il en sortit une et la déballa. Le papier brillant s'envola et il le suivit des yeux puis revint à la sucrerie qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts et la posa sur sa langue. Soupirant, mais le sourire aux lèvres, il reprit son chemin parmi la foule pressée, les enfants grimés, les parents fatigués, mais heureux. Oui, décidément, l'innocence n'était pas une si mauvaise chose, finalement. Il y prendrait presque goût.


	5. Chapter 4

**Titre:**** Trop de sang sur les murs**

**Auteur:**** Aria On The Planete**

**Rated:**** T**

**Personnages:**** Viktor (le tueur de Unknown Movies) – OC**

**Bêtas-lectrice:**** Anotherstep et TimeyMawi,****_ merci à elles !_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Trop de sang sur les<span>****murs**

Il marchait.

Qui était ce « il » ? Oh, il ne le savait plus lui-même. Sa vie était banale, avant. Un travail, une voiture, un jardin... Il avait un nom, avant. Victor ? Viktor ? Il ne savait plus. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si c'était important de toute façon.

Et puis, plus rien. Il avait explosé, éventré sa routine quotidienne, tachant de sang les murs neutres de sa vie d'avant. Certains fuyaient le monde avec la musique, l'écriture, les films.

Lui, avec le crime.

Et maintenant ? Il marchait, seul, le soir d'Halloween. C'était con, mais pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie de tuer et de s'enfuit.

Il ne savait même plus qui il fuyait. Le flic qui le pourchassait, ou le monstre qu'il était devenu ?

Observant son souffle qui se transformait en vapeur à cause du froid, il fit quelques pas et releva la tête, les mains dans les poches de son vieux manteau, à l'entente de rires teintés d'innocence.

Il était dans un quartier résidentiel, dans il-ne-savait quel village perdu dans la campagne, et les gamins profitaient de la fête pour sortir « tard » –il était à peine 21 heures mais il faisait déjà nuit– et enfiler des déguisements de sorcières, vampires ou fantômes qui se ressemblaient tous.

À quelques mètres de lui, un groupe de trois ou quatre gosses attendait fébrilement devant une maison qu'on leur ouvre pour leur offrir les vieux bonbons périmés, conservés chaque année pour le prochain Halloween.

Les enfants riaient à la blague qu'avait faite un garçon habillé en Harry Potter, et s'extasièrent devant les sucreries que leur tendait une ménagère quelconque. Les gamins repartirent et il fit quelques pas, s'éloignant des lampadaires pour qu'ils ne le voient pas.

Il frotta ses mains pour les réchauffer, ignorant délibérément le sang séché sous ses ongles rongés.

Ses jambes, prises d'un élan inattendu, le menèrent devant la porte de la maison, sans réfléchir au risque qu'il prenait si on le reconnaissait.

Il leva sa main fatiguée et n'hésita pas à toquer à la porte décorée de fausses toiles d'araignées.

Une femme, la quarantaine et les cheveux grisonnants, lui ouvrit et écarquilla les yeux en le voyant.

« ...Bonsoir. » hésita-t-elle. « Vous êtes là pour des bonbons ? »

Elle avait l'air interloquée par l'âge de cet homme.

« Oui. » répondit-il sans réfléchir.

« Vous ressemblez au tueur en série dont tout le monde parle en ce moment. »

« On me dit souvent que je lui ressemble, alors j'en ai profité pour Halloween. » déclara-t-il en passant sa main dans sa chevelure folle.

Il n'y croyait pas lui-même.

D'ordinaire, il aurait simplement tué cette femme –si l'on pouvait tuer « simplement » une personne– et serait reparti.

Mais là, rien. Il sourit maladroitement à la femme qui lui tendit des bonbons, encore un peu méfiante, et les glissa dans une de ses poches.

« Faites attention. » conclut simplement la ménagère en refermant précipitamment la porte.

Il sortit son paquet de cigarette, en alluma une et le rangea avec le briquet dans sa poche.

Il repartit lentement, réfléchissant.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tué cette femme ? Pourquoi ce soir était-il si faible ?

Il s'éloigna de la baraque, et continua au hasard des rues, croisant quelques groupes d'enfants.

Ses errances le menèrent à un banc, dans un parc vide et il s'y assit, pensif.

Il devait partir de ce village, la femme d'avant l'avait sûrement déjà signalé à la police du coin. De toute façon, sa voiture était parquée à la sortie du village, alors si les flics la trouvaient, ils mettront du temps à le repérer, lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention au groupe d'adolescent qui venait de pénétrer dans le parc. Il releva la tête quand il les entendit rire.

Trois garçons, deux filles, de 15-16 ans. Cette fois, il ne pouvait qu'admirer leur déguisement. Ils avaient tous un maquillage de zombie plus que réussi, sauf une fille qui s'était étalé beaucoup trop de noir autour des yeux et qui s'était apparemment aspergée de faux sang.

Si ce n'était pas Halloween, il y aurait presque cru.

Les gamins s'approchèrent de lui et s'arrêtèrent devant le banc.

« Hé, » l'interpela un des mecs, « vous êtes le type qu'on recherche partout, non ? »

Il ne répondit pas. À quoi bon ? Il ne pouvait pas mentir et il n'allait pas leur dire « Bah oui, c'est moi, on fait une photo ? ».

Il regarda simplement les cinq adolescent s'asseoir par terre devant lui.

« Vous n'avez pas peur ? Vous n'allez pas avertir vos parents ou les flics? »

« Non. Ils sont déjà prévenus par ma mère. » déclara une fille brune, « Elle m'a envoyé un SMS pour me dire de rentrer, que le tueur en série recherché partout avait sonné à la maison et qu'elle avait appelé la police. »

« Ah. »

« Vous ne fuyez pas ? » ajouta-t-elle.

« Non. J'ai encore du temps. »

« Si vous le dites. »

Il observa ces cinq gamins qui n'avaient apparemment absolument pas peur de lui. Pourtant, généralement, quand on voyait un tueur en série en fuite, on ne s'asseyait pas pour faire causette avec lui.

« Pourquoi vous ne partez pas ? » demanda-t-il en les regardant tour à tour dans les yeux.

« Parce que vous êtes intéressant. »

C'était un garçon, noiraud, qui avait dit ça. Il le regarda, déconcerté.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il était étonné par lui-même. Ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu une vraie conversation avec des gens. D'habitude, les gens, il les tuait.

De toute façon, il avait bien remarqué que ce soir était un soir d'exception, alors son comportement étrange ne l'étonnait plus.

S'il savait encore ce qu'était l'humour, il aurait pensé à un truc du genre « Allez, Yolo ! », mais il en était incapable. Pas après presque 10 personnes assassinées, égorgées, torturées par ses mains.

« Dites, pourquoi vous faites ça ? » demanda une rousse. « Les crimes, tout ça. Pourquoi se filmer en train de parler de film avec un cadavre à côté ? »

Ah, oui. Les vidéos. Il avait presque oublié. Il devait chercher un sujet pour la prochaine !

Cette pensée lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Il avait donc perdu toute son humanité, pour réfléchir à cela sans même être surpris de penser à tuer quelqu'un ?

« Je... J'en sais rien. Il y a une raison, ça je le sais. Mais je l'ai oubliée avec le temps. »

« Oh... D'accord. En tout cas, vous avez l'air... fatigué. »

« Fatigué ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« C'est comme ça que je désigne les gens tristes. » expliqua la rousse.

Il ne répondit rien et le silence s'installa pendant un moment, mais il se reprit bien vite.

« Ah, vous connaissez le village. Je suis à combien de minutes de la sortie ? »

« La sortie du village ? » répondit un garçon qui, apparemment, était encore en train de muer. « De quel côté ? »

« J'en sais rien. Et puis si je vous le disais, vous pourriez avertir la police de quel côté je suis parti. »

« Vous pensez vraiment qu'on le fera ? » s'étonna la brune. « Ça fait dix minutes qu'on aurait pu téléphoner aux flics pour leur dire que vous étiez là ! »

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que des sirènes retentirent dans le village.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir.

« La sortie nord. »

« Cinq, sept minutes. » répondit rapidement la brune, se rendant compte de l'urgence de la situation. « Trois en courant. »

« Parfait. »

« Bonne chan... » Commença le noiraud, mais il n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase, coupé par une balle.

Il se leva rapidement et, sous les yeux horrifiés des adolescents, les descendit chacun, tour à tour, sans pitié, avec le flingue qui était caché sous son manteau. Sauf la brune. Il avait décidé de la garder pour sa prochaine vidéo.

Il lui attrapa fermement le poignet.

« Cours, ils viennent par ici. »

Sans réfléchir, la gamine le suivit.

Il courut, sous le bruit des sirènes et des cris du voisinage alerté par les coups de feu.

« Par-là ! » hurla quelqu'un, et une balle siffla sous son oreille.

La gamine sursauta et étouffa un sanglot.

« Bouge-toi, putain ! » beugla-t-il en accélérant.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la sortie et il sauta dans la voiture qu'il n'avait pas fermée à clé, Il les avait laissées sur le contact.

Il tira la gamine dedans et la poussa sur la place passager sans ménagement, et démarra en trombe.

Un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur lui permit de voir que l'inspecteur le suivait à nouveau.

« Merde ! »

il regarda la brune, terrifiée.

« Toi, tu connais bien la région ! Par où aller pour semer ce connard ? »

En tremblant, elle lui indiqua une petite route qui s'engouffrait dans la forêt, et il s'empressa de la suivre.

Le matin qui suivit, tout était calme dans la région.

Les policiers étaient rentrés, dépités par leur nouvel échec.

Dans une forêt à une centaine de kilomètres du petit village, il éteignit sa caméra et la jeta sur le siège arrière de la voiture. Il essuya ses mains pleines de sang sur son manteau et se retourna une dernière fois.

Un cadavre était étalé sur le sol. Ses cheveux bruns étaient collés et emmêlés de sang. Son ventre, ouvert, laissait apercevoir ses entrailles.

Il soupira et rentra dans la voiture, démarrant rapidement. Il alluma la radio. La musique envahit le tas de ferraille et il accéléra, s'éloignant de plus en plus des souvenirs de la nuit passée.

« Vous avez l'air fatigué. »

Il secoua la tête. Merde, il était un tueur en série en pleine fuite. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'affaiblir.

Il s'était déjà affaibli hier soir. Heureusement qu'il s'était enfin retrouvé lui-même le matin, en tuant cette gamine.

Une sensation mouillée coula le long de sa joue et il l'essuya, surpris que le sang de la fille ne soit pas encore entièrement séché.

« C'est comme ça que je désigne les gens tristes. »

C'était une larme.


	6. Chapter 5

**Titre:**** Des larmes de sang**

**Auteur:**** Titipo**

**Rated:**** T**

**Personnage:**** Viktor – ?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Des larmes de sang<span>**

- Bonjours et bienvenue dans Unknow Movies, l'émission qui s'invite chez les collègues youtubers et les bute en direct.

La tête... qui tourne... la vision trouble ... Une goutte chaude qui coule lentement le long de sa tempe... Du sang ?!

Il tire sur ses poignets qui le brûlent et le font gémir. Ses chevilles aussi sont attachées aux pieds de la chaise. Que s'est-il passé ? Et cette voix toute près de lui...

- ... Alors je vais passer sur le contexte historique du film...

Du film ? Il ne sait pas, ne comprend pas, tente de saisir les mots farfelus de ce type tandis que son cerveau cherche désespérément à se remettre en marche. Et puis, il se souvient brusquement des coups contre sa boîte crânienne, de son corps traîné sur le sol, de la respiration haletante de son agresseur dans l'obscurité...

Il ouvre les yeux.

Blanc.

Il reste éblouit de longues minutes avant que les couleurs n'apparaissent, que l'environnement ne se fasse enfin présent.

La première chose qu'il remarque est la caméra. Le Canon pointé dans sa direction. Qui le filme lui, attaché à cette chaise et le visage en sang.

La seconde est ce mec debout près de lui. Qui parle sans interruption longtemps et le regard fixe. Bien que l'esprit encore embrumé, il remarque sa technique, son professionnalisme. Ce mec à l'habitude de la caméra. Peut-être autant que lui.

Se remettant lentement du choc, des flashs lui reviennent. Le livreur de pizza. Celui qu'il avait laissé entrer pendant que ses camarades étaient allés faire les courses. Ses camarades qui, dans une rue, loin d'ici, faisaient leurs dernières emplettes pour leur soirée d'halloween.

Il grimace et tire encore sur ses cordes. Tous ses sens lui reviennent et la douleur s'atténue, laissant place à l'adrénaline. Une pensée l'obsède désormais.

Il doit sortir d'ici.

Là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il ne sait pas exactement qu'elles pourraient être les conséquences de la moindre erreur, mais il sent bien qu'il la regrettera. Amèrement.

- Alors, ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que le réalisateur a travaillé tout le long de sa filmographie sur les thèmes de...

Ne prêtant qu'à demi-attention aux paroles de son agresseur, il tente d'attaquer la corde à coups d'ongle avant de vraiment prêter attention à son environnement. Le salon. Son salon. Il était assis devant la commode. Celle qui, dans le premier tiroir, contenait le coupe-papier.

Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait ri du ridicule de la situation, de son côté impossible, mais il réalise bien vite qu'il n'a pas d'autre alternative.

Alors tout doucement, avec une précaution mise à rude épreuve par le stress et le sang qui coule toujours le long de son front, il pousse sur ses pieds. La chaise recule de façon presque imperceptible, à l'insu du type qui fait toujours de grands gestes face à sa caméra. Sa main se tend, il force pour la rapprocher au plus près de la poignée du tiroir miraculeusement à sa hauteur.

Plus que quelques millimètres.

Un grincement retentit.

Un bruit strident qui lui fait dresser les poils de la nuque. Trop tard, il comprend. Sa chaise vient de quitter le tapis et s'est frotté au carrelage. Mais quel con !

Alerté par le bruit, son geôlier tourne enfin la tête dans sa direction.

Et, soudain, c'est le choc.

Il connait ce visage. Il se rappelle des affiches.

Le tueur en série.

Celui qui rode dans les parages depuis plusieurs jours. Il est ici, dans son salon.

Et lui est à sa merci.

Ses yeux verts retracent le chemin des pieds de bois, puis se pose sur son visage terrifié. L'étranger, ne le quittant toujours pas des yeux, sort un canif de sa veste. Il déglutit.

Il veut parler, le supplier de l'épargner, mais ses mots restent bloqués tout au fond de sa gorge.

Il va mourir ?

La lame pointée dans sa direction brille, l'éblouit... À moins que ça ne soit les larmes qui brouillent sa vision et le sang qui coule toujours, caressant le coin de ses yeux.

- Vous m'excusez une minute ? Demande plutôt poliment le tueur en s'adressant à sa caméra.

Ce type est tellement seul qu'il s'adresse à ses abonnés au cours d'un meurtre...

Cette idée lui fait pousser un couinement qui, en face de lui, provoque un sourire. Pas un sourire honnête. Celui de quelqu'un qui prend son pied, qui ne ratera pas une miette du plaisir qu'il éprouve déjà, dont il se délecte d'avance.

La lame se rapproche.

Son corps tremble, ses yeux se remplissent de larmes de résignation, son rythme cardiaque s'accélère.

Il va mourir.

Le couteau se promène sur sa poitrine, remonte, frôle la peau fragile de son cou.

Ses larmes se mêlent à son sang.

Il va mourir !

La lame appuie, le transperce, il hurle.

Il va...

...

...

...

- Sur ce, merci à tous d'avoir regardé l'émission, n'hésitez pas à vous abonner, à me suivre sur les réseaux sociaux et passez une bonne soirée.


	7. Chapter 6

**Titre :**** S.O.S Youtubers**

**Auteur:**** Ka-Al la Patronne**

**Rated :**** T**

**Personnages:**** SLG – WTC – Joueur du Grenier – le Point Culture – Minute Papillon – Golden Moustache – S.O.S. fantômes.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>S.O.S Youtubers<span>**

Appartement de Seb et Fred du Joueur du Grenier, 31 octobre, 22h30.

Les six jeunes hommes étaient rassemblés dans le salon, la table basse recouverte de canettes de bières pour la plupart vides, et les éclats de rire résonnant dans la pièce.

- Bon, lança Kriss, alias KrissdeNerf de Minute Papillon, c'est bien sympa cette soirée, mais c'est Halloween, Mother Fucker ! Faut faire un truc spécial ! Any ideas ?

- Et si on faisait une orgie dans le sang ? proposa le plus grand et surtout le plus mal coiffé de la bande, plus connu sous le nom d'Antoine Daniel de What The Cut ? !

- Je te suis, gamin, pour une fois que tu fais pas ta frigide, lui répondit son rival et opposé par la taille, Mathieu Sommet, présentateur de Salut Les Geeks, qui venait de prendre la voix de son personnage le plus pervers.

- Oh Patron, mais avec toi, comment être de glace ? Répliqua le Chewbacca.

- Continue gamin, tu m'excites.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent dangereusement pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Bordel, il y a aucun de vous qui allez nous arrêter ? Si vous voulez vous taper un porno gay, allez sur YouPorn ! s'écria le schizophrène, reprenant une voix normale.

- Non non, continuez, c'était horriblement dégueulasse, encore un peu et j'allais rendre mes tripes, encore plus que devant « Massacre à la tronçonneuse ».

Celui qui venait de lancer cette remarque n'était autre que LinksTheSun du Point Culture, Alexis pour les intimes.

- Petit con !

- C'est celui qui dit qui est.

- En parlant de « Massacre à la tronçonneuse », on pourrait se mater un bon vieux film d'épouvante, t'en penses quoi Seb ? demanda Kriss.

- J'en penses que le DVD le plus flippant que possède Fred, c'est « My Little Pony » donc c'est un peu grillé pour l'horreur.

- Oh non, pas « My Little Pony », s'écria Antoine, j'ai peur, Alexis, protège-moi, mon amour.

- Quoi ? Vil gredin, tu me trompes avec ce misérable ? lança Mathieu d'un ton faussement tragique.

- Et aussi avec Squeezie, Cyprien, Norman, Chuck Norris,…

- Bon, quand vous aurez fini de rejouer toutes les fanfics gays qui existent sur vous, je pourrais peut-être faire une proposition qui plaira à tous, s'exclama Fred, l'homme connu pour (son énervement excessif et ses goûts vestimentaires de chiottes) son calme légendaire et sa belle chemise.

- Je suis toute ouïe.

- Mes oreilles sont grandes ouvertes.

- J'peux t'ouvrir en grand autre chose, gamin.

- Mathieu, t'es dégueulasse.

- Venant de celui qui a fait un Point Culture sur la pornographie, je trouve ça ironique.

- Hélicoptère, hélicoptère !

- TA GUEULE, KRISS !

Ce dernier se renfrogna face au hurlement de ses cinq potes.

- Alors, reprit Fred, que diriez-vous de jouer à un jeu possédé ?

- Comme « Barbie » ? s'exclama Seb.

- Il paraît que quiconque joue à ce jeu devient gay, renchérit Alexis.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Antoine et Mathieu qui s'écrièrent d'une même voix :

- J'vous emmerde !

Suivi d'un « T'as pas fini de me plagier, toi ? » parfaitement synchro.

Kriss était mort de rire, au point de s'étouffer.

- Arrêtez de dire des conneries, il va s'étrangler ! lança Fred.

- Au moins, avec un cadavre dans la pièce, la décoration sera plus réussie, répliqua Alexis.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les toiles d'araignées éparpillées dans la pièce.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à ma déco ?

- Elle est merdique.

- Sais-tu combien de temps j'ai passé à tout mettre en place ?

- Je dirais le quart de ce qu'il te faudra pour tout nettoyer.

- Puisque c'est comme ça, vous pouvez vous brosser pour le jeu.

- Mais nooooooooon ! lancèrent les jeunes gens.

- S'il te plaît, Fred, moi j'ai envie d'y jouer à ce jeu, dit Mathieu en prenant le visage et la voix du Geek.

Attendri pas les magnifiques yeux bleus larmoyants de son ami, Fred se leva en lançant :

- Bon OK, je vais le chercher.

- Yeah !

5 minutes plus tard, l'homme à la chemise jaune revient avec un petit boîtier que Alexis regarda attentivement.

- « S.O.S. Fantômes » sur PS2 ? Seriously ?

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel « S.O.S. Fantômes », c'est LE « S.O.S. Fantômes » possédé !

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu l'as acheté 5 fois le prix normal sur Internet juste parce qu'il y avait le témoignage d'un crétin qui disait que ce jeu était vraiment maléfique ?

- Non, mon très cher Seb, ce jeu est apparu sur le devant de ma porte par pure magie noire.

- Ou déposé par un fan qui voulait te faire une blague.

- Non Mathieu, car ce jeu était accompagné d'une lettre…

- C'est vrai que tes fans sont trop stupides pour écrire quoi que ce soit.

- Je t'emmerde Antoine, et sur cette lettre, il y avait marqué…

- HELICOPTERE !

- Kriss, t'es lourd, non il y avait écrit : « Toi, misérable mortel, ne joue jamais à ce jeu ou tu le regretteras toute ta pitoyable existence ».

- Waaah ! Ambiance ! lança le géant.

- Maintenant que tu nous a fait une intro pseudo horrifique, on y joue à ce jeu ?

- C'est bon, Alexis, je le lance.

Pendant que tout le monde se rassemblait face à l'écran de télévision, Fred alluma la console et introduisit la disquette.

- Prêts pour l'horreur à l'état pur ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé, manette à la main.

Gros blanc.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

Il lança le jeu.

L'écran devient noir. Peu à peu, des lettres de sang apparurent pour former les mots « S.O.S. Fantômes ».

- Ouais, du sang, quelle originalité ! lança Seb.

Le titre disparut pour laisser place à un court texte, écrit dans le même rouge :

« Vous avez jusqu'à minuit pour attraper les trois fantômes, sinon… »

- -…On auras tous la même coupe de cheveux qu'Antoine ! s'écria Kriss.

- Je t'encule, ignoble petit tas de poussière de vieux biscuits sans gluten rassis pour chiens !

- Oh oui, j'aime ça !

- Arrête de me tromper, Antoine, ou je demande le divorce !

- Hé, regardez, on a droit à des images des fantômes, trop creepy.

Incroyable mais vrai, les paroles d'Alexis calmèrent Mathieu qui étranglait Antoine qui s'était jeté sur Kriss, même si le tout donnait plus l'impression d'un câlin collectif qu'une baston virile.

Sur l'écran, trois photos étaient apparues.

Sur la première se trouvait une petite fille en robe blanche, aux cheveux brun bouclés et au grand sourire enjôleur, sa vraie nature seulement révélée par la pâleur de sa peau.

- Trop flippante.

- Attend Alexis, elle est toute petite et adorable.

- Justement, Fred, c'est les flippantes.

Sur la seconde image, une adolescente faisait la moue, ses cheveux blonds encadrant son joli visage. Comme pour le précédent fantôme, son corps était d'une blancheur morbide.

- Pourquoi j'ai une érection ?

- Parce que tu es nécrophile et que tu dois en avoir marre de me tromper qu'avec des mecs.

- Oooh mon Matounet serait jaloux ?

- Non, heureux d'être débarrassé d'un abruti comme toi !

- Hé !

- La ferme les amoureux ! s'écria Kriss.

Sur la troisième et dernière photo, une femme se tenait droite, ses longs cheveux noirs cachant son visage et le haut de son corps.

- Et le titre de Miss Super «Cliché de Fantôme à Deux Balles » est attribuée à la femme «J'ai pas utilisé de brosse à cheveux depuis 2004 », on l'applaudit bien fort ! s'exclama Seb.

- La lutte a été acharnée entre les participantes, mais le résultat était prévisible, qu'en pensez-vous, John ? demanda Alexis à Kriss.

- Eh oui, Tom, cette concurrente était de loin la meilleure, et je pense qu'elle aurait toutes ses chances pour le titre de Miss Super JTFCDTF.

- Que veulent dire ces lettres, John ?

- Je Te Fais Chier Dans Ton Froc, Tom.

- Merci John, et maintenant une page de pub, avant de passer à la météo avec Gwendoline.

- Bon, les mecs, je crois que vous avez assez bu pour ce soir.

- Et moi, Fred, je pense qu'ils seront calmés que quand on commencera à jouer, alors appuie sur Start.

- OK Antoine, c'est toi le Boss.

- Le Boss Final des Internets pour être précis.

Fred l'ignora et appuya sur le bouton.

Soudain, trois jets de lumières s'échappèrent de l'écran et traversèrent les murs de l'appartement.

Sur l'écran, les 3 photos avaient disparues.

- Euh… Alexis… je suis saoul ou il vient de se passer ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Mathieu.

- Alors, vu la quantité de bière que tu as bue, je pense que tu es saoul, mais sinon, oui, il s'est vraiment passé ce qui s'est passé.

Tous restèrent figés, un silence oppressant remplaçant les rires d'il y a quelques minutes.

Puis un hurlement s'échappant de la gorge de Seb, Antoine, Alexis, Kriss et Mathieu.

- FRED !

- Quoi ? Je suis pas sourd !

- Dans quelle merde tu nous as foutu ?

- Désolé Seb, mais comment voulait tu que je sache que ce jeu était vraiment possédé ?

- Mais en attendant, t'aurais pu éviter de nous y faire jouer !

- Mais c'est toi, Mathieu, qui voulais y jouer, tu m'as même fait les yeux doux !

- Ça va entrer dans mon Top 20 des bonnes raisons de ne pas écouter Fred.

- Sérieux, Alexis, tu as fais un Top 20 pour ça ?

- Eh ouais, Antoine, tu veux l'entendre ?

- Non.

- NUMERO 1 !

- TA GUEULE, ALEXIS !

- Bon, on va tous se calmer, et on va regarder sur le jeu ce qu'il faut faire, ça va peut-être nous aider.

Sur ces mots, tous se tournèrent vers l'écran, où il était écrit :

_« Débrouillez-vous tous seuls, connards »._

- J'ai rêvé ou ce jeu nous a entendu et insulté ? lança Kriss.

_« Non tu rêves pas, abruti »._

- Mais c'est impossible, c'est qu'une vieille PS2 toute pourrie, pas une …

_« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la PS2 ? »._

- Bon, on se calme, laissez-moi faire, je m'en occupe, dit Mathieu, s'il te plaît, la console, peux-tu nous dire comment se débarrasser des 3 fantômes ?

_« Vous avez pas lu le texte d'intro ? Vous les attrapez avant minuit, sinon… »._

- Mais sinon quoi ? Il va nous arriver quoi ? s'écria Antoine.

_« Ça s'appelle le suspense, c'est pour rendre la partie plus effrayante, crétin »._

- Comme les lettres de sang ? Pour l'horreur on repassera.

_« Notre budget est limité »._

- Bon, c'est pas qu'on en a rien à foutre, mais on fait COMMENT pour les attrapez ces putains de fantômes ?

_« Ah ouais, j'avais oublié, tenez »._

Trois aspirateurs apparurent en face de l'écran dans un nuage de paillettes.

- Des paillettes ?

_« Budget limité, j'ai dit »._

- Des aspirateurs ?

_« Ben ouais, comme dans le film »._

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

_« Ben vous bougez vos culs et vous allez attraper les fantômes »._

- Et on n'a pas le droit à des conseils ?

_« Si, en voilà un : Magnez-vous le train, car il vous reste une heure, et si à minuit précis, les trois aspirateurs contenant les fantômes ne sont pas devant moi,… »_

- Tu fais chier avec tes trois petits points.

_« Suspense, crétin »._

- Bon ben alors on va établir un plan les mecs.

_« Bon courage, les couilles molles »._

L'écran redevient noir.

- Ça me rappelle pourquoi je n'aime pas la PS2.

Ils se réunirent pour établir un plan, et former trois groupes de deux.

La chasse était ouverte.

Le premier groupe, formé de Mathieu et Antoine, faisait des aller-retours dans le couloir de l'entrée, attendant que l'un des trois fantômes apparaissent.

- Il marchera jamais le plan de Fred, lança le plus petit.

- Ouais, mais on a aucune autre idée, alors on est obligés de s'y tenir.

- Mais je sens qu'on va pas survivre à cette soirée.

Soudain, le mal coiffé enlaça son aîné dans ses bras.

- An… Antoine, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- J'ai peur, Mathieu, peur de mourir sans qu'on ai pu vivre notre amour pleinement.

- Non, tu ne mourras pas, je ferais tout pour empêcher ces fantômes de te faire du mal.

- Et toi ?

- Je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour que tu ailles bien.

- Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi.

- Moi non plus.

- Alors mourons ensemble.

- Tu es plus mélodramatique que je ne le pen…humpf…

Les lèvres d'Antoine empêchèrent Mathieu de finir sa phrase.

- Je t'aime, Mathieu Sommet, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Moi aussi, Antoine Daniel.

Le plus grand plaqua son aimé contre le mur, et passa lentement sa main sous son T-shirt, tout en mordillant la peau du cou frêle qui s'offrait à lui.

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleu passait ses doigts dans la chevelure décoiffée de son compagnon.

Tout occupés qu'ils étaient à leur étreinte enflammée, les deux youtubers ne remarquèrent pas le fantôme de l'adolescente qui avait passé sa tête à travers la cloison, attirée par les gémissements de Mathieu.

Elle s'approcha, semblant intéressée par le spectacle qui s'offrait en face d'elle, et souhaitant apparemment que les deux garçons aillent plus loin.

Soudain, Antoine se décolla du schizophrène et attrapa l'aspirateur resté au sol, et tout en le pointant vers l'ectoplasme, appuya sur le bouton.

La jeune fille tenta de s'échapper, mais elle était trop près, et fut aspirée en moins de 10 secondes.

- Bordel, ça a marché ! s'écria Mathieu.

- Faire les gays pour l'attirer, car toutes les filles aiment le yaoi. Ce plan était débile.

- Mais ça a marché.

Tendant qu'il remettait son T-shirt en place, il passa sa main dans son cou.

- Beurk, tu m'as bavé dessus, va falloir que je me nettoie la peau avec de l'alcool à 90°.

- Et moi, il faut que je me lave les cheveux.

- Mais le plus urgent, c'est une bière pour faire passer le goût dégueulasse que j'ai à la bouche.

- Je te le fais pas dire.

- Mais d'abord, faut trouver Fred.

- Pourquoi ?

- Primo, pour le féliciter car le plan a marché, et deuxio, pour lui casser la gueule pour avoir créé un plan pareil.

- Attend moi, moi aussi mes poings me démangent.

Et les deux jeunes hommes s'élancèrent dans le couloir, Antoine tenant l'aspirateur emprisonnant le fantôme sous le bras.

Youtubers : 1

Fantômes : 0

Fangirls : Totalement mouillées dans leur culotte.

Le deuxième groupe, constitué d'Alexis et de Kriss, était posté dans la salle de bain.

- Hahaha j'adorerais voir Mathieu et Antoine mettre le plan de Fred en œuvre, riait Kriss.

- Moi aussi, le mieux aurait été de pouvoir filmer la scène.

- Oh ouais, et on aurait vendu le film à des fangirls.

Ils continuèrent de rire quelques instants, avant de se calmer, la gravité de la situation leur revenant en mémoire.

- Quand même, j'aurais bien voulu qu'on nous trouve un plan pour nous aussi, car « attendre qu'un fantôme se pointe et l'attraper », je trouve ça un peu foireux, lança Alexis.

- Je te préviens, hors de question de faire le gay avec toi.

- Mais non, abruti, de toute façon, ça marchera ni avec la gamine, ni avec la grande.

- On fait comment alors, pour les attirer ?

- Moi, je veux surtout pas croiser la petite, elle me fait trop flipper.

- Tu parles de celle en robe blanche, avec les cheveux bouclés et un grand sourire mignon ?

- Ouais, tu as une bonne mémoire.

- Non, c'est juste qu'elle est là.

En effet, sur le pas de la porte qui était restée ouverte, le petit fantôme les regardait, tout en chantonnant une mélodie entrecoupée de ses petits rires pareils à des gazouillis d'oiseaux.

- OH PUTAIN DE SA MERE LA PUTE !

- Calme toi Alexis, elle est inoffensive.

- Tu dis ça mais je suis sûr que dans 2 minutes, elle va nous ouvrir le crâne en buvant notre sang !

Tandis qu'il se collait au mur, la fillette s'approcha, continuant de rire.

- Regarde ! Elle rit d'une manière satanique ! Recule !

Mais Kriss ne bougea pas, continuant de fixer la petite qui se rapprochait de lui.

- FAIS PAS LE CON, KRISS ! RECULE OU ELLE VA TE TUER !

Lorsque le fantôme fut en face de l'homme à l'iroquoise, ce dernier brandit l'aspirateur, et attrapa le spectre.

- Euh…What ?

- C'est pas parce que c'est une petite fille fantôme qui rigole que c'est forcément maléfique.

- Mais…mais…

- On a pas pu avoir une vidéo de Mathieu et Antoine, mais j'ai des images exceptionnelles du grand LinksTheSun se chiant dessus devant une gamine.

Kriss attrapa son portable sur le lavabo, qui avait filmé toute la scène.

- Oh bordel de… KRISS ! DONNE MOI CE TÉLÉPHONE TOUT DE SUITE !

- Hi hi hi, je suis un gâteau de riz, avec une vidéo compromettante, et qui va tout poster sur Youtube.

S'ensuivit une course-poursuite dans tout l'appartement.

Youtubers : 2

Fantômes : 0

Amour propre d'Alexis : -99999999999999.

Le troisième groupe, le duo Joueur du Grenier, attendait dans la cuisine.

- J'mennuiiiiiiiiiie, marmonna Seb.

- Ferme laaaaaaaaaaa.

- Tu penses que ton plan pour Mathieu et Antoine va marcher ?

- Bien sûr que oui, toutes les ados aiment le yaoi, donc le fantôme va s'approcher pour admirer le spectacle.

- Je comprendrais jamais les fangirls.

- Celles-là, ça va encore, le pire, c'est les fans de Justin Bieber.

- Ah ouais, comment peux t'ont être en transe pour un mioche qui ressemble à une meuf ?

- Si ça se trouve, elles sont toutes lesbiennes.

- C'est la seule explication qui me semble possible.

Tout d'un coup, le fantôme de femme apparut juste en face de Fred, et lui plaqua la main sur la bouche. Elle releva la tête, dégageant ses cheveux.

Seb cria de peur en la voyant.

Son visage était normal, comme celui des deux autres ectoplasmes, mais le plus effrayant était ses vêtements.

Elle portait un T-shirt Justin Bieber.

- Je vous interdis de parler comme ça de Justin.

Et elle disparut.

- Putain Fred, je crois qu'on est dans la merde.

- Ouais, une fan de Justin Bieber, j'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi terrifiant.

Ils quittèrent la cuisine en hurlant, se dépêchant de rejoindre les autres.

Youtubers : 2

Fantômes : 1

Fans de Justin Bieber : en route pour me décapiter.

Les groupes 1 et 2 étaient dans le salon, attendant le groupe 3.

- Sérieux, vous vous êtes vraiment embrassés ? Mort de rire !

- Ferme là Alexis, monsieur « j'ai peur d'une fillette ».

- Eh minute, Mathieu, c'était un putain de fantôme ! C'est flippant les fantômes !

L'arrivée de Seb et Fred coupa la dispute naissante des deux youtubers.

- LES MECS ! ON A UN GROS PROBLEME !

- Quoi ? Vous l'avez pas attrapée ?

- NON.

- Bordel, vous avez foutu quoi ?

- C'EST UNE PUTAIN DE FAN DE JUSTIN BIEBER !

- QUOI ? !

- Merde, comment on va l'attirer ?

- Il suffit de mettre une musique de Justin, ça devrait marcher.

- Non, elle nous a entendu dire du mal de Justin, donc elle va pas se laisser avoir.

- Mais alors on fait comment ?

Tous se mirent à réfléchir, cherchant une solution.

Soudain, Alexis se leva et s'écria :

- EUREKA !

- Tu as trouvé un moyen ?

- Oui ! On va organiser un concert de Justin Bieber !

- Alexis, avoue, tu as bu tout un pack de bière en nous attendant, pas vrai ?

- Mais non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que l'un de nous se déguise en Justin Bieber et chante en play-back sur la musique tout en dansant, sûr que ça va l'attirer.

- Mais aucun de nous ne ressemble à Justin !

- De près, non, mais de loin, ça ira, et le temps qu'elle s'approche, on l'aura attrapé !

- C'est totalement con comme idée, mais c'est tout ce qu'on a, et il nous reste qu'une 1/2h.

- Alors qui se sacrifie ?

Mathieu se retrouva fixé par 5 paires d'yeux.

- POURQUOI MOI ? !

- Parce que tu es le plus petit…

- -…le plus mignon…

- -…celui qui ressemble le plus à une fille…

- -…celui qui danse le mieux…

- -…et que si tu refuses, je te refait faire le gay avec Antoine.

- BON OK, je vais le faire, mais à une condition !

- Laquelle ?

- Que vous soyez mes choristes.

- QUOI ? !

- Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais être le seul à ruiner ma vie sociale.

- Mais il faut que l'un d'entre nous tienne l'aspirateur.

- Alors tirez à la courte paille, mais je vous préviens, pas de choriste, pas de Justin, et je m'en fous qu'on crève tous.

- BON OK, je vais chercher les pailles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mathieu tenait les cinq tubes de plastiques, et les autres priaient différents esprits supérieurs de les épargner.

- Par la Sainte Patate et la Sainte Pelle…

- Pitié Chuck Norris, aie pitié de moi…

- Athena, fais pas ta coincée et aide moi…

- Laisse tomber ce type, Athena, et viens à mon aide à moi…

- Joseph Smith, Moïse, Mahomet, quelqu'un, au secours…

Ils tirèrent les pailles, Seb eut la plus courte.

- YOUHOU ! MERCI ATHENA !

- Oh ça va, on a compris.

Et tous se mirent au travail pour transformer le salon en salle de concert, et les cinq youtubers en Justin Bieber et ses danseurs.

Le fantôme se promenait dans la maison qui semblait déserte. Elle fulminait contre l'humain qui avait osé dire du mal de son idole.

Ne voyant pas ses sœurs, la femme comprit qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle.

Tout en se demandant comment elle allait punir les jeunes hommes, elle entendit une musique venant du bas.

_« Ohh wooaahhh_

_Ohh wooaahhh_

_Ohh wooaahhh »._

Elle l'avait reconnu dès les premiers accords, puisque c'était « Baby » de Justin Bieber, sa chanson préférée.

_« You know you love me_

_I know you care_

_Just shout whenever_

_And I'll be there_

_You want my love_

_You want my heart_

_And we would never, ever, ever, be apart »._

**(Note de l'auteur : Oui, j'ai été obligée de chercher ces paroles sur Internet, alors toi le lecteur ou la lectrice, j'espère que tu aimes cette fic, car je me suis sacrifiée pour toi :O ).**

L 'ectoplasme sentit la colère s'emparer d'elle.

Ils pensaient l'attraper juste en mettant une musique en fond ? Elle avait beau être fan, elle n'était pas débile.

Elle décida d'aller leur donner une bonne leçon.

Elle traversa le sol pour arriver dans le salon, là d'où venait la mélodie.

_« Are we it item?_

_Girl quit playin'_

_We're just friends,_

_What are you sayin'?!_

_Said there's another and look right in my eyes_

_My first love, broke my heart for the first time »._

Mais une fois en bas, elle fut stupéfaite de ce qu'elle voyait.

Les meubles étaient poussés contre les murs et l'obscurité régnait dans la pièce, à l'exception de projecteurs qui lançaient leur lumière vers une silhouette dansante.

JUSTIN BIEBER !

Car avec ces beaux cheveux, ces habits tendances, ces choristes semblant insignifiants comparés à lui et ce rythme dans la peau, cela ne pouvait être que lui, du Justin à 100%.

**(Note de l'auteur : C'est ce qu'elle pense ELLE, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans moi).**

_« And I was like_

_Baby, baby, baby ooooh_

_i'm like_

_Baby, baby, baby noooo_

_i'm Like_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh_

_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh_

_i'm like_

_Baby, baby, baby noo_

_i'm like_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh_

_I thought you'd always be mine (mine) »._

**(Note de l'auteur : j'espère que tu as cette musique dans la tête, car moi oui, et je vais bientôt craquer).**

Le fantôme s'élança vers sa star, voulant la voir de plus près.

Mais elle se sentit aspirée par derrière.

Le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, elle fut capturée, et sa dernière pensée fut :

« Merde, piégée par Justin, puisque c'est comme ça, je vais devenir fan des One Directions ».

Youtubers : 3

Fantômes : 1

Justin Bieber : -1 fan

One Directions : +1 fan

Auteur : à deux doigts de se flinguer la tête.

- ON A REUSSI !

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 23h55.

- Bordel, il faut vite mettre les fantômes devant la PS2 !

- Tous les youtubers se précipitèrent face à l'écran en déposant les aspirateurs.

- Hé la console ! On se réveille !

_« Tiens ? Vous avez réussi ? »._

- Ouais, ouais, on sait, allez fais ton boulot.

_« Oh on se calme, les travelos »._

- QUOI ? !

_« Désolé, mais quand je vois cinq mecs en costumes à paillettes, avec du gel dans les tifs et…OMG, serait ce du maquillage ? »._

- C'est bon, on a compris, allez, récupère tes putains de spectres !

_« C'est bon, on se calme, chérie »._

Les aspirateurs disparurent dans le même nuage de poussière que lors de leur apparition.

- Et après, ça se moque de nos costumes.

_« BUDGET LIMITE ! BITCH ! »._

- Fermez la ! Bon, la console, on a gagné ?

_« Oui, et c'était juste »._

- YEEEEEEEEES ! ! !

_« Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres abrutis à faire chier, moi »._

Et sur ces mots, la console s'éteignit, et la cartouche de jeu s'en extirpa, se remit dans le boîtier, qui s'envola et quitta l'appartement par une fenêtre ouverte.

Les six jeunes hommes se regardèrent, ne sachant quoi dire.

- Bon ben, cette soirée entre dans le Top 20 des soirées les plus WTF de ma vie.

- Sérieux Alexis, tu fais des Top 20 pour tout, ou quoi ?

- Non, Fred, car voici une Top 20 des Top 20 que je ne ferais jamais : NUMERO 1…

- TA GUEULE ALEXIS !

Et c'est sur cette dispute naissante que se finit la soirée d'Halloween atypique de nos héros.

En tout cas, d'après des chaussettes…enfin, non, d'après l'auteur.


	8. Chapter 7

**Titre : ****Les esprits se rencontrent.**

**Auteur :**** WoorEnergy**

**Rated :**** T (Pour le langage.)**

**Personnages/Pairings :**** Personnalités – Mathieu/Gothique – Prof/Panda (étonnant, hein ?)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Les esprits se rencontrent<span>**

Les rues étaient plongées dans la pénombre, en cette nuit glaciale d'automne. La brume entourait les habitations et faisait frissonner chaque passant un peu méfiant. Un jeune inconnu boutonna son blouson jusqu'au menton en frissonnant avant de s'engouffrer dans une ruelle au hasard.

Nous étions le 31 Octobre. Pour les enfants, cette date était synonyme de déguisements, de bonbons et de blagues de mauvais goûts, tout ceci dans une bonne humeur constante. Pour les gens normaux, cela signifiait être emmerdé par les mioches de la rue d'à côté toutes les dix minutes pendant qu'on regardait un bon film d'horreur avec ses amis, lumières éteintes.

Et pour d'autres...

Pour d'autres, cette fête un peu morbide était synonyme de meurtres. De sang. D'âmes perdues manifestant leurs dons de télépathie. De tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mauvais dans ce monde. C'est pour cela que ce genre de personnes était prêt à vénérer Halloween.

Alors que les enfants couraient joyeusement dans les rues, sacs en main, accompagnés de leurs parents, plusieurs personnes squattaient le parc. Des personnes toutes vêtues de noir, assises en cercle dans l'herbe humide. Elles devaient au moins être une douzaine. Au milieu de ce cercle résidait cinq grandes bougies, semblables à celles dans les églises, se consumant lentement.

- Bien, mes chers frères et sœurs, déclara celui qui semblait être le chef, bien qu'il soit assez petit. Tentons d'invoquer les démons des tréfonds des ténèbres, à présent."

Le reste du groupe hocha la tête, alors que le mentor, maquillé de noir et gravé d'un étoile sataniste sur le front, sortit une feuille un peu abîmée de sa bandoulière grise. Il se leva, se racla la gorge et récita les vers inscrits en latin en articulant correctement (Bien sûr, c'est écrit en français, tout le monde n'a pas étudié le latin.)

"Que tous les esprits se manifestent,

Que tous les fantômes prouvent leur existence,

Prenez mon âme, faites-en votre essence,

Que mon corps soit votre. »

- Mais ça rime même pas, bordel ! Intervint une jeune fille brune aux mèches vertes.

- On s'en fout. Taisez-vous et tendez l'oreille, pour voir s'il y a du bruit."

Les membres de la secte sataniste acquiescèrent et se turent, laissant leur ouïe faire le travail.

Mais rien. Pas un bruit. Pourtant, il avait récité les vers comme il le fallait ! Avec un accent latin absolument parfait ! Alors pourquoi ?

- Peut-être qu'il aura fallu qu'on s'y prenne à minuit... Marmonna-t-il pour se parler à lui-même.

- Gothique ! Hé, Gothique ! Résonna une voix non loin du cercle.

- Mh ? Qui m'appelle ?

Le dénommé Gothique se retourna et vit un garçon courir vers lui, lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau. Sauf que, contrairement à lui, il était habillé d'un Kigurumi de Panda, et n'avait pas de maquillage sur la figure.

- Oh, c'est toi... soupira le mutilé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Mathieu t'ordonne de revenir à la maison.

- J'en ai rien à foutre.

- Tu ferais mieux d'obéir, il est de mauvaise humeur à cause des mômes du quartier qui viennent demander des bonbons ! Puis surtout, il s'inquiète pour toi !

- Très bien, très bien, j'arrive.

Il se tourna vers le groupe et soupira une nouvelle fois.

- Désolé les gars, continuez sans moi. Josuah, je te confie mon rôle ainsi que le parchemin.

- Aucun problème, répondit ledit Josuah. À bientôt.

Le Gothique fit un vague signe de la main à ses compagnons avant de suivre Maître Panda -puisque c'était lui- jusqu'à son domicile. Il traînait vaguement des pieds, butant dans quelques canettes vides et à moitié écrasées.

- Gothique... Pourquoi tu as de telles fréquentations ?

- Je te demande pardon ? Fit le garçon dépressif en relevant la tête.

- Tu vaux mieux que ça, tu le sais très bien.

- Bien sûr. Et si on parlait de toi ?

- De moi ? Hé bien ?

- Ta frustration permanente.

Le Panda fronça les sourcils en jetant un regard rempli d'incompréhension à son interlocuteur.

- De quoi tu veux parler ? Je ne comprends pas.

- De ce que tu ne veux pas avouer au Prof, par exemple ?

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Et puis comment tu sais ça, toi, d'abord ?!

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis gothique que je ne peux pas percevoir les sentiments entre les membres de ma famille, tu sais.

L'ursidé rougit et continua sa route sans relever la dernière remarque de son ami. C'est vrai que cela faisait un certain temps qu'il ressentait des tas de choses inexpliquées pour le scientifique, mais de là à dire qu'il était frustré... C'était légèrement abusé, quand même !

Une fois arrivés, ils s'échangèrent un regard entendu avant que le Gothique ne dépose son écharpe noire en laine sur le porte-manteau. Il vit arriver Mathieu vers lui, furieux.

- Putain, Gothique, t'as vu l'heure ?! Il est plus de 23 heures et demi, tu devrais être là depuis longtemps !

- Mathieu, j'étais avec des amis, nous avions une cérémonie très importante.

- Une cérémonie ? Mon cul, ouais ! T'es pire qu'un ado en pleine crise ! Dégage dans ta chambre !

- J'allais le faire.

Ledit ado monta les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre en faisant claquer la porte, agacé que son créateur le prenne pour en enfant. Il était suffisamment responsable, merde ! Il avait le même âge que lui !

Mathieu se laissa tomber mollement dans le canapé, entre le Hippie et l'Homme à la cravate en lâchant un bref "Il m'fatigue ce p'tit con...".

- Mathieu, tu devrais te montrer moins dur avec lui, déclara le Prof. Que pouvait-il lui arriver ? Il est aussi grand que nous, tu sais.

- Je m'en fous ! Il a pas à traîner dans les rues à une heure pareille, c'est tout ! C'est le jour d'Halloween, il y a des tas de personnes pas très fréquentables dans les rues, et j'ai pas envie qu'il fasse de rencontres dangereuses !

- Tu me fais penser à un papa poule, c'est mignon... Ricana l'ursidé, assis à côté du chimiste.

- J'suis pas un papa poule, et y a rien mignon ! J'ai juste pas envie d'avoir un mort sur la conscience !

- N'empêche, tu devrais aller t'excuser auprès de lui. L'engueuler, c'est pas la solution. Sinon, il se braquera à chaque fois.

Le Youtuber grommela une insulte à peine audible avant de monter lentement les escaliers, et s'arrêta devant une porte intégralement noire. Sans toquer, il entra dans la pièce sombre, seulement éclairée par une lampe de chevet.

Il put distinguer la silhouette de son homologue, allongée sur ses couvertures, le casque sur les oreilles. Les mains derrière la tête et les jambes croisées, il ne bougea pas d'un iota.

S'approchant doucement de son lit, le Gothique remarqua enfin sa présence et arqua un sourcil, retirant en même temps son casque, diffusant pleinement sa musique. *C'est vrai que j'ai été un peu dur, quand j'y repense…* Se dit Mathieu en s'asseyant sur le bord du matelas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda le fan de metal en se relevant sur ses coudes.

- Je... Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je voulais pas m'énerver contre toi, mais tu sais comment je suis. J'arrive jamais à me contrôler quand je sais que l'un de vous a couru un risque quelconque, même le Patron. S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi...

- M'ouais, ça va, ça va... Je t'excuses. Puis au fond, je te comprends un peu, t'es comme notre père, ou notre grand frère. C'est normal que tu sois inquiet.

- Exactement.

Ils s'échangèrent un franc sourire avant de se prendre mutuellement dans les bras. Mathieu écouta d'une oreille distraite la musique continuant toujours de se jouer, plus concentré sur le câlin de sa personnalité qu'autre chose.

- C'est quel groupe ? Demanda le schizophrène en s'écartant un peu.

- Nightwish. La chanson c'est "I wish I had an angel". Ma préféré, même si "I want my tears back" est pas mal.

- Que des bons goûts, à ce que je vois. Je peux ?

- Bien sûr

Mathieu mit le casque sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux, goûtant à cette merveilleuse musique en fredonnant vaguement l'air. Putain, y avait pas à dire, Nightwish c'était vraiment un bon groupe ! Même s'il était un peu particulier...

- Approche, demanda soudain son créateur. Elle est finie.

- Hum... Si tu veux. C'est laquelle, celle-ci ?

- "Nemo". Je l'aime bien celle-là, je voudrais que tu l'écoutes avec moi.

Le Gothique acquiesça et se rapprocha du visage du garçon, interceptant les mélodieuses notes du piano de l'introduction s'échappant de son casque. Instinctivement, il ferma les yeux, commençant à chanter par cœur les paroles, suivi par Mathieu.

Si l'on pouvait attribuer un point commun à tous les Sommet, le genre de chose qui pouvait les relier, c'était bien leurs capacités vocales. Même la Fille et le Fanatique avaient un certain don, ce dernier étant un professionnel des chants religieux. Cependant, le Gothique excellait dans le domaine du metal. Et c'était bien l'un des seuls dans toute la maison, d'ailleurs.

Mathieu, transporté par la magnifique voix de son double, passa inconsciemment -ou peut-être pas, d'ailleurs- sa main sur la sienne, faisant frémir le concerné.

Une fois la chanson terminée, les deux garçons ne se lâchèrent plus du regard, les joues légèrement roses. Sans prononcer la moindre parole, l'analyseur de vidéos déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis et rougit de plus belle.

- Mathieu... ?

- Oh... Je... Pardon, Gothique ! J-J'aurais pas dû ! Excuse-m-moi ! Bégaya-t-il en tentant de se relever.

- -Non, reste !

Le Gothique retint son créateur par le bras, le faisant basculer sur le matelas (comme par hasard, hein ?), à côté de lui.

- Reste, Mathieu... S'il te plaît... Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix en se blottissant contre le torse du jeune homme. Je veux pas que tu t'en ailles...

Le concerné accepta, le sourire aux lèvres, et serra le garçon habillé de noir contre lui, laissant s'échouer un autre baiser sur son front.

- Je t'aime... Chuchota Mathieu en caressant les cheveux du garçon.

Halloween n'était pas perdu pour ces deux-là, en fin de compte. Mais qu'en était-il du reste de la famille, restée au salon ?

/\

- Mais au fait, il est où le Patron ? Demanda Maître Panda, un sourcil arqué.

- Oh, quand tu étais parti, il avait amené quelques gosses dans sa cave, répondit le Geek en haussant les épaules. Ça doit bien faire deux heures qu'ils sont enfermés là-dedans...

- C'est bon, j'ai pas besoin de précisions supplémentaires, merci !"

Maître Panda ne put retenir quelques images mentales qui le firent grogner de dégoût avant de reporter son attention sur le film. Saw 3, un classique, désormais. Lui, la vue du sang dans les films ne le dérangeait pas. Il savait que tout était fictif, même si c'était très réaliste. C'était comme du ketchup, à la limite.

En revanche, une autre personne le supportait moins bien que lui...

Le Prof s'empara du bras de l'ursidé et enfouit son visage dans la fourrure de son Kigurumi, effrayé devant un tel spectacle. Lui qui ne laissait jamais paraître d'émotions aussi fortes que celles-ci, pour le coup, sa dignité partait en vrille en une soirée. Adieu, le peu de respect qu'on lui adressait !

Compatissant, voir attendri, le Panda dégagea son bras et le passa autour des épaules de l'homme à la blouse. Se rendant compte de son geste, il rougit instantanément et guetta la moindre réaction de son ami. Ce dernier retint juste une grimace de dégoût devant la scène se déroulant à l'écran, ne remarquant même pas la soudaine proximité avec son collègue.

- Heu... Prof... Tout va bien ? Hésita l'animal.

- Hum... Hé bien, observe-moi : Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ?

- Non, effectivement, mais je demandais ça... Comme ça…

Le Prof esquissa un sourire et passa ses bras autour du torse du Panda, se calant confortablement contre lui. C'est vrai que son Kigurumi était bien plus doux qu'il n'en avait l'air, et qu'il adorait toucher ce "pelage", même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. Ah, la fierté...

Attendez, à quoi il venait de penser, exactement ?

- Prof, regarde-moi s'il te plaît. Déclara soudain Maître Panda.

L'interpellé obtempéra, fixant ce visage adorable fendu d'un rayonnant sourire. L'ursidé balaya brièvement pièce du regard : Le Geek jouait sur son ordinateur, la Fille était enfermée dans la salle de bain depuis des heures, le Fanatique et l'Homme à la Cravate s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre (Yaoi everywhere !), le Hippie colmatait sous le canapé et le Démon surveillait le gamer d'un œil bienveillant. En bref, personne ne s'intéresserait à eux.

- Je ne savais pas comment te le faire comprendre jusqu'à maintenant, poursuivit-il, le ton un peu plus bas, alors autant y aller franchement. Depuis que je te connais, je suis fou de toi. Tu me fais craquer à chaque mot que tu prononces, à chaque rire que tu laisses s'échapper. Je ne connais aucune personne qui soit aussi formidable que toi. Je... Je t'aime, tout simplement.

_**(Au passage, matez le romantisme, il lui a tout déballé devant Saw 3... Bon appétit !)**_

Le scientifique écarquilla les yeux, choqué par le surplus d'informations qui lui était données. Le Panda ? L'aimer ? Lui, une personne si parfaite ? C'était impossible ! Il lui faisait forcément une blague ! Comment pouvait-il tomber amoureux d'un simple savant maladroit qui manquait de faire exploser le domicile à chaque expérience ? Comment pouvait-il ressentir autant de choses à son égard ? Comment ?

- S'il te plaît, arrêtes de me torturer ! Si ce n'est pas réciproque, dis-le tout de suite !

- Pardon ? Pas réciproque ? Te moquerais-tu de moi, mon cher ami ?"

Sous le regard surpris de Maître Panda, le Prof approcha légèrement son visage du sien et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Celui-ci accepta le tendre baiser avec plaisir, le prolongeant davantage, et serrant le scientifique dans ses bras.

/\

Pendant ce temps, dans la cave du Patron...

- Rhââ ! Lâchez-moi bande de sales gosses !

Le Patron se débattait comme une furie sous les assauts des envoyés de Satan. Bon Dieu, qui aurait cru qu'il aurait pu se faire dominer par des mioches ?! Ils étaient au moins sept ou huit à lui bondir dessus en le griffant, le mordant ou toute autre forme de torture qu'il aurait pu apprécier dans d'autres circonstances. Tout ceci pendant qu'ils riaient aux éclats... Comme des démons.

*Putain, j'me fait laminer par des gamins... La honte !* Songea-t-il en soupirant.

Et dire qu'il avait juste essayé de les violer... C'était pas grand-chose ! Ils étaient gonflés, quand même, de se venger de cette manière !

Une fois la torture finie, les enfants remontèrent à l'étage en rigolant, laissant le Patron par terre, essoufflé.

- Bande de sales mioches... J'vous retrouverai et vous sodomiserai tous un par un ! Hurla-t-il en se relevant.

Et nous le savons tous : Quand le Patron fait une promesse, il la tient toujours.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Il semblerait qu'il n'y ai plus qu'une chose à dire...<strong>_

_**Joyeux Halloween !**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Titre :**** La traversée de Paris (version Youtubers)**

**Auteur :**** Myastiriana**

**Rated :**** K**

**Personnages :**** Antoine Daniel – Mathieu Sommet – Bob Lennon – LinksTheSun – Nyo**

_**Tous d'abord, je tiens à préciser que les Youtubers cités ne m'appartiennent pas et tout le tralala.**_

_**Ensuite, je remercie Titipo d'avoir eu cette idée PUTAIN de géniale, et je remercie également Kali pour l'idée du thème ;D**_

_**Bref, voili voilou, j'espère que ce petit OS va plaire J**_

_**Sinon, BONNE LECTURE !**_

**La traversée de Paris (version Youtubers)**

Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 31 octobre 2014. Les rayons du soleil transperçaient encore difficilement la grosse masse de pollution qui englobait la capitale française. Il devait être dans les 8 heures. La chaleur était pour l'instant absente, mais Mathieu ne désespérait pas de la sentir à nouveau. Il termina son café et quitta à regret son balcon, malgré la froideur de la matinée.

« Bon, se motiva-t-il, faut que je commence à tourner le prochain SLG »

Il déposa sa tasse dans son évier, et se dirigea vers son bureau pour prendre ses feuilles de textes. Il alla ensuite dans sa chambre pour prendre ses costumes. Lorsque tout fut près, il se déguisa en Panda, la partie chant était pour lui la plus dur à tourner. Il venait tout juste d'enfiler son kigurumi qu'une sorte de grognement bestial lui parvint aux oreilles. Il n'en tînt pas compte, et relu vite fait son texte. Un deuxième grognement l'obligea à couper sa caméra, et, accessoirement, à aller engueuler l'abruti qui hurlait dans son couloir. Il ouvrit sa porte d'entrée, regarda à droite, puis à gauche. A gauche. A gauche.

Un zombie. Un putain de zombie se tenait difficilement debout dans son couloir. On le remarquait dans le sens ou du sang barbouillait son visage, et que de la chair étaient coincés entre ses dents.

Son instinct de survie lui dit de refermer immédiatement la porte. Mais son deuxième instinct prit le dessus. Vous voyez très bien duquel je parle. Exactement. Son instinct geek. Il prit la batte de baseball qui trainait dans son entrée depuis Mathusalem, et alla littéralement exploser le zombie. Je vous passe les détails sanguinolents. Bon, d'accord, je vous les mets. Mais tout le prochain paragraphe le décriras. Vous voulez toujours pas partir ? Ok, mais vous l'aurez chercher.

Mathieu abattit tout d'abord son arme de catégorie 6 sur le crâne en putréfaction de sa victime. Enfin victime, plus tout à fait, vu que le mec était mort. Bref, son arme dilapida entièrement le contenu du crâne du zombie. Puis, n'étant pas tout à fait sur qu'il était bien mort, il s'acharna sur le corps sans vie (NDA : corps sans vie, zombie, tout ça tout ça. Bref, laissez tombez, j'suis dans mon trip ;D) du mort-vivant, en le matraquant allégrement sur le torse et la tête, faisant voler des bouts de sa chair déjà morte. Les éclaboussures de sang ayant déjà repeints quasiment l'intégralité de son couloir.

Il s'effondra (NDA : Mathieu hein, pas le zombie ignares) de tout son poids dans le couloir, en étant agités de spasmes incontrôlables. Il pleurait. Son esprit était assaillis de tout côté par ses questionnements.

« Je viens de tuer quelqu'un. Il était déjà mort de toute façon. Mais ça change rien ! Si, après tout, il allait me bouffer. Oui voilà, c'était de la légitime défense. »

Cela devait faire une demi-heure qu'il était accroupis comme ça, choqué face à son réflexe. Un grognement se fit entendre venant du bas de son immeuble. Mathieu se leva, réagissant au quart de tour.

« Un autre ! »

Il fonça dans son appartement, se barricadant de l'intérieur. Il regarda à travers le judas le zombie traverser le couloir, sans remarquer qu'un de ses congénères venait de se faire sauvagement tuer, pour aller à l'étage.

Il alla ensuite appeler sa famille. Après avoir rassuré sa mère en lui disant qu'il allait bien et que non, il ne faisait pas des choses idiotes, il appela Antoine. Dieu merci, il allait bien également. Il pris ensuite des nouvelles de Nyo, Alexis, Fred et Seb, Fujixguru et d'autres. Ils allaient tous très bien. Après avoir parlés pendant 2-3 minutes, Antoine, Alexis, Nyo, Bob et Mathieu se donnèrent rendez-vous au Denier Bar, histoire de ne pas être tout seul dans cette galère.

Le schizophrène raccrocha son portable, un immense sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Bon, il déchanta assez vite dans le sens ou ils étaient peut-être les derniers survivants. Mais ensemble putain !

Il se dirigea ensuite dans sa chambre, pris son sac à dos noir, et y fourra le minimum nécessaire pour sa survie. Dans l'ordre, il prit :

- Sa trousse de toilette _**(NDA : notre reviewer est quelqu'un de très soigné ;D)**_

- Son portable avec son chargeur

- Des vêtements de rechanges

- Sa caméra

- De la bouffe et des boissons_** (NDA : bièèèèèèèères !)**_

- Son ordi portable avec son chargeur_** (NDA : bien sûr que c'est important !)**_

- Et enfin la cage de son chat. Avec le chat dedans aussi.

Bien, il était maintenant paré. Il prit son sac, ses clés, et sortit en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Invasion de zombie ou pas, on ferme la porte ! Mais il se rendit compte de quelque chose. Il portait encore son kigurumi.

« Et merde… »

20 minutes plus tard, il était (à nouveau) prêt. Il referma la porte, reprit la cage de son chat, mit son borsalino noir et sortit dans la pollution parisienne. Dans sa rue, il ne vit aucun zombie. Excellent. Mais il fallait avoué que le calme plat qui régnait dans la capitale n'était pas rassurant non plus. Et chiotte, il prenait le métro d'habitude. Bon, d'un autre côté, il n'était pas tout à fait prêt à voler une voiture. Il prit donc la direction de la station la plus proche.

Cela devait faire moins de 2 minutes qu'il marchait, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit. Derrière une poubelle, 3 zombies dévoraient un corps. Mathieu était dans l'incapacité de dire si ce corps avait été masculin ou féminin. Il avança lentement, pour éviter de se faire repérer. Bien sur, Wifi (NDA : je sais pas si son chat s'appelle vraiment comme ça, mais je l'ai lue dans plein de fics, donc on va dire que oui. Ouais j'suis une grande journaliste, j'ai plein de sources :p) choisit le bon moment pour exprimer , à sa façon, son envie de grailler.

- Miaou.

- Bordel Wifi !

Il releva la tête vers les zombies. Forcément, ils avaient entendus. Mais, lorsque Mathieu se mit à courir pour éviter de devenir un buffet Campanile vivant, il remarqua quelque chose en se retournant. Les morts-vivants marchaien l'heure ! Il remercia mentalement toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait, jusqu'à Richard le Grand.

« Mais ils sont graves lents en fait ! »

Bien, voilà déjà un bon point. En effet, il se voyait mal courir pour échapper à des zombies, vu son endurance d'oursin. Il se remit donc en marche vers les rames de métro, espérant quelles soit toujours en état de marche.

Lorsqu'il vit l'entrée, il aperçut également une forme au bout de la rue. Il était incapable de dire si c'était un être humain de chair et de sang ou un anthropophage. La forme se rapprochais de plus en plus, lentement, avec une lenteur oppressante. Puis, alors qu'il flippait sa maman, il entendit la forme gueuler :

- Mathieu !

Ah putain le sursaut !

- Ouais ! T'es qui ?

La forme se rapprocha encore un peu et il cria alors :

- Nyo !

- Mathieu !

Les deux amis coururent se faire un gros câlin, parce 'qu'ils avaient tous les deux eu peur, et puis parce 'que j'aime le fluffy _**(NDA : c'est moi qui parle là ;D)**_. Mathieu était si heureux de voir une tête familière, ou, au moins, une tête pas couvertes de sang tout court.

- On va au Dernier Bar ensemble ? Proposa Nyo.

- Nan nan, on est peut-être les derniers survivants du monde entier, donc on va faire comme dans les films d'horreur. On va se séparer. Idiot va ! Se moqua Mathieu.

- C'est une formule de politesse l'abruti ! Je vais pas te suivre comme ça !

- Bah on se connait de toute façon !

- Mec, coupa Nyo, ça fait du bien de te savoir en vie.

- Toi aussi bro'.

Ils firent donc le chemin ensemble. Nyo avait convaincus Mathieu que prendre le métro avec des zombies, aussi lents soient-ils, c'était pas la meilleur idée du siècle.

Quand Nyo hurla de joie à la vue du lieu de rendez-vous, ils durent, de un, buter les 4 zombies qui s'étaient approchés, et de deux, voir si ils étaient les premiers.

- Youhou, y'a quelqu'un ? Demanda courageusement Nyo en ouvrant la porte du bar.

Le silence lui répondit.

- Bon bah y'a personne. Va falloir attendre les autres. Répondis le plus petit.

- Rooooh, saoule ! Exprima Nyo.

- Genre, mec ! Y'a une invasion de zombies, ça a probablement détruit notre civilisation actuelle, et le gars se plaint d'attendre. Tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule ?

- Si choubidou.

- Oh, arrête ça voyons mon loulou ! Rigola Mathieu avec un regard qui trahissait ses sentiments.

Ils se turent ensuite tous les deux. Pas car ils n'avaient rien à se dire, juste pour profiter quelque instants du silence. Ce n'était pas un silence gêné, c'était un silence apaisant.

- Mathieu, écoute, faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Je voulais pas te le dire aussi vite, mais bon, faut dire que les circonstances sont quelques peu spéciales aussi ! Essaya de blaguer Nyo en faisant un sourire crispé. Depuis un certain temps, je dois te dire que je… Je ressens disons…

- Moi aussi. Coupa Mathieu.

- Je ne pense pas que l'on parlent de la même chose Mathieu.

- Moi je pense au contraire que si.

- Et tu penses à quoi ?

- Je t'aime.

Un silence, pour le coup celui-ci c'était un silence gêné, s'ensuivit. Mathieu eu une montée de stress incroyable.

- Nyo, c'était de ça dont t'essayais de me parler ? Dis-moi que c'était ça, sinon je me sentirais con. Non pas ce que je ressens, ça, ça fait un certain temps comme tu dis que je le sais. Après, je comprendrais parfaitement que tu n'es pas les mêmes sentiments que…

Les lèvres de Nyo vinrent s'écraser sur celles de Mathieu pour le faire taire. Et ça marcha. Nyo n'en revenait pas. Mathieu avait les mêmes sentiments que lui ?

Mathieu était désappointé. Nyo ressentait la même chose que lui ?

Ils se décollèrent à regret.

- On a été con. Dit Mathieu.

- Ouais. Ajouta philosophiquement Nyo.

- C'était sympa sinon le baiser.

- Ouais.

- Bordel, c'est quoi le délire ? T'a trop parlé tout à l'heure, t'a un compteur de mots ?

- On recommence ? Supplia presque Nyo.

- Ok mon chéri.

Et le tango sensuel de leurs lèvres se mouvant reprit de plus belle. Mathieu caressa doucement les lèvres du plus jeune. Nyo entrouvrit ses lèvres, invitant Mathieu à le découvrir. Aucun des deux ne put déterminer depuis combien de temps ils s'embrassaient, mais, pour les deux, cela n'étaient pas assez.

- On vous dérange ? Nan parce 'que sinon on peut repasser.

Le « nouveau » couple se tourna en même temps vers l'origine de la voix, qui n'était autre qu'Antoine Daniel, avec à ses côtés Alexis et Bob.

- Heu, nan, c'est bon. Bafouilla piteusement Mathieu.

- Bon, sinon, dit Alexis, ça fait plaisir de vous savoir tous en vie les mecs !

- Ouais ! Bon, trêve de plaisanteries.

Tous regardèrent Bob, qui portait sa sempiternelle veste rouge avec ses innombrables badges, comme un abruti.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Antoine.

- C'est-à-dire, qu'on va aller buter du zombie !

Ayant tous leurs côtés geek-tueurdemonstrespurrulents qui ressortaient, ils prirent chacun l'arme qu'ils avaient apportés.

Pour Mathieu, vous l'aurez devinez, c'est la batte de baseball. Pour Nyo, c'était une poêle. Pour Antoine, son tournevis sonique (pour le style) et une pelle _**(NDA : non, pas celle du Fossoyeur, on se CALME les fangirls !)**_. Pour Alexis, un couteau trouvé dans sa cuisine. Et, enfin, pour notre pyrobarbare national, une réplique parfaite de la MasterSword.

- Vous êtes prêts les mecs ? Demanda Bob en hurlant presque.

- Oui ! Répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

- Heu, les amoureux, j'vous dérange pas trop ?

- -Euh non non, dirent-ils expressément, se décollant rapidement.

- Ok ! A l'attaque ! Hurla Bob, en rameutant tous les zombies du quartier.

Et c'est ainsi que se termine l'histoire, que dis-je, l'épopée du 31 octobre 2014. Une traversée de Paris avec des zombies, un chat, de l'amour et une PUTAIN de MasterSword.

_**Fin**_

_**Merci à tous de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout, et désolée des fautes d'orthographes ;D**_

_**Bref, merci, et gros poutous baveux ! :p**_

_**Myastiriana**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Titre :**** Candy and Hell**

**Auteur :**** Lauraceae**

**Rated :**** K**

**Personnages :**** Le Geek – le Démon**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Candy and Hell<span>**

Le bruit de leurs pas se répercutait dans les ruelles calmes de Paris. Le Geek jeta un coup d'œil craintif à l'homme cheminant à ses côtés. La nuit commençait à tomber, et l'obscurité renforçait l'aura ombrageuse de ce dernier. Déglutissant péniblement, le gamer se recroquevilla encore un peu sur lui-même, son attention focalisée sur cet être à la fois impressionnant et effrayant.

Pourquoi, de toutes les personnalités de Mathieu, avait-il fallu qu'il soit accompagné de la moins rassurante d'entre elles le soir de Halloween ? Même le Patron à ce stade aurait fait une blague dégueu ou une amorce de conversation, aussi glauque soit-elle. Mais lui, restait résolument muet. Le jeune garçon risqua de nouveau un œil en direction de son chaperon. Cette fois, un regard cerclé de noir rencontra le sien, et le Geek se détourna à toute vitesse. Pourquoi le seul à avoir accepté de venir récolter des bonbons dans les rues de Paris avec lui, c'était le Démon ?

Soudain, le gamer se prit les pieds dans un des lambeaux de vêtement constituant son déguisement de zombie. Son cœur s'emballa et avec un petit cri il vit le sol se rapprocher dangereusement.

Presque aussitôt, un bras le rattrapa, et le jeune garçon parvint à se redresser, le sang tambourinant dans ses oreilles. Stupéfait, le petit à la casquette tourna son visage (qui malgré son maquillage le faisait d'avantage ressembler à quelqu'un ayant écopé de deux œils au beurre noir, qu'à un mort vivant assoiffé de chair fraîche) vers son sauveur, qui le fixait de son regard vide d'expression. Timidement, le Geek bafouilla :

« M-merci... »

Pour seule réponse, le Démon détourna la tête, et reprit la route à grands pas lents. Le gamer poussa un soupir tendu, et trottina derrière lui pour le rattraper. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir si cet être soi-disant venu des enfers était bon ou mauvais. D'un côté, il acceptait de l'accompagner dans les rues sombres de la capitale pour récolter des bonbons, il le rattrapait quand il trébuchait... Et de l'autre il était carrément flippant, avec son regard vide et son apparence de méchant Disney. Il ne lui parlait jamais ! À part cette fois-là, quand il lui avait demandé de devenir son ami...

Plongé dans ses pensées, le jeune garçon ne vit pas que son accompagnateur s'était brusquement arrêté, et il lui rentra dedans. S'écartant aussitôt, il s'apprêtait à se confondre en excuses quand il remarqua le changement d'attitude de la créature des enfers.

Figé, les yeux écarquillés, il fixait quelque chose devant lui. Le Geek cligna des yeux, avant de suivre le regard du Démon. Un peu plus loin dans la rue, des enfants déguisés avançaient joyeusement dans leur direction. Perplexe, le gamer se tourna vers la créature des enfers. Une nouvelle expression s'était peinte sur ses traits : la mâchoire crispée, les sourcils froncés, et les yeux emplis d'une tristesse infinie, l'homme des ténèbres pivota lentement vers lui. Une voix caverneuse s'éleva :

« Désolé. »

Choqué par la détresse apparente, et par les paroles (si rares!) de son chaperon, le jeune garçon sentit son cœur s'affoler. Quelque chose de grave était arrivée ? La peur perçant dans sa petite voix, le Geek lui demanda :

« Q-quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un problème ? »

Le Démon s'était redressé, et son regard était de nouveau fixé droit devant lui, terriblement sombre. Sa voix, encore plus grave que celle du Patron, résonna à nouveau :

« Je vais disparaître. »

Le gamer était perdu. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il disait ça ? Est-ce que... est ce qu'il ne voulait plus rester avec lui ? Pourquoi même cette créature des enfers ne voulait pas de lui ? Sa gorge se serra à la perspective de devoir rester seul dans les rues de Paris alors que le soleil n'était déjà plus en vue. Soudain, il en voulait au Démon de l'abandonner comme ça, après lui avoir promis de l'accompagner en ce soir d'Halloween. Un sanglot menaçant de lui échapper, il murmura avec ressentiment :

« Pourquoi tu veux pas rester ? J-j'ai fait quelque chose ? Pourquoi tu as accepté de venir avec moi si tu veux pas être avec moi ? »

Les enfants passèrent à côté d'eux en riant et en se bousculant. Les yeux de son chaperon les suivaient d'un air de plus en plus surpris. Puis il se tourna vers le Geek, et il vit les yeux embués de larmes de ce dernier. Très pâle, il demanda tout doucement de sa voix rocailleuse :

« Pleure pas... »

Soudain, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit lent du jeune garçon. Le Démon lui avait déjà dit une fois que les pleurs des enfants le renvoyaient en enfer, et donc le faisait disparaître. Il y avait assisté une fois, et ça avait même été à cause de lui. Si l'être infernal avait cru qu'il allait disparaître c'était parce que des enfants étaient en train de s'approcher.

Figé par cette soudaine réalisation, il remarqua le poids de ses larmes au bord de ses paupières, et la panique l'envahit. D'une main tremblante, il approcha un bout de sa manche près de ses yeux, jusqu'à les essuyer avant qu'elles ne viennent rouler sur ses joues. Ses yeux à nouveau secs, il regarda son chaperon avec appréhension. Il n'allait pas disparaître, si ?

Le Démon et le Geek se regardèrent ainsi pendant quelques longues secondes pleines de tension, avant que l'homme des ténèbres n'expire profondément, visiblement soulagé. La voix fluette du jeune garçon et celle caverneuse de son gardien s'élevèrent en même temps :

« Pardon. »

Ils échangèrent un regard surpris, puis un grand sourire s'étala sur le visage juvénile du gamer. À sa grande surprise, le Démon lui rendit son sourire, bien que très léger. Une douce chaleur réchauffa le jeune garçon de l'intérieur. Puis le Geek adopta un air sérieux et dit à l'homme des ténèbres :

« Tu sais, il faut pas que tu ais peur que les enfants pleurent en te voyant ce soir ! C'est Halloween, tout le monde est déguisé, personne ne sera effrayé en te voyant ! »

L'expression du Démon était indéchiffrable. L'enthousiasme du Geek se fana un peu devant le manque de réaction de son camarade, jusqu'à ce que la voix grave résonne à nouveau :

« Et toi ? »

Le gamer cligna des yeux. Il ne comprenait pas ce que le Démon essayait de lui demander. Fronçant le nez, il l'interrogea d'une voix candide :

« Quoi, moi ? »

Le regard de l'être infernal s'assombrit. Il n'était visiblement pas habitué à donner des précisions. Péniblement, il grommela :

« Et toi... Tu as peur... De moi ? »

Le Geek en eut le souffle coupé. Est-ce que le Démon... S'inquiétait de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de lui ? Est-ce que lui aussi avait peur... D'être rejeté ? Le cœur bondissant à cette pensée il s'empressa de répondre :

« Non ! Non, je n'ai pas peur ! Enfin, des fois je te trouve un peu effrayant, parce que tu parles pas et que tu fais tout le temps la tête mais... Maintenant, je n'ai plus peur, promis ! »

Les traits du visage de l'homme des ténèbres ne bougèrent pas. Mais ses yeux s'éclairèrent et tout son être rayonna de plaisir. Le jeune garçon s'aperçut avec excitation qu'il commençait à mieux percevoir les émotions de son compagnon. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient bien s'entendre après tout.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans encombre. Le Geek récolta moult friandises, sous le regard bienveillant de son protecteur. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, le jeune garçon se sentait vraiment heureux.

Alors qu'ils rentraient en direction de l'appartement de leur créateur, le Geek fit une halte. Fronçant les sourcils et les yeux baissés, il murmura à l'attention du Démon :

« Dis... Tu étais sérieux quand tu m'avais demandé d'être ton ami ? »

Il attendit la réponse de l'être infernal, puis, comme le silence s'allongeait, il releva timidement les yeux. Son chaperon l'observait en silence, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Le visage du gamer devint brusquement brûlant, et il détourna les yeux. Il s'apprêtait à bredouiller des excuses et à lui demander d'oublier ce qu'il lui avait dit, quand deux mains froides saisirent son visage avec douceur et le relevèrent. Plongeant profondément son regard dans celui du jeune garçon, son protecteur lui répondit de sa voix grave :

« Oui. Très. »

Les joues en feu, des papillons s'affolant dans sa poitrine, le Geek resta prisonnier du regard intense du Démon. Dans un tout petit coin de son esprit, il se demanda si c'était normal que ses jambes se soient transformées en guimauve et que son cœur batte aussi fort rien qu'en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'un simple ami. Mais le bonheur qu'il ressentait à l'idée que l'homme des ténèbres ait vraiment envie d'une amitié avec lui balaya cette troublante pensée.

Et c'est avec les bras remplis de bonbons et le cœur débordant de bonheur que le Geek rentra chez lui, suivi de près par son nouvel ami.

Il venait de passer le meilleur Halloween de sa vie. Que demander de plus ?


	11. Chapter 10

**Titre :**** L'Attrapeur de Rêves**

**Auteur :**** Elena Carreira**

**Rated :**** M**

**Personnages :**** SLG – WTC – 6 OC (Quatre policiers, Angela Sanders et Bérénice Lacrière)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>L'Attrapeur de Rêves<span>**

_NOUVELLE VICTIME DE L'ATTRAPEUR DE RÊVES !_

_La semaine dernière, Bérénice Lacrière trouvait accroché dans sa chambre l'attrape-rêves indien qui fit frémir tout Paris depuis un mois. L'apprenant, la police déployait tous les moyens de protection possibles et imaginables envers la jeune femme._

_Ce matin, on l'a trouvée morte étranglée dans son appartement, où elle vivait seule. Aucune explication de la part de l'inspecteur chargé de l'affaire, tout porte à croire que l'assassin est passé sous le nez de ses hommes._

_Son petit ami refuse toute interview, nous respectons l'anonymat qu'il souhaite garder._

_Tracés au marqueur noir sur le mur de Mme Lacrière, ces mots :_

_« Les derniers seront pour Halloween »_

_On s'accorde à dire que l'Attrapeur de Rêves -comme nous le surnommons- prévoit sa (ses ?) dernière(s ?) victime(s ?) pour le 31 octobre, soit le jour d'Halloween._

_Nous envoyons tout notre soutien aux familles des victimes. La police a promis de mettre la main sur le tueur avant le 31. Nous espérons tous qu'elle tienne ses promesses._

_Pour l'article détaillé, cliquez ici_

* * *

><p>Mathieu lit et relit le petit résumé de l'article de Raphaëlle Bonnati qu'il a trouvé sur Internet. Les mots lui sautent aux yeux, l'agressent.<p>

Bérénice est morte. Son trésor n'est plus.

Les larmes coulent sur ses joues. A cause de la maudite popularité qu'il a acquise, il a préféré rester anonyme.

Il songe au matin. Il est entré chez Bérénice, comme d'habitude, pour l'inviter à aller au cinéma. Elle adorait les films. Et puis il l'a vue, étranglée par son joli collier de perles, étranglée par le collier que Mathieu lui avait offert ! Et il a compris. Compris ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Il prend sa tête entre ses mains. La migraine le gagne à nouveau. A tâtons, il cherche le flacon rouge. Il en boit tout le contenu, à peine conscient que la dose est énorme. Peu à peu, la douleur s'éloigne et une étrange torpeur l'envahit. Une envie de faire du bien au monde, d'aider l'humanité toute entière.

Il lève les yeux. Des filets humides brillent encore sur ses pommettes.

Il rejoindra bientôt Bérénice. C'est certain. Un courant d'air le fait frissonner, un courant qui entre depuis la fenêtre -il y a une dizaine de minutes, quand il a raccompagné Antoine jusqu'en bas, elle était fermée ! C'est lui qui l'a ouverte, c'est certain.

Il est venu chez lui. Il le tuera. Il a laissé sa marque dans le salon.

En face de lui, suspendu au plafond, il y a un attrape-rêves.

* * *

><p>Je m'étais endormie.<p>

J'ouvris lentement les yeux sur une pénombre quasi-totale, à l'exception d'un petit filet de lumière jaune qui passait sous la porte. Je caressai les peluches sur lesquelles j'étais allongée, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Je cherchai à l'aveuglette le bouton pour allumer la lampe de chevet.

Lorsque je le trouvai enfin, mon antre secret m'apparut. C'était une toute petite pièce, qui servait auparavant de cagibi à Antoine avant que je ne le mette dehors, dont le sol était jonché de peluches de toutes tailles, toutes couleurs, toutes formes. Les murs étaient couverts de posters, il y avait une lampe qui diffusait une douce lueur rose et tamisée, et une étagère avec des romans. C'était là que je me réfugiais quand Antoine était parti et que j'avais besoin de tendresse et d'amour. Quand j'avais envie de pleurer, aussi.

La mort de Bérénice m'avait anéantie. Je me souvenais du visage décomposé d'Antoine lorsqu'il l'avait appris, par Mathieu, au téléphone. Quand il m'avait balbutié des explications, je l'avais prié de mettre le haut-parleur et j'avais entendu Mathieu pleurer tandis qu'il demandait à Antoine de le rejoindre. Je m'étais aussitôt levée :

« - Je viens avec toi !

- Non, s'il te plaît Angie, avait dit Mathieu, je voudrais parler tout seul avec Antoine. Désolé, je te promets que je te verrai très bientôt mais là … »

Il n'en avait pas dit plus. Antoine avait raccroché, s'était jeté dans la penderie du rez-de-chaussée pour chercher sa veste, m'avait vaguement saluée et avait détalé.

Et moi j'étais montée à l'étage m'enfermée dans mon repaire de peluches et de lumière rose.

Ma montre-bracelet m'apprit qu'il était six heures. Antoine devait être rentré.

Je me mis à genoux, et appelai faiblement :

« - Antoine ? »

Un bruit de pas se dirigeant vers mon repaire m'apprit qu'il était là. Je portais l'unique clé de la porte autour de mon cou, je la pris et ouvris à mon petit ami. Il s'assit à mes côtés, au milieu des peluches, le visage dans l'ombre car il tournait le dos à la lampe.

« - Angie … »

Ce simple surnom me fit éclater en sanglots. Combien de fois Bérénice m'avait-elle appelée ainsi ?

Antoine ne dit rien. Il me prit seulement dans ses bras et commença à me bercer doucement. J'enfouis la tête dans son épaule pour pleurer à ma guise, crispant les mains sur sa chemise et l'attirant contre moi.

« - Et … Mathieu ? Demandai-je au bout d'un moment.

- A moitié mort. Tu le verrais … »

La froideur et le détachement avec lesquels il avait prononcé ces mots me firent frémir.

Halloween était dans trois jours. La date maudite à laquelle l'Attrapeur de Rêves avait promis de faire ses dernières victimes. Il s'était attaqué à une de mes amies. Qui pouvait me dire si Antoine, ou moi, ou Mathieu n'étions pas les prochains ?

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes enlacés, dans un silence religieux. Toujours est-il que je finis par lever la tête :

« - Quand est-ce qu'on l'enterre ?

- Mathieu veut que ce soit après Halloween.

- Ma petite sœur voulait que j'aille dans les rues le fêter avec elle … je pourrais pas !

- C'est pas grave, elle comprendra !

- Pourquoi Bérénice ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle …

- Tu crois que je suis en mesure de te répondre ? »

Nouveau mutisme de ma part. Antoine se rendit compte qu'il y était peut-être allé un peu fort.

« - Désolé, Angie. Je suis aussi chamboulé que toi, je te le jure, seulement … voilà, je l'exprime différemment.

- Pas de problème. Dis Antoine …

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais dormir ici, cette nuit. Tu comprends, c'est un peu l'endroit où je suis à l'abri du monde, dans mon univers, et …

- Pas besoin de te justifier, je comprends. Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

- S'il te plaît. Mais on ne fait que dormir ! C'est un sanctuaire sacré ! »

Il me sourit.

« - D'accord. Est-ce que je vais te préparer à dîner ?

- Non merci, j'ai pas envie de sortir. Dehors, il fait froid. »

Il ferma la porte, s'allongea à mes côtés, tête appuyée sur un gros nounours avec un cœur bleu sur le ventre. Il enleva sa veste, l'étendit sur moi comme une couverture. Puis il m'embrassa le front.

« - Bonne nuit Angela.

- Bonne nuit Antoine. »

Je fermai les yeux.

* * *

><p>Il voit.<p>

Il voit Bérénice qui ouvre la porte, qui recule un peu surprise. Il voit sa main qui se tend vers la gorge frêle de la jeune femme, attrape le collier de perles qu'elle porte et commence à le serrer. Il voit les meurtrissures qui apparaissent sur la peau diaphane, les pétéchies rouges et bleues dans ses yeux, il voit les mains blanches, aux ongles longs et manucurés, qui essaient vainement de retirer les mains puissantes de l'assassin, il voit les cris qu'elle tente de pousser s'étouffer dans sa gorge, il le voit refermer la porte d'entrée d'un coup de talon pour n'avoir aucun témoin. Il voit le sang qui coule de la bouche de Bérénice, il voit sa peau, rougie par l'effort, devenir de plus en plus pâle, il voit les efforts qu'elle fait diminuer, puis il la voit s'effondrer, poupée de chiffon sans vie, dans les mains de son agresseur.

Il veut hurler. Il n'y parvient pas. Le contrôle de son corps lui échappe. Et il entend la voix de l'homme, la voix de l'Attrapeur de Rêves qui susurre :

« - J'élimine tous les parasites, Mathieu, c'est bientôt ton tour. »

Il se redresse en sursaut dans son lit, le cœur battant, les pupilles dilatées à l'extrême par le rêve beaucoup trop réaliste qu'il vient de faire.

Un coup d'œil sur le réveil. Quatre heures douze.

Il rejette les couvertures, se rend dans la salle de bains, avale trois comprimés, sans eau ni rien. Ces médicaments doivent l'empêcher de dormir. L'empêcher de rêver.

Il allume son ordinateur et son téléphone portable. Il envoie à tous ses amis, tous les proches à qui il peut se confier, qu'il a besoin de parler. En particulier à Angela Sanders et Antoine Daniel. Personne ne répond.

Saloperie ! Pour une fois qu'ils ont décidé de se coucher à une heure décente !

Il se met à chercher ses vidéos pour le prochain SLG. Ses idées sont embrouillées, il ne prend aucune note, ne voit même pas les vidéos qui défilent devant ses yeux, essaie seulement de s'occuper le cerveau et ne pas dormir.

Seulement il n'y parvient pas. Il a des moments d'absence de plus en plus fréquents.

Une première fois, il ouvre les yeux et l'attrape-rêves accroché au plafond a disparu. La fenêtre est ouverte à nouveau. Il va la refermer, le cœur serré par l'angoisse.

Une seconde fois, le sol de sa chambre est taché de sang et quatre cadavres d'oiseaux, les yeux arrachés et les viscères visibles, sont disposés aux quatre coins de la chambre. Cette fois-ci, c'est la porte d'entrée qui est grande ouverte. Pris de hoquets violents et d'une envie de vomir de plus en plus forte, il enfile des gants de latex, met les dépouilles des oiseaux dans un sac poubelle, puis nettoie le carrelage avec une serpillière. Il lui a fallu pour ça vingt minutes. C'est bien. Vingt minutes durant lesquelles il ne s'est pas endormi. Il verrouille la porte à double tour.

L'autre joue avec lui. Il le rend nerveux, lui fait peur, lui fait comprendre qu'il peut l'assassiner à n'importe quel moment. Mais Mathieu est certain qu'il attendra Halloween.

Troisième fois. Au début, il ne remarque rien. Mais c'est en allumant la lumière qu'il voit, écrit en grandes lettres capitales sur le mur, du même marqueur qui a été utilisé chez Bérénice :

* * *

><p><strong>HALLOWEEN -2 JOURS<strong>

J'étais un peu mieux en me levant. Plus reposée, les idées plus claires, lovée dans les bras d'Antoine. Nous avions finalement partagé sa veste, même si, pendant la nuit, je l'avais entendu marmonner que je prenais toute la couverture.

« - Réveillé ? demandai-je.

- Mmh.

- Oui ?

- Tu m'as réveillé. »

Je ris. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, bâillant. Ses lunettes étaient de travers sur son nez, ses cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à l'ordinaire mais ça lui offrait un côté drôle que j'aimais bien.

Il m'embrassa la joue :

« - Tu viens ? On va prendre le petit-déjeuner.

- D'accord.

- Tu vas mieux, alors. Hier tu ne paraissais vraiment pas décidée à manger. »

Il se leva, me tendit sa main pour m'aider à faire de même. Nous descendîmes à la cuisine.

La première chose que je remarquai fut que tout était en désordre. Pire, tout était saccagé. Les meubles avaient été renversés, de longues traînées de peinture noire barraient les murs, porte et fenêtres étaient brisées.

Je poussai un cri strident. Accroché au lustre, il y avait l'attrape-rêves que j'avais vu sur les photos. Les photos de la scène de crime après le meurtre de Bérénice !

Antoine me rattrapa juste à temps. Je n'étais pas évanouie, mais la peur m'étreignait le ventre tandis que la conclusion fatale s'imposait à mon esprit.

Antoine, moi, ou les deux ? Peu importait. La mort avait décidé de frapper dans cette maison.

« Angie ! s'exclama Antoine. Angie ! J'appelle la police ! »

Il se précipita sur le téléphone. Mais il s'arrêta :

« - Mathieu … il a appelé sept fois. Est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle la police de suite ou que je voie ce qui ne va pas avec lui ?

- La police ! Ensuite on verra avec Mathieu ! »

Il hocha la tête et composa le 17.

* * *

><p>Enfin.<p>

Enfin le téléphone sonne. C'est le portable d'Angie. Mathieu se précipite dessus et décroche à la première sonnerie.

« Mathieu ! Pleurniche la jeune femme aussitôt. Il y avait … un attrape-rêves ! Dans le salon ! C'est après nous que l'Attrapeur de Rêves en a ! J'ai peur ! Antoine a appelé la police ! »

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Mathieu n'est pas surpris. Il s'y attendait.

« Chez moi aussi, répondit-il. »

Angie marque un temps d'arrêt. Puis elle murmure :

« Viens à la maison. Tu n'as pas alerté les flics, tu aurais dû. »

La police. Une aide extérieure. Après son incapacité à sauver Bérénice, il avait totalement oublié sa seule existence.

« Je vais le faire. Je vais les prévenir en arrivant chez vous.

- Oui ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Angie raccroche.

* * *

><p>9h12 : Découverte par Angela Sanders et Antoine Daniel de l'attrape-rêves dans leur salon<p>

9h34 : Arrivée de la police sur les lieux

9h40 : Arrivée de Mathieu Sommet sur les lieux

9h47 : La police interroge A. Sanders, A. Daniel et M. Sommet

10h41 : Il est décidé que les trois potentielles victimes seront surveillées par quatre policiers armés

12h08 : La police veut aller chez M. Sommet pour relever d'éventuelles empreintes digitales, empreintes de pas, etc. puisque M. Sommet affirme que l'Attrapeur de Rêves est déjà venu chez lui plusieurs fois

12h10 : M. Sommet dit que les recherches ne serviraient à rien, que le tueur n'est pas bête au point de se faire piéger comme ça

12h16 : Ils partent néanmoins

13h46 : Après de longues recherches, il s'est avéré que M. Sommet avait raison, rien n'a été trouvé

14h05 : Les potentielles victimes décident de rester tous les trois, par prudence. L'escorte considère que c'est une bonne idée

15h57 : Pendant une absence de M. Sommet, on l'appelle sur son téléphone portable

16h01 : Puisqu'on ne répond pas, l'appeleur laisse un message vocal

16h08 : M. Sommet revient et écoute le message :

Je vous aurais tous

On n'a rien laissé d'autre sur le répondeur.

17h59 : La police se retire des lieux et laisse l'escorte sur place

19h25 : Les potentielles victimes dînent avec les quatre policiers

21h46 : Ils vont dormir de bonne heure. A. Sanders et A. Daniel dorment dans la même chambre avec deux des policiers tandis que M. Sommet couche dans la chambre d'amis avec les deux autres

23h59 : Dans une minute il est minuit

00h00 : Il est minuit, c'est le 31 octobre, le jour d'Halloween

* * *

><p>Les deux policiers qui dormaient avec nous avaient pour nom Juliette Darfeuill et Thomas Valjean. Comme le personnage de Victor Hugo, nous avait-il dit en souriant.<p>

En pleine nuit, la main de Juliette, que je reconnus aux bagues métalliques qui paraient ses doigts, me secoua.

« Mme Sanders ? »

J'ouvris les yeux. Le faisceau de la lampe de poche de Juliette était braqué sur moi. Aveuglée, je tournai la tête. Valjean s'affairait à réveiller Antoine, qui grognait.

« Il y a du bruit au rez-de-chaussée, dit Juliette. Nous voulions descendre voir sans vous réveiller, mais il est fort possible que l'Attrapeur de Rêves ait une bande, et si c'est le cas ils pourraient profiter de notre absence pour vous égorger vifs. Cependant nous ne pouvons pas descendre seuls, tandis que l'autre veillerait sur vous, ce serait trop risqué également. Venez, nous allons vous laisser avec Victor et Brice, qui surveillent Mathieu. »

Je m'habillai, Antoine fit de même, puis nous suivîmes les deux policiers jusqu'à la chambre d'amis.

Un cri d'horreur s'en échappa brusquement. La porte était entrouverte. Il était venu jusque là ! Et c'était Mathieu qui criait ! Mon Dieu !

Je tremblais. Mon ami était peut-être mort !

Armée de son revolver, Juliette entra en criant :

« Mains en l'air ! »

La fenêtre était ouverte. Il avait filé. Et Mathieu était recroquevillé sur le lit, du sang sur ses vêtements.

Victor Rennie et Brice Xavier gisaient par terre. Morts. Des traits parallèles au couteau, profonds, barraient leurs gorges. Je hurlai sans retenue tandis qu'Antoine se précipitait, retournait tous les oreillers, tous les meubles en balbutiant :

« Mathieu ! Où est Mathieu ? »

Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Juliette et Valjean le rejoignirent pendant que je descendais à l'étage, seule comme une idiote. Mathieu ne pouvait pas être dans la chambre.

* * *

><p>Voilà Angie. Elle descend les escaliers en courant et en hurlant le nom de Mathieu. Elle dit que tout va bien. En fait non, tout ne va pas bien. Les policiers sont morts, mais si Mathieu monte ils seront tous en sécurité.<p>

Foutaises. Mathieu ne sera en sécurité nulle part tant qu'il rôdera.

Il est là. Il attend Angie. Elle est terriblement belle, même apeurée. Terriblement innocente, horriblement élégante.

Elle est trop. Trop pour Antoine. Il ne sait pas encore s'il tuera réellement le grand chevelu. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'Angie y passera. Ce n'est pas pour elle qu'Antoine est venu au monde. Pas pour elle.

Il crispe les mains sur son couteau, couvert du sang des deux policiers. Il n'a pris aucun plaisir à les tuer. Ils lui barraient la route, et il s'en est simplement débarrassé. Mais avec Angie, ce sera différent.

Elle arrive. Il tend le bras, prêt à frapper. Elle est à un mètre de lui. Des gouttes de sueur perlent sur son front brûlant. Il est si près de l'avoir … si près … L'excitation déforme presque sa vue.

La lame s'abat. Angie hurle. D'en haut, des cris lui répondent, les cris d'Antoine, qui dit qu'elle est en bas avec le tueur, que c'est impossible, qu'il faut aller l'aider !

L'épaule en sang, Angie s'éloigne à quatre pattes. Le couteau a manqué le cœur. Mais ce rouge … ce rouge magnifique qui tache les vêtements de la jeune femme, cela procure à l'assassin une telle impression de bien-être qu'il en est presque heureux. Tant mieux qu'elle ne soit pas morte tout de suite. Il pourra s'amuser, il pourra profiter au mieux de ces instants délicieux avant qu'Antoine et les deux flics survivants ne débarquent.

Angie suffoque de peur. Elle tente désespérément d'apercevoir le visage de son agresseur dans le noir. Un nouveau coup, cette fois-ci dirigé vers son ventre. Elle se tord de douleur.

Antoine arrive en courant. Il voit qu'il va allumer la lumière. Non ! Laissant là la jeune femme, il se précipite vers son petit ami. Antoine recule, heurte le mur, trébuche, tombe. Maladroit et apeuré. Les deux autres flics arrivent en renfort, les mains crispées sur leur revolver. Mais ils ne lui feront aucun mal. Pendant qu'ils dormaient, il a retiré les balles de leurs armes.

Mais il est pris. Il a laissé la fenêtre ouverte -toujours la fenêtre- dans la cuisine. Il détale. Mathieu y est, dans la cuisine. C'est là qu'ils le trouveront.

Lorsque ses quatre adversaires arrivent, ils ne trouvent qu'un Mathieu mort de peur, qui se convulse et tremble, allongé par terre.

* * *

><p>« Mathieu ! »<p>

Antoine se jeta sur lui, vérifia en tremblant qu'il n'avait aucune blessure. Juliette me portait. J'avais tenu à aller voir l'état de Mathieu. Aussitôt, la policière me posa au sol et demanda :

« Vite ! De quoi panser les blessures ! »

Antoine se souvint brusquement de moi et revint s'agenouiller à mes côtés. Je vis passer sur le visage de Mathieu une sorte de tristesse. Il n'était plus le centre d'intérêt.

Juliette examinait mes plaies :

« - La blessure au ventre est superficielle, déclara-t-elle. Celle de l'épaule me donnera plus de fil à retordre mais vous vous en sortirez.

- Il reviendra ce soir, balbutia Mathieu. Ce soir, c'est sa dernière chance. Il s'est raté là, il ne t'a pas eue, Angie. Mais il fera tout pour tenir ses promesses.

- Calmez-vous, ordonna Valjean. Nous allons vous emmener dans un endroit plus sécurisé. Il ne vous aura pas.

- Si !

- Monsieur Sommet, fit doucement Juliette, prenez un calmant. Dormez. »

Le visage de Mathieu se décomposa littéralement.

C'est à cet instant que je remarquai les énormes cernes violacées qui soulignaient ses beaux yeux bleus.

« Je … ne veux pas dormir, murmura-t-il. Je fais des cauchemars. D'affreux cauchemars. Il en est toujours le centre. Je vois ses meurtres. J'ai vu Bérénice.

- Vous avez rêvé de sa mort, corrigea Valjean. C'était un évènement très traumatisant, il est normal que votre cerveau le reconstitue.

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas. J'ai vu la mort de Bérénice. Je peux vous la décrire … dans les moindres détails … »

Juliette finissait de panser mes plaies. De plus en plus intriguée par le discours de Mathieu, elle alla vers lui et s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Racontez-moi.

- Ju ! cria Valjean. Ce n'est pas la peine de l'énerver encore plus après les évènements de la soirée !

- Racontez-moi, répéta Juliette. Ce dont vous avez rêvé. »

Mathieu se tut. Il nous fixait, Antoine et moi. Nous étions aussi attentifs à ses paroles que les deux policiers. La main d'Antoine étreignait la mienne.

« Vous voulez m'en parler en privé ?

- S'il vous plaît. »

Elle se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever.

« Suivez-moi. »

Ils allèrent dans le salon. Juliette notait au fur et à mesure que Mathieu racontait, à mi-voix, ses rêves et ses angoisses. Elle avait le visage calme et neutre. Mathieu, lui, me faisait peur. Au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait, son expression devenait effrayante, mélange de haine, de sadisme, et il s'était même mis à sourire. On aurait dit qu'il devenait le meurtrier au fur et à mesure de son récit. Ses rêves avaient-ils été réalistes à ce point ?

Juliette revint au bout d'un temps qui nous avait semblé s'étendre à l'infini. Elle paraissait perturbée.

« Thomas, fit-elle à Valjean, viens avec moi. »

* * *

><p>Valjean n'y croit pas. Mathieu ment. L'assassin ne peut pas avoir deviné précisément le moment où il dormait pour aller jouer au chat et à la souris avec lui en détériorant son appartement. Et ses rêves … ce ne sont que des divagations.<p>

Pourtant, avance Juliette, pourtant, dans les moindres détails, les théories du jeune homme correspondent à ce qui s'est passé chez Bérénice Lacrière. On croirait à une mauvaise plaisanterie.

Ou alors le meurtrier a-t-il filmé et passé les films à Mathieu ?

Il s'en souviendrait. On n'oublie pas ce genre de choses. Il est sûr que ce sont des rêves.

Alors il invente.

Valjean et Juliette en restent là. Mais ils prennent une décision : Antoine, Angie et Mathieu seront séparés. Valjean reste avec Mathieu, Juliette veille sur le couple.

* * *

><p>Juliette avait jugé plus prudent d'éloigner Mathieu. Elle avait dit que l'assassin serait déstabilisé si ses trois victimes étaient séparées.<p>

Nous étions allés au poste de police. Juliette m'offrit un café, que je sirotai avec anxiété. Antoine passa son bras sur mes épaules, en un geste qui se voulait protecteur. Mais il n'en menait pas plus large que moi.

Nous étions assis sur un canapé. Il était dix-sept heures. La nuit tombait. Valjean nous téléphonait régulièrement pour nous rendre compte de la situation, pour nous dire que Mathieu allait bien.

Pour nous dire qu'il refusait de dormir.

Antoine déposa un baiser sur mes cheveux emmêlés.

« - Angie …

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais encore l'occasion de te le dire, après cette nuit. Je t'aime plus que ma vie. »

Les instants de lyrisme et de romantisme d'Antoine étaient rares. Je n'en accordai à celui-ci que plus d'importance. Je le serai dans mes bras.

« - Je t'aime aussi. »

Juliette nous regardait, attendrie.

J'ouvris les yeux. Je m'étais encore endormie. Antoine aussi sommeillait. Juliette était sur ordinateur. D'autres policiers faisaient des aller-retours dans le couloir, surveillant. A intervalles réguliers, Juliette téléphonait à Valjean, tournait le regard vers moi et me disait que tout allait bien.

Dans le lointain, une cloche sonna onze heures. J'avais tant dormi que ça !

Une heure. Une heure avant minuit. Avant que le jour d'Halloween ne soit achevé. J'entendais des gamins rire et crier :

« - Farce ou friandise ! »

Dans la rue.

Ce n'était pas juste que j'ai aussi peur dans une nuit qui était censée n'apporter que joie et sucreries.

Antoine bougea légèrement.

« - Quelle heure il est ?

- Onze heures, répondis-je.

- Plus qu'une heure à tenir. »

Il me prit la main, la serra avec un sourire faible. Juliette porta la main à son arme, crispa les doigts sur la gâchette.

Halloween.

Les derniers seront pour Halloween.

Le silence le plus total s'installait. Nous étions à l'affut du moindre bruit, le moindre claquement de dents nous faisait sursauter.

Il y eut un très léger bruit de froissement de plumes. La policière bondit sur place, courut dans le couloir. Presque en même temps que moi, Antoine se leva, et nous courûmes après la jeune femme. Mais il nous fallut quatre secondes pour arriver dans le couloir, quatre secondes qui lui suffirent.

« Il fallait s'y attendre, murmura une voix derrière nous. »

Un bruit métallique. Une lame de couteau. Je n'osai pas me retourner. En face de nous, il y avait Juliette, la gorge serrée par le fil d'un attrape-rêves.

« Mathieu ! Balbutiai-je. Vous …

- Il n'y a plus de Mathieu. Il n'y a plus que moi … et vous deux ! »

La main toujours dans la mienne, Antoine la pressa légèrement.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

L'Attrapeur de Rêves s'approchait de nous. La lame de couteau devait refléter la lumière des néons.

Trois fois.

« Cours ! hurla Antoine, et il détala en m'emmenant avec lui. »

Il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs. Comme dans un film d'horreur, nous étions seuls, seuls avec ce psychopathe qui nous poursuivait.

La porte d'entrée se rapprochait de plus en plus. C'était la sortie !

Antoine l'atteignit le premier, tourna fébrilement la poignée.

Il fallait s'y attendre. Il fallait s'attendre à tout.

Verrouillée.

Le couteau se planta à deux centimètres de mon visage. Il nous avait rattrapés ! Une main m'attrapa à la gorge, commença à serrer. Je fermai les yeux, tandis que certains sons se faisaient plus distants et que des taches colorées dansaient dans le noir de mes paupières fermées.

Ne pas finir comme Mathieu ! Ne surtout pas finir comme Mathieu !

Il me lâcha. Venue d'un autre monde, la voix d'Antoine m'ordonna de m'enfuir pendant qu'il essayait de maîtriser l'Attrapeur de Rêves. Vacillante et nauséeuse, j'obéis.

Il devait bien y avoir une sortie de secours ! Il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un encore en vie !

Je trébuchai dans les escaliers.

Je heurtai les murs.

Mais je finis par atteindre une porte ouverte. Je la poussai, reprenant un peu mes esprits au contact de l'air frais de la rue.

Je me mis à crier à l'aide. Les gens sortaient, curieux, venaient voir.

« Mon petit ami est à l'intérieur avec l'Attrapeur de Rêves ! balbutiais-je. Je vous en prie ! A l'aide ! »

Ils étaient surpris et intrigués. Ils ne comprenaient pas !

« Il va mourir ! Pitié ! »

Ils me prenaient pour une folle. L'Attrapeur de Rêves, à l'intérieur du poste de police !

Certains anges émettaient néanmoins l'hypothèse que je dise la vérité.

« Mademoiselle …

- Je vous en supplie ! Allez chercher de l'aide ! »

Une femme aux yeux secs et aux cheveux gras prit les devants :

« Allons voir !

- Sans armes ! Objectai-je. Mais vous …

- Ecoutez, je veux bien vous croire, n'exigez rien ! »

Réduite au silence, encore titubante, je menai la mêlée à la porte d'entrée, passant par la sortie de secours que j'avais laissée ouverte.

Première constatation que je fis : Antoine n'était pas mort.

J'eux l'impression d'une cascade d'eau chaude sur mes épaules. Les larmes commencèrent à couler. Je me jetai dans les bras de mon petit ami, tremblant comme une feuille et parlant comme une toute petite fille.

Seconde constatation : Mathieu était étendu par terre, le corps meurtri, respirant avec difficulté.

Troisième constatation : L'Attrapeur de Rêves était parti !

« On va le retrouver ! Promis-je à Antoine.

- Retrouver qui ?

- Le tueur ! »

Le regard hagard d'Antoine croisa le mien, un regard où je lisais une horreur et une incompréhension inimaginables. A quatre pattes, écartant la foule qui observait Mathieu, il m'amena à côté de lui. On aurait dit qu'il n'osait plus le toucher.

« Angie … c'est _lui_ ! »

* * *

><p>La première chose qu'il aperçoit est un visage penché sur lui. Un homme à lunettes, avec la blouse blanche d'un médecin. Un mal de crâne horrible l'assaille. Il veut porter la main à sa tempe, elle est bloquée. Même essai avec la main gauche, même échec.<p>

Il est revenu dans cette foutue camisole de force.

Le médecin constate qu'il est réveillé. Lui dit qu'il a fait une rechute de bipolarité. Que cette personnalité sombre et tueuse qu'il avait réussi à refouler est remontée. Qu'il paraît qu'il a hurlé, pendant une de ses périodes de pseudo-sommeil où c'est l'autre qui possède son corps, faire tout ça par jalousie, parce que la personne qu'il aime n'est pas à lui. C'est Antoine Daniel qui a entendu ça, Antoine qui s'est, par miracle, défendu à temps et remis du choc qu'il a eu en découvrant le visage de son agresseur. Autrement Antoine serait à présent enterré six pieds sous terre avec une lame de couteau dans le ventre.

Le médecin dit d'autres choses. Il dit qu'on va le soigner. Qu'on trouvera cette fois un traitement qui annihilera définitivement l'autre. Parce que cette fois-ci la folie a dépassé les bornes. L'autre est allé jusqu'à faire des mises en scène pour effrayer Mathieu, comme les oiseaux morts ou le message sur le répondeur. C'est allé trop loin.

Foutaises. On ne trouvera rien.

Mathieu a fait tout son possible pour ne pas se laisser tuer par cette face sombre, pour garder le contrôle de son corps, mais rien n'y a fait. Il a fait semblant d'aimer Bérénice pour oublier, oublier Antoine, mais l'autre voulait qu'il tue Angie, l'autre voulait Antoine pour lui, l'autre a tué Bérénice et a voulu se débarrasser d'Angie.

Cette dernière va bien. Mathieu respire.

Le médecin dit qu'il faudra qu'il reste encore longtemps à l'asile. Il prend Mathieu par la nuque, lui fait avaler trois comprimés blancs avec un verre d'eau. Mathieu obéit sans broncher.

Le patient rechute toujours. Et il le sait.

Mais pour l'instant, il va profiter du sommeil sans rêves et sans autre que lui procurent les comprimés blancs.


	12. Chapter 11

**Titre :**** Fankenstein**

**Auteur :**** Déponia**

**Rated :**** M**

**Personnages :**** Mathieu et ses personnalités – OC**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voici mon OS pour Halloween.<strong>_

_**! ATTENTION ! CETTE FIC EST EXTREMENT GLAUQUE ET GORE ! AFFREUSE ET TERRIFIANTE ! NE LA LISEZ PAS SI VOUS N'ETES PAS DES PSYCHOPATHES ! ET MEME EN TANT QUE TEL, FAITES TRÈS ATTENTION LORS DE LA LECTURE ! ELLE EST VRAIMENT MALSAINE !**_

_**Avertissement bis : Les tortures improbables sont voulues.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Déponia**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Frankenstein<span>**

Mathieu s'éveilla en sursaut. Il espéra se rassurer après son cauchemar, entouré par les murs réconfortants de sa chambre. Or, il n'était pas dans celle-ci. Il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il était dans une pièce sombre et humide, dont les barreaux aux fenêtres ne cachaient pas sa nature : une cellule. Il essaya de bouger pour s'approcher du soupirail d'où il entendait sortir des bruits d'usines. Cependant, il fut retenu par un bracelet de métal encastré dans le mur. Il était enchaîné et emprisonné. Le jeune homme commença à s'inquiéter. Ses yeux s'accommodèrent à l'obscurité ambiante. Mathieu avala bruyamment sa salive lorsqu'il parvint à distinguer ses six colocataires. Il les connaissait bien. C'était lui qui les avait créés. Ses différentes personnalités, toutes dans le même état que lui. Il laissa échapper un petit cri apeuré.

- Tu te réveilles enfin, gamin ! Je commençais à me faire chier avec le Hippie qui comate et les autres qui pioncent.

Le vidéaste se calma instantanément.

- C'est toi qui...? Interrogea-t-il.

- Non ! Le coupa-t-il. Voyant l'air dubitatif de son créateur, il se justifia. Tous mes ennemis sont morts. Ainsi que leur famille, collègues, amis et connaissances dans un rayon de deux ans. Crois-moi, le connard qui nous a enfermé n'est pas là pour moi !

Mathieu ne se sentit pas plus rassuré. Ne pas connaître la menace lui semblait plus terrifiant que savoir que c'était des tueurs à gage près à tout pour éliminer le plus grand criminel au monde. Il chassa sa peur et réfléchit. Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper immédiatement. Le soupirail était trop étroit pour qu'il puisse s'y faufiler. Pour une fois que sa taille aurait pu lui servir ! De plus, il était enchaîné. Chaque mouvement irritait sa peau sous les bracelets d'acier, risquant à tout moment d'arracher sa chair déjà bien rougie. Le seul moyen de s'évader était la porte close devant lui. En quel matériaux était-elle faite ?

- Titane lui répondit Le Patron, Il arrivait à suivre les pensées de son créateur ! Mathieu ne put s'empêcher d'être sidéré par son intelligence. Presque impossible de s'évader ! Les quelques fois où on m'y a enfermé, j'ai failli y crever !

- Comment t'as fait pour survivre ? Interrogea Maître Panda d'une voix ensommeillée.

- -... Il hésitait visiblement à leur avouer ce moment de faiblesse J'ai fait chanter ces connards. Ils voulaient du fric, je leur en ai donné suffisamment pour qu'ils me laissent partir. Puis, je suis revenu pour les butter et récupérer mes quelques millions de dollars. Rajouta-t-il rapidement.

Avant de pouvoir approfondir leur discussion, la porte bascula. Sur le seuil apparut une jeune fille, d'une quinzaine d'années, poussant un chariot d'hôpital. Elle sourit naïvement à la vue du jeune homme réveillé et se précipita dans les bras du vidéaste. Mathieu resta statique.

- J'adore ce que tu fais ! Dit-elle. Merci d'avoir créé SLG !

Comment devait-il réagir ? Il était face à une fangirl qui, de toute évidence, était responsable de sa situation peu enviable. Elle ne se formalisa pas de son silence et reprit la parole.

- Quand j'ai appris que tes personnalités existaient réellement, j'ai été très étonnée... et heureuse. Puis, j'ai été très triste car tu leur as donné un corps réel. Ils doivent se sentir très seuls. Alors, j'ai décidé de t'aider.

Mathieu sentit ses poils se dresser sur ses bras. Qu'avait-elle l'intention de faire ?

- Mais, je devais le faire moi-même. C'est pour ça que vous êtes là !

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Mathieu

- Tu avais la chance de ne jamais être seul. Malheureusement, tu as gâché cette opportunité, je viens t'en donner une seconde. Dit-elle en souriant.

Mathieu blêmit. Cette fille était complètement cinglée ! Elle sortit une longue seringue de sa poche, approcha celle-ci de la gorge du jeune homme et elle lui enfonça l'aiguille dans la peau. Le liquide fut violemment projeté dans tout son corps.

Mathieu se sentit tout à coup très fatigué. Il était sur le point de se laisser aller à un sommeil libérateur. Cependant, une force inconnue empêcha son esprit de sombrer. La jeune fille reprit la parole.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Cette potion est faîte pour te plonger dans un sommeil paradoxal, tout en te laissant éveillé. Elle lui fit un grand sourire ravi, dévoilant de petites dents blanches. C'est pour diminuer la sensation de douleur que tu risques de ressentir quand je vais commencer.

Commencer quoi ?

Elle se dirigea vers le Hippie, regarda sa seringue contenant encore la moitié du liquide assommant, jeta un regard au camé, rangea la potion dans sa poche, détacha le pacifiste, lui prit la main et le conduisit vers le chariot (c'est un chariot, table d'opération... je ne sais absolument pas comment le décrire) avant de le sangler sur celui-ci. Elle fixa quelques secondes son corps, avant de soupirer déçue.

- Tu n'es pas très intéressant. Je vais me contenter de t'enlever quelques organes.

Elle mit des gants en latex et sortit, de sous le chariot, un instrument métallique. Mathieu étouffa un hoquet de terreur, elle tenait entre ses mains enfantines un immense couteau de boucher. Elle plaça celui-ci à la verticale et coupa ses vêtements. Elle se débarrassa de ceux-ci en les jetant négligemment à terre. Son attention de nouveau centrée sur son patient, elle fronça les sourcils, concentrée sur son travail, elle posa la lame sur son torse et dans un geste net, elle appuya tout en la déplaçant verticalement. Elle releva la lame et fit une deuxième fente verticale parallèle à la première avant de faire rejoindre les coupures par deux nouveaux traits perpendiculaire. Un liquide rouge commença à s'écouler du rectangle tracé dans la chair. Elle n'y fit pas attention et enleva la peau, qui rejoignit les habits au sol. Le torse entièrement à l'air libre laissait voir les organes du Hippie. Elle sectionna, de ses mains habiles, les veines et artères alimentant en sang ses boyaux. Elle plongea ses mains dans le corps du Hippie et sortit délicatement le foie, la rate, l'estomac et les intestins de celui-ci. La fillette les plongea dans une glacière puis la referma.

L'adolescente jeta un regard à son idole. Il était pris de tremblements incontrôlables, tirant sur ses chaînes de toutes ses forces, chaque coup menaçant de faire saigner ses poignets. Il essayait de crier. Cependant, la drogue dans son sang l'empêchait de produire autre chose que des gargouillements, accompagnés de bave descendant de son menton, se logeant dans sa barbe mal rasée. Il se sentait tellement mal. Il avait ressenti la lame arrachant la peau de son vis, la main de la jeune fille dans son corps récupérant ses boyaux. Il avait senti la fin de la vie du Hippie. La douleur était trop forte ! Il aurait dû depuis longtemps perdre conscience. Or, la potion l'en empêchait. Il allait devoir encore souffrir !

La fangirl s'approcha du Prof.

- Tu es mon préféré ! Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. Je vais te faire revenir dans Mathieu, et tu pourras revenir dans l'émission. Tu es content ? Le scientifique resta interdit. Un immense sourire étira le visage de la fille. Bien sûr que tu es heureux. Désolée pour cette question idiote. Ta science infuse est faîte pour répondre à des questions autrement plus importantes.

Mathieu la fixa avec horreur. Cette gosse semblait réellement croire à ce qu'elle disait ! Elle toucha le cou du génie, cherchant une artère viable, elle en trouva une, y planta sa seringue et pressa le bouton. Peu à peu, le liquide coula du tube en plastique au corps du scientifique. Celui-ci grinça des dents jusqu'à ce que la mixture arrive à son cerveau. Sa mâchoire se décontracta, sa tête ne tenait plus droite, son corps se détendit peu à peu. Il laissa l'enfant lui détacher les mains sans réagir. Son cerveau lui intimait de la frapper pour secourir son créateur. Seulement, ses muscles était trop engourdis, même pour se lever, et sa geôlière du le traîner jusqu'à la table d'opération. Elle le souleva, l'y posa en position assise, son dos retenu debout par une planche de bois, puis le sangla.

Le scientifique se sentit coupable. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il comprenait ce que ressentait ses cobayes, quand le savant était au-dessus d'eux à les observer d'un œil curieux. Or, il avait vu ce qui était arrivé à son collègue, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir un jour jouir de son expérience pour faciliter la vie de ses sujets d'expérimentation. Il accepta ce qu'il considéra comme une punition du destin. (oui, c'est toujours Le Prof et non pas Le Moine)

La jeune aliénée sortit un étrange objet. C'était un cercle métallique avec un immense trou sur la face. Elle le posa sur le crâne du Prof, l'instrument flottait sur les tempes du scientifique. Elle prit deux vis qu'elle plaça dans les trous sur l'engin, près des tempes de sa victime. Elle sera doucement ceux-ci jusqu'à ce que la tête du docteur ne puisse plus bouger.

Elle sortit une perceuse, la mit contre le crâne de la personnalité et appuya sur la poignée. La visseuse tourna et perfora le boite crânienne, sous les cris combinés de Mathieu et du Professeur, ceux-ci cessèrent bien vite. Le Prof était décédé ! La jeune fille fit un deuxième trou, puis un troisième et enfin un quatrième. Elle prit son couteau, le plongea dans la tête en sang de sa victime et élargit les trous. Derrière elle, son idole ne criait plus. Il ne percevait plus aucun signal de la part de l'ex-scientifique. Il regardait terrifié la fangirl découper consciencieusement la boite crânienne de son double. Elle le scalpa, et en ressortit un cerveau encore chaud. Elle le plongea dans la glacière, enleva ses gants, puis se dirigea de nouveau vers le présentateur de SLG.

Elle s'approcha du cou de celui-ci et sortit de nouveau une seringue de sa poche. Mathieu récupérait peu à peu ses sensations et ça, la psychopathe devant lui l'avait compris. Il essaya de se débattre, en vain, l'aiguille plongea de nouveau dans son corps. Encore moins conscient de la situation, il la vit se diriger vers sa personnalité féminine. Elle lui envoya violemment une dose de sa drogue dans le cœur. Elle la traîna par les cheveux vers la table d'opération et avant de la sangler et de lui chuchoter à l'oreille

- Toi, je ne t'aime pas ! Par ta faute, de nombreux fans on crut que Mathieu était misogyne. Lui cracha-t-elle à la figure Tu ne mérites pas de faire partie de lui ! Je vais t'enlever la seule chose faisant de toi un être à part entière !

Elle ne remit pas ses gants, prit son couteau et l'enfonça sous le menton de la féministe. Celle-ci essaya de crier. Cependant, sa trachée était tranchée _**(RA : c'est fait exprès la rime… ? Owo)**_. Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle pendant quelques secondes, avant de céder au désespoir. Des larmes coulèrent de ses joues lorsque la lame trancha toute sa gorge. Elles coulèrent encore lorsqu'elle sentit le couteau sortirent de la plaie béante. Elles coulèrent toujours lorsqu'elle la plongea de nouveau juste au-dessus de son nez. Elles cessèrent de couler à tout jamais quand la peau de son visage lui fut retirée pour rejoindre les boyaux et le cerveau de ses collègues. La dernière chose que virent ses yeux, imbibés de larmes, fut la bouche de son bourreau déformée par un sourire sadique digne du Patron.

Mathieu assistait impuissant à la scène, il jeta un regard épouvanté vers ses autres personnalités. Maître Panda regardait la scène avec effroi. Le Geek semblait s'être évanoui, tandis que Le Patron tirait de toutes ses forces sur ses chaînes. Ses poignets ensanglantés ne l'empêchaient pas de continuer à se débattre. Leur geôlière le vit et s'approcha de lui avec une mine légèrement boudeuse.

- Alors, c'est mon tour, gamine ? Ne crois pas que je suis aussi faible que les autres tapettes. Tu ne m'auras pas si facilement !

Sa bravade sembla étonner la jeune fille. Elle sortit un chiffon de sa poche et le trempa dans un liquide. Le Patron se figea.

- Chloroforme ? Interrogea-t-il

- Ouais. Tu connais ?

- Je l'utilise de temps en temps.

- Alors tu sais que ça ne sert à rien de résister ! De plus, ce n'est pas encore ton tour. Je veux juste t'éviter de bouger pour ne pas abîmer ton corps. Répondit-elle

Elle s'approcha avec son chiffon et le plaqua sur la bouche du criminel. En quelques secondes, il s'endormit.

Elle s'approcha du chanteur et comme à chaque fois, le shoota avec sa drogue. Elle le transporta sur son chariot, déboutonna son kigurumi et découvrit avec stupeur la peau de Maître Panda. Son déguisement faisait partie intégrant de sa peau. Il lui était impossible de l'enlever sans en mourir. L'adolescente sourit et décida de relever le défi.

Elle essuya de son chiffon son couteau. Pas question de tacher la belle fourrure de panda avec du sang d'autres personnalités. Elle trancha nettement la douce peau de l'animal. Un liquide rouge dégoulina le long de ses côtes. Elle coupa peu à peu toute sa peau en ignorant volontairement les cris de l'ursidé et de Mathieu. Ainsi que le petit hurlement apeurer que poussa le Geek avant de s'évanouir de nouveau. Elle regarda le manteau de chair qu'elle venait d'enlever à Maître Panda. Elle sortit un cintre de son chariot (elle avait vraiment tout prévu !) et y pendit la peau avant de la mettre dans la glacière.

Pendant ce temps-là, le chanteur se vidait lentement de son sang. La jeune fille le prit en pitié, elle le prit entre ses bras et l'acheva d'un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Il s'effondra sur le sol sans vie ! Elle posa le corps dans un coin avec ceux de ses frères.

Elle s'approcha des deux dernières personnalités.

- Je vais avoir besoin de vous deux en même temps.

- Tu crois vraiment que je ne vais pas résister, gamine ?

Elle lui sourit et dit tendrement.

- J'avais besoin que les autres soit un minimum éveillé pour ce que je leur ai fait. Mais, avec toi ce serait plus simple de t'assommer avant. Alors, tu choisis quoi ?

Le tueur plissa les yeux. Il vit qu'elle ne mentait pas. Il dégagea son cou. Elle le piqua.

Le Geek les regarda, ébahis. Ce n'était pas normal ! Le Patron devait se rebeller ! C'était l'homme le plus puissant et dangereux au monde. Il avait connu ce genre de situations un nombre incalculable de fois et il s'en était toujours sortit ! Qu'est-ce qui était différent aujourd'hui ? Leur geôlière n'était pas un yakuza armé jusqu'aux dents, mais une jeune fangirl complètement folle à lier ! Cependant, elle avait réussi à faire plier le genou au Patron ! Si même lui abandonnait, comment pouvaient-ils s'en sortir ? Même le plus fort d'entre eux en était incapable ! La réponse lui apparut dans un flash : Ils ne pouvaient pas ! Le Geek abandonna tout espoir de s'en sortir et quand la folle s'approcha de lui, il imita son aîné en découvrant sa nuque. La jeune fille eu un sourire tendre pour le benjamin et le piqua doucement. L'enfant ne put retenir un petit cri de douleur. Puis, il se laissa aller dans les bras de la meurtrière.

La jeune fille traîna les deux personnalités à son plan de travail, les sangla l'une à l'autre puis se tourna vers le vidéaste. Elle le détacha et l'amena près de ses deux personnalités encore en vie. Il fut attaché à l'aide de menotte au chariot. Il sentait les émotions de ses doubles. Le désespoir du Patron, la peur teinté de crainte du Geek et surtout, leurs résignations à tous les deux. Il entendit le criminel lui chuchoter quatre mots :

- Merci pour cette vie.

Un couteau pénétra son épaule droite juste entre les deux os. Le hachoir en ressortit pour s'enfoncer de nouveau quelques millimètres plus loin. Le Patron ne hurla pas. Le couteau ressortit de la plaie, bientôt remplacé par une main, retirant le muscle du criminel. Le Patron ne hurla pas. Un étrange cylindre ressortit de son corps. Le Patron ne hurla pas. Le couteau s'enfonça dans son coude. Le Patron ne hurla pas. Il en ressortit, s'enfonça de nouveau à quelques centimètres de la première entaille. Le Patron ne hurla pas. Elle en ressortit son muscle, et fit de même avec le poignet. Le Patron ne hurla pas. La jambe droite. Le Patron ne hurla pas. La jambe gauche. Le bras gauche. Elle enlevait uns à uns tous ses muscles. Le Patron ne hurla pas. Elle sutura les plaies au fer rouge. Le Patron ne hurla pas. Le Patron ne hurlait pas, il pleurait. Il s'éteignit à tout jamais les joues humides. Elles le resteraient à tout jamais. Il était mort.

Le Geek accroché au dos du criminel n'avait rien vu. Il ne comprit la mort de son collègue que quand il entendit les reniflements de son concepteur. Il cessa de pleurer. Le Patron, malgré la douleur, n'avait pas crié, donc lui ne pleurerait pas ! Ce serait son dernier hommage à l'homme en noir ! Il sentit la jeune fille s'approcher de lui, le détacher du Patron, et lui couper ses vêtements. Le T-shirt Captain America tomba à terre. Le héros de comics aurait bien été incapable de le sauver de toute manière...même Le Patron avait échoué !

Il sentit un objet froid lui effleurer le dos, sa peau rougie légèrement là où la lame était passée. Il comprit que, comme une bête avant l'abatage, on marquait les endroits à couper. Il eut la confirmation de son hypothèse lorsque la lame s'enfonça férocement à côté de son omoplate droite. Le couteau continua à découper le dos du gamer, s'arrêta au bassin et ressortit. L'enfant poussa un soupir soulagé. Cependant, elle s'enfonça de nouveau à gauche descendit jusqu'au bassin et ressortit encore une fois. Le Geek se tordait de douleur mais il arrivait à retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient à tout instant de couler. Sa peur et sa tristesse furent remplacées par une rage rouge engloutissant son cerveau, dans un sentiment qui jusqu'alors lui était inconnu. Il se laissa emporter par cette fureur destructrice qui ne l'empêcha malheureusement pas de disparaître dans un dernier cri mortel. Sa colonne vertébrale, à l'air libre, ne fut pas plongée dans la glacière ou se trouvaient les différents bouts de corps de ses amis. Elle fut posée délicatement dans un coin.

La fillette endormit Mathieu, utilisant son chloroforme. Le vidéaste plongea dans une inconscience libératrice.

Le jeune homme se réveilla. Il se sentait étrangement bien. Son corps lui semblait plus complet que jamais. La douleur lui revint. Puis ce furent les corps entassés de ses personnalités qui déverrouillèrent sa mémoire. Les souvenirs lui revinrent en vrac, d'abord les tortures, puis les morts, les derniers mots de chacune de ses personnalités et enfin la solitude de son être. Il n'avait plus ses doubles pour faire de lui un être entier, il n'était plus qu'une part de Mathieu Sommet. Il n'était plus que le Présentateur. Il s'effondra en larmes. La porte de titane s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser entrer la jeune femme responsable de sa destruction. Elle souriait gentiment et naïvement, comme si elle ignorait qu'elle l'avait détruit. Elle s'approcha de lui, le piqua et commença à le détacher en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants.

- Tu es enfin redevenu un être parfait ! Je t'adore ! Tu es génial !...

Mathieu ne l'écoutait pas, il se rendait compte avec stupeur que la drogue n'avait eu aucun effet sur lui ! Il ne le montra pas. La jeune fille se réfugia dans ses bras quelques millièmes de secondes, caressant avec bonheur sa fourrure. Quelle fourrure ? Il n'en avait pas ! C'était Maître Panda qui en avait une ! Pas lui ! Pas le temps pour réfléchir, il fallait s'échapper ! Son cerveau lui donna la réponse. Il serra la jeune fille plus fort qui profita du câlin de son idole, puis elle s'écarta. Il lui fit un grand sourire. Elle baissa sa garde, persuadée que le jeune homme ne lui en voulait pas. Il utilisa des réflexes qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnu, lui prit son couteau, et la poussa de toutes ses forces sur le mur d'en face. Elle y fut projetée avec violence. Il ne prit pas le temps de vérifier son état et s'enfuit dans les couloirs insalubres de l'immeuble, un sens de l'orientation intuitif le guida vers la sortie.

Il se retrouva dans un immense hall blanc et se dirigea, toujours en courant vers les portes vitrées. Il se figea, épouvanté. Le reflet que lui renvoyaient les portes n'était pas celui auquel il s'attendait. C'était toujours son corps, cependant il était balafré.

Il toucha sa bouche, les sourires de La Fille.

Il sentit les organes du Hippie dans son ventre.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, il sentit le cerveau du Prof réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Il toucha sa fourrure, c'était celle de Maître Panda.

Il regarda ses bras, il sentit les muscles du Patron.

Il effleura son dos, la colonne vertébrale du Geek.

Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids, il se mit à pleurer. Il regarda le couteau de l'autre folle.

- Je ne peux vivre en portant votre cadavre sur mon dos ! Je viens vous rejoindre !

Il se trancha la gorge, tomba à terre et se vida de son sang.

_FIN_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je vous avais prévenu que c'était glauque et gore.<strong>_

_**Les souffrances du Hippie sont sponsorisées par Julia Lutecia. (Qui ne lira sans doute jamais cette fic)**_

_**L'idée du sourire de La Fille vient de JulietteDWR. (Même si elle ne pensait sûrement pas que je l'utiliserais ainsi).**_

_**Et les autres viennent de moi. (Avec un petit coup de main de mon prof de SVT pour Le Geek… il doit me prendre pour une psychopathe)**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu. Quand je me suis relu j'ai eu peur. Je n'avais jamais écrit de truc aussi extrême. Je suis désolée pour ceux que j'ai traumatisée, laissez des reviews pour décharger toute votre haine.**_

_**Pour une fois je vais faire exception à ma déontologie et je ne vais pas vous tuer.**_

_**Je vous fais un gros câlin.**_

_**Déponia**_

_**RA : je maintiens Darling, j'ai lu bien pire dans ma psychopate de vie °°. Pas mal, manque encore un peu de sentiments et ça fera un bon Thriller xD. Je dois quand même admette avoir été horrifiée par la syntaxe et la conjugaison… TQT**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Titre :**** Un bonbon ou un meurtre**

**Auteur :**** Kalincka**

**Rated :**** K+, parfois T pour certains passages (Patron…) mais dans l'ensemble ça reste bon enfant ^^**

**Personnages :**** Salut Les Geeks – Visiteur Du Futur – What The Cut – Unknows Movies ****_(fierté, j'écris sur InThePanda/VDF pour la première fois !*-*)_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonjour à tous ! C'est Kalincka qui vous parle !<strong>_

_**Bon, bah, comme vous l'a expliqué Titi', c'est moi qui ai trouvé le thème… Et je me DEVAIS de participer à ce « concours », parce que bon dieu j'ADORE Halloween (ma deuxième fête préférée après Pâques, parce que le chocolat, les blagues et moi c'est une grande histoire d'amour pleine de câlins qui remonte à ma naissance) !**_

_**Comme je me sentais pas non plus de le faire QUE sur Salut Les Geeks, y'aura d'autres univers :3**_

_**Enjoy ~**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Un bonbon ou un meurtre<span>**

— Bon, tout le monde est prêt ?

La question de Mathieu ne resta pas sans réponses. Partout dans l'appartement, des « Ouais ! », « Ok ! », et autres « On va s'marrer, gamin ! » retentirent dans un pêle-mêle de voix différentes.

Il y eut quelques pas qui descendirent les escaliers avec la grâce d'un éléphant au bord du coma éthylique, puis, quatre personnes firent leur apparition parmi les quatre autres qui les attendaient dans le salon.

Le Patron, le Geek, la Fille et le Moine étaient descendu de l'étage, leurs déguisements sur la peau, face au Prof, Mathieu, le Hippie et Maître Panda.

Si d'ordinaire le clan Sommet était un mélange de personnalités complètement hétéroclites sorties tout droit de l'esprit d'un seul d'entre eux, il était cette fois-ci bien plus… Coloré que d'habitude.

Le Patron n'avait pas délaissé son éternel costume noir et ses chères lunettes de soleil, c'était un fait. Mais il s'était vraisemblablement amusé à se badigeonner le visage de faux sang, lui donnant l'air d'un psychopathe beaucoup plus dangereux que d'habitude. Et la paire de canine dépassant légèrement de ses lèvres semblait légèrement faire peur au Geek.

Ce dernier avait recouvert son tee-shirt rouge de bandelette de papier-toilette (« J'ai rien trouvé d'autre… »), ainsi qu'une partie de son visage. La Fille l'avait aidé à mettre du faux sang dans ses cheveux, et le petit avait semblé satisfait du résultat en arborant un immense sourire à travers les bandes de son costume de momie.

La féministe avait opté pour un déguisement assez… Provocateur, il fallait le dire. La fourche de Diable (ainsi que les cornes qu'elle avait empruntées au Patron par la même occasion) et le costume moulant rouge qu'elle portait mettait en forme sa poitrine généreuse, mais le rendu était plutôt… Déstabilisant, c'était le mot. Est-ce que le Diable avait des cheveux blonds, une poitrine et une barbe ?

C'était sûrement cette raison qui avait poussé le Moine à s'éloigner de sa collègue. Si au début, il avait rechigné à participer « à cette ridicule mascarade sataniste », Mathieu l'avait obligé à faire un effort. Résultat, il avait accepté de mauvaise grâce de porter une faux en bandoulière dans son dos, mais n'avait rien voulu mettre d'autre. Et si personne ne le lui disait, tous pensaient néanmoins qu'il ressemblait à un ange de la mort avec sa lame et sa capuche lui cachant la moitié du visage.

Et puis, en face de la petite bande fraîchement arrivée, il y avait ceux qui attendaient depuis un bon moment déjà. Le Prof, notamment, avec ses cheveux qu'il avait volontairement mis en pagaille, et les traces de suies qu'il s'était appliquées sur le visage, lui donnaient un air de savant fou il avait à la main une grosse paire de lunettes rondes, entourées de cuir, semblables à celles que le personnel des laboratoires portaient de temps en temps.

À côté de lui, Maître Panda avait catégoriquement refusé de se séparer de son kigurumi alors, il avait travaillé son maquillage : le chanteur avait refait son sourire à la Joker de l'épisode 85, et avait rajouté quelques cernes sous ses yeux et des traces de sang sur ses mains tenant un micro en mauvais état.

Entre Mathieu et le mélomane se trouvait le Hippie. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à son costume, alors son déguisement avait été confectionné à l'arrache par la Fille. Un peu de sang par-là, de maquillage par-ci, et le camé avait été déguisé en squelette à la va-vite.

Quant à Mathieu, le fan de The Walking Dead avait sauté sur l'occasion et avait remis son maquillage de zombie, et essayait depuis quelques heures d'imiter des bruits peu ragoûtants propres aux morts-vivants.

C'est ainsi que toute la petite troupe se retrouva devant la porte afin de sortir. Mathieu se tourna une dernière fois vers ses personnalités :

— Prêts ?

— Plus que ça, gamin, rétorqua le Patron en souriant d'un air malsain.

— Je t'ai à l'œil, l'avertit son Créateur en plissant les yeux. Pas de gaffes, c'est compris ?

— Tu me connais…

Sur cet échange peu convaincant, Mathieu ouvrit la porte en grand. Le Geek s'avança en premier, son petit récipient en forme de citrouille destiné à récolter les bonbons se balançant au rythme de ses pas.

Le soleil s'était presque couché et les rues étaient éclairées par les lampadaires. Quelques autres personnes, essentiellement des enfants, se baladaient sur les trottoirs afin de remplir leurs sacs en plastiques de bonbons. Le Patron se lécha silencieusement les lèvres, et ce geste fut remarqué :

— Hep hep hep, l'arrêta de suite le youtuber en lui lançant un regard plein de menaces.

— Hé détend-toi gamin, je ne fais que regarder, se défendit le criminel en levant les mains pour prouver sa bonne foi.

— Mon œil, rétorqua son Créateur.

— Bon, alors… Elfe Démoniaque ou Jeff The Killer ? Aaah ! J'arrive pas à choisir !

Antoine Daniel se battait depuis quelques heures pour décider de son costume. Censé rejoindre Mathieu et les autres dans les rues de Paris depuis quelques minutes, il n'arrivait toujours pas à trancher.

Jeff The Killer ou Elfe Démoniaque ?

Ce choix le rendait fou ! Les deux costumes étaient magnifiques, et il n'arrivait pas à se décider.

Il allait laisser échapper un soupir plein de désolation lorsqu'un bruit inhabituel le fit sursauter.

Il se retourna, et jeta un regard plein de suspicion envers sa porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit brusquement, et Antoine recula dans sa chaise roulante sur le coup de la surprise.

— Surtout, NE FAIS PAS ÇA !

Un homme venait d'entrer dans sa chambre, l'air catastrophé. Son visage était maculé de cicatrices et de sang, et il avait le look d'un clochard. Une étrange lanière de cuir et de boutons était fixée à son bras.

Ne réalisant pas vraiment, la réaction du présentateur de What The Cut fut aussi rapide que l'éclair :

— WOOOW ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ?!

— C'est pas important ! Mais surtout, ne PREND PAS CES COSTUMES ! s'écria aussitôt l'étranger.

Certains auraient sans doute assommé l'intrus sous le coup de l'adrénaline, et d'autres auraient pu faire un malaise devant l'étrangeté de la situation.

Mais pas Antoine.

La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, ce fut :

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que si tu le fais, VOILÀ CE QUI VA SE PASSER !

La voix de l'étrange visiteur monta brutalement de volume d'un air dramatique et le youtuber eut l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette phrase quelque part, mais il ne chercha pas plus loin en entendant l'autre continuer :

— Si tu choisis le costume de l'Elfe, plusieurs personnes te reconnaîtront dans la rue et cela deviendra un phénomène de société ! Des millions de gens imiteront ton cosplay et cela rendra la communauté folle d'Elfes Démoniaques ! Puis, une secte sera créée, et cela entraînera plus de la moitié de la population à se scarifier pour leur religion des Elfes, faisant plus d'un tiers de suicide dans le monde, entraînant celui-ci dans le chaos, et rendant les gens terrifiés par les Elfes et les fées ! Ce sera l'APOCALYPSE !

Un silence régna pendant quelques secondes, pendant lequel l'intrus restait dans une pose dramatique. Toujours sous le coup de la surprise, Antoine demanda :

— … Et si je prends Jeff The Killer ?

Aussitôt, l'inconnu sembla redémarrer :

— Si tu prends Jeff The Killer, il n'y aura pas de conséquences directes. Mais un accident va arriver pendant la fête, et tu vas tuer sans le faire exprès un petit hérisson tout mignon qui traversait la route alors, des centaines de sociétés de protection des animaux te pourchasseront, et l'État condamnera le port de ce costume ! Le monde tombera dans la psychose des déguisements de Jeff The Killer, et chaque personne avec des cicatrices seront exécutées, y compris MOI ! Alors, pour l'avenir de milliards de personnes, de PRENDS PAS CES COSTUMES !

Le visiteur termina sa tirade d'un air essoufflé, laissant le vidéaste complètement perdu. Puis, alors qu'un ange passait, l'inconnu lui arracha les deux déguisements des mains, avant de porter un doigt sur l'un des boutons de sa machine. Il jeta un regard à Antoine :

— Mais, si tu veux mon avis, tes cheveux suffisent parfaitement à faire un déguisement effrayant ! Sur ce, joyeux Halloween et amuse-toi bien !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et sous les yeux ébahis du youtuber, disparut d'un coup.

Avec ses costumes.

Antoine mit quelque temps à réaliser. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, l'air ébahi, puis :

— WHAT THE FUCK ?!

Il se baladait dans les rues de Paris avec l'air concentré de quelqu'un déterminé à faire quelque chose.

Enfin, se baladait… Ça dépendait du point de vue.

Depuis quelques minutes, il était tombé sur une troupe assez étrange. Un zombie, un squelette, la Mort, un Joker en kigurumi panda, un savant fou, une diablesse, une momie et un vampire qui d'après son… Attitude avait l'air sympathique.

Mais ils l'ennuyaient. Étranges, mais pas intéressants. Et cela l'énervait.

Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de cible ! Le jour d'Halloween ! C'était frustrant ! Alors que le sujet du prochain Unknows Movies était tout trouvé !

Son attention se porta sur l'homme aux cheveux presque aussi fous que lui qui s'élançait vers la petite troupe hétéroclite. Lui, au moins, n'avait pas besoin d'investir dans un costume avec la touffe démoniaque sur sa tête.

Il entendit vaguement un "J'ai pas de costume, problème domestique" ainsi qu'un "T'exagère mec, on t'as attendu un quart d'heure pour ça au final ?".

L'homme habillé en noir avec la paire de canine dans la bouche – le vampire – s'éloigna, l'air intrigué par un groupe d'enfants non loin de lui. Aussitôt, une personne dans le groupe le rappela :

— Reviens ici de suite, j'ai dit quoi bordel ?!

— Oh ça va gamin, c'est Halloween, pète un coup… Pleins de gosses à portée de main – ou autre chose si tu vois ce que je veux dire – ça te donnes pas envie ?

— T'es vraiment immonde, lança la fille – était-ce de la barbe ? – habillé en diablesse en esquissant une grimace.

Il se désintéressa de la discussion du groupe non sans un sourire avide. Il aurait bien aimé faire un peu plus connaissance avec le dit-vampire qui avait l'air décidément plus intéressant que les autres.

Mais quelque chose attira son attention. Un jeune homme avec un bonnet et un tee-shirt sur lequel était marqué "I love Marc-Edouard". Il passait de porte en porte, lançant des "Halloween, c'est EXTRAORDINARY !" à tous ceux qui lui ouvraient leur domicile.

Il sourit, et se lécha les lèvres d'un air de prédateur.

**Trouvé.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, c'est tout pour moi… Au départ, j'avais prévu d'incorporer le Fossoyeur ainsi que Plectrum &amp; Ouki du Point Culture, mais ça faisait trop brouillon et trop long. Alors, j'ai trouvé que c'était mieux de terminer sur ça ^^ J'ose espérer qu'il n'y a pas de fans de Marc-Edouard dans l'auditoire ? xD<strong>_

_**J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! En tout cas, je me suis éclaté à écrire cet OS. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur InThePanda, et si ce dernier tombe sur ce texte, j'espère que j'ai pas trop dénaturé le personnage des Unknows Movies ^^**_

_**Et petit remerciement à tous ceux qui ont participé, c'est vraiment génial et j'espère que vous vous êtes autant éclatés que moi à écrire, et je souhaite que d'autres éditions de ce genre de "concours" aient lieu !**_

_**C'était Kalincka, en direct de son bunker, pour vous servir ;D**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Titre :**** Sang**

**Auteur :**** Hizerielle**

**Rated :**** T**

**Personnages :**** Mathieu et ses personnalités**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sang<span>**

Quelle soirée horrible ça allait être. Horriblement géniale. Tout était prêt, il avait aidé Maître Panda pour la déco, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à se déguiser. Seulement, il n'avait rien à se mettre en rapport avec le thème... Mais il avait la solution ! Il descendit le long escalier qui menait à la cave, et se retrouva devant une porte immaculée. Bien que légèrement intimidé, il frappa, doucement.

- Prof ?

La porte s'ouvrir brutalement, le chercheur se tenait fermement sur le pas de celle-ci. Il avait la bouche ouverte, prêt à crier, mais devant la mine déconfite du visiteur, il se résigna.

- Moui, je peux t'aider ?

- Je trouve pas de déguisement pour ce soir... Et comme tu as trouvé quelque chose pour le Hippie... J'me disais...

Le scientifique leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, cette soirée d'Halloween avait l'air d'être importante pour tout le monde. Pour le 31, Mathieu les avait laissé organiser une soirée déguisée, à alterner entre histoires creepy et films d'horreur, pendant que lui-même allait fêter Halloween chez des amis. Et depuis une heure, il avait déjà eu la visite de la Fille, du Hippie et désormais, du Geek. Il soupira "j'ai compris, je vais voir ce que je peux faire..." un sourire illumina le visage du gamer. Il lui lança un regard plein de reconnaissance et murmura un merci.

**18h58**

La soirée allait débuter, et le Geek n'avait toujours pas de déguisement... Il commençait à paniquer lorsque le Panda passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte "Le Prof t'appelle. Déguisement." Le gamer déboula les escaliers, euphorique. Quel que soit le costume que le scientifique lui avait concocté, ça allait être génial.

- Alors, c'est quoi, c'est quoi ?

- Doucement jeune homme... Boit ça.

- Heu... Mais c'est quoi ? Ça à l'air bizarre...

- Hum... Je reconnais que cette mixture marron n'a guère l'air appétissante, mais elle te donnera des propriétés physiques vampiriques pour la soirée. Canines aiguisées, peau pâle, yeux rouge...

A peine le mot vampirique prononcé, le Geek s'était empressé d'avaler l'étrange mixture. Il sentait déjà les effets. C'était chaud, agréable.

- Je... Je me sens... AAAAAHHHH !

Ça s'était transformé. C'était désormais douloureux. Atroce. Sa mâchoire le brûlait, ses yeux piquaient, il pleurait de douleur. Sans une once de compassion, ou même de pitié, le scientifique tourna le dos au souffrant pour retourner à ses occupations. Il marmonnait quelque chose ressemblant à "ça va passer, ça va passer"

**19h12**

Tout le monde était réuni en cercle dans le salon. Le Panda s'était habillé comme à la fin de l'épisode 86, le Patron était vêtu ordinairement, si l'on excepte le bain de sang dans lequel avait l'air d'avoir trempé son costume, la Fille s'était maquillée une tête de mort mexicaine, le Hippie, par un étrange phénomène, avait la peau translucide et tout ses muscle, organe, et os étaient visibles, le Démon et le Zombie n'avait pas eu besoin de modifier leur apparence, et le Geek ressemblait à un vampire tout droit sortit d'une légende urbaine ou d'un conte folklorique. Le Fanatique et le Prof, eux, souhaitait rester en dehors de cette fête païenne, l'un implorant Dieu, l'autre la Science. Des paquet de bonbon et des bière passaient de personne en personne, et chacun s'extasiait sur les costume des autres.

- Bon, c'est pas que je m'emmerde bande de tafioles, mais si on pouvait passer aux choses sérieuses... Shinning ?

Le film fut donc lancé. Parfois, quelqu'un lançait un cri, plus ou moins étouffé.

**21h39**

Le film était fini. Chacun se lançait un regard curieux, essayant de deviner les penser de son voisin. Suite à la demande du Geek, on commença à manger. Maître Panda avait pris soin de commander des pizzas. Presque tout le monde se régalait. Presque.

**22h03**

Faim.

Il avait faim. Mais la nourriture, les sucreries, tout l'écœurait. Pourquoi ? Et quel était cette étrange odeur si alléchante qui flottait dans l'air ?

Il avait faim. Horriblement faim.

**22h09**

Les histoires d'horreur étaient lancées. Chacun contait sa creepypasta favorite, de la plus glauque à la plus réaliste. L'ambiance devenait inquiétante. On retenait son souffle, le rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Le Geek fixait le Hippie, fasciné. Les muscles se contractaient, décontractaient, contractaient... Ses poumons se gonflaient, dégonflaient, gonflaient... et son cœur battait, d'un rythme calme, régulier. Mais le plus beau, c'était le rouge. La couleur de ce fluide qui parcourait le corps de l'homme. Il était vraiment fasciné.

Et il avait faim.

**23h04**

"On lance un autre film ?"

Et voilà, de nouveau le canapé, de nouveau l'écran éclairant le salon d'une faible lueur, de nouveau un film dans le seul but de se faire peur. Le vampire avait pris soin de s'asseoir entre le Hippie et l'accoudoir. Début du film. Le petit se blottit contre l'habituel droggué.

Faim

Il niche sa tête dans le cou de l'autre, feignant la peur. C'est vrai qu'il avait un peu peur quand même... Le Hippie, gentil, répond à son étreinte. Le sang pulse dans son cou.

Faim.

Sang.

Il approche sa bouche aux canines aiguisées.

Faim.

Sang.

- Gros, qu'est ce que tu...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il l'a mordu. Mordu. Et c'est chaud. Métallique. Amer

C'est horriblement bon

Le Hippie s'écarte brusquement. Il porte la main à son cou ensanglanté. il a du mal à respirer.

- Gros... Pourquoi...

Le Geek a fait ça sauvagement. Sous une pulsion animale, violente. Parce qu'il avait faim.

Le Hippie lui a servi de repas, son cœur ralentit. Le Geek le regarde, effrayé. C'est lui ? C'est lui qui a fait ça ?

Non

La lumière s'est rallumée. On entend des cris. Un mouvement de panique. Et le Geek ne peut détacher son regard. Tout ce sang.

Sang

C'est devenu un monstre. Le Hippie se vide, lentement, de son fluide vital. On voit à travers sa peau son corps qui s'affole. Tout le monde s'agite. On appelle Mathieu. On va chercher le Prof. On crie, on pleure. Et lui n'est même pas foutu de bouger. C'est devenu un monstre

Sale Monstre ! Tu l'a tué !

Sale Monstre.

**23h37**

Il était dans sa chambre, un cutter à la main. C'était un monstre. Un sale monstre, un meurtrier. Il avait tué le Hippie... Pour se nourrir. Il n'avait pensé qu'à ça. Son sang. Pour calmer sa faim. Il méritait de mourir. Il devait, il voulait mourir !

**23h56**

On frappa à la porte. "Geek ? C'est moi... Ouvre ! Tout va bien, le Prof à réussi à apporter les premier soin au Hippie, Antoine est avec lui à l'hôpital, on a fait passer pour Mathieu. T'entend ? Tout va bien ! Geek ? Ouvre ! Mathieu ! Mathieu !"

**23h58**

"Putain de porte"

"Ça y est, ouverte ! Geek, qu'est-ce que tu... oh merde."

"Non non non non NON !"

o

**23h59**

"Putain Gamin pourquoi tu gueules aussi fort !"

"Je... "

"Mais c'est... Nan pas lui... Pas ça... Bordel qu'est ce qui lui a pris..."

o

**00h00**

Corps du Geek retrouvé, sans vie.

Suicide.

Quelle soirée horrible ça a été.


	15. Chapter 14

**Titre :**** Minuit Six**

**Auteur :**** Siffly**

**Rated :**** K+**

**Personnages :**** Durendal – Fossoyeur de Film – InThePanda– Le Visiteur du Futur**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Minuit Six<span>**

- Vous voulez regarder The Grudge ou The Eyes ?

Le Fossoyeur tourna la tête vers son ami, qui brandissait deux DVD d'une main et allumait le lecteur de l'autre. Il haussa les épaules, et cria en direction de la cuisine :

- Il en dit quoi Panda ?

- OSEF ! répondit l'intéressé en revenant avec trois bouteilles.

- Bon, bah ce sera The Eyes, choisit Durendal en insérant le disque dans la machine.

En ce mois d'Octobre, Panda et le Fossoyeur étant montés à la capitale pour tourner des scènes cruciales d'Unknow Movies, et le critique à lunettes avait accepté de les loger pour quelques jours, le temps de parler cinéma – et de fêter Halloween dignement : un film, un canapé et des bières.

Les trois compères s'écroulèrent sur le divan et ouvrirent leurs boissons d'un même geste, faisant des remarques sur les quelques bandes annonces de Direct To DVD qui étaient tristement diffusées avant le film.

- C'est quand même dingue que seuls les asiatiques arrivent à faire de bons films d'horreur ! commença InThePanda en soupirant devant la bande-annonce d'un énième remake américain.

- Pas d'accord, Ghostbusters 2 était extrêmement effrayant… ne put s'empêcher de commenter le propriétaire de Pupuce.

- Mais t'avais quel âge quand t'as vu ce film ?! rit le lyonnais. C'est d'un kitch pas possible, t'as pas pu avoir peur !

- J'étais encore jeune et innocent à l'époque… Et vous exagérez, ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça.

- C'est sûr que c'est toujours mieux que Spring Breakers… lâcha Durendal, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de l'animal cinéphile.

- Encore une attaque de ce genre et je te jure que tu seras ma prochaine victime!

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais là pour te défendre ! dit le Fossoyeur en prenant une pause héroïque face à Durendal.

- Vu ton efficacité pour le moment, je ne suis pas plus rassuré… répondit le jeune homme, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de Panda et la désillusion du Fossoyeur.

Bref, vous l'aurez compris, ils passaient une simple soirée entre amis. Le film commença, et la peur s'installa lentement dans le petit appartement parisien. Ils arrêtèrent de parler, et laissèrent l'atmosphère angoissante s'insinuer entre eux. Arriva finalement la scène mythique de l'ascenseur. Les trois amis retinrent leurs souffles, tandis que le fantôme s'approchait silencieusement de l'héroïne… Il s'apprêtait à la toucher, et l'ascenseur ne voulait pas s'ouvrir pour la laisser sortir… Quand tout à coup…

On toqua timidement à la porte.

Les cinéphiles sursautèrent (enfin, ils firent un tel bond que le chat qui s'était paisiblement endormi un peu plus loin se réveilla), puis regardèrent tous en direction de la porte, contre laquelle on redonna quelques coups.

- J'vous jure, si c'est des gosses qui veulent des bonbons, je leur fous le DVD de L'Exorciste dans la gueule… grommela le propriétaire des lieux en s'approchant de la porte.

Mais, alors qu'il tentait la main vers la poignée de porte, une personne apparut.

Littéralement.

Devant lui venait de se matérialiser un homme, ce qui fit instinctivement reculer le critique qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cet homme était sale, de taille moyenne et aux cheveux bruns, du moins les quelques rares qui n'étaient pas collés par le sang. Ses vêtements étaient verts kakis, mais semblaient si usés et couverts de boue que le doute était permis. Il tapota quelques touches sur une une sorte de mini-ordinateur qu'il avait accroché au poignet gauche, puis regarda Durendal et cria :

- Nan, surtout, n'ouvre pas cette porte !

Il y eut trois réactions différentes à l'écoute de cette phrase.

Le Fossoyeur se tourna brusquement vers l'entrée en gueulant « Qu'est-ce que putain de quoi ?! »

Panda se redressa en lâchant un « Florent ?! »

Et Durendal qui restait figé en se contentant de répéter « Putain de merde… »

L'inconnu n'en tint pas compte, et continua son célèbre discours :

- Parce que si tu ouvres cette porte, voilà ce qui va se passer !

Les deux hommes encore sur le canapé rejoignirent Durendal, qui regardait le Visiteur du Futur (oui, c'était bien lui) gesticuler dans tous les sens en parlant de fin du monde, de pingouins et de radioactivité.

- Si l'un de vous a une explication LOGIQUE… lâcha le critique.

- Je t'avoue que là, j'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe… répondit le pelleteur.

- Moi non plus, mais j'trouve ça fun ! rétorqua le psychopathe en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

Les deux compères se tournèrent vers lui, de plus en plus interloqués. Cette soirée tournait vraiment au grand n'importe quoi.

- OH ! Vous m'écoutez là ?! gueula le Visiteur, qui détestait quand ses tirades n'étaient pas appréciées à leur juste valeur.

Trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui, et celle cachée par des montures en verre déclara :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ? T'es même pas censé exister !

L'homme en face de lui resta interdit quelques secondes, puis commença à pleurer :

- C'est douloureux c'que tu dis, c'est extrêmement blessant !

- Et merde… lâcha le critique en prenant sa tête entre les mains.

- Mec, t'as jamais regardé la websérie ? Faut pas dire ce genre de choses, il est hyper susceptible ! le réprimanda Panda.

- Non j'ai pas regardé, j'avais un peu autre chose à foutre tu vois ! lui balança son interlocuteur, cette fois-ci franchement énervé.

- Déjà que tu détestes Doctor Who… marmonna Le Fossoyeur, pour le simple plaisir d'en remettre une couche.

- C'est pas le moment-là. Vous voulez pas m'aider à virer ce type plutôt que de raconter des conneries ?! commença à crier le propriétaire.

- J'suis là et j'entends tout hein ! cria l'invité surprise qui se sentait de plus en plus délaissé dans cette histoire. J'vous signale que j'veux juste vous sauver la vie moi, mais si ces messieurs n'en ont rien à foutre…

Les trois vidéastes se tournèrent vers le fauteur de troubles, et celui-ci se sentit déglutir. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

- T'as au moins une bonne raison pour te téléporter chez moi comme ça ? Et depuis quand on peut se téléporter ?! Ce n'est pas logique bordel ! recommença Durendal.

Son interlocuteur le regarda et essaya de reprendre d'une voix calme.

- Ecoute, je sais que dis comme ça ça semble étrange, mais si tu ouvres cette porte à minuit ce soir, la fin du monde arrivera dans mon époque.

Panda s'approcha de l'acteur, et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule, en parlant d'un ton qu'il voulait rassurant.

- Florent, je sais que la fin de la série t'a beaucoup affecté, mais il faudrait que tu passes à autre chose maintenant. Tu es allé voir un psy comme Raph' te l'avait conseillé ?

Pendant quelques secondes, le silence se fit dans la pièce.

- T'es qui toi ? Et c'est qui Raph' ?

En entendant la réponse du Visiteur et en voyant la tête qui tirait l'animal cinéphile, Le Fossoyeur éclata de rire, et Durendal leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Ce qui lui permit de regarder son horloge murale Cinquième Elément (que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas), qu'il fixa de longues secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il interrompe ses invités en plein débat sur l'existence de Panda et de Raph.

- Attends, tu as dit que la fin du monde arriverait vers minuit ?

- Euh… Bah ouais, minuit six très précisément, lui répondit le Visiteur en haussant les épaules. J'vois pas le prob…

- Mec, il est seulement vingt-trois heures quarante. Tu t'es gouré d'horaire.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Milla Jovovitch rousse, qui, en tant qu'Être Suprême, affichait bien l'heure indiquée par le cinéphile. Soit vingt-six minutes avant l'heure prévue.

Pour la première fois dans sa carrière, le Visiteur du Futur avait fait une erreur de calcul.

- Bon, bah j'vais rester pour être sûr que vous ne flinguiez pas en l'air le futur.

Et, visiblement, ça ne le perturbait pas plus que ça. Il s'installa sur le canapé et avala quelques popcorns restés sur la petite table (il avait une excuse aussi, ça faisait des années qu'il n'en avait plus mangé), sous les yeux ébahis des trois autres hommes. Son comportement devenait de plus en plus normal – et paradoxalement de plus en plus étrange.

- Bon, vous venez ? leur demanda Renard, la bouche pleine.

A regret, ils s'assirent à distance respectable du jeune homme (à croire que les douches avaient disparues dans le futur…) et s'apprêtèrent à relancer le film (que l'héroïne japonaise sorte enfin de ce maudit ascenseur), quand le Fossoyeur se tourna vers le nouvel arrivé et lui demanda :

- Attends, comment on est censé te croire ? Tu débarques comme ça, soi-disant du futur, et on doit gober ça comme si c'était la routine ?

L'interpelé arrêta de manger quelques secondes, observa les trois têtes plus ou moins surprises (et plus ou moins énervées venant de Durendal), avala son repas et répondit :

- De un, j'ai atterri ici « par magie », pour utiliser une expression du vingt-et-unième siècle…

- On utilise plus cette expression, le coupa le porteur des lunettes, extrêmement en colère qu'on se permette de s'installer ainsi chez lui.

Le Visiteur lui lança un regard las, et reprit :

- De deux, vous n'avez pas le choix de toute façon, car, même si vous ne me croyez pas, vous songez tous à l'infime possibilité que ce que je dise soit vrai. Une fois que l'idée s'est installée dans l'esprit, il est presque impossible de l'éradiquer. Quoique vous pensiez, vous pouvez plus ne pas m'aider à ce stade. Maintenant fermez-là et terminez le film, vous avez largement le temps !

Sur ces sages paroles, il s'adossa et porta son regard sur l'écran figé, attendant visiblement qu'un des trois autres occupants exécutent ses ordres, ce qu'InThePanda fit à contrecœur.

Mais, plus le film se déroulait, plus la tension au sein de la pièce montait : chaque cinéphile regardait l'heure défiler, comme si le Jugement Dernier allait avoir lieu dans ce petit appartement parisien. Comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés là ? Pourquoi eux, alors que des milliards d'êtres humains peuplaient cette Terre ?

Les trois hommes avaient toujours rêvé de faire de grandes choses – on ne se lance pas sur Internet en espérant rester anonyme. Mais ils auraient bien aimé rentrer dans l'histoire autrement qu'en étant ceux qui mettraient fin à l'humanité… Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prouvait que c'était vrai ? Bon, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer, mais quand même… La fin du monde à cause d'une porte ouverte ? Le soir d'Halloween ? On se croirait plus dans une histoire écrite à la va-vite que dans la réalité.

- Il est déjà sorti le remake ? demanda le Visiteur la bouche pleine.

- Ouaip, répondit un de ses trois interlocuteurs, trop plongés dans leurs pensées pour prendre en compte sa remarque ni faire attention à qui avait répondu.

- C'est de la merde hein ?

- Ouaip, répondirent-ils tous en même temps.

Mais le temps s'écoulait, sans se douter des dilemmes intérieurs qui tourmentaient les quatre occupants du canapé. Durendal priait pour que tout ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague, Le Fossoyeur essayait désespérément de comprendre le pourquoi du comment, Panda se remettait lentement de son humiliation, et Le Visiteur se demandait si reprendre encore du popcorns serait bon pour lui.

Minuit six finit par arriver.

Et on toqua à la porte.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Les coups devenaient plus insistants, plus forts, plus pressants à chaque nouvelle série.

Personne ne bougea. Il y avait FORCEMENT une explication logique… Et le meilleur moyen de savoir, c'était d'aller voir, non ? Partagé entre panique et intérêt, Durendal se leva et commença à avancer vers la porte, quand le Visiteur s'interposa de nouveau :

- Non, surtout, ne…

- Oui, je sais que je ne dois pas ouvrir cette porte ! gueula son interlocuteur, sans même chercher à garder son calme.

- Mec, calme-toi, reprit son ami pelleteur d'une voix qu'il voulait apaisante en le rejoignant dans l'entrée. Au point où on en est, mieux vaut l'écouter.

Les coups reprirent contre la porte, si forts qu'elle aurait pu tomber sous le choc. Panda rejoignit ses amis dans l'entrée, et tous regardaient en direction du bruit, de plus en plus apeurés.

- C'est quoi ? C'est qui ? Pourquoi ça tient absolument à rentrer ?

L'homme au courant de la situation resta silencieux, trop silencieux.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, finit-il par dire d'une petite voix.

- Tu comprends que ça nous aide pas beaucoup à te faire confiance, ce genre de phrases ! répondit Panda d'une voix ironique. Développe, parce que sinon on ouvre cette putain de porte.

- Si elle ne tombe pas avant… ne put s'empêcher de rajouter le propriétaire de Pupuce en regardant le dit objet trembler sous les coups.

Le Visiteur les regarda tous, un à un. Comment leur faire confiance ? Comment être sûr qu'ils n'ouvriront pas cette porte ? Si, en apprenant l'identité de l'individu qui se cachait de l'autre côté de la cloison, la curiosité devenait trop forte et qu'ils lui ouvraient, ce serait la fin. Et pas de voyage dans le temps possible pour tout reprendre à zéro. Cette fois, l'humanité prendrait fin, définitivement.

Et ça, il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Pas pour satisfaire la curiosité de trois humains.

- Je suis désolé, ce sera non.

Les cinéphiles se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers la porte. Les coups donnés avaient pris un rythme rapide et régulier, qui semblait cogner à l'intérieur de leurs crânes. Le lyonnais regarda quelques secondes ses amis, puis s'élança vers la porte. Mais, au moment où il posa la main sur la clenche, une violente douleur le saisit à la tête. Alors qu'il s'écroulait contre le mur, il eut le temps de voir Le Fossoyeur et Durendal qui se prenaient un coup de batte de baseball sur la tête, donné par ce traître de Renard.

- Oh l'enfoiré… put-il maugréer avant de sombrer définitivement dans l'inconscience.

Le premier à rouvrir fut Durendal, alors que la lumière du jour perçait à travers la fenêtre et illuminait son salon. Mal réveillé et se sentant écrasé, il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons, les trouva sur le sol et les remit à leur juste place. Il tourna la tête, et vit ses deux amis écroulés sur lui, un filet de bave entre les lèvres.

Question élégance, on repassera.

Soupirant, le parisien les repoussa sans ménagement, les faisant grogner sans retenue. Le Fossoyeur se redressa et se massa les tempes, pris d'un monstrueux mal de crâne.

- Gueule de bois ? questionna-t-il.

- Faut croire, j'me sens pas bien non plus… répondit son acolyte en regardant la table, recouverte d'une jonchée de bouteilles de bière vides.

- Eh les mecs, j'ai fait un rêve hyper bizarre… marmonna Panda, la voix rendue pâteuse par la nuit et l'alcool. En fait y avait Florent Dorin qui débarquait en Visiteur, et il nous racontait que des conneries, mais en fait c'était vrai parce qu'un connard voulait défoncer la porte à coups de poings, même qu'on savait pas qui c'était et…

Il ne put finir sa déclaration qu'il se rendormit aussitôt, sous les regards las de ses compagnons. Aucun des deux hommes éveillés n'osera avouer qu'ils avaient fait exactement le même.


	16. Chapter 15

**Titre :**** Danse dans mes pas**

**Auteur :**** Mitakashika**

**Rated :**** K**

**Personnages :**** Geek/OC (Mélusine)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Danse dans mes pas<span>**

Dans une maisonnette semblable à toutes les autres, à l'intérieur d'une chambre qui paraît être des plus banals, sommeil, dans un lit au couleur de l'automne, sommeil un jeune fille aux longs cheveux fauves. Un chat au couleur de la nuit avec un bandeau violet au cou vient ronronner à l'oreille. La jeune sorcière s'étire et dévoile ses yeux verts .Elle regarde par la fenêtre, le ciel est obscure, éclairer par les quelques étoiles et par la pleine lune.

- Ma sieste à assez durer ! S'écrit-elle

Elle sort de son lit et rejoint sa mère qui se trouve dans la bibliothèque accompagné de son chat.

- Maman, maman !

- Oui Mélusine ?

- On est bien le 31 octobre hein ?

- Oui, oui ... Tu as raison sur ce point

- Et donc ... J'ai le droit à quoi ?

- On en reparle tout à l'heure, je dois aller voir le patron

- Ah oui ... Ton démon ...

- Oui, donc, pas de bêtise avec Ombre

Le chat lève la tête en entendant son nom.

- Et en profite pas pour effrayer les villageois Mélusine, je sais que c'est Halloween et donc ton anniversaire mais on verra tout sa quand je reviens compris ?

- Compris maman

La jeune fille lui fait un énorme sourire en croisant ses doigts derrière son dos. Sa mère l'embrasse avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumé. Mélusine court alors hors de la maison toujours suivit par Ombre. Dans un petit bois non loin, elle allume un feu, respire profondément et une étrange musique envahisse ses oreilles et son esprit, elle ferme les yeux et se laisse guider au tour du feu. Ombre s'assoie sur une souche d'arbre et regarde sa maîtresse tournoyer.

Elle danse au tour de son feu, telle une ballerine, elle danse les yeux fermés, sa jupe marron et ses cheveux roux virevolte, cette musique résonne dans tout son être et lui guide les pas, ses mains danse avec les flammes sans jamais se brûler, tout en lançant différentes poudres dans le feu qui l'intensifie, elle s'arrête, sourit, passe ses mains dans le feu et les lèvent en direction de la lune. Le feu s'emballe à nouveau, son chat l'a regardé de manière intriguée. Et apparu un être d'apparence humaine mais c'en est pas un ...

La jeune sorcière ouvre enfin les yeux qui étaient devenu si envoûtant telles les pupilles d'un serpent. Elle regarde son invocation plutôt fièrement , un magnifique démon ... Ce démon , ou plutôt son démon a le regard noir et de glace , le visage d'une pâleurs inquiétante , ses vêtement sombre hormis sa chemise sont ensanglanté et arraché , son haut-de-forme et sa canne lui donne un air supérieur , il l'a regardé et lui fait de sa voix rauque .

- Vous m'avez appelé Mélusine ?

- Oui mon cher démon, ce serait dommage de ne pas sortir en cette belle nuit d'Halloween.

- Votre mère est au courant ?

- Non mais c'est rien, elle est partit voir son démon, patron ... Tu connais ?

- Oh ... Oui ... Trop bien même ... Il faudra rentrée avant votre mère

- Mais oui, aller viens ! On y va, Ombre !

Le chat s'étire de tout son long et la suit avec le démon vers le village en contre-bas. Arrivé à destination, il n'y avait aucun bruit, plus personne dehors, ils dormaient tous paisiblement. Mélusine se frotte les mains.

- On va bien s'amuser

- Mon enfer ... Que tu es têtue

- Bon, t'es un démon, oui ou non ?

- Oui, oui, j'en suis un, aller go !

Pendant une partie de la nuit, Mélusine, Ombre et le démon s'amusent à faire hurler les villageois de terreur que ce soit en lançant des sorts, en leurs griffant le visage dans le noir ou en apparaissant dans les chambres telles des esprits. Ils sont maintenant allongé dans l'herbe un peu plus loin en riant de leurs nuits . Puis le regard de Mélusine se pose sur la grande maison au sommet de la petite colline, celle du professeur.

- Viens, on va voir le prof !

- Mélusine, ta mère va plus tarder maintenant

- Oui, oui, mais t'en fait pas, aller venez

Le démon soupire et la suit jusqu'à la maison du prof accompagné par Ombre. Ils arrivent devant cette immense habitation. Mélusine toque à la porte en bois et c'est un prof vêtu de sa blouse entaché de noir, ce qui se retrouve également sur son visage qui leurs ouvrent.

- Oh ! Bonsoir Mélusine, démon, Ombre. Qu'es qui vous amène ici ?

- En fait, on jouait à faire peur aux villageois et on sait dit : « Tiens, et si on allait voir le prof et ses expériences par cette belle nuit d'Halloween »

- Bien, bien, allez y entrez, j'ai quelques nouveautés pour ce soir.

Ils entrent, le prof jeté un coup d'œil dehors pour voir la pagaille qu'ils avaient provoqué avant de refermer la porte en bois.

- Bien, bien, bien, alors voici mon nouveau zombie.

Ce fameux zombie ne réagit pas, il est assis et on ne sait pas voir à travers les lunettes que le prof lui a donné si il dort ou non.

- Bien qu'il soit un peu dur à maintenir en vie si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Ensuite, je m'ennuyer donc j'ai fait un panda chanteur bien qu'il soit devenu complètement fou c'est temps si.

Effectivement, le panda a le regard noir, le sourire de l'ange et se débats comme il peut pour briser ses chaînes.

- Ensuite, j'ai trouvé un vampire

La jeune femme d'apparence normal, malgré son teint très pâle leurs fait un sourire qui dévoile ses belles canines couverte encore de sang.

- Et enfin, une fierté pour moi, j'ai réussi à faire un mi- chat, mi-homme.

Apparaît à ses mots, un jeune homme d'apparence normal, si on oublie les oreilles et la queue grise, ainsi que les pupilles bleu identique à celle des chats. Il a un visage doux et innocent et leurs sourit timidement.

Quand Mélusine et l'homme-chat croisent leurs regards, le temps s'arrête. Plus rien, que eux dans la pièce, dans l'espace, l'univers, plus un bruit autour d'eux hormis leurs cœurs qui bats.

Le démon voit cet arrêt et donne un coup derrière la tête de Mélusine pour la faire redescendre sur Terre.

- Alors ma chère, le quelle veut-tu ce soir ?

- L'homme-chat !

- Bien ! Oublie pas de me le rendre et joyeux Halloween

- Merci beaucoup prof !

Elle prend la main de l'homme-chat et celle du démon et court avec le sourire accompagné d'Ombre dans le bois où son feu l'attend toujours.

Arrivé là-bas, elles les lâchent et les regardent amusé.

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu as couru comme ça ?

- On va danser.

- Dan-Danser ? Répète l'homme-chat timidement

- Oui ! Pour s'amuser, suit mes pas !

C'est alors qu'une étrange musique arrive jusqu'à l'oreille de l'homme-chat et de Mélusine. Le démon s'assoit sur la souche à côté d'Ombre et regarde les deux êtres danser, virevoltant et jouant avec les flammes sans crainte.

Un peu plus loin, sa mère, le prof et le patron les regardent.

- Elle est mignonne ma gamine

- Pas touche c'est ma fille patron ! Et merci prof.

- Mais de rien, ce fut un jeu d'enfant pour moi

- Et comment ce nomme-t-il ?

- Et bien, je l'avais appelé joueur mais cela ne sonne pas très, très bien

- Geek, Répond le patron en les regardant

- Oui, geek c'est mignon, Approuve la sorcière, Bon, on va leurs donner un petit coup de main, trois fois rien

La sorcière aux cheveux sang lance un sort en direction de nos danseurs, une racine apparaît au pied de Mélusine qui trébuche et ce fait rattrapé par le mi-homme, mi- chat. Ils se regardent dans les yeux, la lune reflète dans les yeux verts de la fille et les flammes dans ceux du garçon et, instinctivement, Mélusine embrasse tendrement ce dernier, pour sceller leurs appartenances, ce qui fut accepté.

Le démon disparu et réapparu au côté de la mère de son amie.

- Es-vous fière du résultat ?

- Très fière même, c'est son cadeau

- Que rêver de mieux ? Fait le prof avec le sourire

- J'peux bien proposer moi Répond le patron

- On s'en passera merci Dit le démon en levant les yeux au ciel.

La sorcière regarde sa fille avec le sourire et les yeux attendris. Elle murmure alors, d'une voix douce et calme, ses paroles que seule sa fille entend.

- Joyeux Halloween Mélusine ...


	17. Chapter 16

**Titre :**** Qui a peur du noir ?**

**Auteur :**** Nagetive**

**Rated :**** T**

**Personnage :**** InThePanda **– OC****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey, bande d'humains atrophiés du cerveau !<strong>_

_**Vous aimez Halloween ? Moi, oui !**_

_**Vous aimez In the Panda ? Moi, oui ! Et je viens de le découvrir. Ceci sera donc mon premier OS sur ce psychopathe absolu ! Que j'aime ! Beaucoup !**_

_**Trop.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Qui a peur du noir ?<span>**

Sa respiration dans le silence. Presque trop forte.

La goutte de sueur glissant lentement le long de sa tempe.

L'obscurité, à peine blessée par la clarté blafarde de sa lampe torche.

L'odeur de renfermé, lourde, étouffante, s'infiltrant dans ses poumons compressés par l'appréhension.

Et le goût amer de sa peur, traînant sur sa langue, emplissant sa gorge, lui donnant la nausée.

C'est là. Il le sait. Et, instinctivement, son corps tout entier se tend, se raidit, sa respiration s'alourdit. L'instinct de survie le transformant en simple proie lui somme de s'enfuir, sans faire se mouvoir ses jambes trop lourdes.

Une main s'abat brutalement sur son épaule, le faisant hurler de peur.

Un rire joyeux y répond. Presque déplacé, dans le contexte.

- Putain, Cathy, braille le jeune homme, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

Éric fait volteface, cœur battant à tout rompre, et fusille du regard l'interpellée, actuellement en train de se rouler par terre, gloussant comme une hystérique – ce qu'elle est.

- Connasse, marmonne-t-il.

- T'aurais vu ta tête ! Bon dieu, j'ai cru que t'allais me claquer entre les doigts !

Le jeune se détourne, vexé. Il dresse sa lampe, troublant les ombres alentours à l'aide du faisceau pâle, fouillant les contours flous des ténèbres du regard, et soupire.

- J'le savais, que c'était pas une bonne idée de visiter une maison en ruines…

Il errait. Paisible. Tranquille. La nuit l'enveloppait de son étreinte de soie. Une nuit froide. C'était logique. L'hiver approchait doucement. L'été brûlant n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir que tentaient de faire revenir les frileux, toujours en vain.

Il marchait. Sans but précis. Autour de lui, la foule, bariolée de sa joyeuse insouciance. Riant, dansant, s'amusant dans un fou tintamarre. Vivant dans l'instant, virevoltant, bravant l'air glacial que bientôt, elle fuira.

Séduisantes sorcières, fragiles fées de l'ombre, petits diablotins et attirants fantômes. La vie grouillait autour de ce porteur de mort, sans qu'il ne s'en offusque, sans que la houle humaine ne s'effraie.

Le Temps semblait presque suspendu.

Cela aurait pu rester ainsi, moment de paix entre le loup et son troupeau, si quelqu'un n'avait pas bravé la limite implicite entourant le prédateur.

Ou quelqu'une.

Fusée blonde au teint pâle, une jeune femme bouscula l'Homme.

Celui-ci s'arrêta net. Immobile dans une foule en mouvement. Avec une lenteur presque calculée, il se retourna, furieux. Juste à temps pour voir l'insolente rejoindre un groupe de jeunes qui s'éloigna aussitôt. Ses poings se serrèrent convulsivement, faisant craquer ses doigts.

Un sourire cruel naquit sur les lèvres du tueur.

Sans le quitter, il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, en tira une, qu'il porta à sa bouche. Un briquet sauta dans sa main, allumant dans un éclair de chaleur le bâton de nicotine. Tout en guettant du coin de l'œil les ados, il en tira une longue bouffée grise, qu'il rejeta dans la nuit.

A présent pleinement éveillé, assuré, il commença à suivre la bande.

La chasse commençait.

Pour son plus grand plaisir.

- Bon, grogne Éric. Arrête de rire et viens. Faut trouver les autres, maintenant.

Cathy soupire et se relève, reprenant doucement son souffle. Ses cheveux blonds sont hérissés, s'égaillant dans tous les sens, sa peau blanche est rosie au niveau de ses joues par son fou rire, ses yeux clairs pétillent joyeusement.

Poupée de porcelaine, songe son ami. Belle, mais vide et fragile. Aussitôt, il s'en veut pour cette pensée, qu'il chasse de son esprit.

- Allez, ris, un peu, l'exhorte son interlocutrice. Tu n'es pas drôle.

Éric hausse les épaules, se tourne vers l'obscurité et entame sa marche, suivi par la jeune femme, le silence à présent brisé par ses doux pépiements incessants qui, lui semble-t-il, repoussent presque la peur irrationnelle qui l'habite chaque fois qu'il s'aventure dans ce genre d'endroit.

- Comment tu m'as trouvé, au fait ? interroge l'ado, interrompant un long monologue à propos d'un tueur en série qui sévirait dans les environs, et qui échapperait sans cesse à la police. Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire, franchement.

Cathy fait un pas de danse, l'air rêveur. Aussi gracieuse qu'un ange. Cela fait des années qu'elle fait de la danse classique, se souvient son ami. Jamais elle ne leur en avait vraiment parlé. Cathy rit beaucoup, sans jamais rien dire sur elle. Poupée peut-être insouciante, mais secrète.

- Par hasard. Je croyais avoir entendu Jade. Tu les as croisés ?

- Non. Je crois qu'ils sont en bas.

- Genre, cave ? Génial ! s'exclame-t-elle, oubliant volontairement le rez-de-chaussée, puisqu'ils se trouvent au premier.

Éric grimace.

Bon dieu, tout, mais pas la cave !

Démarche nonchalante, il fendait sans difficultés la foule éblouie, chacun s'effaçant devant lui. Peut-être une question d'instinct de survie. Ou bien était-ce la puissance qui, tendant ses muscles, les faisaient s'écarter hors de son chemin ?

Fumée de cigarette en sillage.

Il suivait la bande de jeunes, veillant à rester dans l'ombre, hors de leur champ de vision, et pourtant juste derrière eux. Presque à les frôler.

Assez proche, donc, pour entendre leur conversation.

- … ce qu'on pourrait faire ?

- Y a une maison inhabitée, pas loin. On la visite ?

- J'aime pas l'idée… On n'a même pas de matériel.

- Si, j'ai tout prévu ! J'ai des lampes torches dans la voiture de mes vieux. Allez, ce sera drôle, tu verras !

Quatre adolescents. La blonde, enjouée, une rousse au visage sérieux et anguleux, toutes deux à la peau blanche, un Noir à la barbe naissante et un latino brun au visage renfrogné. Traînant, prenant leur temps, ils obliquèrent dans une ruelle. Là, le Noir déverrouilla le coffre d'une Clio rouge. Il traîna vers lui un carton, en tira des lampes qu'il distribua à ses amis.

Dans l'ombre d'une porte cochère, mains dans les poches, souriant, le tueur attendait.

Ses cheveux fous balayés par le vent.

La maison est bruyante. Craquant de toutes parts, presque vivante dans ses murmures, portes grinçants sinistrement, volets claquants, planchers gémissants… La tuyauterie gargouille et chaque ombre se déforme à l'infini sur leur passage.

- Quelle idée de visiter une vieille maison le soir d'Halloween, ronchonne le brun.

Sa lampe se braque impitoyablement sur les ténèbres, cherche à les éloigner définitivement.

- Oh, ça va, s'agace sa comparse, ce qui est assez rare chez cet être sans préoccupations. Arrête de te comporter comme un gosse. C'est pile le bon soir, au contraire !

Pourtant, au fur et à mesure de leur progression, plongée dans le silence et les ombres, la blonde se rembrunit. L'atmosphère, très particulière, lui pèse, ainsi qu'à sa douce inconscience.

Elle joue à se faire peur…

Il continuait à les suivre. Leurs rires bruyants le guidaient plus sûrement qu'une alarme. Il savourait le plaisir de la traque, l'envie de tuer qui bouillonnait dans ses veines, tout en contradiction avec l'air glacial qui s'infiltrait jusque dans les manches de sa veste brun clair, hérissant les poils sur ses bras.

C'est une belle nuit, songea-t-il.

Les gamins s'arrêtèrent près d'une vieille baraque, le genre de bâtiment que tout le monde rêve de voir démoli, sauf le propriétaire, ce qui fait chier tout le monde, y compris et surtout les arachnophobes.

La classique maison hantée. Fragile, un peu en ruines, ceinte d'un jardin devenu fou, aux vitres brisées, à la porte cassée. Interdite d'accès, ce qui n'a jamais refroidi les amateurs de sensations fortes.

Les ados sautèrent par-dessus la grille basse, forcèrent sur la porte d'entrée et se glissèrent, gloussant et gémissant, dans la maison.

Dans l'ombre, le psychopathe sourit.

- J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre est là…

Le chuchotement effrayé de Cathy perce le silence Éric sent tout son corps se tendre de peur, d'expectative. Ses poings se serrent douloureusement, ses muscles protestent sous la soudaine tension.

Il se fige, tente d'entendre un bruit de pas, une respiration inconnue. Cœur battant follement.

Rien.

Et, loin de le rassurer, cette absence le fait frissonner avec brusquerie.

La suite est-elle vraiment étonnante ?

Il hurle quand Cathy le bouscule violemment, un rire enjoué accompagnant le geste.

- Putain ! T'es chiante, gémit le môme.

Il se détourne, boudeur, encore, tentant de maîtriser les battements effrénés de son cœur malmené, et de se redonner une contenance. Il passe la main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant sans s'en rendre compte.

Dans l'obscurité, derrière eux, le point rouge d'une cigarette luit faiblement. L'espace d'un instant.

Il se posta à l'extérieur de la maison, tout près de la porte entrebâillée d'où s'échappaient des rubans de lumière blafarde.

Son muscle vital accéléra brutalement sans que sa respiration ne se trouble.

Inspiration.

Expiration.

Fumée grise.

Les voix lui parvenaient sans mal.

- Bon, en fait quoi maintenant ?

- On explore ?

- Trop classique.

- On se pend ?

- Stupide.

- On part ?

- Ta gueule.

- On joue ?

- Oui, mais à quoi ?

Cette question laissa place à un doux silence, où chacun se mit à réfléchir. L'Homme glissa distraitement la main dans sa poche, en tira un couteau de cuisine, qu'il fit tourner entre ses doigts experts. L'un d'eux glissa le long du tranchant, comme pour le tester.

- Je sais ! reprit l'une. On se disperse dans la maison, et Cathy doit nous trouver !

- Oh, oui ! pépia l'intéressée. Très bonne idée !

Le tueur sourit.

Oui.

Excellente idée.

Il attendit que les gamins s'éparpillent pour se faufiler à son tour dans la baraque.

- T'es sûr qu'ils sont en bas ?

Éric en doute, maintenant. Face à eux, un escalier aux lattes de bois disjointes s'enfonce dans les ténèbres. Un escalier qu'ils n'ont jamais vu. Ils sont parvenus à cet étage depuis l'autre côté de la maison, par des marches brunies par le temps, brutes, fermes, en lesquelles il avait eu confiance.

Il apprécie tout ce qui est solide, compact. On peut en tirer bien des choses. Un sang d'ébéniste coule dans ses veines, lui venant de sa mère, artiste solitaire et inconnue.

Sa mère. Elle le pousse avec acharnement dans la voie de la menuiserie, parce que ses parents à elle ne lui avaient pas laissé l'occasion de faire de sa passion son métier, l'orientant vers celui d'institutrice. Elle en conserve une rancœur amère et de toute sa vie, Éric n'avait dû voir ses grands-parents maternels que deux fois.

Mais là… La fragile structure de bois l'effraie. Pourquoi deux escaliers dans une maison ? Certes, celle-ci est imposante. Mais pas tant que ça. Qu'est-ce qui justifie la présence de cette sculpture de bois ?

Son esprit rationnel, cartésien, et à la fois si facilement bousculé, déraille, suivant sa peur montante.

- Il mène où ? questionne la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Ses fins cheveux flottent autour de son visage, balayés par de l'électricité statique, qui semble traverser ses yeux amusés tels des éclairs.

- J'sais pas. Ils ont peut-être pu monter par là… Se planquer dans le coin, ou aller au deuxième.

- Ou alors, ils sont allés dans la cave. C'est plus drôle, non ? Puisqu'il n'y a pas de grenier.

L'autre fait silence, peu désireux de débattre du potentiel attractif d'un endroit sombre, humide et sous terre.

Sous terre, j'ai dit. Bande de perverses.

Sa propre pensée le fait sourire. Brièvement.

- Bon… On descend ou quoi ? le presse Cathy.

Il sourit.

Mains rougies.

Il a suivi, silencieux, le Noir et la rousse Jade, qui s'étaient glissés dans la cave, doigts entrelacés. Ils avaient poussés la porte derrière eux, sans la refermer entièrement. Un rictus malsain aux lèvres, le tueur avait tranquillement maté le couple dans ses… entreprises, se délectant du spectacle, main dans le pantalon, voyeur écœurant.

Les deux jeunes, une fois leur affaire finie, s'étaient vite relevés, et avaient cherchés à se rhabiller, babillant, gloussant nerveusement, échangeant des « vite, avant que Cat' nous trouve ! ».

C'est là qu'il avait surgi.

Sourire amusé, tenant dans son poing droit le couteau de cuisine, ses yeux luisant d'expectative et de joie malsaine.

- Salut, avait-il dit, d'un ton nonchalant, enjoué, devant la mine ébahie du couple dénudé.

Ils avaient hurlé, mais leur cri s'était perdu dans le labyrinthe de couloirs sans rencontrer d'écho.

Le garçon avait bruyamment pleuré, gémissant des suppliques, implorant une clémence impossible, son amie statufiée de peur. Ses cheveux de flamme encadrant son visage pointu et taillé au couteau, au regard sombre et fixe.

Il s'était d'abord attaqué au pleurnichard qui lui tapait sur les nerfs. D'un coup sec, il avait enfoncé la lame dans sa cage thoracique, son autre main agrippant sa nuque. Un obstacle – une côte – avait dévié l'acier vers le cœur, qu'il avait transpercé d'une seconde poussée.

Les sanglots longs s'étaient achevés dans un soupir étranglé. D'un geste sec, il avait retiré le couteau de sa poitrine, et avait rejeté le jeune au sol d'une bourrade, où il s'était écrasé bruyamment. Fleur de sang sur son torse nu.

Puis, il s'était tourné vers la fille.

Toujours figée, comme en transe, poings serrés, observant le corps de son ami. Elle était anguleuse, avait-il remarqué. Peu de rondeurs, coudes pointus. Pas comme une anorexique : c'était sa morphologie normale.

Les flammes sur sa peau blanche, ses yeux noirs. Détonnant mélange, qui l'avait un peu charmé. Une anomalie.

Il adorait les anomalies.

A coups de poings, il avait brisé son fragile visage. Le nez avait explosé, les pommettes s'étaient fracturées, un œil s'était voilé. Le sang avait ruisselé sur le visage blafard, sur ses mains de tueur, qui avaient ensuite enserré son cou gracile.

Fort.

Et, enfin, elle avait hurlé. A en mourir.

Rouge sur flammes sur neige.

Et il était reparti.

Souriant.

Un craquement.

Éric fait un bond en l'air. Cathy hausse les épaules. Son regard irrémédiablement attiré par l'obscurité de l'étage inférieur, qu'elle tente de percer avec sa lampe, en vain.

- Bon, on descend, décide-t-elle, d'un ton n'appelant aucune réplique.

Elle pose le pied sur la première marche, teste sa solidité. Satisfaite, et incroyablement inconsciente puisque les escaliers s'écroulent aussi au milieu, elle entreprend de descendre d'un pas léger.

- Cathy, gémit son ami.

Il jette un regard derrière lui, méfiant. Hausse les épaules et, craignant la solitude, suit hâtivement la jeune femme, guettant avec pessimisme le moment où le bois usé craquera sous eux, les précipitant en enfer… Ou deux mètres plus bas, tout simplement.

- La cave est par là ! s'exclame la blonde en tournoyant vers la porte de celle-ci, moisie, proche des escaliers.

Exhalant une odeur forte, remarque distraitement le jeune homme. Pas exactement la porte, songe-t-il alors que sa comparse ouvre cette dernière, plutôt ce qu'i l'intérieur. Une fragrance épaisse, lourde, pesante.

Mais il a beau y réfléchir, il ne voit pas ce que pourrait être cette odeur. Pas de la moisissure, décide-t-il. Trop forte. Un combo de renfermé, de pourri ?

Cela le fait penser à ses deux amis. Ils sont peut-être là, peut-être pas. La distante et presque méprisante Jade, et Jean, cet homme qu'il n'arrive pas à cerner, tour à tour joyeux comme sombre. Pourquoi a-t-il des compagnons comme eux ? se demande-t-il.

Cathy, Jade, Jean. Il ne les comprend pas, c'est réciproque. C'est triste.

Un gémissement parvient à ses oreilles. Il sursaute.

Pliée en deux, Cathy vomit, une main contre le mur pour se maintenir debout. Des larmes brouillent ses traits, et un peu de sang tache ses doigts immaculés.

Comme un papillon de nuit attiré par une flamme, sentant sa fin inéluctable mais cédant à son envoûtement, Éric s'approcha de la porte. Sur la poignée, des traces d'un rouge puissant, fonçant peu à peu.

Du sang, hurle une voix dans sa tête.

Une voix qui lui hurle de fuir. De s'enfuir, de courir, loin de cette baraque angoissante, de Cathy en pleurs, de cette cave. Loin de ces amis qu'il n'aime pas vraiment, loin de son futur, reprendre une vie normale et oublier la nuit d'Halloween.

Surtout qu'il n'a jamais vraiment aimé cette fête.

Il entrouvre la porte, glissant les doigts sur le bord de bois hérissé d'échardes pour ne pas toucher la poignée. Brandit sa lampe.

La lumière crue éclaire deux corps.

La cruelle réalité le frappe, ainsi que l'horreur de la scène, qui s'imprime dans son esprit. Terrorisé, au bord de la nausée, il laisse ses yeux errer sur le visage de Jade, explosé, brisé, aux os apparents, sur sa gorge rouge, sur ses lèvres cyanosées puis, sur le torse de son Jean, ouvert, baignant dans du sang.

Et leur nudité, qui rend l'ensemble encore plus abominable. L'obscurité, tout autour.

Il gémit, lui aussi. Doucement.

Une crosse en métal, glaciale, frappe violemment l'arrière de son crâne.

Ils étaient là, tous les deux, la poupée blonde et le brun effrayé, attachés sur des chaises, bâillonnés, dans la cave, pile en face des cadavres de leurs amis.

Calmement, il essuya ses mains ensanglantées dans un des vêtements abandonnés par l'ancien couple – un tee-shirt, sans doute. Sa tâche achevée, il jeta l'étoffe brunie au sol et se tourna vers ses victimes.

Dommage… Il n'avait pas sa caméra. Cela aurait pu être beaucoup plus drôle et constructif s'il avait pu faire un Unknown Movies en même temps qu'il s'amusait avec ses proies.

Tant pis. On trouve toujours de gentilles victimes. Certaines se jetaient presque dans ses bras.

Il croisa les bras, pressé, attendant que les deux adolescents se réveillent, pour que commence son jeu préféré.

Avant qu'il ne perde patience et ne leur balance des coups de poings, et à quelques secondes d'intervalles, Cathy puis Jean ouvrirent les yeux.

L'insouciante insolente afficha de suite un air hébété, perdu, tel un enfant égaré dans le noir, tandis que des larmes silencieuses commencèrent à couler sur ses joues très pâles. Son ami frôlait la crise d'hystérie, tremblant violemment, respiration sifflante et saccadée, un gémissement ininterrompu jaillissant de ses lèvres exsangues, ses yeux fixés sur les deux corps ensanglantés.

Trop facile, songea le psychopathe, satisfait.

Ils étaient tous trois éclairés par les lampes torches, alignées contre le mur, qui, capturant leur silhouette, jetaient des ombres difformes sur la paroi en face et sur le sol de béton bruni par le sang, présent en abondance.

Il saisit l'une d'elles et l'éteignit. L'obscurité gagna du terrain, ombrant son visage sinistrement illuminé par un sourire joyeux et malsain.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous ? chantonna-t-il.

La fille frissonna brusquement et leva ses iris pâles sur lui. On y lisait une immense peur, de l'incompréhension, un monde qui s'écroule. Éric, lui, ne réagit pas.

- Laissez-nous partir, supplia la gamine.

Ses cheveux tombaient tristement autour de son visage aux traits tirés. Il n'y avait plus aucune gaieté chez elle, plus aucune insolence, remarqua le tueur avec délectation. Il rit doucement, effrayant, et coupa un second faisceau de lumière, arrachant un cri de terreur pure à la blonde.

- S'il-vous-plaît ! hurla-t-elle. S'il-vous plaît !

Son ami gémit plus bruyamment, sans sortir pour autant de son semblant de transe.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous ? répéta le psychopathe, de l'exultation dans sa voix.

Un geste, et il ne resta plus qu'un des quatre rayons blafards. A sa plus grande joie. Autour d'eux, les ténèbres menaçaient, profondes, lourdes, absolues.

Il fit quelques pas vers elle, se pencha à son oreille.

Murmura.

- J'ai une question.

La respiration heurtée de la jeune femme résonnait dans le silence. Elle ne vit pas le rictus enjoué qui se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Homme.

- Si tu me donnes la bonne réponse, je te laisse partir.

Il sentit l'espoir insensé faire vibrer sa victime. Le cœur qui tressaute, se serre, la joie inutile qui injecte de l'adrénaline dans les veines. Un frisson de plaisir le parcourut. Il se redressa, revint vers les lampes, et posa les doigts sur l'interrupteur de la dernière.

- Est-ce que tu as peur du noir ? rit-il.

Et tout fut plongé dans l'obscurité, un cri effrayé retentissant dans la cave.

- Qui a peur du noir ? hurla-t-il.

Il ne voit rien, ne sent rien, ne comprend rien, plongé, piégé dans une douloureuse et salvatrice démence.

Des bruits de conversation lui parviennent, sans le faire réagir. Il perçoit la peur, l'amusement, la joie malsaine et les vaines supplications.

Ses sens l'informent que toutes les sources de lumière ont été coupées, sans que cela ne le fasse réagir, sans que son cerveau ne traite l'information.

Il est ailleurs. Il pense. A sa mère. A ses amis qu'il n'aime pas, mais avec qui il reste parce qu'ils l'acceptent, pour ne pas être seul. Il pense à un cheval de bois, qu'il a fait de ses mains, avec le matériel offert par ses parents à son anniversaire. Il se souvient de l'admiration, de la joie brillant dans les yeux de sa mère, de la satisfaction et du bonheur qu'il avait ressenti, avant de se dire que, pourquoi pas, il pourrait faire menuisier, oui.

Il pense à sa Première Littéraire, qu'il rate à moitié, parce que les cours ne l'intéressent pas. A sa petite sœur de neuf ans, avec qui il s'est disputé avant de sortir avec ses amis. Peut-être lui offrira-t-il un pain au chocolat, pour se faire pardonner.

Il pense à un spectacle de danse, à Cathy virevoltant sous les projecteurs avec grâce, toute sa douce insouciance transformée en beauté, la changeant en oiseau, la sublimant ange inaccessible. Elle n'a jamais su qu'il était là, dans la salle, à admirer la fluidité de ses gestes, la perfection du ballet.

Il pense à l'ombre du parc municipal, à Jean qui parlait avec un homme au visage dur. Un dealer, se souvient-il. Sa mère lui avait parlé de lui : il lui aurait une fois proposé de l'héroïne. Et Jean, yeux baissés, yeux trop brillants, subissant une réprimande de la part de cet être qu'il méprise.

Il pense à Jade, Jade l'intello, comme il l'appelle dans son dos. Intelligente Jade, bilingue, qui rêve d'Havard, de Yale, qui rêve d'autres horizons. Mais bloquée dans leur ville ridicule par le peu de moyens de ses parents. Jade pleine d'amertume.

Il pense à beaucoup de choses.

Et dans la folie de son esprit, une phrase se fraye un chemin jusque dans sa conscience malmenée.

Qui a peur du noir ?

Il hurle. Soudainement. En écho à un autre cri.

Et continue de hurler, jusqu'à ce que le canon froid posé contre son front tire une balle dans sa tête.

Puis, ne reste que le silence.

Doux, doux silence.

Mains rouges.

Distraitement, il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, essuya sa joue où avaient volées quelques gouttes de sang. La faute à son Glock qui, lorsqu'il tirait à bout portant, faisait pas mal de dégâts. A vrai dire, sa veste semblait foutue, et ça le mettait un peu en colère.

Il jeta le morceau de papier souillé et braqua son regard sur les deux corps sans vie.

Le garçon avait le front troué, la bouche entrouverte dans un hurlement inachevé, un œil qui avait éclaté sous la pression de la balle s'enfonçant dans le crâne. Son front, ses joues, dégoulinaient de sang et un peu de sa cervelle s'était répandu sur le sol.

Il avait tué la blonde à coups de poings, comme pour l'autre fille. Son visage n'était plus qu'une bouillie de chair, d'os et de fluides divers. Peu ragoûtant, mais il s'était bien amusé. Bon, ses phalanges étaient douloureuses, mais le spectacle et le plaisir procuré par le lynchage valaient bien cela.

Il adressa un dernier regard à son œuvre sinistre, se détourna.

Partit.

Où ?

Sans doute regarder des films dans sa cave.


	18. Chapter 17

**Titre :**** Le Tryptique des Célébrations**

**Auteur :**** La Succube**

**Rated :**** M**

**Personages/Pairings:**** Geemon – Patron/Tatiana/Gothique – Pinhead/Zombie – mentions d'autres pairings**

**Trigger Warning :**** Smut, BDSM, spanking, mentions de puppyplay, sextoys, oral, nécrophile et mutilations**

**Bêta-lectrice:**** JuliaLutecia**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Tryptique des Célébrations<span>**

Halloween.

Samhain chez les wiccans. La veille de la Toussaint pour d'autres. Le seul jour de l'année où les mômes peuvent réclamer des bonbons sans craindre la désapprobation des dentistes, où Elephantman peut sortir sans se cacher, et où les femmes peuvent s'habiller comme des prostituées sans passer pour des prostituées. C'est aussi l'occasion de tester divers jeux impliquant des citrouilles, potirons et autres légumes où peuvent être creusés des orifices.

Mais c'est surtout le seul moment de l'année où les dimensions se mêlent et où vivants et morts se côtoient au plus près. Les spectres arpentent les rues, les monstres sortent de leur cachette… Et certains humains, téméraires ou inconscients, s'aventurent sur le territoire des démons...

* * *

><p>- Il fait chaud.<p>

C'était un bel euphémisme. La lave en fusion qui suintait des murs faisait passer les flammes qui traversaient le sol granitique pour une délicate brise rafraîchissante, et il semblait au jeune Geek que les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front n'avaient de cesse que de s'évaporer pour alimenter la vapeur qui emplissait ses poumons à chaque inspiration.

Cependant, la température ne paraissait pas incommoder son protecteur, dont même le maquillage ne coulait pas, et il n'avait pas voulu le déranger avec des problèmes si bassement humains. Après tout, le Démon avait eu l'infinie gentillesse de l'emmener avec lui cette nuit, satisfaisant son impolie curiosité quant à la demeure des êtres des ténèbres. Il avait eu même l'air très emballé, voire enthousiaste lorsqu'il s'était proposé de lui faire visiter son foyer volcanique, coupant le Patron qui allait visiblement accepter de l'emmener au plus profond de l'Enfer.

Mais la phrase lui avait malencontreusement échappée, alors qu'il tentait de meubler un de ces silences étranges qu'ils partageaient, comme intimidés l'un par l'autre.

Le Démon se tourna immédiatement vers lui, le scrutant de son regard sombre, et le Geek rougit en voyant l'inquiétude pointer sur le faciès d'ordinaire impassible de son ami.

Celui-ci pencha la tête, semblant l'observer sous toutes les coutures, et, avant qu'il ne puisse retirer sa phrase, posa sa main sur son épaule et l'attira doucement contre lui.

Confus et décontenancé, mais pas du genre à refuser un câlin, l'adolescent se serra instinctivement contre le torse de l'être démoniaque, inconscient de la stupéfaction qui avait peint les traits de celui-ci alors que tous deux se ré-materialisaient dans une pièce différente. Bras ballants et hésitant quant à la marche à suivre, l'ange noir finit par rendre son étreinte à son protégé, qui appréciait la tiédeur de sa peau à travers ses fins vêtements.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, se complaisant dans la présence de l'autre, avant que, toussotant pour masquer sa gêne, le Démon ne détourne son Geek du cou blafard où il avait niché son visage.

- Tu peux te rafraîchir ici.

Ici, c'était une imposante salle de bain qui semblait tout droit sortie d' Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu. Le marbre cernait la piscine qui officiait en tant que baignoire, et l'eau clapotait telle une invitation.

Le Geek ouvrit de grands yeux devant cet étonnant spectacle, avant d'offrir à son compagnon son sourire le plus étincelant.

- C'est super beau ici ! Tu m'as amené là exprès parce que j'avais chaud ?

Perturbé par la blancheur Colgate de la dentition ainsi dévoilée, l'être démoniaque ne put qu'acquiescer… Avant de voir sa mâchoire toucher terre lorsque l'adolescent retira casquette et T-shirt d'un même mouvement. Restant un instant hypnotisé par la chair ainsi découverte, il finit par détourner le regard, sentant le sang monter à ses joues. Un jean fut jeter dans son champs de vision, et il éprouva une dangereuse difficulté en entendant son humain plonger.

- Ben alors, tu ne me rejoints pas?

Levant instinctivement les yeux, il s'apprêtait à décliner lorsqu'il vit l'expression emplie de félicité de son jeune ami, son visage rose, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps, la joie qu'il irradiait…

Le Démon acquiesça lentement. Retira son haut de forme et le posa avec délicatesse sur le sol à ses côtés. Y laissa sa cane ouvragée et se délesta de ses gants immaculés, avant de baisser les yeux sur sa chemise pour la déboutonner et la plier soigneusement. Ses longs doigts blancs commencèrent à délacer les fils de cuir qui officiaient comme braguette quand il entendit une brutale inspiration résonner dans la pièce vide.

Le Geek n'avait pas détourné les yeux.. Son visage était plus écarlate que le sang d'une jeune vierge, mais ses prunelles bleues brillaient sans la moindre innocence, témoignant d'une faim que son démoniaque protecteur ressentait au plus profond de ses entrailles.

Lentement, sans un mot, il laissa son dernier vêtement tomber à terre, et rejoignit son humain dans l'eau tiède.

* * *

><p>Si le silence était de mise chez certains êtres sombres, d'autres étaient plus bruyants.<p>

- AAAAARGH !

Vraiment plus.

- Tu peux toujours crier, gamin, mais on t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas parler la bouche pleine ?

- Je peux toujourrrs lui aprrrendrre les bonnes manièrres, Boss…

- J'aime tes idées… Mais pas la peine de forcer l'accent, chérie, tu m'excites assez comme ça.

Souriant avec une fierté à peine dissimulée devant le regard gourmand que son client favori jetait à sa poitrine, Tatiana se cambra légèrement en arrière, tendant plus encore son corset vermillon déjà au bord de la rupture, et envoya son bras d'arrière en avant en un geste sec et habitué, si rapide qu'un œil extérieur aurait eu du mal à distinguer la lanière de cuir qu'elle tenait en main.

Impossible néanmoins de ne pas voir la zébrure écarlate qu'elle laissa sur la peau autrefois blanche de sa victime, qui cria à nouveau. La fine ligne rejoignait une dizaine d'autres du même genre, qui striaient le dos martyrisé de façon parfaitement parallèle. Un écolier aurait pu s'en servir pour apprendre à tracer ses premières lettres, si ce n'était pour la goutte de sang qui rayait l'œuvre en un zig-zag convoluté. La faute à la victime qui ne cessait de gigoter, mais la sublime prostituée de l'Est ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Dur pour un quasi novice de rester droit alors qu'il révérait de sa bouche un membre de belle taille, tandis qu'un vibromasseur lui labourait les entrailles sans la moindre pitié.

- Ça suffit.

Le Patron ricana dans sa barbe en voyant son soumis cesser tout mouvement, et laisser lentement la verge luisant de salive sortir d'entre ses lèvres, à mi-chemin entre déception et soulagement. Le gamin apprenait vite, fidèle à sa nature de uke, mais il ne savait pas encore rester de marbre face à la douleur. Ce qui était tant mieux, à son humble avis de dominant. Il préférait ses victimes innocentes et criantes sous les coups, plutôt qu'une habituée comme Tatiana qui ne gémissait même plus sous la douleur. Quoiqu'elle appréciait toujours une bonne fessée à l'ancienne… Il laissa un instant errer son regard songeur sur les courbes de sa favorite que son string peinait à camoufler, avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune homme prostré à ses pieds. Il souffrait visiblement, et le criminel nouvellement diabolisé imaginait sans mal la sensation cuisante qui transperçait ses omoplates, démultipliée par la chaleur caractéristique de ce cercle de l'Enfer où les flammes léchaient les murs avec la même langueur qu'un hippie encore stone sucerait la mi-molle d'un collègue tout aussi défoncé, entre deux passations d'un bang marijuana-fraise tagada. Ouais, c'était fun d'espionner ses amis parfois.

Un faible gémissement retentit, et il arrêta d'un geste le fouet de sa prostituée, avant de laisser ses doigts courir le long de son trône de cuir et de fer. Il sentit bien vite une fine chaîne métallique, rendue chaude par la température ambiante, et la tira à lui sans ménagement. Un brève plainte s'en suivit, avant de se muer en toux étranglée. Ça devait lui faire mal, au gamin, la constriction de sa gorge déjà éreintée d'avoir tant crier. Mais il l'avait bien cherché, avant même de venir à lui, il savait comment ça finirait… Après tout, à quoi s'attendait-il en voulant visiter les Enfers…

Sous ses lunettes noires, il étudia avec amusement le jeune homme qui tendait douloureusement son visage vers lui. Leurs traits étaient similaires, mais ceux du soumis (plus jeune, plus frêle, moins charismatique) étaient tordus par la souffrance et le plaisir mêlés, et son front était tatoué d'un pentagramme qui avait scellé son destin bien des années plus tôt. Les sataniques étaient mignons, de parfaites proies perdues entre leur révérence et leurs certitudes. Il adorait les briser, et celui-ci en particulier s'était avéré un jouet particulièrement délectable. Enfin, un jouet… Plutôt un animal de compagnie, sourit intérieurement le pervers en tendant un peu plus la laisse de métal accrochée au collier de cuir qui ceignait le cou frêle de l'autre personnalité multiple. Après tout, Mathieu avait créé un panda et un homme-chat, alors pourquoi un animal domestique d'un genre particulier ?

Inspiré par l'idée, il flatta les cheveux poisseux de sueur du Gothique, avant de laisser ses doigts courir sur la joue brûlante, puis sur les lèvres rougies et abusées qui lui cédèrent obligeamment le passage, la langue fatiguée tentant d'agir, sans grand résultat. Hum…

Fronçant exagérément les sourcils, il retira index et majeur d'une manière ironiquement sèche, et se tourna vers Tatiana.

- Pas très doué pour un sextoy, le gosse. Il est déjà hors service.

- Et cela fait à peine quarante-cinq minutes, renchérit la plantureuse fausse blonde sans prendre la peine de forcer son accent ukrainien. Quel manque flagrant de professionnalisme.

Du coin de l'œil, le Patron fut à même de constater l'expression offusquée de son jouet. Ah, le retour de l'arrogance mal placée… Le gamin rechignait à être comparé à une pute, c'était ça ? Le criminel sentit une pointe d'agacement monter. Lui-même adorait les travailleuses et travailleurs de nuit, c'était un beau métier pour celles et ceux qui l'avaient choisi, et il avait d'ailleurs rencontré sa favorite en faisant le trottoir, une nuit d'insomnie.

- J'crois qu'une punition s'impose, qu'en dis-tu chérie ? Lança-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus froid que son habituel timbre joueur et sensuel, s'attirant un regard alarmé du gosse.

Et ouais, biatch, fallait pas chercher des noises à ses partenaires réguliers…

Un « Hum » songeur détourna son attention vers la slave qu'il avait temporairement quitté des yeux, et il la vit se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux verts passant du Gothique à lui-même. Évidemment, elle était observatrice, la garce, elle avait forcément remarqué../

- J'ai peut-être une meilleure idée, boss… finit-elle par avancer.

Confus, mais toujours intéressé par les idées perverses de sa fidèle, Satan, alias le Patron, attendit la suite sans perdre son air amusé.

- Bien que ta queue soit toujours particulièrement délectable, il a peut-être besoin d'un goût différent pour se remettre en marche…

Le sourire du criminel se fit carnassier en comprenant où la demoiselle voulait en venir, et il relâcha sa prise sur la laisse en signe d'invitation, ses lèvres s'étirant plus encore en entendant le jeune homme s'écrouler à terre et se relever aussitôt en geignant, ayant momentanément oublié le dildo qui allait et venait toujours en lui comme par magie.

- Je t'en prie, sers toi ! Mais si t'as les mains libres, j'suis pas contre un peu de distraction…

- Je comptais plutôt te garder au chaud, mais à toi de voir, Patron…

L'être diabolique éclata de rire, et écarta les cuisses.

- Mets toi à l'aise !

Amusée elle aussi, la prostituée le rejoignit, et il ne put s'empêcher d'abattre sa main sur son fessier rebondi, appréciant exclamation joyeuse, avant de grogner tel un fauve lorsqu'elle écarta pragmatiquement son string rouge pour s'empaler sans plus de sommation sur sa verge dressée.

- Déjà préparée, gamine ?

- Tu me fais suffisamment mouiller pour que je m'en passe, boss…

- Intéressant… Allez gamin, viens prendre ta douche de cyprine, visiblement t'auras assez pour te noyer.

Renâclant, mais peu désireux d'être à nouveau rabroué, le Gothique se rapprocha, toujours au sol, pour faire face à son nouveau défi. Tout comme le Patron, la prostituée semblait préférer l'épilation intégrale, ce qui lui donnait une bonne vue sur la première vulve qui lui était donnée d'observer. Hésitant, il effleura la chair humide, avant d'explorer lentement les doux replis des lèvres brûlantes, appréciant le goût salé et les gémissements qu'il tirait de la favorite de son seigneur et maître. Revigoré, et prit d'un enthousiasme nouveau, il fit tant bien que mal jouer son muscle exténué sur la chair délicate.

- Alors, il se débrouille comment ? Souffla le Patron à l'oreille de son amie particulière, bougeant lentement ses hanches pour apprécier l'étroitesse du fondement de celle-ci.

- Moyen, répondit la jeune femme à voix basse. La Fille était bien meilleure, et même l'Homme-Chat se débrouillait particulièrement bien à travers de la digue dentaire.

- L'expérience de lécher du lait, répliqua le criminel en ricanant. Et pour la blondasse, celle de lécher des queues... celle d'un baron allemand récemment… Tout le monde peut pas être aussi doué que toi.

En guise de remerciement, le criminel sentit les muscles internes de sa partenaire se contracter brusquement autour de lui, alors que ses hanches se soulevaient. La sensation était intense, délicieuse, et il feula :

- Putain, t'es tellement serrée… Encore le cul d'une vierge, gamine, malgré tout ce qui y est passé !

- Hmm… J'm'occuperai du tien plus tard, Boss…

Les yeux du démon s'illuminèrent.

- Avec ta langue ?

- Ouais… Mais j'ai aussi un strap-on dans mon sac de voyage.

Son excitation montant en flèche à ces mots, le pervers repoussa du pied le Gothique, qui cria de surprise puis d'incommensurable plaisir alors que le sextoy enfoncé en lui le pilonnait trois fois plus vite, vibrant follement.

Sans plus y prêter attention, le Patron quant à lui souleva pratiquement sa favorite de terre pour plonger à nouveau dans son étroit fourreau de chair d'un violent coup de reins, sa main saisissant un sein au travers de son corset. S'apprêtant à enchaîner les va-et-viens effrénés, il dut cependant tourner vivement la tête pour éviter se faire éborgner.

- 'tention avec les fausses cornes, gamine.

- Désolée, boss, mais c'est Halloween !

- Si je te rends la pareille avec les miennes, ça va pas être la même.

Pour le moment, il préférait grandement la pénétrer par les orifices prévus à cet effet.

* * *

><p>Tous ne partageaient pas son amour du naturel, cependant. Certains se foutaient même bien d'avoir à percer la chair pour satisfaire leur désir. Mieux encore, ça les excitait même carrément.<p>

Pinhead n'était pas étranger à ce genre de pratiques. Certes, il était sorti du cerveau dérangé de Kriss déjà couvert d'aiguilles, tel Athéna dans son armure, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'amuser avec, plantant et replantant les petites tiges de fer avec délectation dans son propre visage, au plus grand dégoût des autres personnalités multiples. De plus, il avait bien souvent folâtré avec Croc'homo, et si le petit crocodile était à présent doté d'un passage parfaitement fonctionnel et lubrifié, le démon du Beaujolais se souvenait encore parfaitement d'avoir ouvert la voie, perçant la peluche sous des cris d'encouragement suraigus tels que « Vas-y, défonce moi le crash-test ! ».

Mais ce n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'il vivait maintenant.

Fermant les yeux, l'être tout de cuir vêtu se laissa aller aux douces sensations qui le parcouraient alors qu'il allait et venait avec violence dans la chair trempée. Le sang ne coulait pas à flot, mais il le sentait tout autour de son membre, maculant le blanc surnaturel d'un carmin tirant sur le noir. Il sentait aussi le reste, les tissus musculaires déchirés sur son passage, le cartilage hyalin qui frôlait l'une des veines saillantes qui irriguaient sa verge, et même juste à la pointe de son gland, là où l'anneau de son Prince Albert menaçait de s'accrocher à tout instant, la délicate moiteur et l'élasticité caractéristique d'un organe interne. Quel organe, d'ailleurs ?

Ouvrant un œil et cessant un instant de bouger, il contempla avec une curiosité enfantine le corps abîmé dans lequel il était enfoncé jusqu'à la garde. Le sang noirâtre s'écoulait avec lenteur de l'abdomen transpercé, et Pinhead huma l'air avec l'intérêt du professionnel. L'hémoglobine et sa saveur de fer emplissait ses poumons, mais nulle odeur rance ne se dégageait de la viande ouverte, et aucun acide n'avait encore pris le dessus. Il n'avait pas encore percé l'estomac, donc. Peut-être était-ce la rate qu'il caressait ainsi de son sexe, titillant la chair caoutchouteuse du « cimetière à globules rouges ».

Un grognement mécontent l'interrompit, et il reporta son attention sur son partenaire.

Malgré le voile blanc qui s'était abattu sur ses pupilles à la manière d'une cataracte, celui-ci lui adressait un évident regard de reproche et de frustration. Un autre grognement se changea en râle quand il reprit ses mouvements, et l'adepte de la souffrance prit un instant pour trouver son rythme, s'enfonçant dans la chair à vif avec frénésie. Tout le corps son amant était secoué de spasmes sous ses coups de boutoirs, et la vision du corps nu et mutilé, qui s'offrait à lui en parfaite langueur eut raison de ses dernières barrières. Lui qui n'aimait guère les marques d'affection, il se laissa tomber contre le torse de son partenaire, et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il sentit avec une volupté toute particulière ses aiguilles transpercer la douce peau d'albâtre, et mû par un désir soudain, il se frotta doucement contre celle-ci, la sentant céder alors que le métal cisaillait la chair en de profonds sillons ensanglantés mais coagulés.

Son sang à lui était certes démoniaque mais encore tout à fait en vie, et il le sentit se répandre sur sa peau en une délicate coulée alors que les dents acérées de son amant se refermer son son épaule découverte, déchiquetant le derme et arrachant muscles et tendons. La douleur était horrible, indescriptible, et il se sentit secoué par le plus puissant des orgasmes alors que le Zombie de SLG avalait sans remord son trophée, grognant avec délectation.

Frissonnant toujours sous la puissance de sa jouissance, Pinhead finit par prendre appui sur le tapis qui avait accueilli leurs ébats, et se redressa. Le plaisir passait aussi par les yeux, et la vision de sa semence se mêlant aux organes de son mort-vivant favori promettait d'être délicieuse…

Se retirant d'un coup sec de l'abdomen ouvert, il eut la surprise de constater que son Prince Albert était rentré accompagné. Souriant de toutes ses nombreuses dents, Pinhead jeta négligemment la rate du Zombie dans le panier à bonbons situé non loin, avant de porter une main à sa propre blessure.

- Et un joyeux Halloween à tous, les enfants…


	19. Chapter 18

**Titre :**** Halloween**

**Auteur :**** Gaëlle**

**Rated :**** K**

**Personnages :**** Mathieu – Le Geek**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Halloween<span>**

C'était le jour d'Halloween, le jour où les enfants se déguiser en terrible monstre pour faire la récolte des bonbons !

Le problème c'est que tous ne fêter pas Halloween, au grand dam de certains, comme en ce moment dans la maison des Sommet.

« Aller Mathieu ! Laisse-moi faire la récolte des bonbons!

– Non, c'est non.

– S'il te plaiiiit !

– Mais tu vas me laisser sale gosse ! Je dois poster SLG aujourd'hui et l'upload bug ! »

Le Geek avait les larmes aux yeux, ils n'avaient jamais fêté Halloween depuis sa création et rêvait de le faire un jour, il tenta une dernière chose.

« - Et si j'arrive à l'upload, tu voudras bien me laisser faire la tournée des maisons ?

– Si je n'y arrive pas tu n'y arrivera pas...

– Laisse-moi essayer !

– Bon d'accord... »

Le gamin pris la place devant l'ordi et après quelques minutes réussi ce que Mathieu ne parvenait à faire. Car il ne fallait pas l'oublier, le Geek ne portait pas ce nom pour rien !

« - Maintenant tu veux bien ?

– Bon... bah je crois que je n'ai pas le choix... Tu as un déguisement au moins ?

– Bien sûr !

– Bon, on commence vers 20h, après manger, ça te vas ?

– OUIIIII ! »

Il courut à sa chambre préparer sa tenue, laissant un Mathieu mi désespérer/mi étonner.

À 20h, Mathieu toqua à la porte du Geek parti se changer, il ouvrit immédiatement, habiller en vampire : des fausses canines, un tissu noir en guise de cape, il avait abandonné son sempiternelle tee-shirt Captain America au profit d'un simple tee-shirt noir ainsi que sa casquette beige. Il avait dû piquer du fond de teint à la Fille car sa peau semblait plus pale que d'habitude... Le youtubeur ne put s'empêcher de la trouver mignon habiller ainsi. Mathieu lui, ne se déguisa pas, il mit juste son chapeau et sa veste en cuir.

Alors qu'ils allaient sortir, le Patron qui passait par là les apostropha de sa voix rauque :

« - Où est-ce que va le gamin fringué comme ça ?!

– On va faire la tournée des bonbons ! Répondit le Geek

– Ah oui c'est vrai c'est Halloween, t'être que moi aussi je pourrais sortir, t'être que je trouverai une ou deux gamines pour...

– Oh, tu arrêtes tout de suite ! Le coupa Mathieu, tu ne vas nul part ce soir, est-ce clair ?!

– Mais j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser de temps en temps, non ?

– Fais gaffe où je te fais revenir dans ma tête, et compte pas en sortir tout de suite !

– C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris, je sors pas... Dit-il parfaitement à contrecœur »

Par chance, personne ne reconnut le youtuber et le gamin durant la soirée, à part une ado accompagnant sa petite sœur, mais par chance elle ne reconnut pas le Geek que Mathieu fit passer pour son neveu, heureusement elle n'y vit que du feu !

Vers 22h, Ils fut décidé qu'il était temps de rentré, le sac plastique qu'ils avaient pris était rempli à ras bord et le Geek devait être surement le plus heureux des gosses !

« - Dit Mathieu ?

– Oui ?

– Pourquoi tu as accepté ?

– Bah parce que tu m'as aidé à mettre la vidéo à l'heure sur YouTube.

– Y'as pas que ça j'en suis sûr

– , d'habitude t'es jamais gentil avec moi. Il commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

– Mais dit pas ça, regarde la preuve tu as pu fêter Halloween, je n'ai pas le droit de faire plaisir à mon petit Geek ?

– Oui, merciiii ! »

Il lui sauta dans les bras et lui fit un gros câlin, ce que Mathieu accepta avec plaisir.

Décidément, ce fut le plus bel Halloween de tous les temps pour le Geek !


	20. Chapter 19

**Titre :**** Entendre les portes claquer**

**Auteur :**** Ranne**

**Rated :**** M, dans le doute.**

**Personnages :**** Mathieu Sommet**

**Bêta-reader :**** JuliaLutecia**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Message de l'auteur aux lecteurs :/**_

_**Salut mes agneaux, c'est Ranne, l'auteure d'ALFDM.**_

_**Et pour vous souhaiter un joyeux halloween, voici un petit OS écrit à moitié à l'arrache ^^ Merci à Julia pour son boulot de bêta !**_

_**Merci à Titipo pour son idée géniale !**_

_**Bonne lecture, et joyeux halloween x)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Entendre les portes claquer<span>**

Mathieu faisait tourner son stylo entre ses doigts, somnolant presque. Il le lança soudainement avec rage à travers l'appartement. Son émission n'allait pas s'écrire toute seule. Mais il n'était pas motivé.

Pourtant il n'avait pas le temps. Un ami allait arriver chez lui dans quelques heures. Une fête d'anniversaire surprise. Le youtuber soupira. Il détestait ça, mais son immense appartement était le seul disponible pour l'accueillir. Son immense appartement désert illuminé par les fenêtres donnant sur la nuit et la lampe de bureau de Mathieu.

Le présentateur posa son regard sur la porte de sa chambre qui était grande ouverte sur les ténèbres du couloir. Il se leva en soupirant et la poussa doucement avant de refermer les yeux. La porte claqua, les lui faisant rouvrir et regarder l'heure. Il n'était que dix-neuf heures et il faisait déjà nuit noire. Foutu hiver.

Le schizophrène s'installa à nouveau devant son bureau en faisant craquer sa chaise dans le silence.

Silence beaucoup trop pesant. Il secoua la tête : il devrait pourtant s'en réjouir. Toutes ses personnalités avaient quitté l'appartement. Le patron était dans un de ses bordels le hippie planait dans son van avec le hippie de Minute Papillon la fille et le prof étaient au cinéma pour voir un film d'horreur et passer une soirée en tête à tête et maître Panda avait emmené le geek faire la tournée d'halloween en compagnie du démon.

Il bascula en arrière, appuyant son dos sur sa chaise roulante en la faisant craquer davantage. Mathieu n'avait jamais aimé halloween, alors pourquoi la plupart de ses personnalités s'escrimaient à le fêter ?

Pourquoi ne pas écrire une émission sur halloween tient ! Il devait bien y avoir des vidéos effrayantes et débiles qui tournaient sur internet à cette période de l'année, non ? Surtout avec la psychose des clowns qu'il y avait en ce moment. Le youtuber nouvellement inspiré commença à chercher, et trouva une piste intéressante, puis il dériva sur des chaînes de creepypasta. Riant d'abord, puis perdant progressivement son sourire, il finit par tout fermer.

Non, il n'avait pas peur, c'est jusque tout seul dans un grand appartement noir... Bah, c'est comme ça que commençait les creepypastas. En plus le soir d'halloween tous les gens bizarres sortaient. Mathieu frissonna. Non, il n'avait pas peur, il avait juste froid, la température avaient cruellement baissée.

Il alla régler son chauffage au maximum, et constata qu'il était éteint. Mais... Le brun se souvenait clairement l'avoir allumé au début de la soirée pourtant. Peut-être que l'une de ses personnalités l'avait éteint avant de partir, pour l'embêter.

En grommelant, le youtuber relança le précieux appareil, et saisit une veste en attendant que la pièce se réchauffe. Il songea à prendre un café, ça le calmerait. Il posa la main sur la poignée, et suspendit son geste.

Il avait entendu. De l'autre côté de la porte. Une respiration saccadée qui s'éloigna brusquement, mais pas de bruit de pas. Alors soit il délirait, soit il y avait quelqu'un qui était partit après avoir miraculeusement remit en état son plancher qui craquait à chaque pas, soit la personne était toujours là, derrière la porte, à attendre. Mathieu ravala sa salive. Il devait calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade. C'était juste son esprit qui lui jouait un mauvais tour, rien de plus, ou une blague du patron. Ces histoires lui montaient à la tête.

Il appuya sur la poignée, et s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, tétanisé.

Ce n'était pas son imagination là. Il l'avait entendu distinctement, un grondement inhumain, de l'autre côté de la porte. L'homme soudainement terrifié remonta la poignée subitement et appuya de tout son poids contre la porte pour la bloquer en cherchant à tâtons la clé qui était tombée au sol, mû par la peur et son instinct de survie. Il sentit la porte trembler contre son épaule. Quel que soit la chose de l'autre côté, elle était bel et bien là, et elle était désormais décidée à entrer. Elle était forte : En un coup, elle parvint à ouvrir la porte un minimum. La chose parvint à passer une main à travers l'ouverture, bloquant la porte alors que la main de Mathieu s'était enfin refermée sur la clé.

Il se figea contre la porte en posant les yeux sur cette main. Elle était monstrueuse, noire par endroit, et rouge sang sur les parties qui avait râpées contre la porte pour passer. Les ongles étaient démesurément longs et sales, et griffaient avec rage le papier peint du mur à côté, laissant de longues trainées blanches sur la cloison. Il hurla, terrifié, et frappa contre la porte pour faire partir cette main qui laissait des traces de sang sur le panneau de bois.

Mais sa curiosité morbide l'emporta une seconde, le schizophrène jeta un regard dans l'ouverture. Un œil, rouge, brillait dans l'obscurité. Il vit une bouche en sang qui se délectait d'avance de son futur repas. Mais il reconnaissait son ennemi. Il comprit.

Il se cacha à nouveau derrière la porte, et frappa une nouvelle fois. Le monstre retira sa main. Il verrouilla rapidement la porte et recula précipitamment contre le mur opposé à la porte de sa chambre. Il s'y appuya, essoufflé, et se laissa glisser au sol.

Mathieu se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû regarder ces saloperies. Surtout lui, le schizophrène qui détestait halloween.

Ce monstre, celui qui avait hanté ses cauchemars quand il était petit, était de retour. Mais avec un corps, un vrai corps, fait de chair et de sang. Comme ça avait été le cas pour toutes ses personnalités, il l'avait incarné. Et Mathieu s'était vu en cette bête, un double de lui-même, décharné, monstrueux.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais fuir, son esprit terrifié en avait sûrement créé plusieurs, puisqu'ils étaient toujours des centaines dans ses rêves.

La lumière s'éteignit brusquement. Il ferma les yeux et inspira alors que la porte commençait à céder, la musique des coups désormais accompagnée de coups portés contre sa fenêtre. Il devait penser à autre chose. Oublier la mort imminente.

Il se souvint d'une vieille histoire, à l'origine de toute sa vie.

Il avait appris à « entendre les portes claquer ». C'était sa grand-mère qui lui avait raconté cela, quand il était allé la voir, étant petit, dans l'asile où elle était enfermée.

« - Mon petit, c'est une méthode pour avoir des idées. Met toi seul dans une grande pièce vide, avec beaucoup de place et pas le moindre bruit. Et écoute. »

Il entendait maintenant. La porte qui craquait, le verre qui se fissurait.

« - Quand tu entendras un bruit, ça te donnera une idée. Et plus le bruit sera fort, plus l'idée sera puissante et réelle, et le bruit le plus fort, c'est une porte qui claque. Il faut juste faire attention à ne pas être enfermé. »

Il n'avait pas compris sa dernière phrase à l'époque, rapidement retiré des genoux de la vielle femme par sa mère. Mais maintenant il savait.

Le verre se brisa dans un son cristallin. Un pan de la porte s'ouvrit dans un craquement.

Une main qu'il ne pouvait voir passa dans l'ouverture pour tourner la clé. La porte s'ouvrit, tandis que quelque chose passait par la fenêtre.

Et Mathieu entendit la porte claquer.

_**Fin**_


	21. Chapter 20

**Titre :**** Le dédale des catacombes**

**Auteur :**** Ayumi Fubuki**

**Rated :**** T**

**Personnages :**** Salut les geeks, What the cut,le point culture, joueur du grenier, minute papillon,Cypriengaming, Anonymegt,Normanfaitdesvidéos,la Why Tea Fam, Axelenvid, Natoo, Dr Loki, Nyo,Noob, les Voxmakers et 3615 Usul**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coucou tout le mo<strong>__**nde ! Ici Ayumi Fubuki pour ce petit (grand) OS sur Halloween ! Tout d'abord je remercie Titipo et Kalincka pour leur super idée (j'espère qu'on en fera d'autre des comme ça!) et vous prit de m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai fait de mon mieux. Bon *prend une grande inspiration* : tout les NOMBREUX You Tubers que je cite ne m'appartienne pas et je n'en connaît aucun dans la vraie vie. Je ne suit pas les activités de Nyo, Le fossoyeur de film, Usul et Dorian (mais c'est dans mon programme;)) donc il se peux que ce que j'écris n'ai rien à voir avec les personnes cité ci-dessus et je m'en excuse. Pour ce qui est de Gael et Thomas, étant donné qu'ils ne sont pas forcément super connus je les présente : Gael42 et ThomasKH2 tiennent une chaîne commune nommé « AnonymeGT » qui traite de deux séries abrégés : Harry Potter abrégé et Kingdom Hearts abrégé. Ce sont des parodies vraiment très drôles et même si on ne connaît pas (je ne connaissait pas KH avant de voir la série) on peut très facilement comprendre et rire. C'est donc une chouette équipe que je vous conseille de voir:).Les mots en gras sont les mots de l'auteur.**_

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le dédale des catacombes<span>**

Gael boucla son sac en bandoulière d'un air satisfait. Pour la fête d'Halloween ses parents l'avaient autorisé à se rendre chez son ami Thomas, avec qui il avait une chaîne You Tube en commun, afin que les deux amis puissent un peu se revoir. En effet contrairement à Thomas, Gael n'habitait pas à Paris ce qui faisait qu'ils ne se voyaient que peu de fois par an. Après avoir salué ses parents, le jeune homme se précipitât à la gare pour ne pas louper son train et part la même occasion son précieux rendez-vous.

À Paris justement, un autre jeune homme raccrochait son portable d'un air satisfait. Cela n'avait pas été facile, mais il avait réussi à convaincre nombreux de ses collègues Youtubers de monter sur la capital afin de passer Halloween ensemble. Après avoir essuyé de nombreux refus (ou du moins tentative de refus, c'est qu'il était tenace le petit!) du style « J'habite trop loin », « J'ai mes enfants », « C'est pas pour les gosses Halloween ? », « J'ai trop de travail », « Je mets mon pénis dans un yaourt » (oui non soyons sérieux ça, ça n'était jamais arrivé) il était venus à bout des excuses les plus tenaces et avait convaincu la famille Breut, Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet et son assistant Alexis Lloyd, l'équipe du Grenier, le Fossoyeur de film, Usul et Dorian et enfin un fou collègue le Dr Loki de venir. Après tout, n'était-ce pas là un bon moyen de tous se revoir en dehors des conventions ? Heureux, le jeune homme qui répondait au nom de Nyo sur internet, reposa son portable sur sa table de nuit et se dit qu'avec ça, il avait bien mérité une bonne sieste !

Le jour J (ou plutôt la nuit N) le dessinateur partit se planter dans son costume de robot-fleur...euh fou je veux dire (bah oui robot-fleur pour qu'il se plante...oh laissez tomber mon génie est incompris de toute façons!) au coin de rue où ils avaient rendez-vous. Bientôt les premiers invités arrivèrent : il s'agissait d'un petit jeune homme aux yeux azur du nom de Mathieu déguisé en une de ses personnalités multiples à savoir le Démon, avec un autre homme plus grand et bruns, Alexis déguisé en Jack Skellington dans « L'étrange noël de Mr Jack » de Tim Burton. Ils étaient suivit par un troisième homme qui avançais à pas de loup dans le but visible de leurs faire peur, sauf qu'avec ses cheveux encore plus fous que d'habitude, sa blouse blanche et son air de psychopathe, Antoine Daniel était tout sauf discret. S'en suivirent ensuite Usul et Dorian avec Usul déguisé en Ganon et Dorian en...(« Je suis en Nosferatus ! » « Okayyy... ») puis l'équipe du Grenier avec Fred en vampire, Karim en diable et Seb en métalleux ? (« tu as conscience que ce n'est pas un vrais costume ? » « Y en avait plus dans le magasin... »). Par la suite le Fossoyeur qui n'avait pas besoin de déguisement et Dr Loki lui aussi en savant fou, débarquèrent en discutant tranquillement et enfin la famille Breut arriva, déclenchant des rires autour d'elle.

- Ça va hein..., grogna David, on n'avait pas assez de costumes à la maison et j'ai toujours été nul à la courte de paille ! »

Le pauvre avait été affabulé d'un costume de lapin qui pendait tristement sur ses épaules. À côté de lui Jérémy en chapelier fou et Charlotte en panda zombie (qui ressemblait à s'y m'éprendre au panda de SLG dans l'épisode 86) étaient tordus de rire.

- On a eu du mal à partir, confia Links qui était déguisé en prisonnier, les chiens ne voulait plus lâcher David... ». Nouvelle vague de rire.

- Bon on bouge les mecs ? Et la fille, ajoutât précipitamment Mathieu en se prenant un regard courroucé de Charlotte, je commence à avoir froid...

- Oh mon pauvre petit tu veux que je te réchauffe ? Se moqua gentiment Antoine

- Ça ira merci, grogna le « pauvre petit » en jetant un regard faussement méchant au plus grand

- C'est à Nyo de décider, décréta Usul, après tout c'est lui qui nous a invités !

- Je ne sais pas, marmonna le benjamin,

- Attend tu nous invite mais tu ne prévois rien ?! S'indigna Fred

- On a qu'à ce balader en ville, proposa Charlotte, on trouvera bien une activité à faire...

- Bonne idée, approuva Alexis (Lloyd hein ? Bon je propose qu'on appelle Alexis Lloyd « Alexis » et Alexis Breut « Links » ça évitera les confusions)

- Tiens au faite, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des citrouilles pour Halloween ? Demanda Antoine, alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher dans la ville.

- Et bien c'est simple, expliqua Dorian, les citrouilles vienne d'une ancienne légende où... »

Mais on ne put entendre la fin de l'histoire car à cet instant une figure effrayante apparut sur son épaule droite tandis qu'une voix aiguë dit :

« - Hum hum, je ne vais pas te conter fleurette, juste te dé-fleurer ! » (Ah bah vous voyez qu'il y a des fleurs ! Des fleurs dans une fic sur Halloween...).

Le pauvre Dorian poussa un véritable hurlement de terreur, bientôt suivit par le reste de la troupe, mais un grand éclat de rire les stoppas net. Kriss, le présentateur de Minute Papillon avait relevé son masque de lutin malveillant (celui de l'épisode sur les rêves), et riait à s'en fêler une côte, soutenu par un muret.

- Très drôle...très spirituelle , grogna le pauvre Dorian, si j'avais eu une crise cardiaque qu'auriez-vous fait ?

- Je serais partit chercher du popcorn, répliqua Kriss, ne te vexe pas Dorian, ce n'était qu'une blague !

- Je suis content que tu aies put venir, intervint Nyo, je croyais que tu voulais t'occuper de tes enfants pour Halloween.

- J'ai finalement put me libérer, expliqua le schizophrène, c'est ma femme qui s'occupe des enfants.

- Tu nous en vois tous ravis, marmonna Dorian qui était toujours vexé, d'autant plus que lui Kriss et Usul avait déjà eu des différents par le passé. »

Le petit groupe se remit en marche alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Mais la ville de Paris, elle, ne s'endormait pas, au contraire. Les rues se remplissaient d'enfants barbouillés de peinture, ou d'adolescents qui traînait. Les personnalités du web français étaient également de sortit sur la capitale: ils virent au loin Norman et son chat tentant de s'envoler sur un balais, un jeune You Tuber, Axel courir en Naruto accompagné par Chriss déguisé en tueur en série. Ils virent aussi un couple de licornes sortirent d'un restaurant, si bien que nombre d'entre eux crurent avoir consommé de la drogue avant de voir que ce n'était que Natoo et Kemar qui faisaient un petite sortie en amoureux. Au loin, la guilde Noob (que faisaient-ils ici d'ailleurs?) s'amusaient à organiser une Zombie Walk avec leurs fans. Le petit groupe les suivit pendant un instant jusqu'à ce qu'Antoine ce fasse frapper par une vieille dame qui était persuadée que l'ébouriffé avait tenté de l'attaquer. Fuyant la vieille dame qui les traitaient de nazis (?) ils tombèrent sur des deux disputes. La première était entre Cyprien et le jeune Squeezie, tous deux déguisés en pirates.

- C'est pas juste pourquoi c'est toi qui a le costume le plus cool ? S'agaçait Cyprien

- Tout simplement parce que tu es trop grand pour lui et en plus c'est toujours moi qui a les plus pourris pendant nôtre émission ! Répliquait le plus jeune. »

Au loin, c'était la belle Andy qui se disputait avec Kevin et Henry :

- Comment ça vous avez oubliés de prévenir les autres ?! Ah les garçons j'vous jure...

- Mais aussi on s'est retrouvés avec toute l'organisation sur les bras ! Et on a qu'à à leurs envoyés en SMS et c'est tout, se défendit l'aîné du duo comique,

- De toute façons ça ne sert à rien, coupa Henry, regardez, voilà Nadia... »

Peu désireux de se faire entraîner dans les disputes de leurs collègues, le petit groupe continua son chemin, entraînant avec elle Mathieu qui hurlait « JE SUIS UN PIRATE » en direction de Cyprien et Squeezie. Enfin arrivé dans des rues plus calmes (et après avoir contacté le « papa d'internet » pour lui annoncer qu'un vrai hôpital psychiatrique pour Mathieu était à envisager) ils adoptèrent un rythme de promenade.

- Hey ! S'écria Charlotte en s'arrêtant brusquement, heurtant David qui heurta Links qui heurta Dr. Loki qui heurta Usul qui-

- Quoi ?! Demanda Fred

- A votre avis, fit Charlotte d'un air faussement mystérieux qui la rendait plus ridicule qu'autre chose, quel est l'endroit le plus flippant de Paris pour Halloween ?

- Les galeries La Fayette un jour de solde ? ironisa Mathieu,

- Non...

- LES CATACOMBES ! gueula Kriss

- Exactement,dit Charlotte,

- Parfait, fit Links, j'ai toujours rêvé de les visiter.

- Et bien tout est OK on un lieu flippant pour Halloween et on peut faire plaisir à Links en même temps ! Décida Nyo

- Avoue que tu es juste soulagé que Chachou ai trouvé une idée, lui marmonna Jérémy

- Même pas vrais !

- Silence ! S'écria Seb, allons au Catacombes, qui m'aime me suive ! »

Bien entendus, personnes ne suivit.

- C'est pas drôle et vous le savez !

- Mais on aura le droit ? Demanda François, posant enfin une question intelligente je veux dire c'est quand même un lieu particulier et qui appartient au patrimoine !

Alexis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre

- Il n'est que 19h30, les catacombes ferme à 20h, on a encore le temps.

- Oh oui moi qui rêvait de revoir grande tante Julie, ironisa de nouveau Mathieu

Nos joyeux amis arrivèrent donc aux catacombes qui était heureusement presque vide à cette heure-ci.

- La vache c'est grand ! S'exclama Charlotte une fois à l'intérieur,

- Oui comme ma-

- Antoine si tu termines cette phrase je te jure que je te tue, je te dépèce, je te brûle, je te fais bouffer tes cendres et je te les enfonces dans le-

- Tant de violence mes amis, tant de violence...

- Ho-la Pedo-lapin ! Du calme !

- Ça suffit vous trois ! Gueula Fred si fort que des poussières tombèrent du plafond.

Après avoir jeter un coup d'œil inquiet au plafond, ils prirent le partit de continuer la visite.

Ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus sous terre, blablatant, riant, et se faisaient des blagues plus ou moins drôle. Au final, pour pimenter un peu, ils décidèrent de faire des groupes. L'équipe du grenier la famille Breut Antoine, Mathieu et Alexis Nyo, François et Dr Loki et enfin Kriss, Usul et Dorian partirent chacun de leurs cotés afin de faire peur aux autres.

Dans l'équipe « JDG »

- J'ai mal aux pieds, marmonna Fred tandis qu'ils passaient devant un énième mur de crâne,

- Moi aussi, avoua Karim qui n'avait pas parlé depuis tout ce temps,

- Bah faisons une pause, décida Seb en se laissant tomber sur un banc.

- Le but c'est pas de faire peur aux autres ? Remarqua Karim, si on reste planté là on risque pas de ce faire chopper ?

- Oh quelle importance ! Dit le métalleux du groupe,

- Si ça a de l'importance ! S'écria Fred en se redressant brusquement, le clan grenier ne tombera pas !

- Euh...

- T'inquiète, marmonna Seb, le RPG lui monte parfois un peu à la tête...

- Pas rédemption soldat, ON FONCEEEEEEEEEEEE ! »

De nouveau de la poussière tomba du plafond. Les deux autres membres du trios s'apprêtèrent à le lui signaler quand un cris strident s'éleva des profondeurs des ténèbres.

- Oh put-

Dans l'équipe des « originaux »

- Et oui, expliquait Nyo à ses deux camarades un peu perdus, je suis dessinateur, François est un fossoyeur qui critique des films et Loki...

- Sexologue de l'imaginaire mon petit

- Bref, reprit « le petit », on occupe tous une place un peu original vis à vis des autres, voilà pourquoi je veux qu'on s'appelle les « originaux ».

- Si tu veux, soupira François, bon on fait quoi ?

- Il faut établir un plan d'action pour les coincer ET MANGER DES OEUFS MOUHAHAHHAHAA !

- ...

- Désolé, marmonna Loki, déformation professionnel...

- ...Ok, tu as raison, formons un plan pour les attirer à un endroit stratégique et faisons leurs peur, dit Nyo. »

Le fossoyeur, le robot et le savant fou se tapèrent dans la main

Dans l'équipe « review vidéos »

- Bon les mecs qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour leurs faire tellement peur qu'après il nous vénérerons comme jamais !

- Il est mégalo hein ?

- Si tu savais...

- Oh vous deux ! S'énerva Mathieu, je vous entends !

- Tu nous en vois ravis, ricana Antoine

- Dite, puis qu'Antoine est ingénieur du son à la base, et que moi je le suis également pourquoi ne pas faire un truc en rapport avec la musique? Dit Alexis

- Oh ouais pas con ! S'écria le l'ébouriffé, on leurs balance un son de ouf ou alors Mat' qui est un bon comédien nous fait une imitation de fou et on leurs flanque la peur de leurs vies !

- Mais on a un problème, remarqua le plus petit, on a aucun moyen de produire du son ici ! »

Mais Alexis sortit une petite boite de sa poche.

- Ne jamais sous-estimer un stagiaire...

Et les trois hommes s'approchèrent avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Dans l'équipe « le bataillon de Bretagne »

Un cris terrible venait de retentir, collant aux trois hommes et à la jeune femme des frissons dans le dos.

- C-C 'était q-quoi ça ? Murmura Jérémy

- Un truc plutôt dangereux, répondit Links sur le même ton.

- Il faut retrouver les autres, s'écria David, il leurs est peut être arrivé quelque chose !

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait d'abord appeler un responsable ? Dit Charlotte, ce cri a soulevé beaucoup de poussière et j'ai peur que les catacombes en ai prit un coup...

- Tu as raison, approuva Links, il vaut mieux repartir vers le point de départ.

- Et la petite famille s'enfonça dans la nuit.

Dans l'équipe...et bien « l'équipe-qui-n'a-pas-encore-de-nom »

- Et pourquoi on devrait appeler l'équipe selon vous ? Demanda Kriss, agacé,

- Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda Dorian, après tout nous sommes deux contre un, il est donc logique que l'équipe soit nommé par nous !

- Mais ça donne l'impression qu'il n'y a que vous deux qui compte !

- Et bien je ne veux pas paraître discourtois mais-

- Tu l'es déjà !

- -Je-

Usul soupira, ils n'étaient quand même pas en train de se battre comme des chiffonniers juste pour le nom d'une équipe, non ?! Si... En tant que (visiblement) seul adulte raisonné et responsable, il s'apprêtait à séparer les deux belligérants pour expliquer que le nom de l'équipe n'avait pas d'importance mais, il n'eut pas à le faire. Les deux autres s'était déjà tut d'eux même. En effet, un cris d'outre-tombe venait de raisonner tout près d'eux. On aurait dit le cri d'une personne vivant les pires atrocités inimaginable. Les hommes restèrent à se regarder en chien de faïence, avant de reprendre contenance et de s'enfuir en courant et en poussant de grands cris. Tout près d'eux venait de retentir une douce mélodie de boîte à musique...

Retour à l'équipe « review vidéos »

Mathieu, Alexis et Antoine éclatèrent de rire tous ensemble.

- Oh putain, on vient de les traumatiser à jamais ! S'esclaffa Antoine en tapant dans les mains des deux autres.

- Je crois que c'était Dorian, Kriss et Usul, ajouta Mathieu en tendant l'oreille un sourire aux lèvres,

- Ok, dit Alexis, on tente de retrouver les autres groupes et on leurs fait le même coup, et on sera couronnés les rois d'Halloween !

Et ils s'enfoncèrent à leurs tours dans les ténèbres...

Retour à l'équipe des « originaux »

- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Nyo en se redressant, un pan de plafond étant tombé tout près d'eux.

- Sans doute les autres qui viennent de faire une farce, répondit François en époussetant son manteau couvert de terre,

- Il ne faut pas que l'on se fasse rattraper par eux ! S'écria le benjamin,

- Dans ce cas filons vers d'où le son venait, avec un peu de chance ont arriveras à les surprendre, dit Loki »

Retour à l'équipe « le bataillon de Bretagne »

L'équipe était parvenue à atteindre la sortie. Mais une mauvaise surprise les attendait.

- C'EST UNE BLAGUE ! Gueula Charlotte en s'accrochant à la grille

- Ils nous ont enfermé à l'intérieur...ils ont oublié qu'il restait un groupe dans les catacombes..., murmura Jérémy d'une voix éteinte en s'accrochant à son tour,

- Ah ! Vous êtes là vous aussi ? »

- Le groupe se retourna pour voir l'équipe « JDG ».

- Visiblement nous avons eu la même idée, remarqua Fred,

- Ouais sauf que la porte est verrouillé, dit David

- QUOI ?!

Les deux groupes tentèrent alors de défoncer la porte par tous les moyens, d'appeler d'éventuelles gardiens mais au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : ils étaient seuls.

Links perdit alors contenance :

- BOUHOUHOUHOUUUU NOUS SOMMES PERDUUUU !, pleura-t-il en se jetant par terre

- Enfin mec ! Un peu de dignité ! S'exclama Seb en le secouant un peu,

- MAIS JE SUIS DIGNEEE ! pleura le présentateur du point culture,

- Bon, dit Charlotte, je propose qu'on reste là près de l'entrée et qu'on attende demain matin que les gardiens nous retrouvent. C'est chiant mais c'est la seule chose à faire... »

Mais elle fut coupée par un nouveau cri déchirant qui montait des entrailles des catacombes.

- C'était pas Kriss ça ? Demanda la voix paniquée de Jérémy

- Je ne sais pas trop je ne l'ai jamais entendus crié...dit Seb sur le même ton.

- Il faut aller les aidés ! Paniqua Charlotte,

- Oooh tu sais, les garçons sont solides, je suis sure qu'ils s'en sortent très bien...dit Fred, vivement appuyé par les autres garçons.

Charlotte leurs jeta un regard aussi noire que c'est cheveux (sauf la mèche bleue), fit un volteface et s'enfonça dans la nuit bientôt suivit par les garçons.

Équipe « review vidéos »

Eux aussi venait d'être rattrapé par un autre groupe, celui des « originaux » qui tentèrent de leurs faire peur à leurs tour mais sans succès. En fait la technique était un peu foireuse : Nyo était monté sur les épaules du Fossoyeur qui était monté sur celles de Loki et ils s'étaient cachés dans le coin d'un mur. Sauf que lorsqu'ils avaient voulu avancer pour se jeter sur eux, ils étaient tombés en avant dans un grand fracas. Mathieu s'avança jusqu'à être tout proche du visage de Nyo et lui murmura ceci :

- C'était la-men-table !

- Ta gueule Sommet !

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là les mecs ? Demanda Antoine

- On essayait de vous faire peur, dit piteusement la voix de François toute étouffée, dit moi Loki, tu portes quoi sous ton kilt ?

- Et bien...

- PERSONNE NE VEUT SAVOIR MEC ! Personne !

Après s'être relevés, l'équipe des « originaux » proposa une association afin de surprendre les autres. En acceptant, l'équipe « review vidéos » leurs fit part de leur plan qui avait fait si peur à Dorian, Kriss et Usul. C'est alors qu'un nouveau cri retentit.

- Alors là vous faite fort les mecs, approuva Nyo, vous aviez même prévu des trucs pour la suite ?

- Non, non, dit Antoine, on avait rien prévus...

- C'était l-la voix des gars, s'écria Mathieu d'une voix blanche

Les garçons se précipitèrent en provenance des voix.

Les deux groupes se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Seb

Le groupe « review-originaux » s'expliqua.

- Donc si je comprends bien, récapitula Links qui entre temps avait repris contenance, Mat' Antoine et Alex on produit le son horrible de tout à l'heure que nous avons tous entendus. Fred, Seb et Karim ainsi que nous 4 sommes revenus vers l'entrée tandis que Nyo, François et Loki sont partis vers la source du bruit (vous avez des réflexes chelous les gars!) pendant que Kriss, Usul et Dorian, ont fui. Puis nous avons tous entendus un cri provenant probablement du dernier groupe.

- C'est ça, confirma Alexis, et cette fois ci on a rien fait !

A cet instant un bruit étrange retendis. La tension monta d'un cran.

- K-K-Kriss ? Tenta Antoine

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

- K-Kriss ? Dorian ? Usul ? Re-tenta Charlotte, c'est vous les gars ? »

Des bruits de pas retentirent. Mais ce n'était pas normale, normalement les garçons auraient dus leurs répondre. Peut-être leurs faisaient-ils une blagues pour se venger de leurs précédente frayeur.

- Les mecs ? Rappela Seb, plus confiant, vous pouvez sortir hein ?

- Oh allez ! Dit Mathieu, confiant, vous êtes vexé parce qu'on vous a fait peur ? Bon on va dire qu'on à égalité là sortait de là, ajouta-t-il en marchant vers les pas. »

Il disparut dans les ténèbres. Après un nouveau silence, les 13 autres entendirent un hurlement. C'était Mathieu.

- MATHIEU ! Gueula Antoine de se précipiter, suivit par le reste de la troupe. »

Ils tombèrent sur un Mathieu blanc de peur qui pointait de doigt une...une sorte de créature échevelé qui avançait vers eux en grognant, recouvert de toiles d'araignées. La plupart des membres était sur le point de rendre l'âme quand la silhouette s'écria :

- Putain de toiles d'araignées !

- Dorian ! Crièrent le groupe pour faire un énorme câlin collectif

- Agfff ! Répondit le pauvre Dorian qui était étouffé

- Tout va bien ?

- Kriss ! Usul ! »

Enfin ensemble ! Mais les trois hommes n'étaient pas venus seul...

- Mais qu'est-ce que-VOUS ?!

Il s'agissait de plusieurs voxmakers : l'Ermite moderne qui n'était déguisé, Noru-da déguisé en pikachu-zombie, Mikael J en loup garous, 100pseudo en zombie, Ishigata (oui ce n'est plus un voxmakers je sais!) en...Ishigata et Shindehaï en...

- Rassure moi t'es un mec ou pas ? Demanda David

- Non mais ça suffit ! S'exclama Cyrix, en vampire, vous voyez bien que Shindehaï est un homme enfin !

- Oh oui et donc c'était très logique pour un mec androgyne de se déguiser en Alice aux pays des merveilles, plaisanta Mathieu.

- Oui..euh...bon d'accord ce n'est pas le déguisement le plus viril...

- Mais que faite vous ici ? Demanda Alexis

- On s'est perdus...avoua piteusement Noru-da

- C'est pas vrais...

De nouveau ensemble, les compagnons prirent le parti de repartir à l'entrée. Malheureusement, tous ce remue-ménage les avaient totalement perdus dans les catacombes.

- Je vous présente nôtre guide , dit 100pseudo en désignant un homme d'âge mure effrayé qui se cachait derrière lui.

- Bonjour Guide !

- Le truc c'est qu'il a été un peu traumatisé, dit Ermite d'un ton désinvolte, du coup impossible de lui demander de nous conduire...

- Vous êtes vraiment inutile Guide ! S'écria Links

- E-En f-faite j-je m'appelle... commença le malheureux guide

Mais de nouveau un étrange bruit ce fit entendre derrière eux. Toute l'équipe ce tendis mais plus rien ne retentit.

- Je propose qu'on cherche quand même la sortie, dit Karim, dans le pire on ne peut pas être plus perdus que maintenant !

Et ils partirent à la recherche de la fameuse sortie avec Usul, Dorian et Kriss en fond qui se disputaient pour savoir si l'on devait appeler le nouveau groupe « la web team » ou « la team web ».

- Allons-y let's go ! C'est partie les amis ! Nous allons les trouver ! Je sais qu'on peut y a arriver ! Où allons-nous ? Cher-

- Ta gueule Ermite

- Roh, personne ne reconnaît mon talent de chanteur...

Mais arrivé à une énième impasse, Usul craqua :

- J'en ai marre ! Tout ça pour ta stupide fête ! Cria-t-il à Nyo, c'est entièrement de ta faute si maintenant nous sommes bloqués sous terre ! On probablement crever ici sans que personnes ne nous retrouve, seuls, sans nôtre famille ! Ça suffit ! Je refuse de rester avec une bande d'imbéciles plus longtemps ! Je sais pas vous mais moi je me barre et je cherche une autre sortie ! Hors de question de passer la nuit avec vous !

Et il partit.

- Attend Usul ! Cria Alexis, c'est dangereux de partir tout seul ! Mieux vaut envoyé quelqu'un à sa recherche, ajouta t-il en se tournant vers le reste du groupe,

- J'y vais, déclara Mathieu, Kriss et moi on a déjà visité les catacombes on les connaît un peu mieux que vous.

- Je viens aussi, ajoutât Dorian, je le connais bien je pourrais lui faire entendre raison.

C'est ainsi que deux groupes furent formés : Ishigata, Ermite, Shindehaï, Links, Jérémy, Charlotte, Fred, Dr Loki, Seb et Karim partirent continuer le chemin afin de trouver une sortie pendant que Nyo (qui se sentait coupable), Dorian, Kriss, Mathieu, Antoine, Alexis, David, 100pseudo, Noru-da, Michael J et le Fossoyeur partaient à la recherche du disparue.

- Oh oui quelle magnifique idée, remarqua David, se séparer alors que nous sommes perdu dans les catacombes

- Tout est de ma faute, marmonnait Nyo, Usul a raison j'aurais dut prévoir quelque chose pour la fête plutôt que de vous entraîner dans une histoire pareil...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit gentiment Antoine, ce n'est pas si grave après tout !

- Ouais, continua Kriss, on est juste bloqués dans un labyrinthe souterrain on va s'en sortir ! Au pire dit toi qu'après cette aventure on en rigolera !

- Je ne sais pas...je me sens quand même coupable...

- Bon bah raison de plus pour accélérer, dit Dorian, comme ça on pourra retrouver plus vite Usul et tu pourras t'excuser !

Tout à la consolation de Nyo, les onze hommes ne se rendirent pas compte du bruit étrange qui les suivait depuis un instant...Mais bientôt retrouver Usul ne fut plus leur seul souci.

- Oh non pas la lumière ! Cria Alexis,

- Je crois qu'ils veulent faire des économies, marmonna David,

- Putain d'écologistes ! Gueula Antoine

- Et gros laisse les écologistes !

- Ouais man ! OOOOH LA SOCIETE MODERNE a bannis les écologistes !

- C'est ma tête qui te sert de djembé ?

- Désolé Mat' mais tu as pile la bonne hauteur !

- Je t'emmerde.

- OH ! Mais y une réunion dans les catacombes ce soir ou quoi ?! Tu vois Gael on est pas les seuls que le guide a perdu !

- Oui...Oui...la sécurité laisse à désirer ici...comme à Poudlard...(je ne suis jamais allée dans les catacombes mais je crois quand même que la sécurité est meilleur que ça!)

- Tiens d'autres touristes ? Demanda François

- Ouais, répondit la première voix, je m'appelle Thomas et l'autre c'est Gael. On s'est perdus. On a bien essayé d'appeler avec nos portables mais y a pas de réseau...

- Ah mais oui ! On avait complètement oublié les portables ! Dit Antoine en se frappant le front.

Une fois les portables comme lampes de poches le groupe put observer les deux nouveaux arrivants : Thomas avait les cheveux châtain claire et lisse, avec un couple vaguement au bol. Il avait les yeux et la peau claire ainsi qu'une paire de lunette. Il était déguisé en ce que les fans de Kingdom Hearts pourrait identifier comme un cosplay de Sora dans le ville d' Halloween (si vous ne voyez pas ce que c'est tapez « Kingdom Hearts Sora dans Halloween Town » pour avoir une idée) . Gael quand à lui était cosplayé en Harry Potter. Il avait les cheveux sombre et les yeux noisettes, ainsi qu'une peau plus bronzé que son ami et portait lui aussi des lunettes. Ils paraissaient tous les deux surpris :

- Mathieu Sommet ? Alexis Lloyd ? Antoine Daniel ? Le Fossoyeur de film ? Dorian ? Kriss ? Nyo ? 100Pseudo ? Noru-da ? Michael J ? David Breut ?

- Bah comment vous nous connaissez ?

- C'est plutôt normal de connaître ses collègues dans un sens...dit Thomas

- Surtout que nous sommes fans de vos émissions respectives ! Ajouta Gael

- Vous tenez une chaîne You Tube ? Demanda Antoine

- Oui, plus une chaîne ensemble sur deux séries abrégés, répondirent les deux garçons

- Ah bon ? Dit Noru-da »

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, le groupe fit connaissance avec les deux sympathiques jeunes hommes. Gael avait l'air plus réservé et calme que son ami Thomas.

- Mais au faite, on devait pas chercher Usul ? Demanda François

Dans l'autre groupe, la lumière aussi avait coupé.

- Oh non ! S'écria Charlotte

- C'est vraiment pas nôtre soirée ! Ajouta Loki

- Bon, dit Seb en allumant son portable comme une lampe torche, ce que les autres s'empressèrent d'imiter, il vaut falloir se tenir les uns aux autres pour ne pas se perdre.

- Aïe ! Qui m'a poussé ?

- Oh pardon c'est moi !

- Putain !

- Arrêtez de pousser !

- Charlotte où est tu ?

- Je suis là Links !

- Je sais quelque chose à côté de moi...que-le guide ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

- E-en faite je m'appelle-

- Le guide ! Donne la main à Ermite !

- Mais je suis-

- CHUT ! Je crois que j'entends quelque chose !

Les bruits étranges, qui retentissaient depuis tout à l'heure se firent de nouveau entendre. Links sentit un frisson monter en lui. Il avait déjà répété à plusieurs reprises que « caché était plus inquiétant qu'à découvert ». Et il avait on ne peut plus raison. Ermite aussi avait comprit le problème : ce n'était pas les garçons qui revenaient il en était sure. « Ce qui nous fait peur, c'est l'inconnu, c'est ce qu'on ne parviens pas à comprendre », c'était de lui. Alors tout doucement il recula, ordonnant silencieusement aux autres de se mettre à courir à son signale...

Retour à l'équipe qui cherche Usul

- USUUULL YOUHOOOUUU ? T'ES LA ?

- David la ferme.

- Attendez ! S'écria Thomas, j'entends quelque chose.

En effet de faible grognements leurs parvenait de la pièce d'en face. Ils se précipitèrent. Usul était là en se tenant la tête.

- USUL ! Cria Dorian en se précipitant sur son ami, tout vas bien ?

- A merveille, grogna-t-il, quand la lumière c'est éteinte j'ai percuté violemment le mur...

- T'inquiète, dit Kriss en s'agenouillant près de lui pendant que Dorian l'aidait à s'asseoir, je dois avoir de quoi te soigner...

- Ti amo ta dada ti amo ta dada ti amo...

- Là j'ai trouvé une compresse !

- ...ti amo ta dada ti amo ta dada ti-

- Aïe !

- Doucement ! Évite de bouger pendant un instant...

- Ti amo ta dada ti amo ta dada ti amo-

- Merci...Kriss

- De rien mec, sourit le schizophrène

- TI AMO TA DADA TI AMOOO

- OH VOUS TROIS ! C'est pas bientôt finis ?! S'exclamèrent Kriss et Usul à l'intention du trio musical improvisé par Michael J, Noru-da et 100pseudo qui leurs rendirent un grand sourire innocent.

- Maintenant, on va pouvoir retrouver les autres ! Dit joyeusement Gael »

Chez les autres

Le guide se fit prendre le premier et fut tué sans avoir pu prononcer un seule mot. Personne ne sut qu'il s'appelait Michèle...

Dans le premier groupe

- Au pire regardez ! Dit Michael J d'un ton joyeux, le soleil se lèvera dans 5 heures environs, nous n'aurons plus à longtemps avant que quelqu'un nous retrouvent !

La nouvelle fut accueillie par des cris de joie.

Dans le deuxième groupe

Fred et Seb furent pris à leurs tours. Dans un hurlement de rage, Karim se précipita sur la silhouette pour sauver ses amis. Il n'en revint pas.

Dans le premier groupe

- Tu vois Nyo, je t'avais dit qu'on en rirait ! Fit Kriss pendant que le groupe avançait en rigolant vers le deuxième.

Dans le deuxième groupe

Links poussa sa belle-sœur et son petit frère pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent prendre. Il hurla.

Dans le premier groupe

- Donc vous tenez une chaîne de séries abrégés ? Demanda Noru-da aux deux garçons, ça vous direz une collaboration entre « abrégeurs de série » ?

- Oh que oui !

Dans le deuxième groupe

Contre toutes les règles de la logique, Dr Loki venait de se précipiter sur la silhouette pour sauver ses amis.

- ATTEN-, hurla Charlotte »

Dans le premier groupe

- tion Mathieu, attention ! Averti Antoine en attrapant son ami par le col, pour l'empêcher de tomber

Dans le premier groupe

Il ne restait plus que Shindehaï, Ishigata et Ermite moderne. Les deux derniers tentaient de faire rempart de leurs corps pour protéger le troisième. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient plus courir un seule instant.

Dans le deuxième groupe

- Tiens qu'est ce qui se passe ?

C'était François qui venait de s'arrêter.

- Oh mon-

Du sang. Du sang recouvrait la pièce entière. Au loin remuait une personne, Shindehaï, également couvert de sang. Mathieu se précipita sur le petit compositeur de musique.

- Fuy-ez...murmura-t-il avant de rendre son dernier soupir dans les bras du petit You tuber.

- Mais qu'est ce qu-

Mais la silhouette était déjà derrière eux, fauchant d'un seul coup Dorian, Kriss et Usul, les deux premier soutenant le dernier. Ils venaient tout juste de se réconcilier et commençaient à peine à parler d'une collaboration. Dans la surprise il tua également François et 100pseudo de sang-froid, ainsi que Michael J quand ce dernier se précipita sur lui. Les huit autres prirent la fuite. Celle de David ne dura pas longtemps quand il vit les corps de Links, Charlotte et Jérémy. Ivre de douleur, il se précipita sans que qui que ce soit ne put le retenir. Mais le cri qui leurs parvint ne put que confirmer sa fin. Le cœur aux bords des lèvres et les yeux aux bord des larmes, les sept restant continuèrent leurs course, passant devant les corps mutilés de leurs amis. Soudain, Nyo trébucha et perdit l'équilibre. Mathieu et Antoine le relevèrent en le traînant presque. Dans la panique, le groupe fut séparé. Malheureusement Mathieu et Antoine prirent un mauvais chemin et furent bloquer par un sans issu. Des bruits de pas raisonnaient.

- Mec...,murmura Mathieu

- Je sais ,lui dit doucement Antoine en lui prenant la main, ferme les yeux... »

- Les deux amis fermèrent les yeux et comme il n'y avait plus de choix, attendirent leurs tours.

- Nyo, Alexis et Noru-da continuait de leurs cotés. Mais Alexis tomba sur les deux autres.

- Non non non NON ! Cria Noru-da qui tentait de fuir encore, CA NE PEUX PAS FINIR COMME CA !

Tous, ils étaient tous mort. Acculés contre un mur derrière lequel ils s'étaient caché, ils tentaient le plus possible de diminuer leur respiration. Gael échangea un regard avec Thomas. Peut-être que leurs agresseur n'allait pas les trouver. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 4H37. Plus que quelques heures à attendre...Le silence s'était fait désormais. Qui sait peut-être qu'ils étaient sauvés ? Thomas échangea un nouveau regard avec Gael, se leva doucement et se glissa derrière le mur. Et il hurla. NON ! Ils ne l'avaient pas entendus arriver ! Gael serra les dents et senti les larmes couler. Il allait rejoindre son meilleur ami. Il allait...mourir ? Non ! Il ne voulait pas. Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler...

- GAEL ! Réveille toi mon chéri tu vas rater ton train !

- QUE?!

Gael se redressa brusquement en sueur. Il était dans son lit, encore chez lui avec sa mère qui le fixai.

- Tout vas bien chéri ? rigola-t-elle, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! Allez dépêche-toi de boucler ta valise, je te dépose à la gare.

- La...gare ?

- Oui ! Tu rends visite à ton ami Thomas pour Halloween aujourd'hui, tu te souviens ? Tu a même manqué ce super reportage sur les catacombes pour te coucher plus tôt ! Allez maintenant dépêche-toi !

Gael se redressa de son lit pendant que sa mère sortait. Un rêve. C'était un...rêve ?

- Oh putain...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Joyeux Halloween à tous ! <strong>_

_**Ayumi (qui sera pour le coup « Ayumi-la-zombie »), bisous !**_


	22. Chapter 21

**Titre :**** Léthé**

**Auteur :**** Anotherstep**

**Rated :**** M**

**Personnages/Pairing :**** Antoine Daniel/ Mathieu Sommet **

**Bêta-lectrice :**** Ranne**

**Trigger Warning :**** Ce texte contient des propos nécrophiles. Vous êtes prévenus (et franchement, ne lisez pas si vous n'avez pas le cœur à lire du malsain ce soir... Même si je ne comprends pas ce que vous faites sur un recueil d'Os sur le thème d'Halloween dans ce cas...)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonsoir tout le monde! C'est mon tour de vous présenter une œuvre que j'ai concocté exprès pour vous en cette froide soirée d'Halloween. Trrrembleeeeez! (oui, je sais, c'est pitoyable. Deponia, si t'es dans le coin, je suis désolée de souiller ainsi la terreur xD)<strong>_

_**Je ne pensais pas que j'arriverais à écrire mon texte aussi vite mais... Apparemment mon imagination travaille bien pour les trucs glauques. ce propos:**_

_**Disclaimer: Le poème n'est pas de moi mais de Charles Beaudelaire qui, bien que mort, continue à être seul maître de son travail. Le poème s'appelle Léthé et est tiré du recueil des Épaves. Et je suis sur le point de vous en faire un historique mais je vais me taire. Pour plus d'informations, je suis disponible ^^**_

_**Je tiens à remercier de tout coeur ma chère Ranne qui a fait un super travail de bêta. Le texte serait vraiment moins bien si elle n'avait pas été là pour me dire de faire gaffe à mes phrases fleuve ^^ Merci encore, chérie :D**_

_**Et aussi, merci à Titipo et Kalincka d'avoir eu cette idée formidable. Câlin les filles!**_

_**Aller, je me tais. Amusez-vous!**_

_**Another**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Léthé<span>**

_**Viens sur mon cœur, âme cruelle et sourde**_

_**Tigre adoré, monstre aux airs indolents**_

_**Je veux longtemps plonger mes doigts tremblants**_

_**Dans l'épaisseur de ta crinière lourde**_

Mathieu desserra son étreinte, essoufflé, et fit glisser ses doigts sur la peau tendre du cou de son partenaire pour les passer derrière sa nuque. Il voulait sentir sa chaleur contre son cœur une dernière fois avant leur séparation. Il tira la tête de son amant contre son torse, sentant son propre cœur battre la chamade et prit le temps de respirer profondément pour oxygéner son corps. Il reposa avec délicatesse la tête lourde sur le sol et observa le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait. Ses traits étaient doux, réguliers, fins, plus détendus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais étés auparavant. Ses lèvres charnues restaient inertes, ses paupières légèrement entrouvertes sur des yeux d'un brun terne, ayant perdu de leur éclat et impassibles. Tremblant, Mathieu passa sa main sur sa joue, s'étonnant de tant de douceur au toucher, et glissa ensuite de l'apophyse à la tempe puis il joua un instant avec une mèche folle qui retombait sur le front de son amant et il finit par passer sa main entière dans ses cheveux en bataille qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter de pousser. Il se délecta de leur douceur et de leur épaisseur, fermant les yeux pour plus en profiter.

_**Dans tes jupons remplis de ton parfum**_

_**Ensevelir ma tête endolorie,**_

_**Et respirer, comme une fleur flétrie,**_

_**Le doux relent de mon amour défunt.**_

Mathieu soupira d'aise, rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur la peau pâle de son amant. Il fut pris d'un soudain désir d'en connaître la texture et le goût. Se baissant lentement, il chercha du regard l'accord de l'homme qu'il aimait, avant de se raviser et de plonger tout à fait sur cette viande alléchante. Il posa ses lèvres chaudes sur le cou froid et zébré de rouge de son ancien ami et embrassa sa peau, plusieurs fois, profitant de la douceur intense de cet épiderme, avant d'y planter avec passion ses dents. Son amant n'émit aucune réaction, ni positive, ni négative, encourageant le jeune vidéaste à continuer son activité du bout des lèvres et des dents. Ses narines se délectaient de l'odeur enivrante du parfum à moitié estompé de l'autre homme, accompagnée d'une autre odeur, encore plus diluée, à peine perceptible, l'odeur de la Mort. Mathieu délaissa la peau et se saisit fermement de la chemise à moitié ouverte de son amant dont il renifla la senteur longuement, ne reprenant qu'en de rares occasions son souffle, uniquement quand il lui manquait réellement. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi ? Il l'aimait tant, pourtant... Il finit par rouvrir les yeux et chuchoter à l'égard de son partenaire :

« Excuse-moi, Antoine, je ne voulais pas... Je ne voulais pas... Antoine...Je t'aime. »

_**Je veux dormir ! Dormir plutôt que vivre !**_

_**Dans un sommeil aussi doux que la mort,**_

_**J'étalerai mes baisers sans remord**_

_**Sur ton beau corps poli comme le cuivre.**_

Il ferma ses yeux en grimaçant, se retenant de pleurer. Il n'avait pas le droit, il ne pouvait pas. Sous ses doigts baladeurs, la peau douce de son amant le ramena à la réalité il sentait encore la chaleur de son corps sur sa poitrine. Il était là, chaud, immobile, prêt à l'écouter et à lui accorder son pardon... Mathieu posa sa tête lourde contre le thorax de l'homme qu'il aimait et soupira, sentant la torpeur du sommeil le gagner peu à peu. C'est ça, il voulait dormir sur ce corps chaud, oublier tous ses actes et ne plus se réveiller. Atteindre l'oubli de la mort, celui qui fait se plaindre, se rappeler un moment, puis ne plus penser, jusqu'à disparaître. Dormir et oublier, mourir et ne plus se rappeler. Mathieu rouvrit les yeux sur la peau cuivrée d'Antoine dont la chaleur commençait à s'effacer. Cette peau si tendre, qu'il mordait plus tôt de ses baiser son corps entier l'appelait encore. D'une main lente et lourde il défie les boutons de sa chemise, les yeux à demi fermés et la bouche entrouverte, puis il se redressa, passa au-dessus du corps endormi de son amant et reprit son travail, embrassant minutieusement chaque parcelle de peau de son torse imberbe, profitant de chaque instant, haletant, ouvrant et fermant la bouche tour à tour sur cette chair tendre qui n'attendais que lui.

_**Pour engloutir mes sanglots apaisés**_

_**Rien ne me vaut l'abîme de ta couche**_

_**L'oubli puissant habite sur ta bouche,**_

_**Et le Léthé coule dans tes baisers.**_

Il ne songeait plus à rien. Seuls existaient la peau d'Antoine et ses regrets, à peine dissimulés. Il ne pourrait jamais l'entendre lui dire « je t'aime ». Il ne pourrait jamais le voir sourire à nouveau. Il ne pourrait jamais sentir ses propres baisers sur sa peau, ni ses lèvres répondre aux siennes. Mathieu étouffa un sanglot, remonté du fond de sa gorge, et posa ses yeux embués sur la bouche rosée de son amant, étendu sous lui. Il semblait si vivant pourtant, si calme, juste endormi, là, dans ses bras, n'attendant que son baiser pour se réveiller mais Mathieu avait essayé de le réveiller, sans succès, il essayait encore, il pressait avec force ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais Antoine ne répondait toujours pas. Et pourtant... L'embrasser lui faisait du bien. Il revivait les meilleurs instants de sa vie en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, il ressentait les mêmes joies, les mêmes émotions que lors de son vivant. Il oubliait sa mort, tout simplement, il oubliait son propre acte barbare sur son ami défunt, il oubliait ses problèmes, ses joies, ses peines, ses douleurs, sa propre vie, préférant se noyer dans ces baisers enflammés qui lui apportaient toute la satisfaction qu'il désirait.

_**A mon destin, désormais mon délice,**_

_**J'obéirais comme un prédestiné**_

_**Martyr docile, innocent condamné,**_

_**Dont la ferveur attise le supplice,**_

Que faire, que dire dans ces moments où rien ne va plus comme on le sent, où son propre corps n'agit plus que par sa propre impulsion, refoulant la conscience au plus profonds de son être et refusant d'entendre raison ? Quand on désire tant qu'on tue pour obtenir ? Quand on aime tant qu'on préfère perdre à jamais que de laisser à quelqu'un d'autre ? Quand on est si fou qu'on croit qu'un corps sans vie est encore là, répondant aux injonctions et suppliant pour être prit, qu'on se rappelle pourtant, qu'on espère avoir rêvé, qu'on se rend compte qu'on ne peut plus s'arrêter ? Quand on finit par assimiler son acte à un ordre du destin, quand on se défile derrière l'obligation venue du Ciel alors qu'on ne devrait s'en prendre qu'à soi-même ? Quand de bourreau on passe à victime sans aucun droit, juste avec une pensée malsaine que de toute de façon, ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est le destin qui me force ? Mathieu songeait à tout cela à la fois, et il se dégoûtait de ce qu'il faisait. Il se dégoûtait de souiller ainsi la mémoire et la dépouille de son ancien ami. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

_**Je sucerai, pour noyer ma rancœur,**_

_**Le népenthès et la bonne ciguë**_

_**Aux bouts charmants de cette gorge aiguë,**_

_**Qui n'as jamais emprisonné de cœur.**_

Antoine ne l'avait pas aimé, il n'avait jamais rien ressentit pour lui. Au début Mathieu croyait que ce n'était rien, qu'il surpasserait la douleur mais non, il avait fallu que son ami lui présente cette jeune fille, qu'il le nargue avec elle. Plutôt perdre à jamais que de laisser à quelqu'un d'autre. C'était tout naturellement qu'il était arrivé chez lui, qu'il l'avait plaqué sur son lit et avait serré ses doigts fins autour de son cou, qu'il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux pendant qu'il se débattait, une lueur folle de détresse et d'incompréhension le perçant de part en part, qu'il avait observé avec douleur la vie quitter le visage désespéré de sa victime. Il s'était dit que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Il regrettait, oh oui, il regrettait, mais il était trop tard. A présent il ne désirait qu'oublier dans ses baisers la rancœur qui l'habitait, oublier tout et contracter la maladie de son amant, l'embrasser à en voler le virus, le caresser jusqu'à ce qu'il meure également de la même douleur qui l'avait tué. Dans un dernier soubresaut, Mathieu posa ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire d'un soir, puis il ne sentit plus rien. Son cœur avait accédé à sa requête.


	23. Chapter 22

**Titre :**** Petite frayeur**

**Auteur :**** Leze-G**

**Rated :**** K**

**Personnages/Pairing :**** Antoine Daniel/Le Geek**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Petite frayeur<span>**

Halloween. Fête américaine qu'Antoine avait toujours appréciée, surtout enfant. Mais cette fois, il l'aimait pour autre chose que les bonbons gratuits.

Il avait éteint toutes les lumières pour être mieux dans l'ambiance. Il ne manquait plus que le pop-corn à vrai dire ! Le créateur de What the cut ?! s'assit sur le canapé, et regarda souriant son petit compagnon près de lui.

- T'en mets pas un qui fait trop peur !

Sa candeur réveillait toujours en lui cette envie de le protéger, et ne résistant pas, il serra contre lui ce garçon au t-shirt Captain America. Celui-ci y réagit et se blottit contre son torse.

- Il peut rien t'arriver je suis là.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage du Geek, il prit cela comme signe pour lancer le Dvd.

Le fameux coup du film d'horreur. Antoine n'aurait jamais cru le faire un jour. Même si c'était un peu cliché... cette petite masse chaude avec une casquette était agréable à sentir entre ses bras.

Quelques mois plus tôt ils n'auraient jamais cru qu'il serait là, complètement amoureux de ce petit gamer innocent. La chose s'était faite au fur et à mesure, sans même qu'Antoine ne s'en rende compte. À jouer simplement ensemble, puis à discuter, s'offrir des câlins... et à s'embrasser.

Le film commença doucement, le Geek suivait comme lui le déroulement. Le début calme fuit suivi enfin par les instants angoissants, de noirs, de cris... à un certain moment, le gamer n'osait plus regarder.

Antoine caressa tendrement ses mèches châtains qui dépassaient de sa nuque, quand il sentit... des pleurs. Il mit aussitôt le film en pause.

- Hé, fit Antoine relevant la tête du petit geek, faut pas pleurer... si tu veux pas voir je te forcerai pas.

- Non ! souffla-t-il pourtant en essuyant ses larmes. Je veux être un grand !

- T'as pas besoin de changer, lui assura le chevelu, je t'aime comme tu es. Puis, rajouta Antoine en souriant, ça serait triste si je pouvais plus te faire de câlin...

- Moui, céda le gamer fermant les yeux contre lui, je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup Antoine.

Le plus grand sourit, déposant un baiser sur son front.

- Et je t'aime encore plus mon petit geek à moi.

Antoine remit le film, mais le Geek s'était déjà endormi contre son torse.

Il aimait Halloween.


	24. Chapter 23

**Titre :**** Cœur de goulu**

**Auteur :**** TheInsaneJane**

**Rated :**** K+**

**Personnages :**** Mathieu Sommet – Antoine Daniel**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Petit mot de l'auteure :<span>**__** J'ai finalement mis ma patte aussi dans le recueil. Voici donc un court OS (1000 mots c'est pas beaucoup) sur le thème d'Halloween. Je me suis inspirée d'une BD trouvée dans un genre de friperie, super, et dont je n'ai jamais trouvé la suite. Elle s'appelle « Mina Loween, 1. Cœur de Goulue », et est très étrange. Mais je l'aime beaucoup, et je remercie ses auteurs (Nori – Lillycat – Lylian ) pour m'avoir inspirée. Bien évidemment, cette œuvre ne m'appartient pas **_

_**Bonne lecture et j'attends vos remarques !**_

_**TheInsaneJane**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cœur de goulu<span>**

C'est un peu glauque lorsqu'on y pense.

Lorsqu'il avait trouvé cette idée, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir eu une illumination divine.

Passer Halloween dans un cimetière, quoi de mieux pour une soirée horrifique ?

Mathieu avait pensé à inviter quelques amis, mais la plupart avait décliné l'invitation « déjà pris », « ne fête pas Halloween », « TROP CREEPY PUTAIN »… Le seul qui avait accepté de se faire peur était Antoine, et cette andouille était encore à la bourre, pour changer.

Le jeune schizophrène s'était installé sur un banc à l'entrée. Ce cimetière devait être l'un des plus vieux du coin, il avait fait un tour du « terrain de jeu » en arrivant, et la date la plus récente se trouvait être 1856.

« Au moins, on ne risque pas de tomber sur un squelette… » Pensa-t-il, en réajustant son fidèle chapeau.

21H18. Antoine avait officiellement 48 minutes de retard.

Vaguement énervé, Mathieu avait déjà sorti les couvertures et s'était emmitouflé dedans. C'est qu'il commençait à faire froid ! Et puis Antoine qui n'arrivait toujours pas…

« Il s'est peut-être perdu en chemin… Non, impossible, il m'aurait appelé sinon… »

Le plus vieux commençait à s'inquiéter. Son ami ne lui aurait tout de même posé un lapin ? Pas alors qu'il attend seul, le soir d'Halloween, dans un cimetière sordide… si ?

Mathieu ouvrit le thermostat de café et en but quelques gorgées. Il sentit le liquide brun couler lentement dans son corps, et eut une forte bouffée de chaleur. Que serait la vie sans café…

Alors qu'il s'essuyait le coin des lèvres avec le dos de son poignet, il entendit des bruissements, comme si quelqu'un approchait.

Il se leva précipitamment, renversant la bouteille mal refermée par terre, se plaça derrière le banc et attrapa sa lampe poche et son sac.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et il vit une forme lumineuse passer la grille du cimetière.

« Je suis presque… arrivé… »

« Mais… C'est Antoine… » Se dit-il silencieusement.

« Ne parlez pas si fort, je vous en prie. » fit son ami, car c'était bien lui, en l'ignorant.

« Antoine ! T'es gonflé de me faire poireauter pendant une heure et demie ! Il fait froid à cette époque, j'ai cru que je finirais congelé ! » Fit Mathieu, à voix-haute cette fois-ci, en sortant de sa cachette et en braquant sa lampe sur le grand chevelu.

Antoine se retourna vers lui, et Mathieu observa son ami. Les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, les yeux rougis, la peau pâle, si pâle, et ses vêtements ! Sa veste fétiche était déchirée par endroit, un peu ensanglantée, son jean était sali par l'hémoglobine aussi, et les verres de ses lunettes étaient brisés.

« Sympa ton costume, mais fallait pas abimer tes fringues pour ça… Tu m'écoutes… ? …Antoine ? »

Le chevelu posa ses mains sur sa tempe, et son visage prit une moue à mi-chemin entre l'horreur et la douleur.

« Mathieu ! Ne pas… Non… Ne pas… Aïe ! Ne pas parler aux vivants, surtout. Suivre la route vers la porte aux os, comme le dit la voix, et tout ira bien. »

« La portozo ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda Mathieu, intrigué, et apeuré.

Antoine ne répondit pas, et avança vers le fond du cimetière, se tenant toujours le crâne et débitant des paroles à voix basse, sans aucun sens.

« Antoine, tu as du te cogner, on va rentrer à mon appart et on va aller se coucher tranquille, d'accord ? » fit Mathieu en s'approchant du brun, sa lampe toujours vissé à la main.

« Ne me suis pas Mathieu. Je dois y aller seul. Aie. La voix me fait souffrir. » Continua l'autre.

Mathieu tendit la main et tenta d'attraper celle de son ami. Il ne la toucha pas, mais sa paume était désormais recouverte d'un liquide translucide vert.

« Antoine… Si c'est une blague, c'est vraiment pas drôle… Tu me fais peur là… »

« Va-t'en Mathieu ! » cria le chevelu en se retournant violemment. « Un vivant n'a rien à faire… dans un cimetière ! »

Mathieu s'arrêta d'un coup, laissant tomber la lampe, dont les piles s'échappèrent. « Un vivant… ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte… ? »

« Antoine… S'il te plaît… Dis-moi que ça va… »

Mathieu reprit sa poursuite du chevelu alors qu'ils approchaient d'un caveau fermé par une grille très décorée.

Le plus jeune s'approcha du bâtiment et posa ses mains sur le fer, qui s'illumina au contact de ses doigts. Son acolyte resta bouche bée tandis que la porte s'ouvrait. « C'est quoi ce délire… » Pensa-t-il, retenant ses larmes, alors qu'il commençait à comprendre la situation.

« Merveilleux ! De la gangue toute fraîche ! » S'éleva une nouvelle voix derrière eux.

Les deux compères se retournèrent, et Mathieu laissa s'échapper cette délicieuse eau salée de ses yeux, pendant qu'Antoine se plaçait derrière lui.

Une faucheuse venait d'apparaitre, et celle-ci les surplombaient de toute sa hauteur, sa fauche bien ancrée dans sa main gauche.

« Je sens ton cœur battre… Tu es encore vivant… Mais plus pour longtemps ! » Continua la Mort, en toisant le jeune schizophrène du regard.

« Je … ne … veux pas… mourir… » Réussit difficilement à articuler Mathieu, les joues trempées, serrant le vide qui aurait dû être le bras droit d'Antoine.

« Ça ne sera pas douloureux… Normalement. »

* * *

><p><em>« Flash Info. Nous avons appris tôt dans la matinée que le phénomène Internet national, Mr Antoine Daniel est décédé dans un accident de voiture la nuit dernière. Ses amis ont confirmé qu'il devait rejoindre son ami Mathieu Sommet, autre star du web, qui lui est porté disparu. Les enquêteurs sont toujours à sa recherche. »<em>

_« Flash Info. Le corps du jeune Mathieu Sommet a été retrouvé dans la soirée, dans l'ancien cimetière du village de Mont Bouchon. Les circonstances de la mort restent obscures aux yeux des médecins, il semblerait que son cœur se soit simplement arrêté. Après la mort d'Antoine Daniel, c'est un autre youtubeur qui a perdu la vie aujourd'hui. La communauté Internet est profondément endeuillée de la perte de ces deux jeunes talents, et des hommages sont prévus dans tout le pays dès demain. Nos sincères condoléances aux familles et aux personnes qui les aimaient.»_


	25. Chapter 24

**Titre: ****Au milieu des citrouilles**

**Auteur :**** SunWings**

**Rated:**** K**

**Personnages/Pairing:**** Prof/Panda**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Au milieu des citrouilles<span>**

Saint Etienne. 22h45

Le Prof soupira. Apparemment il était le seul de la maisonnée à avoir les idées clair. Quelle drôle d'idée avait eu Mathieu en invitent ces amis youtuber pour fêter Halloween. Il sortit dans la cours, et distingua le corps de quelqu'un allongé dans l'herbe. Il reconnue la kigurumi du Panda, et s'allongea à ces coté.

Maître Panda ouvrit les yeux. Quelqu'un c'était allonger à coté de lui. Il distingua le visage du Prof, éclairé par la lumière des Jack'o'lanterne que le Hippie avait creusé quelque heure au paravent. Un sourire se traça sur son visage.

La nuit était déjà tombée. Dans le ciel les étoiles brillaient telle des lucioles. L'air était frais, mais pas froid. L'herbe se balançait doucement sous le faible souffle du vent. Aux milieux des citrouilles l'ursidé et le scientifique se regardaient. Chacun avait plongeaient son regard dans celui de l'autre. Se perdant alors dans une infinité de bleue. Une voix brisa le silence.

- Dit, Prof. T'a déjà était amoureux?

- Non.

- Tu l'es en ce moment?

- Je ne sais pas.

Une chouette hulula, et chauve-souris passa discrètement. Une odeur de soupe à la citrouille s'échappait de la fenêtre ouverte sur la cuisine. Embaument peut à peut l'air de la nuit.

Le Prof ferma les paupières. La question du Panda l'avait troublée. Était-il amoureux? C'était une des rares questions au quel il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il ne s'avait pas comment on était quand on aimer.

- Panda?

- Oui?

- Comment on sait qu'on est amoureux?

L'ursidé souri. Le Prof qui lui pose une question? D'habitude c'était lui qui lui en posait. Apparemment il ne savait pas tout.

- Y'a des symptômes.

- Lesquels?

- Tu souris quand tu es avec elle, et ton cœur bat plus vite. Tu rougis, et parfois tu bégaie. Et quand elle est loin de toi, tu te sens mal. Tu es triste. Et tu penses tout le temps à elle.

- Et si c'est "il" et pas "elle"?

- C'est pareil.

Tient donc songea le chanteur. Le Prof serait amoureux d'un homme? Le connaissait t-il?

- C'est quelqu'un de la maison?

- De quoi?

- La personne que tu aimes. C'est quelqu'un de la maison?

- Oui.

Le scientifique espéra que son camarade n'essaye pas de trouver de qui il s'agissait. Dans ce cas, le Prof savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de répondre. C'était dans sa nature. Répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait.

Le silence retrouva sa place. Et le vent continuait de souffler. Des enfants déguisaient passèrent dans la rue. Les mains pleines de bonbons. Et l'odeur de la soupe à la citrouille qui flottait dans l'air.

- C'est le Geek?

- Non.

Une étoile filante passa. Au creux d'un arbre mort, une araignée tissait sa toile. Au loin une cloche sonna 23h. Une cigale survivante chanta.

- Du coup, j'imagine que ce n'est pas la Fille?

- En effet.

Autour des deux comparses, les bougies, disposer dans les courges creuser, s'éteignaient une à une. Plongent la cours et les deux amis dans le noir. À leurs gauche, la silhouette du van du Hippie se découper. Et dans le ciel, la voie lactée était apparue.

- Le Patron?

- Je tiens à ma vie.

Un papillon de nuit passa. Une feuille tomba, et atterrie silencieusement sur le sol. Une souris couina. Une fine brume apparaît, et humidifie légèrement les hautes herbes. Un chat noir passa en poursuivent un rongeur.

- Le Hippie?

- Non.

Dans le ciel la lune brille de mille feux. Et dans l'herbe, le Panda songeait. Il ne restait plus que Mathieu et lui comme possibilité. Serait-ce possible que? Non. L'ursidé soupira et ferma les yeux. Son créateur avait bien de la chance d'avoir l'amour du Prof.

- Donc c'est Mathieu?

- Non.

Choc. Le chanteur ouvrit les yeux. Il tourna la tête vers son comparse. A-t-il bien entendu? Le scientifique à t-il vraiment répondu négativement? Il n'en ai pas sûr.

- Non?

- Non.

Le chat sombre repassa. Sa souris dans la gueule. Une petite pluie se mit à tomber. L'air se rafraichie. C'est une belle soirée.

- Tu veux dire que…?

- Je t'aime.

La cloche sonna minuit. Les lumières s'éteignirent. À l'intérieure les habitants on abuser de la sangria. Et dehors, sous la pluie. Deux hommes enlacés, partagent un baiser.

Joyeux Halloween.


	26. Chapter 25

**Titre :**** Une soirée Halloween plus que festive**

**Auteur :**** Nanishimie**

**Rated :** **M**

**Personnages/Pairings :**** Salut Les Geeks – What The Cut ?! – Minute Papillon – Le point culture**

**Bêta-lectrice: FMABEnvy**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Une soirée Halloween plus que festive<span>**

En cette belle, -étrangement- tiède et agréable soirée d'automne, on fêtait le célèbre jour d'Halloween chez les Sommet. Mathieu et ses personnalités étaient réunis dans le salon, surexcités. Ce soir ils allaient pouvoir se replonger dans leur enfance, car cet Halloween-là était différent des autres. C'était un Halloween spécial ado et jeunes adultes à Paris. Les enfants devraient attendre l'année prochaine, dommage. Bref. Ce soir-là, un grand nombre de jeunes entre 14 et 25 ans se pavaneraient dans les rues de la ville lumière, dotés de costumes plus étranges et flippants les uns que les autres. Les 7 garons, ou plutôt les 6 garçons et une sorte de fille attendaient leurs amis dans le salon.

-Putain ils bougent leurs culs les autres tapettes là ? On va pas attendre toute la soirée ! S'exclama le Patron, qui commençait à en avoir marre d'attendre.

-Calme gros... ils vont pas tarder... lui répondit le Hippie, toujours aussi zen.

-Je me demande ce qu'ils ont apporté comme costumes... dit timidement le Geek avec sa bouille toute kawaii.

La famille Sommet avait invité Antoine, Alexis (alias Links) et Kriss, ainsi que Richard, Plectrum et Ouki, Samuel et les personnalités de Kriss étant un peu difficiles à trimballer partout. Seul son Hippie était venu, il avait insisté pour voir celui de Mathieu. Tout ce petit monde devait ramener du maquillage, des costumes et des accessoires. Ils additionneraient le tout à ce que possédait déjà Mathieu et ses doubles en matière d'objets horrifiques de tous genre et se débrouilleraient avec.

- Je sens que Kriss va se ramener avec une, voire plusieurs valises vu le nombre de costumes qu'il a ! Dit le Panda avec un grand sourire.

- Ouais, et moi j'en connais un qui n'a même pas besoin de se déguiser pour être flippant... dit Mathieu avec un sourire en coin.

- Moi ? J'ai déjà un costume gamin, du SM pur jus !

- Non, pas toi non... celui avec des cheveux maléfiques. Mouahaha ! Mais qu'est ce que cette coupe est ridicule... fit-il dans sa barbe avec un petit sourire, qui n'était pas que taquin...

- Mmmmh... Qui aime bien châtie bien non ? Lui dit malicieusement la Fille en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

- N'importe quoi ! Lui répondit Mathieu. Mais personne ici n'était dupe, et puis vu la couleur de ses joues ce n'était pas vraiment discutable...

- Ooooh... c'est trop mignon ! Rigola le Geek.

- Alors, tu vas enfin le prendre pas derrière gamin ? Le taquina le Patron en lui offrant une tape amicale dans le dos.

- Vous êtes tellement chous tous les deux ! Dit la Fille, avec de grands yeux de yaoiste.

- Elle a raison ! Affirma le Panda.

- Et il y a longtemps que vos esprits réagissent de façon extrêmement synchronisée et que vos chimies se complètent parfaitement mon cher ! Lui dit le Prof.

- -ous pouvez faire les malins, mais je sais que la plupart des gens présents dans cette pièces sont amoureux... et aussi que certains ne s'en rendent même pas compte !

Le silence fut total dans la pièce.

- Ah vous dites plus rien là !

La porte sonna.

- Bon, je vous laisse cogiter, je reviens !

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

Un silence gênant perdura dans le salon. La plupart avaient les yeux baissés pour ne pas croiser celui des autres, se posant des questions.

Seul le Hippie s'en fichait. Il n'était pas dans ses nuages roses à paillettes à ce moment là, mais il n'était pas inquiet. La personne qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait allait arriver avec les invités.

Le Patron aussi avait gardé la tête haute. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne réfléchissait pas, bien au contraire. Lui aussi se posait des questions. C'est juste qu'il ne voulait pas paraitre faible.

Les nombreux invités débarquèrent d'un coup, brisant le silence gêné qui s'était installé entres les personnalités multiples du petit schizophrène. En plus des costumes et du maquillage, les autres fous furieux avaient ramené des bières pour après. Les hôtes de maisons pensèrent vite à autre chose, occupés à accueillir les nouveaux venus.

- Salut tout le monde ! Hurla Antoine, aux anges grâce beau bazar causé par le trop grand nombre de personnes bizarres dans ce salon.

- Coucou les tapettes ! Les salua Richard, toujours aussi aimable.

- Bonjour les gens ! Leur dit le présentateur du point culture, d'humeur joyeuse en cette soirée festive.

- Bonjour... dit timidement Ouki, tandis que son frère le reprenait :

- Ne soit pas si timide voyons !

- Yo, leur fit Kriss, suivi de son Hippie qui se dirigea directement vers l'autre, en faisant de vagues signes de mains aux autres.

Les deux camés se sourirent et s'installèrent sur le canapé, déjà dans leur monde même en n'ayant rien consommé.

- Bon, tout le monde est là ? Demanda Mathieu au groupe de youtubers.

- OUAIS !

- Alors c'est parti !

Et ils se mirent tous au boulot. Ils s'installèrent sur le tapis du salon et étendirent leurs multitudes d'objets sur le sol, riant et discutant comme des enfants devants leurs cadeaux le jour de Noël. Chacun se mit à chercher de quoi compléter son costume, empruntant du maquillage à droite, un accessoire à gauche.

Le Geek ne savait pas trop quoi faire... il n'était pas terrifiant et n'était même pas sûr d'être capable de faire semblant de l'être ! Il soupira et regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde s'entraidait pour trouver des trucs sympas, mais lui ne trouvait rien. Du coin de l'œil il vit Mathieu et Chewbacca ensemble. Ils riaient et se charriaient, mais on pouvait bien voir le rose qui colorait leurs joues. Ah ces deux-là… si prévisibles…

Il tourna la tête avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et aperçut les deux Hippies en train de se maquiller en zombies. Effectivement, il avait entendu le camé en parler quelques jours plus tôt : les deux écolos s'étaient fait le défi de se déguiser en zombie, mais en étant totalement sobres question drogue et en n'ayant rien pris depuis 3 jours.

Kriss quant à lui était en train de chercher des trucs à droite à gauche, peaufinant son déguisement encore secret. Le Panda se refaisait le maquillage flippant de l'instant panda de l'épisode 86. Le Prof, quand à lui, était en train d'essayer toutes sortes de masques, dont celui de Majora… Links et Plectrum se disputaient pour… une boîte de maquillage… et Ouki les regardait en sanglotant.

Le gamin du groupe tourna la tête vers la droite et se retrouva face au Patron, qui était a quatre pattes et lui offrait un sourire… bien sûr carnassier, comme l'était son propriétaire, mais aussi un peu… rassurant.

- Alors, t'as besoin d'aide pour t'habiller gamin ? Je peux t'aider si tu vois ce que je veux dire… susurra le Patron, sa remarque perverse à peine voilée.

Le Geek eut une expression mi gênée mi interrogative avant de soupirer.

- Non, je vais me débrouiller seul, merci… dit-il doucement, les joues colorées d'un léger rose qui rendait sa petite bouille encore plus mignonne que d'habitude. Il était gêné par leur soudaine proximité et par le sourire rassurant du Patron, car c'était aussi troublant qu'inhabituel, avouons-le.

Le fait est que le pervers s'était simplement fait emporté par la joie enfantine et ludique de ses camarades. Le Geek en arriva à cette conclusion et sourit, rassuré.

- Merci Patron, mais je vais me débrouiller seul !

- Allez, sois pas timide gamin ! Pas avec moi ! Regarde ce que je t'ai apporté !

Le pervers lui tendit un costume plié et noir dont il ne pouvait distinguer la forme.

- C'est… pour moi ? Lui demanda le Geek, ému mais tout de même un peu méfiant.

- Nan, pour le père Noël. Répondit le Patron avec un sourire sarcastique.

Le Geek sourit intérieurement, s'apprêta à remercier le Patron -car il est loin d'être stupide et connaissait bien son l'humour sarcastique-, mais il eu une meilleure idée. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes factices et il se mit à sangloter.

-Mais… c'est pas gentil de faire ça Patron !

Le visage de l'homme en noir se décomposa et il se mit à s'inquiéter de façon plutôt comique.

- Mais non gamin, pleure pas pour ça ! Allez !

Le Geek pouffa, la tête baissée, puis la renversa en arrière et éclata franchement de rire, se roulant presque par terre.

- Pffahaha ! Parce que t'y as cru en plus ?! Hahahaha !

Le Patron grogna et croisa les bras comme un gosse, décidément influencé par l'ambiance générale de la pièce remplie de gamins fous plus bizarres les uns que les autres. D'ailleurs, personne ne faisait attention à eux, tous occupés à faire telle ou telle chose…

Le Patron eut à son tour une idée et son visage afficha son sourire habituel, carnassier et pervers tandis qu'il ricanait.

Le Geek se redressa, la larme à l'œil après avoir autant rit.

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir une ombre aile de corbeau se jeter sur lui qu'il fut plaqué au sol, mais pas au point qu'il en ait mal.

Il se retrouva allongé sur le tapis avec le Patron au-dessus de lui, son visage et ses yeux cachés par les lunettes noires à quelques centimètres des siens. Le garçon au T-shirt rouge piqua littéralement un fard et ferma fort les yeux. En même temps la situation était plutôt gênante… et le Patron qui le fixait à travers ses verres opaques avait un sourire des plus… explicite sur ses intentions.

Bon sang, tous les autres sont complètement aveugles ou quoi ?!

- Qu… qu'est ce que tu fous ? Lui demanda le Geek, devenu encore plus rouge que son T-shirt.

Le Patron ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et rapprocha encore plus son visage du sien avant de lui murmurer un :

- Ça se voit pas gamin...?

Il se rapprocha encore de sa « victime » de quelques centimètres… avant d'éclater de rire.

- Chacun son tour gamin ! Haha !

- Grrrr… méchant ! Le Geek le repoussa et ils se rassirent en tailleur, face à face.

- Oh ça va ! Si on peut plus s'amuser… c'est toi qui as commencé en plus ! Lui fit le Patron, toujours d'humeur joyeuse et un tantinet taquin.

- Bon tu me le passes mon costume ?

- Ouais ouais, voilà… petit impatient… lui dit le pervers avec un clin d'œil.

Le Geek rit silencieusement, prit le costume et alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie que toute la salle le voie en sous-vêtements.

Pendant ce temps-là, les deux Hippies complétaient mutuellement leurs maquillages -bizarrement très réussis- dans un silence serein. Ils ne prenaient toujours aucun joint, tenant leur promesse. Au bout d'un moment, le Hippie de SLG passa un pinceau à son voisin écolo. Leurs mains se frôlèrent, et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ou du moins, ils essayèrent, le maitre de Capsule de bière portant toujours ses lunettes.

L'autre camé lui enleva et lui dit d'un ton calme et serein :

- Je préfère te regarder dans les yeux man, pas toi ?

- Si gros… c'est cool…

Le silence calme se réinstalla, mais cette fois ils se tenaient la main, souriant niaisement.

Du côté d'Antoine et Mathieu… ils avaient tous les deux la tête couverte de rubans de toutes les couleurs et ils roulaient de rire par terre, comme des clochards. Au bout de quelques minutes de rires de hyènes inexpliqués ils se rassirent, la larme à l'œil.

- Pffhihi… tu vas te déguiser en quoi toi ? Demanda le plus âgé au plus jeune, changeant de sujet.

- En loup-garou, et toi ?

- Un loup-garou… chuchota Mathieu un peu pour lui même, se fichant superbement de la question d'Antoine… c'est vrai que ça te va bien, vu la touffe que t'as sur la tête !

- Elle est parfaite ma touffe ! Et fait pas le malin, tu te déguises en QUOI toi ?

- En fantôme !

Le chevelu se remit à rire et passa une main sur la tête de Mathieu pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, ce qui agaça superbement celui-ci.

- Ha haha ! Un fantôme ! Tu seras le plus petit de tous les fantômes mec ! Et probablement le plus mignon…

Merde, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Se demanda Antoine en rougissant bêtement et en tournant la tête sur le côté, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Me… merci… lui répondit Mathieu, encore plus rouge que Chewbacca.

Un peu plus loin, deux paires d'yeux les observaient.

- Ohhh… il sont trop mignons… chuchota la Fille à son voisin.

- Mais si stupides… lui répondit le Prof sur le même ton.

- Et aveugles…

- Oui.

Il y eu un court silence.

- Bref ! Dit le Prof.

- Oui, bref… quand est ce qu'on le dit aux autre ?

- Qu'on leur dit quoi ?

La Fille eut un regard noir.

- Euh… ah, ça !

-Oui ça, bêta !

-Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

-Il faut bien qu'ils le sachent un jour, on va pas cacher nos sentiments toute notre vie !

Elle lui sourit et prit sa main. Il lui fit un petit sourire, un peu triste, à son tour.

-Je suis sûre que t'as juste la trouille, le taquina la blonde.

-Mais non !

-Alors on leur dit.

-Mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que des lèvres douces vinrent se poser sur les siennes.

Le silence se fit, pendant que tout le monde se tourna vers eux, les yeux gros comme des balles de tennis. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que ça se mette à hurler :

-HOURAAAAAA !

-Enfin !

-On se demandait quand est ce que vous l'avoueriez !

-C'était pas vraiment difficile à voir de toute façon…

-Belle initiative gamine.

La cacophonie continua encore quelques secondes pendant lesquelles les deux amoureux se séparèrent, l'un rouge comme une tomate et l'autre rayonnante.

-En tout cas, félicitations !

-Merci Mathieu, mais ça doit faire trois mois maintenant ! Lui fit la Fille, coulant un regard de reproche vers son petit ami.

-C'est pas vraiment grave, le plus important c'est que vous soyez heureux, non ?

-Oui ! répondit le Prof, souriant.

-Et quand à toi Prof, je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne voulais pas nous le dire ? Parce que c'est évident que c'est la Fille qui a pris l'initiative là !

-J'avais un peu peur que tu ne l'acceptes pas…

-T'inquiètes donc pas pour ça ! J'avais bien dit tout à l'heure que je soupçonnais quelques personnes d'être amoureuses. L'important c'est que vous ne me réveillez pas en pleine nuit, donc ne faites pas trop de bruit !

Les tourtereaux rougirent tandis que les autres retournèrent à leurs préoccupations.

Kriss s'emmitoufla de bandages, car il voulait se déguiser en… serpent ! Non, en momie, ne soyez pas stupides. Kriss s'emmitouflait donc de bandages et lançait des petites poignées de sable sur son costume pour le rendre plus réaliste, malgré le fait que plusieurs personnes le regardaient d'un air soit blasé, soit effrayé.

Links, qui avait eu l'idée un peu mégalo de devenir un sorcier noir, essayait différentes perruques et chapeaux, Richard se déguisait en poupée vaudou.

Le Panda se refaisait minutieusement son mémorable maquillage de l'épisode 86 tout en jetant de petits regards vers le Patron et le Geek (qui étaient de nouveau côte à côte) comme un bon grand frère qui surveille son cadet quand un truc potentiellement dangereux est juste à côté de lui.

Le pauvre petit Geek était sorti de la salle de bain pile au moment où les amoureux s'embrassaient. Et quand à Plectrum et Ouki… ils avaient eu l'étrangement excellente idée de faire couler du faux sang le long de leurs mâchoires, venant agrémenter leurs bouches dotées de longues dents pointues.

Comme je vous l'ai dit il y a quelques lignes, le Geek et le Patron étaient encore ensemble, discutant et riant tranquillement. Soudain, le Geek eu une idée de génie.

-On pourrait se maquiller l'un l'autre, ce serait drôle !

Il se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et posa ses mains sur sa bouche. Il est vrai que la situation serait plutôt embarrassante…

-C'est une bonne idée gamin… contrairement à ce que les autres croient, je sais très bien utiliser mes mains pour autre chose que pour…

-STOP ! J'ai compris, merci !

-Ok ok… donc… on le fait ? Le questionna l'homme sombre, souriant de toutes ses dents. Il faisait un peu peur comme ça… mais cette soirée était faite pour ça.

Le Patron prit l'initiative et attrapa une palette de maquillage ainsi que quelques pinceaux qui trainaient ici et là. Il se réinstalla juste en face du garçon candide et s'approcha tout près de lui, trempa le pinceau dans la couleur noire avant de « peindre » sur le visage du Geek. Le Patron n'avait pas menti, il était vraiment habile, le gamer sentait le pinceau aux poils doux et fin effleurer doucement la peau de son visage.

De temps en temps, les doigts du Patron -encore plus doux que le bout du pinceau- frôlaient ses joues, qu'il sentait chauffer et se tinter d'un joli rouge des plus mignon, pendant qu'il fixait le Patron qui le regardait derrière ses ray bans. Celui ci, qui avait remarqué les rougeurs aux joues du gamin, décida de l'embêter un peu.

-T'aime bien quand je te caresse hein ?

Le jeune garçon rougit encore plus à la remarque à double sens de son homonyme et ferma les yeux pour que le Patron n'y voie pas sa gêne. Ledit Patron ricana mentalement, vu que le gamin avait eu exactement la réaction qu'il cherchait à provoquer. Il continua donc de le chercher encore un peu. Quand il eut finit le maquillage, il demanda au Geek de garder le yeux fermés pendant qu'il lavait le pinceau avec un peu d'eau et un torchon qui était là comme par miracle, avant de tirer un miroir vers eux.

Au dernier moment, il attrapa le pinceau sec et propre et caressa la peau douce du cou du Geek. Celui ci sentit ses joues tièdes devenir brûlantes. Il serra ses paupières déjà fermées en retenant son souffle. Le Patron lui avait dit de garder les yeux fermés et il contait bien le faire. Il sentait les petits poils doux de l'instrument frôler sa peau, passant de sa clavicule à son menton, avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille où le Patron en chatouilla le lobe.

Le pervers regarda le Geek se mordre la lèvre inférieure et son sourire carnassier s'agrandit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à droite, puis à gauche, mais les autres semblait totalement aveugles.

Ah, quand c'est pour regarder les deux tourtereaux se rouler une pelle y'a du monde, mais quand c'est pour me voir embêter le Geek y'a plus personne !

M'enfin, ça l'arrangeait bien, donc pourquoi s'en plaindre ? Ça lui était égal que les autres le voient faire ce genre de choses, mais la vision d'un Geek qui tremblait légèrement, les joues plus rouges que la peau d'une crevette et se mordant légèrement la lèvre n'appartenait qu'à lui et à personne d'autre.

Une partie de son esprit se demanda d'où lui venait cette subite possessivité, mais il haussa les épaule et son attention retourna auprès du gamin. Il posa le pinceau par terre et sourit devant le résultat de son dur labeur avant d'ajouter la cerise sur le gâteau. Il se pencha vers l'oreille de l'autre garçon et murmura à quelques centimètres de celle ci :

-T'es trop mignon… j'ai très envie de m'occuper de toi, là, tout de suite…

-Que…

Le Geek ouvrit grand les yeux et recula précipitamment, plus que gêné. Le Patron lui tendit un miroir avec le visage de quelqu'un extrêmement fier de son travail. Le Geek y regarda craintivement son reflet et vit un jeune garçon qui portait de mignonnes petites oreilles et une queue -celle de derrière- de chat noir. Son visage était maquillé d'un petit nez rose et de longues moustaches noires, tracé sur ce qui était, pour le Patron, le meilleur détail du déguisement : ses joues rosies par la gêne que le Patron avait fait naître en lui volontairement.

Le résultat était d'une kawaiitude sans nom, mais ce n'était pas vraiment adapté au thème de la soirée… Le Geek fronça les sourcils, ses joues reprenant lentement une teinte normale tandis qu'il levait les yeux du miroir pour regarder le Patron avec l'air de dire « T'es sérieux ? Aujourd'hui c'est Halloween ! Mon costume fait tout sauf peur ! ». Ce qu'il s'empressa de lui expliquer :

-Patron… c'est très gentil, le costume et le maquillage sont très réussis mais… je ne crois pas que ce soit adapté.

-C'est pas grave ! Lui répondit le Patron avec un grand sourire chaleureux.

Le Geek n'y faisait même plus attention.

-Si. Mais moi aussi je peux faire peur, regarde.

Le gamin attrapa le tube de faut sang et en fit couler le long de sa mâchoire, comme si le liquide rouge coulait de sa bouche, avec précision. Ensuite, il posa délicatement le bout du tube contre le haut de son front, entre quelques racines de cheveux et y fit couler le faux sang. Une fois ça fait il se tourna vers le Patron avec un air de défi.

-LÀ je fais peur !

Le Patron sourit, pour une fois normalement, dans le sens on ne lis pas « Je vais te violer tellement fort que tu vas griffer les murs en me criant de continuer » dans son regard, et le regarda à travers ses lunettes.

-Effectivement… mais c'est ton tour de me maquiller maintenant.

Le Geek perdit un peu de son assurance mais soutint le regard du Patron.

-Euh… ok. En quoi tu vas te déguiser ?

-Surprise, mais tu seras pas déçu gamin. Viens avec moi, je vais me changer et tu vas me maquiller dans la salle de bains, je veux que tu sois le premier à voir le résultat final et que les autres me voient quand mon costume sera terminé…

Le Geek sourit et détourna le regard en se grattant la nuque, un peu gêné. Entendre le Patron dire qu'il lui donnait une place quelque peu importante lui mettait du baume au cœur.

Ils se levèrent, prirent un peu de maquillage ainsi qu'un peu de l'éternel faux sang et traversèrent la pièce sous les regards soupçonneux, étonnés et inquiets des différentes personnes présentes. Non seulement les youtubers s'inquiétaient pour les fesses du Geek, mais en plus personne n'avait jamais vu le Patron habillé autrement qu'en costard noir, tout le monde pensait qu'il allait juste rajouter quelque chose en plus de ses vêtement habituels. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si il ne faisait pas peur naturellement…

L'homme en noir entra donc dans la salle adjacente en compagnie du Geek, ignorant les regards pesants qui les fixaient. Tout le monde se remit à parler comme si de rien n'était quand ils sortirent du salon. Tout le monde s'occupait des petits détails de son costume, certains seuls et d'autres en duo.

Retournons auprès du Geek et du Patron. Une fois arrivés dans la pièce aux murs couverts de carrelages, le pervers sortit un petit tas de tissus informes de sa veste, le posa sur un tabouret et commença à se déshabiller, comme si le Geek n'était pas là.

Ledit Geek se sentit rougir et il eut l'impression désagréable que son pantalon était devenu un peu trop serré quand il aperçut le torse nu du Patron. Il lui tourna le dos et croisa les bras, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée, en général.

Mais étrangement, le petit garçon-chat se sentait en sécurité avec le criminel, ce qui est plutôt paradoxal, avouons-le.

Pendant que l'homme aux lunettes de soleil se changeait, le Geek se posa quelques questions intérieurement. Il savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour le Patron, c'était indéniable, mais il ne savait pas exactement quoi.

Il se ressassa les événements récents, du moment où Mathieu leur avait dit qu'il était certain que quelques-uns d'entre eux étaient amoureux, où il s'était senti visé, jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes, quand le Patron avait enlevé sa chemise. Était-ce une simple attirance physique ou des sentiments bien fondés ? Tout cela restait encore flou pour lui, mais il se promit de tout élucider plus tard. Peut-être poserait-il quelques questions au Patron en faisant attention à ne rien révéler.

Il faisait confiance à l'homme en noir sur bien des choses mais il n'était pas sûr de sa réaction. Et en connaissant le criminel, le Geek eut un peu peur que celui-ci profite de ses hypothétiques sentiments pour le prendre dans un coin de sa chambre… mais non. Le Patron n'était pas comme ça. Il était pervers, sarcastique et pouvait être colérique quand on s'attaquait à lui ou à un proche, mais ce n'était pas le violeur ou le tueur en série qu'il jouait dans SLG.

En parlant du Patron, celui-ci se posait des questions bien similaires à celles du Geek pendant qu'il se déshabillait. Lui aussi avait ressenti des émotions étranges et plus paradoxales les unes que les autres, qui l'avaient poussé à sauter littéralement sur le Geek il y a encore quelques minutes, même si à ce moment-là lui-même pensait que c'était juste pour l'embêter.

Ils cogitèrent chacun de leur côté pendant encore quelques minutes avant que le petit neko se tourne légèrement vers le Patron, sans pour autant le voir.

Il lui lança un: « C'est bon, t'as fini…? » de sa petite voix toute timide qu'il maudissait bien souvent.

-Ouais, regarde.

Le Geek se retourna et sa mâchoire faillit s'écraser contre le sol dans un élan cartoonesque. Le Patron était vêtu d'une tunique en velours cintrée à la taille, qui oscillait entre le rouge et le noir, d'un pantalon en toile noir et de bottines en cuir, également noirs. Il souriait de toutes ses dents avec la tête de quelqu'un extrêmement fier de son effet.

-Alors ? Lui demanda le Patron.

-…

-T'as perdu ta langue ? Ferme la bouche tu ressembles à un poisson hors de l'eau.

Euuh oui, désolé… et pour le costume, il est génial. Avec le maquillage et la coiffure ce sera parfait.

-Bon bah… tu commences ?

-Ok.

Le Geek déglutit, ses pensées encore floues étaient embrouillées par ses sentiments confus, ce qui le stressait un peu pour la suite. Mais il se ressaisit et demanda au Patron de s'assoir sur un tabouret avant de s'installer sur un siège semblable en face de lui.

Il prit un petit poudrier un peu spécial, qui contenait une poudre d'un blanc nacré, et en couvrit le visage et le cou du Patron, ce qui lui donna un teint très pale. Il attrapa ensuite un rouge à lèvre rouge sombre et l'appliqua délicatement sur les lèvres fines du bientôt vampire, en pensant distraitement que le plupart des filles pensaient que les garçons maquillaient mal, ce qui n'était pas forcément le cas. Une fois le maquillage terminé, il s'attaqua aux fausses dents.

Ils en avaient de bonnes qualités, des bien pointues. Elles avaient une sorte de pâte un peu molle à l'intérieur qui les fixait aux dents. Le gamer recula un peu et observa le Patron. Son maquillage et son costume ajouté à sa grâce féline lui donnaient vraiment un côté prédateur de l'ombre.

Il ne manquait plus qu'un petit détail… Le Geek prit un peigne et coiffa les cheveux du Patron légèrement en arrière, pour dégager son visage. Une fois son œuvre totalement terminée, il se leva et recula de quelques pas, le Patron faisant de même. Le gamin croisa les bras et regarda le plus mature avec un air tellement professionnel que celui-ci explosa une nouvelle fois de rire.

-Quoi ? Demanda le Geek avec une moue boudeuse.

-Oh, rien rien… c'est juste de voir notre petit Geek avec un visage aussi sérieux, ça me fait rire !

Le petit Geek, comme le Patron le disait si bien, se mit à bouder.

-…

-Oh fais pas la tête gamin !

-…

-Tu veux jouer à ça ?

-…

-Très bien.

Le pseudo vampire se jeta sur le pseudo chat, qui eut un petit sourire avant de s'écarter de quelques centimètres au dernier moment.

L'homme aux canines pointu sourit aussi et fit un petit dérapage pour éviter de se prendre la porte. Il se retrouva à environ deux mètres du Geek, face à lui, et avant que celui-ci ne puisse prévoir quoi que ce soit, le Patron fonça de nouveau et plaqua le garçon aux petites oreilles de chat contre le mur.

Leurs corps étaient quasiment collés et leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un l'autre. Cette proximité soudaine les gêna autant l'un que l'autre et le Patron recula rapidement, comme pour mettre une distance entre lui et quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, ce qui était le cas en quelque sorte.

-Bon euh… on y va ?

-Ou… ouais…

Ils sortirent de la pièce ensemble. Tout le monde était fin prêt et le soleil était rouge orangé à l'horizon.

Invités et hôtes n'attendaient plus qu'eux près de la porte, et quand ils les virent arriver, ce fut douze mâchoires qui faillirent dire bonjour au parquet. Une remarque un peu sale du Patron leur fit vite fermer la bouche. Ils rirent quelques minutes avant de tous sortir excepté le Prof et la Fille qui préféraient rester, et pas que pour les raisons que vous croyez. La Fille n'avait pas spécialement envie de se déguiser et le Prof tenait à lui tenir compagnie. Ils s'occuperaient aussi des gens qui viendraient toquer à leur porte pour demander des friandises.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient dehors, tout comme une dizaine de jeunes qui se promenaient avec des costumes qui relevaient un peu le niveau des années précédentes, passant du pauvre drap que la plupart des gosses se mettaient sur la tête à des visages si bien maquillés qu'il semblaient défigurés, coupés ou morts. Les monstres étaient sortis de leurs antres pour voler des bonbons ce soir !

Notre cher Antoine en profita pour hurler un grand :

-C'EST PARTI ! Et ceux qui ramèneront le moins de bonbons… auront… un… gage !

Ses amis secouèrent la tête d'un air désespéré, ils n'avaient plus dix ans…

-Mouais… n'empêche t'as raison gamin, on est en train de fêter un truc de gosse, et ça dérange personne ici ! Donc ok pour ton gage, mais ce sera un peu plus corsé que « tu fais la pièce à cloche pied » j'espère !

-Bien sûr, Monsieur le vampire…

-Alors c'est parti. On est 12, les six qui ramèneront le moins de bonbons aurons un gage et chaque gage donné par les gagnants, un gagnant par perdant quoi. Une dernière règle… pas droit aux transports en commun ! On quitte pas le quartier. Bon… que le meilleur gagne ! Leur fit Mathieu avant de s'éloigner.

Ils se séparèrent donc en se donnant rendez-vous 2 heures plus tard. Chacun alla taper à différentes portes, certains courant presque et d'autre réfléchissant à des tactiques pour gagner. Ils allèrent partout où ils pouvaient, ils avaient trop peur du gage.

Une fois le temps écoulé, chacun d'entre eux avait récolté au moins une bonne dizaine de friandises. Ils rentrèrent et se retrouvèrent devant l'appartement des Sommet. Tous zieutaient vers le panier des autres, certains soupiraient de soulagement et d'autres d'exaspération, mais tous restaient dans l'ambiance joyeuse et ludique qui perdurait depuis le début de la soirée.

Ils entrèrent, accueillis par le Prof et la Fille, qui leur avaient préparé une bonne surprise : le salon était plongé dans la pénombre, uniquement éclairé par 6 grosses citrouilles aux visages flippants et énervés. La pièce était parsemée de toiles d'araignées qui pendaient le long des murs et sur les meubles. Des chauves-souris en caoutchouc pendaient du plafond, accrochées par des fils invisibles. L'ambiance était parfaite.

Les nouveaux arrivants étalèrent leurs récoltes en un petit tas chacun et les comptes se firent dans un silence pesant. Les résultats du petit concours improvisé furent annoncés par le Prof, qui prit une voix de présentateur télé complètement déjanté.

-Et les gagnants sont… le Geek, Antoine, Plectum, le Patron, le Hippie de Kriss et le Panda !

La Fille finit sa phrase avec le même ton :

Que ceux dont le nom n'a pas été dit se mettent en ligne droite !

Les perdants, qui boudaient un peu, se mirent faces au gagnant. Chaque gagnant se mit face à un perdant, ce qui donna ceci : Plectrum se mit face à Ouki, le Patron face au Hippie de SLG, Le Panda face à Mathieu, qui au passage se désespérait de sa propre vie face à sa défaite, le Geek se mit face à Richard car il avait quelques comptes à régler avec lui, Antoine se mit face à Links et le Hippie de Kriss face à son créateur.

-Maintenant, chaque gagnant va donner un gage à son perdant, dans l'ordre où vous avez choisi. Donc c'est à… Plectrum de commencer !

-Ok… ce jeu est bête…

-T'as accepté, et tu souris en plus !

-Même pas vrai. Bref, Ouki… tu dois faire le Chubby Bunny chalenge !

Pendant que la pauvre petite boule toute kawaii s'étouffait avec des chamalows, le présentateur improvisé annonça la victime suivante.

-Au tour de notre Hippie d'accomplir le gage. Patron…

Celui-ci sourit et s'approcha du Hippie. Il se pencha vers son oreille et lui chuchota quelque chose. Le Hippie rougit fortement mais hocha la tête lentement. Le Patron se tourna vers son assistance, mais surtout vers le Geek qu'il regarda dans les yeux.

-Je tiens à dissiper tout malentendu bizarre, c'est pas moi que l'écolo veux se taper.

Le Geek sentit ses muscles se détendre et il soupira de soulagement. Sa propre réaction attira son attention. Il commençait à comprendre…

-Euh… Patron, je ne… murmurai le Hippie, un peu honteux.

-Ouais bon, c'est pas de moi dont t'es amoureux.

-Merci…

Le Hippie se dirigea vers l'autre et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il leva la tête vers lui en le regardant dans les yeux. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et il connaissait les sentiments de son petit ami à son égard. Ils s'étaient déjà embrassés et même un peu plus, mais ça le gênait légèrement de le faire en public. Tant pis, un pari est un pari.

Il passa ses bras autour du cou de celui qui l'aimait et l'embrassa sous le regard des douze personnes qui le regardaient. L'autre ferma les yeux et passa ses bras dans le dos du maître de capsule de bière, qui hésita quelques instants encore avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour passer sa langue contre les lèvres de son petit ami.

Plectrum leva le bras pour cacher les yeux de Ouki, qui avait de nouveau la mâchoire plus bas que son petit corps quand le Hippie de Kriss ouvrit la bouche aussi pour que leurs langues puissent se rencontrer et danser.

Ils se séparèrent quand l'air commença à manquer et le Hippie de Mathieu se remit normalement, en regardant les autres, en particulier le Patron, avec un regard de défi. Il y eut un gros blanc de quelques secondes avant que les félicitations affluent, comme pour le Prof et la Fille quelques heures plus tôt.

Dans les discussions incessantes, personne ne distingua le Patron faire un sourire complice à la Fille, qui lui rendit son sourire. Un nouveau couple réuni. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de choix…

-Que tout le monde se calme… j'appelle maintenant à la barre… Mathieu !

Celui ci soupira et regarda le Panda avec un regard suppliant, mais c'était sans compter sur la Fille qui avait discuté un peu avec lui quelques minutes avant sur la situation désespérante de Mathieu. Le garçon au kigurumi regarda son créateur et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Vas te déclarer à la personne que tu aimes.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, un gage est un gage !

-Mais si il ne…

-Chut, je sais qui c'est et…

Il se pencha vers Mathieu et lui chuchota :

-Je sais qu'il t'aime aussi.

Mathieu sourit. Le poids qui pesait sur son cœur depuis quelques temps venait de s'envoler. Il faisait entièrement confiance au Panda, il savait que ce qu'il lui disait était vrai.

Il se tourna vers Antoine, qui le regardait avec des yeux confus. Mathieu se mit à genou comme un prince et prit la main du chevelu avec un regard joueur.

-Mon cher Antoine… je dois vous dire que… je vous aime. Et ce depuis quelques temps. J'ai eu du mal à vo… et merde.

Il se releva et regarda Antoine.

-J'ai eu de mal à te le dire parce que j'avais peur. Mais maintenant ce n'est plus le cas. Donc, ta réponse…?

Antoine eu un sourire niais et prit Mathieu dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, mon petit fantôme.

Il souleva le drap qui recouvrait le visage de Mathieu depuis tout ce temps et l'embrassa. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard et furent eux aussi acclamés.

La Fille vint les voir, toute sourire.

-Je le savais !

-Et c'est justement ça qui me fait peur. Lui dit Mathieu, en la taquinant un peu

-Oh ça va, il fallait bien que quelqu'un vous pousse, bande de… lents !

-C'est toi qui as fait tout ça ? Même pour les autres ?

-Oui, mais je n'ai fait que sortir la flamme qui brulait en eux !

-Mouais… fait gaffe quand même.

-T'inquiètes, je suis plutôt douée.

-Je le sais bien… qui sont tes prochaines victimes ?

-Tu ne tarderas pas à le savoir, si tu ouvres un peu les yeux. Mais ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué parce que même eux ont du mal à le voir… bref, on le regarde ce film. Demanda telle à toutes personnes présentes.

-Ouais. Allez !

Ils s'installèrent tous devant un bon film d'horreur en mangeant des bonbons. Pendant que les images défilaient, le Patron et le Geek jetaient tout les deux des regards discrets vers l'autre. Leurs doutes commençaient à disparaître, tout le chocolat qu'ingurgitait le Geek l'aidait un peu. Il ne mangeait pas de bonbon car il n'aimait pas ça, et du coup il se défoulait sur le chocolat. Mais malheureusement pour lui, personne ne l'avait prévenu qu'en trop grande quantité, le chocolat est… un aphrodisiaque.

Il continua à s'empiffrer de petits carrés marron pendant le reste du film, pendant que le Patron le regardait avec un regard étrange.

Il avait enfin compris quelle était la nature de ses sentiments pour le Geek et comptait éclaircir ça avec lui à la fin du film mais si le petit continuait à s'empiffrer de chocolat la discussion allait être… compliquée…

Environ une heure plus tard, le film se termina et le Patron prit la main du Geek et l'emmena discrètement dans sa chambre, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, couvert par le regard attendri de la Fille et celui soupçonneux de Mathieu, qui resta tout de même silencieux, installé bien confortablement dans les bras de son petit ami. Les invités et les hôtes continuèrent de discuter tranquillement pendant que le garçon chat suivait le vampire dans son antre, un peu dans les vapes.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce sombre et le Patron ferma derrière eux. Il alluma une petite lumière et regarda le Geek. Celui ci avait l'air un peu bizarre, mais le Patron s'y attendait.

-J'ai un truc important à te dire gamin, alors écoute moi attentivement.

-…

-Bon, j'aimerai juste te dire que mmmh…

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase car le Geek venait de le faire taire de la meilleure façon qu'il soit, en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le Patron ferma les yeux et laissa ses émotions l'emporter loin, là où la seule chose qui comptait était les lèvres du Geek contre les siennes.

Il savait que le Geek n'était pas dans son état normal, mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas important, parce que le chocolat ne rendait pas stupide, juste un peu plus libre quand on en abusait. Un peu comme l'alcool… c'était d'ailleurs très probable qu'il y en ait eu dans les chocolats qu'avait englouti le gosse. Celui-ci avait un regard embué de désir et gémissait au simple contact des lèvres de celui qu'il aimait. Car oui, il l'aimait et bon Dieu que c'était bon de l'embrasser.

Il passa ses bras autour du cou du faux vampire et ses jambes autours de ses hanches. Le Patron oscilla légèrement sous le poids du Geek et il s'allongea sur son lit, sans rompre leur contact. Ils furent obligés de se séparer quelques secondes plus tard, manque d'air oblige.

-Je… je t'aime… murmura le Geek.

-Moi aussi gamin…

Le Patron se plaça au-dessus de lui et se pencha pour atteindre son cou, qu'il lécha avec avidité avant d'y laisser un suçon. Le Geek gémit sans retenu et passa ses mains dans les cheveux du criminel. Ils retirèrent leurs vêtements et essuyèrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient leurs maquillages respectifs avant de s'embrasser une nouvelle fois avec encore plus d'ardeur.

Ils étaient en sous-vêtements et leurs virilités frottées l'une contre l'autre à travers le tissu les faisaient gémir sans retenue, les yeux fermées.

Le Patron ouvrit doucement les yeux et sépara leurs lèvres sous le regard interrogatif du Geek. Il descendit le long du corps du gamin en prenant soin de lécher doucement les petites excroissances de chair marron sur son torse tout en l'écoutant gémir de plaisir.

Il descendit encore un peu et se lécha la lèvre supérieure en regardant le caleçon de sa petite « victime » plus que consentante se tendre sous le plaisir. Il le lui retira et le regarda une dernière fois avant de lui écarter les cuisses pour lécher son membre sur tout son long. Le Geek resserra les points sur le drap et se cambra légèrement en se mordant la lèvre. Un courant électrique parcourut son corps quand le Patron prit sa virilité dans sa bouche et commença de longs mouvements de va et vient. Il gémit encore quelques minutes avant de murmurer :

-Patron… je… je vais…

Le Patron leva les yeux vers lui sans arrêter ce qu'il faisait et le regarda langoureusement. Le Geek maintient son regard quelques secondes avant de renverser la tête en arrière et de se déverser sans la bouche du plus mature.

Celui ci se redressa et alla embrasser l'ex neko, avant de se tourner vers sa commode et d'y attraper un petit flacon. Il retourna entre les cuisses du Geek et enduit ses doigts de liquide blanchâtre. Il enfonça tout doucement un doigt dans l'intimité du gamer, qui se raidit et frissonna.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda le Patron, inquiet.

-Ou… oui… c'est juste un peu… froid…

-Le pervers soupira de soulagement et lui répondit:

-C'est normal, tu vas t'habituer. Mais tu me le dis si tu as mal !

-Oui…

Il enfonça un deuxième doigt dans le Geek et fit des mouvements de ciseaux. Le plus candide se détendit et gémit de nouveau. Le Patron avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas le prendre maintenant, mais il fallait le préparer sinon il risquait d'avoir mal, et il ne voulait pas que le Geek garde un mauvais souvenir de sa première fois, car il se doutait bien que le gamin était encore vierge. Il retira ses doigts et entoura les jambes du Geek autour de ses jambes.

-Prêt ?

-Oui.

Il s'enfonça lentement en lui et attendit quelques instant qu'il se détende et qu'il s'habitue à lui avant de commençais des va et vient régulier. Ils gémirent et s'embrassèrent encore et encore, tandis que le Patron accélérait petit à petit.

Le Geek en enfouit sa tête dans le cou du Patron et l'enlaça pour être toujours plus près de lui. Il lui murmura de nombreux « Je t'aime » et le Patron l'imita. Ils se sentirent atteindre le septième ciel en même temps. Le Geek vint sur le torse du Patron, qui se répandit en lui. Il se retira et ils s'allongèrent.

Le Geek vint se blottir contre lui et lui fit un câlin des plus innocents et il passa ses bras autour de lui, protecteur. Ils s'endormirent dans cette position, un sourire aux lèvres.

Et bah, les autres continuaient leurs bêtises comme si de rien n'était, et quand on demandait à la Fille pourquoi elle avait un sourire aussi radieux, elle répondait simplement qu'elle avait une bonne ouïe et qu'elle était devin.


	27. Chapter 26

**Titre :**** Alien**

**Auteur :**** Crisalys ****Nara**

**Rated :**** K**

**Personnages/Pairing :**** Patron/Geek**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Alien<span>**

Dans sa chambre, le Geek ne décrochait pas de son PC. Installé devant League of Legends, il n'en décrochait plus depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, ne s'étant accordé de pause que pour ouvrir au livreur de pizzas. Après un moment de joie occasionné par le passage de son invocateur au rang Gold, il s'aperçut que le Patron l'observait.

- Mais mais mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Mathieu est chez Antoine, le Hippie chez Kriss, la Fille chez des amies et le Prof et le Panda sont

partis en week-end.

- Et ? demanda le gamer qui ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

- Ça veut dire que je suis seul avec toi, mon p'tit bout d'chou, pour le soir d'Halloween.

Le sourire carnassier qu'arborait le Patron inquiétait un peu le Geek qui rélféchissait à s'enfuir d'ici, et vite. Le criminel n'était pas toujours tendre avec lui, et il devait bien avouer qu'il en avait un peu peur. Cela dût se lire sur son visage car le criminel reprit :

- Allez, me dit pas qu'une soirée film d'horreur te tenterait pas ? De toute façon, t'as pas le choix, c'est ça ou je te coupe la connexion Internet.

Le gamer s'empressa d'acquiescer face à la menace. Le Patron l'emmena au salon où il avait installé un projecteur et des enceintes devant le canapé ainsi que des sachets de bonbons et un paquet emballé de rubans orange et noirs.

Il désigna du menton le présent au Geek qui, interloqué, l'ouvrit.

- Woah ! Le coffret collector de la saga Alien ! Merci !

Le Patron balaya ses remerciements d'un geste.

- Allez gamin, branche le magnéto, on va bouffer du xénomorphe, ce soir !

Au fil du film et des screamers, le gamer angoissé, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, se rapprochait du criminel qui put jusqu'à passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Lorsque Ripley s'enfuit enfin du vaisseau après avoir pulvérisé l'Alien, suivie de peu par le générique de fin, le Patron demanda :

- T'en veux encore, gamin ?

Mais le gamin en question était endormi sur ses genoux, visiblement hanté par le monstre qui donnait son titre au film. Le Patron, après avoir vérifié que personne n'était rentré subrepticement et que personne ne le surprendrai, caressa le front du Geek du pouce et lui murmura de sa voix bourrue :

- T'en fais pas, gamin, je te protège.


	28. Chapter 27

**Titre :**** Bonbons et faux sang**

**Auteur :**** Margot**

**Rated :**** T**

**Personnages/Pairing :**** Patron/Geek**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bonbons et faux sang<span>**

Quelques mois avant Halloween, une discussion (enfin on en était quand même venu aux mains) avait agité la maison Sommet. Chose habituelle dans ce genre de situation, le Patron était de la partie. Chose nettement moins habituelle, le Geek aussi. En fait c'était devenu un affrontement entre eux, et uniquement eux.

L'Homme en noir avait soutenu qu'Halloween ne rimait à rien, que ça n'était qu'une fête commerciale. Que si quelqu'un souhaitait avoir peur, il n'allait pas attendre des mois. Même si la terreur des bambins était la seule satisfaction tirable de cette fête.

Mais le gamer n'était pas de son avis, et c'est ce qui avait déclenché cette polémique. Pour ce dernier, c'était une soirée bon enfant, amusante. Elle était certes sur le thème de la peur mais plutôt horreur que terreur, et tout l'intérêt était là. Et rien n'était plus amusant que faire la tournée des maisons déguisé en rigolant avec les petits.

En bref, deux points de vue diamétralement opposés. Ce qui ne plaisait pas au Patron. On ne discute pas avec lui, on est d'accord ou on se la ferme. Oh non ça ne lui plaisait pas ... Pas du tout même. Il ne pouvait pas avoir tort. Pas lui. Le Patron avait *toujours* raison. Et s'il se trompait ? C'était pareil. Aussi une étrange tension régnait dans la maison. Plus la fête s'approchait, plus les "discussions" s'envenimaient. Le Geek semblait oublier qui il avait en face. Un criminel ? Grand bien lui fasse. Il n'oserait pas tirer.

En cela le gamer avait raison. Oh non il ne tirerait pas. Il l'aimait bien ce gamin, malgré son incapacité totale à se défendre par lui-même. Le Patron était presque ... _soulagé_ de voir revenir sa grande gueule et ses discours mi- troll mi- gentil garçon, beaucoup plus assurés que ses bégaiement des derniers mois. Mais attention. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il encourageait cette attitude révérencieuse, non. Encore moins qu'il _appréciait_ qu'on lui tienne tête. Enfin quoi, il était *le Patron* quand même, rien ni personne ne pouvait l'émouvoir. À quoi pensiez-vous ? Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il trouvait le gamin adorable quand il essayait de trouver de bons arguments qu'il faisait exprès de remettre de l'huile pour le feu. Absolument pas. Qu'allez-vous imaginer ... ? Bon, c'est vrai que c'était tentant. Essayer juste, et voir ensuite. On pouvait toujours _essayer_. Mais il savait déjà comment ça finirait. Mal, à l'instar de toutes les histoires de cœurs. Tient, il faudrait en parler avec le Geek. Il serait sûrement contre cette idée de fatalité. Ça promettait de nombreux débats, quand le sujet "Halloween" serait épuisé...

* * *

><p>Nous étions la veille d'Halloween. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà le Geek semblait préparer quelque chose pour la fête, dans le plus grand secret. Il s'était agité, avait bricolé, fixé, soudé,... sans arrêt, toute la semaine précédente. C'en est au point que Mathieu avait dû lui interdire de faire <em>quoi que ce soit<em> entre 22 et 9 heures. A ce moment, il devait mettre au point les derniers détails.

- Alors gamin, on prépare une soirée dark sex sans m'inviter ?

- Mais non ! N'importe qu-

- Alors tu comptes faire venir qui ? Rocko ? Katsumi ?

- Je fais pas de soirée... _Dark sex_ ! Je sais même pas si ça existe !

- Oh si ça existe. Crois-moi, _gamin._..

- T'es dégueulasse !

- Non, je suis LE Patron. Nuance.

Le gamin le regarda un instant avec une moue dégoûtée, et les yeux admiratifs. Puis il se détourna et repartit bouquiner dans sa chambre, observé sans le savoir par un regard pas si vicieux...

Le matin du 31, ils disparurent. Pas en même temps, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne put être retrouvé. Le Geek s'évapora sans crier gare vers 9 heures et demi, après avoir salué tout le monde. Mathieu, déjà inquiet de ne pas le trouver, crut qu'il allait mourir d'angoisse quand le Patron joua les filles de l'air à son tour, deux heures plus tard. Jusqu'au moment où ils reçurent deux appels simultanés des fautifs, leur indiquant, pour l'un de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout allait bien, et qu'il était "en sécurité, avec un troll à préparer" et pour l'autre qu'il fallait mieux "que tu ne saches pas, gamin. Surtout si tu tiens à ta santé mentale".

Plus tard dans la journée, Mathieu reçu un appel de ses amis qui l'invitait à venir avec eux faire la tournée des maisons. Il accepta, à condition de pouvoir amener ses personnalités. Ce fut donc recherche de déguisement et essais de maquillage tout l'après-midi. Le youtuber était désolé pour le Geek, qui aurait sans doute voulu venir avec eux... (Autant dire qu'il se fichait royalement de ce que le Patron dirait). Aussi, avant de partir, il laissa un petit mot indiquant où trouver les déguisements restants et où les rejoindre. Mais à peine quelques instants après que la porte soit refermée, une main agile fit disparaître le morceau de papier.

Qui a dit que le Geek était sorti ?

* * *

><p>20h30. La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps. Un pas plutôt assuré résonne sur le gravier. La maison en face de lui est sombre, silencieuse. L'homme déglutit. Il porte un déguisement d'incube, démon tentateur, cornes rouges et queue pointue, deux ailes noires de chauve-souris repliées sur le dos, le tout sur une tenue avec chemise noire, veston sans manches rouge et blanc, pantalon bordeaux et bottes noires montantes. Un sac de cuir noir et une paire de lunettes de soleil complétaient son habit.<p>

Il continue de s'approcher de la porte. Il ralentit de plus en plus, au point de presque s'arrêter. Le faux démon déglutit une seconde fois et lève une main repliée vers la porte... qui s'ouvre toute seule. L'intérieur de la maison est obscur. Il passe la tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

- Ohé ! Y'a quelqu'un ? Hé !

- Entre Gamin.

Ledit "gamin" sursaute à l'entente de ce surnom prononcé par une voix rauque et menaçante... exactement comme la sienne en fait. Il hésite sur le perron. Puis hausse les épaules et rentre.

L'ouverture donne sur un long couloir qui semble couvert de toiles d'araignées et à terre un liquide poisseux... Rouge ? Carmin peut être. C'est difficile à voir dans l'obscurité. Soudain la porte claque dans son dos. Il se retourne brusquement, personne. A présent le noir est complet. Il est perdu dans cette obscurité traîtresse, malgré la connaissance sans faille qu'il a de ce couloir, de cette maison... Une bougie flotte près de lui. L'homme en est un instant rassuré, puis la voit comme une menace. Pourquoi lui donner une lueur, si ce n'est pour mieux pouvoir le surveiller ? Il angoisse. Le danger peut venir de n'importe où. Il se met dos au mur. On ne l'aurait pas d'un coup dans le dos, foi de Patron !

- On angoisse Gamin ? Oh, pauvre petit chaton apeuré...

La bougie vacille et s'éteint. L'homme pousse un tout petit cri de stupeur. Un ricanement emplit la pièce.

- Tu veux de la lumière c'est ça Chaton ? Très bien... A ta guise mon petit chat.

Une lumière froide inonde la salle. Il pâlit. Ô jamais, ô grand jamais il n'aurait dû demander ça. Ses jambes commencent à trembler, à mollir. Il réfute ce qu'il voit. C'est impossible ! Non ! Non... La lumière s'éteint à nouveau avant qu'il ne perde connaissance mais il va mal. Très mal.

La scène est gravée dans son esprit. Il voit tout. Encore et encore. Le liquide carmin est bien du sang. Il forme une flaque sombre qui s'écoule en passant sur cette paire de jambes nues. Ce regard triste qui l'observait interrogativement. Il frissonne. Ce T-shirt rouge, plus grand que d'habitude qui couvrait le haut de ces cuisses. Ce filet de sang séché qui dégouline de la commissure de ces tendres lèvres roses ... Cette larme séchée sur la douce peau de la pâle pommette... Ce sourire triste et mélancolique tellement adorable quand... Quand...

- Eh bien ça ne va pas ? Oh Chaton, on a peur du sang ? Ou alors tu regrettes de ne pas le voir respirer ? Pauvre petit Gamin fragile...

Il ne put retenir un sanglot. Oui il voulait le voir respirer ! Oui il aurait tellement préféré prendre la place du gamin sur ce coup-là... Gamin.. Geek... Pourquoi ? Il ... Il était innocent ! Un petit gamer adorable qui râlait quand on installait un logiciel pourri sur l'ordi mais qui réparait de bon cœur, un troll reconverti en victime mignonne et aux allures innocentes... Il ... Le Geek... Le Patron aurait voulu, rien qu'une fois, le prendre dans ses bras, demander pardon pour ses commentaires méchants et l'embrasser tendrement. Lui dire qu'il avait raison et qu'Halloween était une belle fête. Lui dire que s'il ne montrait pas son cœur, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était de pierre mais bien parce qu'il était bien trop fragile. Lui montrer ses yeux en disant qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on les voit. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus. Plus maintenant.

Les lumières se rallument, mais des lumières plus douces, jaunes-orangées. Il n'y prête pas attention, accroupi en boule sur lui-même, désespéré. Un bruit de cavalcade retentit dans l'escalier. Il ne relève même pas la tête. Deux bras le remettent sur pieds, en le serrant contre un torse frêle. Il ouvre grand les yeux, n'osant pas vraiment y croire. _Lui_... Mais comment ?

- Ce.. Ça va ? Je ... je suis tellement désolé Patron ! Je croyais que tu aimais bien l'horreur alors je... Enfin-

- Ne dit rien gamin. Pas maintenant. S'il te plaît. Laisse-moi... Laisse-moi profiter, dit-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

- D'accord.

Il y eu un long moment de silence. Les deux hommes blottis l'un contre l'autre profitent de l'instant. Etre là, ensemble, sans bouger. Attendre que son cœur se calme et s'enivrer du parfum de l'autre. Puis le Geek se dégage doucement. Face au regard interrogateur de son vis à vis, il explique :

- Allons dans le salon. On y sera mieux. D'acc ?

- D'acc.

En suivant le petit -qui est en parfait état au fait- le Patron marche dans la flaque au sol et glisse. Le sac de cuir s'ouvre alors et son contenu s'éparpille dans toute l'entrée. Le gamer se précipite sur le criminel, inquiet. Heureusement il n'a rien mais il reste un peu au sol.

Lorsqu'ils sont -enfin- sur le canapé, les explications peuvent commencer.

Le Geek avait passé la semaine à préparer cette "scène", voulant faire plaisir au criminel fan d'horreur et d'épouvante. Le sang ? Colorant et glucose mélangés à de l'eau. L'apparente immobilité de la poitrine ? De l'entraînement et une grande capacité d'apnée. Le "corps" était en fait du latex sur une poupée gonflable. Ressemblant certes mais si l'homme en noir s'était approché en pensant "ce n'est pas lui" ou même dans son état normal, l'illusion n'aurait jamais tenu.

Le Patron sourit doucement avant de développer sa journée, et le pourquoi du sac.

En y repensant, c'est ironique non ? Le Patron qui veut faire plaisir au Geek, et ce dernier voulant faire plaisir au criminel, après avoir passé plusieurs mois à exposer que les envies de l'autre étaient idiotes... Ils passent le reste de la soirée enlacés sur le canapé, devant un film d'horreur qui fait très, _très_ pâle figure à côté du petit numéro du gamer, sans parler de ce que l'un comme l'autre avait deviné. Ce sera pour une autre fois, tant pis. Être ensemble comme ça suffit pour l'instant.

Il est à présent minuit bien passé. Mathieu passe la tête par la porte.

- Les mecs ? Vous êtes rentrés ?

- Oui ! On est dans le salon ! hurle le Geek sans bouger pour autant.

- Tant mieux ! J'arrive. Vous avez intérêt d'avoir une _excellente _excuse pour votre disparition de ce matin ! annonce le Youtuber en avançant dans le couloir, fausses dents de vampire à la main. Les autres sont restés chez Antoine, je vennais aux nouvelles avant d'y retourner. Vous voulez veniaaaah !

Dans le salon, un instant de silence. Un échange de regards amusés.

- Tu crois qu'il a glissé sur le sang ? murmure le Patron.

- Non, ça doit être sec... Donc il s'est rétamé lui-même... A moins que ... On n'a pas ramassé quand t'as renversé ton sac...

Ils se regardent à nouveau et pouffent en cœur, tandis que dans toute la maison retentit un fabuleux hurlement...

- QUI EST L'ABRUTI QUI A TAPISSÉ _MON SOL _DE BONBONS ?!


	29. Chapter 28

**Titre :**** Cucurbitacée sur fond de Limoncello**

**Auteur :**** Pamplelune D'Agrume**

**Rated :**** M**

**Personnages/pairings :**** SLG – WTC – MP – PC (pairings surprises)**

**Bêta-lectrice: Crisalys Nara**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Salutations chaleureuses, chers lecteurs.<strong>_

_**Je vous propose, avec du retour, mon OS d'Halloween qui est surtout dédiée à Titipo (pour le couple principal qui s'illustre ici *dans les deux sens du terme* *sourire innocent*) et Kalincka pour nous avoir proposé ce challenge sympathique.**_

_**Je remercie également Crisalys pour sa rapide relecture.**_

_**Cet OS ne peut se passer de son creepy trigger warning :**_

_**IL N'Y A PAS DE MORTS ! FLUFF ! LEMON/PWP (pardon aux non-adeptes) ! VIOLENCE SUR CUCURBITACÉE ET PORTE ! PAIRINGS BIZARRES (je ne suis pas pas désolay) !**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cucurbitacée sur fond de Limoncello<span>**

C'était le 31 Octobre, jour de fête, Halloween.

Les fausses araignées, les vraies et fausses citrouilles et autres poupées de sorcières qui se voulaient terrifiantes jonchaient les rues, les immeubles et les vitrines de magasins.

Kriss avait vu grand pour inaugurer sa petite fête et le tournage de son prochain Minute Papillon. Son jardin abritait des nains de jardins à l'aspect effrayants, tant par leurs grimaces que leur tenues de croquemort zombie, des citrouilles en veux-tu en voilà, il avait même dégotté un Slenderman épouvantail qui dissuadait les gamins de sonner chez lui et de réclamer des bonbons. Sur le perron, deux grosses citrouilles accueillaient les visiteurs, vidées et un visage sardonique taillé dans la chair orange et lumineux par la petite bougie posée à l'intérieur.

La clique Sommet, moins le Hippie, venait de débarquer dans la soirée, rejoignant la bande à Links, elle aussi mandée pour le tournage de l'épisode de Kriss (qui avait réquisitionné le personnage de Lilith).

Heureusement que le salon était assez grand pour tous les accueillir, même s'ils débordaient franchement dans l'entrée. Il n'y eu pas d'incident notable, à l'exception de la crise de larmes du Geek en s'emmêlant dans les fausses toiles d'araignée squattées par une vraie grosse araignée. Son cri de terreur pure avait fait sursauter tout le monde et le Patron s'était empressé de dire « c'est pas moi ! », avant de retourner s'occuper du plus jeune frère d'Alexis, qui déglutissait de malaise face à l'intérêt que le pervers portait sur lui.

Les bouteilles de vins se vidaient de plus en plus, les esprits se décoinçaient à l'exception de Links, buvant très peu d'alcool, qui surveillait de près ce petit monde avec Kriss, le maître de la maison.

« Tu ne fais rien pour ton frère ? » lui avait alors demandé Kriss.

En effet, le Patron était passé aux choses sérieuses et faisait carrément du rentre dedans au jeune Jérémy, moins tendu et plus décoincé.

« Il est grand et il connaît la réputation du Patron » répondit placidement le rennais, pas peu fier de sa famille.

Chachou, à qui il aimait envoyer des piques qu'elle lui renvoyait bien, avait remis le Patron à sa place lorsque l'homme aux lunettes avait voulu s'attaquer à son petit-ami. Sentant la situation tournait au vinaigre, Mathieu avait voulu intervenir mais la demoiselle aux cheveux noirs et bleutés avait prit le Patron par le col de sa chemise et lui avait chuchoté quelque chose dans l'oreille puis s'en était défait, avait empoigné David par le bras et s'en était allée avec panache. Le Patron était resté comme deux ronds de flan puis avait haussé des épaules. Et Alexis l'avait vu, dans le regard de la jeune fille, une étincelle rougeâtre néfaste. Il ne lui avait pas attribué le rôle de Lilith pour rien.

Il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour son frère, même si les deux pouvaient se cacher un peu mieux que ça, avec leurs mains qui faisaient _il ne voulait pas savoir quoi_ mais il en avait une vague idée sous la table, derrière le débat animé entre le Syndicaliste, la Féministe, la Fille, le Carniste et le Vegan.

… Ok, le Patron venait d'ôter l'espace d'une poignée de secondes ses lunettes pour lui adresser personnellement un clin d'œil alors que son frère essayait de contenir ses tremblements et gémissements, dans l'ombre du groupe et de son tortionnaire, couverts par la musique ambiante.

Kriss eut un petit rire en détournant le regard, les joues quelques peu rouges.

« C'est… » Il toussota pour marquer sa gêne.

« Ouais » approuva Links en buvant une petite gorgée de vin blanc, des images de ce qui se tramait à l'autre bout de la table s'imposant dans son esprit, le même rouge aux joues que son collègue.

* * *

><p>Invisible.<p>

Elle était invisible aux yeux de tous. Mais pour ce jour, le premier Novembre, elle pouvait se balader dans l'Autre Monde sans souffrir terriblement dans son corps désincarné qui lui rappelait qu'elle n'avait pas (plus) sa place ici. Quand elle tentait de voir ce qu'il s'y passait, la douleur était bien trop forte et son mental si flanchant alors la Fille disparaissait dans un silence, se diffusant dans les particules d'air, ne remarquant pas le regard du Hippie posé sur sa forme déchirée, hideuse mais resplendissant de malsain fantasmagorique.

Minuit passé, le mois d'Octobre soufflé sur le calendrier grégorien par le froid et onzième mois de Novembre, quelque chose se passa dans le salon d'un appartement parisien lambda.

C'était d'abord trouble. Si l'on posait son regard au centre de la pièce, on ne pouvait distinctement voir le fond sans que sa vision n'en soit déformée. Puis, une ombre se propagea sur le sol, une ombre appartenant à un être qui se construisait, à la lumière du réverbère à l'extérieur. Une ombre parmi la pénombre de l'appartement. La Fille se matérialisa dans un souffle silencieux. Elle portait sa perruque bonde à la coupe courte en dégradé étrange qui lui donnait un air sensuel et mystérieux si l'on occultait sa barbe qui lui rappelait ses propres origines. De son vivant, elle l'avait rasé une fois, s'était un peu maquillée, elle s'était trouvée belle. Le Patron aussi, qui ne l'avait pas reconnu. Même après l'avoir délicatement déshabillé, après ses vaines protestations, et qu'il l'ait reconnu, cela n'avait pas arrêté les ardeurs du pervers et il l'avait fait sienne. Même si elle avait apprécié (et plus que cela !) l'échange charnelle, ce fut la dernière fois que la Fille se rasa, la taillant à l'image de celles des autres et de son créateur. Son éternel t-shirt bleu moulant son buste et un jean, elle testa la souplesse de ses membres avant d'oser marcher sur le sol.

Elle ne marchait pas, elle errait, mais imiter les humains vivants lui faisait un bien fou !

Le Prof n'avait pas voulu la suivre. La Fille crut que l'orgueil du scientifique l'empêchait de faire un tour dans l'Autre Monde mais en quittant le Domaine, elle avait été certaine de voir un rapprochement suspect entre le Démon (qui consolait le petit Geek dans l'épisode quatre-vingt-quatre) et le Prof, rougissant des avances de l'être diabolique, bougrement entreprenant.

La Fille renifla de moquerie, un sourire en coin. Si ça pouvait décoincer l'autre taré !

Elle fit le tour de la pièce, noire, vide de présence et silenc-

Ah, non, le Patron avait encore ramené une prostituée, constata la Fille, grimaçant en entendant les gémissements provenant des chambres. Pourtant, Mathieu avait établi des règles là-dessus et il ne voulait plus la présence de filles de rue dans l'appartement.

« Mmh, gros… »

La Fille bloqua, reconnaissant la voix bourrue et le tic de langage… Il ne se faisant quand même pas le Hippie ?!

À la fois curieuse et désappointée, elle vogua vers l'aile des chambres. Elle se sentait rougir alors qu'aucun coeur ne battait dans son corps donc qu'aucun sang ne pouvait affluer dans ses joues, mais force était de constater qu'une chaleur se diffusait partout, s'ancrant surtout sur le visage. Elle ne faisait pas dans le voyeurisme auparavant mais voir le Patron, puissant et viril, se donner dans ce qu'il excellait le plus avait toujours été un fantasme, un plaisir coupable et de toute façon, on ne la jugerait pas, elle était morte et personne ne la voyait.

Elle traversa les murs, arriva dans la chambre de son homologue pervers, vide.

Non, les bruits venaient de la chambre du Hippie, juste à côté. Elle s'avança et entra comme une intruse dans la chambre du camé qui…

…

Oh.

.

Pour être surprise, elle l'était, et bien plus encore.

Deux hommes étaient nus, et les deux ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Ce n'était pas le Patron, qui devait faire des infamies dans un coin non recommandables.

La Fille se demandait comme une citrouille aussi énorme avait pu rentrer dans la chambre, étant donné qu'elle bloquait l'accès au couloir, imposante et posée devant la porte.

Non, en fait, la Fille se disait qu'elle ne devait pas se poser de questions lorsque les deux Hippies, le sien et celui de l'émission Minute Papillon, étaient concernés. Mais elle n'aurait jamais cru les retrouver ainsi, dans cette position (et quelle position !), à faire ça, à moitié sur la citrouille et à moitié contre la porte.

De l'angle d'où elle se trouvait, la vision était particulièrement exquise et alléchante.

Son cerveau bloquait, coupant court à toutes réflexions parasites, lui intimant de mater sans vergogne, n'épargnant pas ses états d'âme pour autant.

Car c'était dérangeant de tomber sur ce genre de scène lorsqu'elle ne concernait pas le Patron !

Le Hippie de Minute Papillon, un peu plus grand que son comparse, avait bloqué le bassin de l'autre contre la citrouille, la verge luisante de son Hippie faisant des allées et venues sur la tranche profonde de la courge au même rythme de ce qu'il se passait derrière lui. Elle voyait déjà du liquide séminal perler le haut du gland et elle déglutit difficilement. Captivée par la scène, elle se fit observatrice assidue et se fondit dans le décor, laissant les deux acolytes les principaux protagonistes de la scène, en particulier celui qui se chargeait de faire émettre des gémissements absolument indécents dans cette bouche identique à celle de Mathieu Sommet.

S'enfonçant sans retenue dans les fesses, cambrées en arrière à cause de la présence de la citrouille, la personnalité de Kriss avait emprisonné avec force les poignées de son compagnon contre la porte, lui astreignant tout mouvement, et entrait par à-coups, avec vigueur et force dans cette étroitesse délicieusement chaude. Il ne put retenir le feulement de contentement en sentant les chairs se resserrer contre lui. C'était tellement bon qu'il amorça le premier mouvement, puis un second, puis un troisième et ainsi de suite, avide de sentir la texture si chaude glisser tout autour de son pénis. Il conservait une certaine retenue, exercice difficile tant ses instincts lui hurlaient de saisir les hanches avec ses deux mains et de s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde et de recommencer jusqu'à la jouissance. Il gémit de frustration et le coup de sifflet vint de son partenaire, cet homme si tendre, lent et calme, au souffle de plus en plus erratique d'où s'échappaient des supplications de poursuivre plus vite, plus fort.

Ce qu'il fit. Il accélérait les mouvements en entendant les cris, les miaulements et les gémissements de son Hippie. Conscient qu'à ce rythme, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il ralentissait pour profiter plus longtemps des chairs qui compressaient sa verge palpitante.

Il s'arrêta, reprenant son souffle, reposant son torse contre le dos en sueur de son Hippie, lui-même bien éprouvé. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de peau qu'il avait à portée de bouche, sur une épaule, grignotant la nuque, léchant et mordant un lobe d'oreille, savourant encore les bruits si érotiques qui sortait de cette damnée bouche qu'il voulait embrasser.

« Gros… »

« … Mmh ? »

Malgré l'apostrophe rauque de son compagnon de came, il n'interrompit pas pour autant son activité, lâchant une sorte de borborygme contre la peau qu'il se concentrait durement à grignoter, montrant qu'il lui portait toute son attention, aussi mince et diffuse soit-elle en attendant de reprendre une activité plus physique et intense pour eux deux. Flûte, déjà qu'en temps normal, il avait du mal à conserver un focus constant alors si lui, lui demandait de lui répondre à sa prochaine question alors qu'il prenait sa douce et délicieuse peau aux saveurs exquises du cannabis entre ses lèvres, la faisant rouler délicatement entre ses dents, l'aspirant pleinement dans sa bouche, il n'était pas sortir d'affaire !

Par Saint Bob Marley, il suçait avec gourmandise sa sueur et les vapeur de sa peau lui donnait autant de bien que lorsqu'il se fumait un joint de canna, sa drogue bio préférée, la best de tous.

Sa drogue. Il était sa drogue.

Sous le coup de la révélation, il ondula avec une sensualité maladroite son bassin contre les douces fesses blanches du Hippie de SLG, aboutissant à un frisson et gémissement commun. Qu'il aimait être dur, enfoncé jusqu'à la garde en lui, sentant son poilu pubis s'aplatir contre cette partie rebondie du corps.

Se laissant guider par les étranges réflexions qui envahissaient sa tête, il ne savait pas s'il aimait se nourrir et sentir sa peau douce et rêche par endroit ou s'il préférait l'entendre gémir et couiner comme il le faisait là, tout contre lui, sous les assauts de sa bouche gourmande et de ses yeux qui dévoraient ce corps qu'il faisait sien. Ce corps que lui et ses mains connaissaient mais à chaque fois qu'ils le faisaient, que ce soit dans le van avec Capsule de Bière qui gardait l'entrée, dans une de leur chambre ou dans un endroit qui comportait de l'herbe violette, le soleil à l'envers qui se cachait pour voir en cachette la lune et des vaches qui monopolisaient le Top50 avec Plectrum en DJSwagOfLolness, il et elles avaient l'impression d'explorer un territoire inconnu. Un territoire vierge d'attouchements tant le corps réclamait les caresses que les mains prodiguaient, un thorax et un ventre qui bougeaient au rythme endiablé de la respiration de son pote lorsque sa bouche se prêtait au jeu. Parfois, un flashback d'une autre fois ou d'un rêve érotique comportant son complice lui rappelait que l'homme au bob se tortillait sous lui lorsqu'il attaquait ses côtes à coups de dents, sa damnée chute de reins, le pli de ses genoux, le creux de ses coudes et chaque flashback était accompagnée d'une vision tellement érotique et indécente qu'il sentait son bas-ventre s'enflammait soudainement, comme lorsqu'il embrassait une nouvelle cause écolo.

« Aaaaah, gros… »

Son Hippie amorça un mouvement en arrière de son bassin, provoquant un frottement divin entre leur peau. Il mordit férocement le cou, à l'image d'un vampire et grogna son contentement alors que l'autre cria de douleur. Profitant du cours émoi, il rassembla les deux poignets dans sa main droite, toujours collée à la porte, qui supportait les coups de butoirs. La main libre parcourut avec zèle le haut du corps fin, humide et rouge de morsures et de suçons. Il ne bougeait pas, savourant la cambrure de son camé, les frissons et tremblements dus à ses caresses, aux sons que produisaient cette bouche si tentatrices qui l'appelait, toujours.

Il dirigea sa main vers l'arête de son visage pour le tourner doucement vers lui. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Vierge de toute paire de lunettes, les yeux si claires de son Hippie étaient noir de désir, les pupilles dilatées comme jamais. Pourtant, quelque chose traversa le regard de son compagnon mais il y fit fi et l'embrassa, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur ses jumelles, un simple contact. L'autre était soudainement crispé alors il s'attela à glisser sa langue sur les lèvres sèches, à rechercher son homologue et à l'entrainer à jouer avec elle. Il étouffa le gémissement lorsqu'il reprit ses coups de rein tandis que sa main libre s'occupait de satisfaire l'érection délaissée et avide de palpations. Il l'embrassait toujours lorsqu'il accéléra la manoeuvre, lorsque sa main titilla le gland avant de glisser jusqu'à la base, traversant la toison et saisir les testicules pour les malaxer.

Il relâcha les lèvres, sentant une chaleur le prendre au bas-ventre, la jouissance parcourant chaque particule de son être. Il allait venir, ils allaient venir. Il écrasa douloureusement les poignets de son Hippie, qui n'en avait cure. La personnalité de Mathieu avait plaqué ses avants-bras contre la porte, cambrant à l'extrême son corps en avant, la tête rejetée en arrière, criant sans retenu à la morsure imprimée sur son trapèze tendu, à la masturbation qui excitait encore et encore son pénis, à ses lourdes bourses qui glissait contre la surface douce du cucurbitacé orange, à l'homme derrière lui qui frôlait, tapait et atteignait sa glande prostatique. Il pleurait, il sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues, descendre dans son cou et se perdre sur son torse frémissant. Il sentait une paire d'yeux identiques aux siens dévorait la scène du regard. Il aimait recevoir et il aimait se faire voir, aussi malsain que l'était cette situation. Il ne voulait pas la regarder. Il osa pourtant tourner la tête, un tout petit peu, pour voir son regard fasciné, son air choqué et ravi à la fois. Elle semblait si heureuse et -oh !

C'était trop bon ! Oh oui ! Là ! Il le suppliait de lui donner plus ! C'était trop b… !

Aussi éprouvée qu'eux, la Fille s'adossa, sans remarquer qu'elle pouvait effectivement s'appuyer sur une surface dure sans la traverser, contre le mur alors que son Hippie se déversa sur la citrouille dans un râle de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus érotique tandis que son compagnon se crispa, se vidant très certainement en lui.

Ils reprenaient tous leurs souffles.

Le Hippie de Minute Papillon les emmena sur le lit, échangeant encore des doux baisers, après la rudesse de leur activité.

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils somnolaient, le Hippie de SLG tourna la tête vers elle, échangeant un simple regard avec la Fille. Ils, elle et lui, n'avaient pas rêvé.

Elle se sentait rougir et voulut disparaître.

Lui sourit, heureux comme jamais de l'apparition d'une personne qu'il connaissait, amicale, familière. Sœur.

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans la nuit, le Patron se promenait dans les rues. Après avoir fait sa petite affaire, il était parti se dégourdir les jambes, à tuer l'ennui qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, même si la vision de créateur en train d'amorcer un strip-tease le réjouissait le premier, surtout lorsque les deux autres youtubers louchaient sur la plastique de son créateur, totalement bourré, chantant et chantant du caramelldansen avec MrDada.<p>

Une gamine déguisée en petit chaperon rouge s'avança vers lui, le sac à moitié remplis de bonbons. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur le visage du démon aux lunettes de soleil.

« Dis-moi gamine, commença-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse en placer une, on ne t'a jamais dit de te méfier du grand méchant loup ? En particulier du mien ? »

Il désigna son bassin dans le mouvement, cigarette fumante à la bouche, l'air encore plus cynique que d'habitude. L'enfant eut une réaction la plus saine du monde : elle courut en sens inverse en hurlant, laissant tomber ses victuailles au sol.

Le Patron ramassa le sac en ricanant. Voilà qui allait faire plaisir au gosse.


End file.
